Flight of the Mockingjay
by nonchalant confession
Summary: The Quarter Quell is over. District 12 is destroyed. Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee made it out of the arena into the safety of District 13. Gale and Johanna were take hostage by the Capitol. Will anyone make it out alive or will the fighting destroy Panem for forever? Follows Mockingjay with twists and turns.
1. Dependence

**Here it is! The last part of the trilogy! I hope you enjoy this. I have a lot of great things planned for this story. :)**

**p.s. wasn't really clear at the end of the last story but Enobaria didn't make it out of the arena alive. Just thought you should know so you aren't wondering where she is!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss woke again from a drug-induced sleep. This had been happening a lot lately. She guessed it was her fault really. She was the one who would thrash around, trying to hurt her nurses and visitors as she had flashbacks of the Quarter Quell. She looked down on her bracelet, looking for clues as to why they were even holding her in the hospital wing. The letters PTSD were typed onto the paper beneath the plastic wristband. She wasn't sure what they meant but she knew it wasn't good. She wanted to escape to her home, District 12; her home that no longer existed. She wanted to run into the clearing in the woods to find Gale waiting for her. She knew that could no longer be. The Capitol had him now. She still was not coping well with that.

A few days after Haymitch broke the news to her that Gale was not with them, he had to tell Finnick that his girlfriend, Annie Cresta, had also been taken captive. Katniss could still remember the way he screamed her name as she saw his silhouette jerk around as the nurses tried to restrain him behind the curtain that separated them. She really felt for him, seeing as he was going through the same thing she was. She hadn't talked to him about it yet. He had been carefully watched for the first two days to make sure he wouldn't do anything to himself. She hadn't visited him because she didn't feel like talking to him with other people around. She also knew that she still had to apologize to him for what she helped do to him in the Arena.

It was the middle of the night now. The only sounds in the room were the sound of machines clicking and beeping. The near silence was broken when she heard Finnick scream out Annie's name in his sleep. He must have been having another nightmare. Katniss crawled out of bed and rolled her IV stand with her to his side of the curtain that separated him. She scampered to his bedside and shook him until his eyes were opened.

"Finnick, it was just a bad dream." she said smoothing his hair, which was now beaded with sweat.

"President Snow…he killed her right in front of me." he said through his tears.

"It wasn't real though."

"It is real Katniss. He's hurting her and it's all my fault." he said. Katniss walked around to the other side of the bed before climbing in next to him. She laid down on her side, facing him.

"It will all work out, Finnick. They are planning to rescue them soon. You'll get your Annie back."

"That doesn't make it any less painful Katniss."

"I know that it's hard but all we can do is hope for the best." she told him. She wasn't even sure if she believed the words coming out of her mouth but she had to do something to help him. He saw him nod his head although his hopeless expression remained. She slowly sat up, about to return to her bed. She felt his hand rest on her side as he asked her to stay with him for the night. She didn't have the heart to turn him down. She laid back down facing towards him as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She wasn't sure why he had done this. It made her think back to that frigid night they had slept close to one another during the Quell. It comforted her having someone so close to her, letting her know that she wasn't alone. She cuddled closer to him, resting her cheek on his chest as she let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

When Katniss woke up, she didn't open her eyes. She knew where she was. She was in Finnick Odair's hospital bed, enveloped in his arms. She pretended he was Gale, as wrong as that sounded. She figured it was ok since he was probably pretending she was someone else as well. They were each other's crutch, keeping the other from crashing down. She felt one of his hands slide up her back. He then stroked her hair, starting at her crown and moved his way to the ends. She held onto him firmly and let out a content sigh. Minutes later, she opened her eyes, and looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. Her eyes most likely resembled his, maybe even to a worse extent. The skin underneath felt raw from wiping them away with her sleeve.

"Finnick, I'm sorry about what happened in the arena." she said, finally apologizing.

"It's ok. You were just trying to keep him safe. I understand that."

"Finnick, how did you and Annie meet?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I was her mentor for her Games…5 years ago."

"You didn't know her before then?"

"No. I didn't even know she existed until the Reaping." he told her.

"Then how did the two of you get together?" Katniss asked. She thought it highly unlikely that it happened after she lost her mind.

"The first night in the Capitol she went missing after the Opening Ceremonies. No one could find her. I thought of the roof so I went up there and I found her crying in a dark corner. I sat down next her, and tried to calm her down. When she looked up at me, she had this tragically beautiful expression on her face. It was at that moment that I knew I wanted her."

"Did anything happen before the Games started?" Katniss asked him. She saw him nodded his head as he gave her a sly smile. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"You know I'm not one for rules, Katniss."

"So after the Games...what happened?"

"You know what happened. Everyone knows what happened. She went mad after she saw her partner get decapitated."

"No I mean with you."

"I stayed with her. It wasn't easy in the beginning, but I knew I couldn't give up on the girl I loved." he said.

"I never thought you'd be like that." Katniss admitted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Katniss."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'll get to that later. What about Gale and you? I know you fell in love in the arena but how did the two of you start out?" he asked.

She recounted the whole story for him, about how both of their father had died in the same mining accident and how they had to start hunting outside of District 12 to survive. She told him how Gale found her looking at one of his snares, thinking she was a thief. They started hunting together and their friendship developed from there. She was interrupted by the sound of Haymitch clearing his throat. How did he even get there without her detecting him? Her hunter's sense must have been off. Maybe it was the drugs. When her eyes locked with his, he raised his eyebrow at her suggestively.

'_He can't honestly think there is something going on between the two of us, could he?_' she thought. "What do you want?" she spat at him. She was still bitter at the fact that he thought that Gale was disposable and didn't try hard enough to save him.

"Coin wants to see you." he replied. Katniss' eyes widened. She wasn't ready to go see the leader of District 13. She knew what Coin wanted. She wanted Katniss to lead the rebellion, something she was not ready to face. She was still in mourning, couldn't she have a little more time to grieve her loss of District 12 and Gale. She climbed out Finnick's hospital bed, her feet hitting the cold floor.

"You too, Odair." Haymitch said. As soon as Finnick's feet touched the ground, Haymitch started walking.

"Can't we change first?" she asked.

"Nope, no time." Haymitch said without further comment. She nervously made her way down the hall, feeling ridiculous because she was still in her hospital gown. This only made her look even more unstable and she couldn't help but notice some of the looks she received from people in passing.

'_This better be important_.' she thought as she trudged toward the end of the hall.

* * *

**Oh no, the Capitol has Annie Cresta! Any predictions?**

**Also, what do you think of the story so far? **

**Sorry it was kind of short! Chapter 2 will be longer, I promise!**


	2. The Interview

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Glad you are enjoying it so far. **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Peeta woke up to the feeling of his body crashing to the ground. He must have tossed so much during his nightmare that he fell out of bed. He hadn't had a goodnight sleep since he left District 12. He was haunted by the faces of all the people he had let down. He thought back to that night.

_(flashback)_

Peeta walked Edesa back to her house after spending the evening with her. As he started walking back to town, the whole district went dark. He watched as people raced out their houses in a panic.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Peeta asked a nearby man.

"Katniss, she broke the force field in the arena. They've escaped."

"Why is there a blackout?" Peeta asked.

"Capitol probably retaliating." he said. Peeta thought about it and knew that this couldn't be it. The Capitol wasn't that merciful. In the distance, Peeta could hear the humming of engines. He knew it was the Capitol coming for them.

"Get everyone out of here. Evacuate them to the meadow." he shouted before taking off in a sprint. He ran all the way to Victor's Village and banged on the Everdeen's house. Prim answered the door and he ran inside to her mother. He quickly told her what was going on and told them they had to leave immediately. He took Prim's hand as they ran quickly towards the meadow, dodging fireballs that were launched from the hovercrafts. Once they reached the meadow, they stayed there, watching their District burn.

An hour later, the hovercrafts from District 13 arrived to take them to safety. It wasn't until he was boarding the hovercraft that he remembered his family. He didn't know if they made it out or not. Why didn't he go get them? He tried to make a run for it, back to town, but two men dragged him back, tell him it was too dangerous. He sat on the floor of the hovercraft, thinking of them during the journey. Maybe they were on another plane. When they arrived to District 13, they were taken to a big hall. Voices echoed across the room as people searched for their loved ones. Peeta shouted the names of his brothers, hoping he'd get a response. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, searching every inch of the space. He found no one.

President Coin, the leader of District 13, greeted them. She had them line up so they could document the names of survivors. He'd just have to wait for the list to be posted. They slept in the hall that night as the people of District 13 made room assignments for them. The next morning the list was posted. Peeta was the only Mellark on the roster. He collapsed to the ground, no longer having the strength to stand. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought about his future. He had no family left. His mind then went to Edesa. Maybe she survived. He went to the sheet with the last names that began with the letter F. Her name was also missing from the list. She must have not gotten to the meadow on time. He cursed himself for not getting her out of there. He was only a quarter mile from her house. He could have gone back for her.

Peeta went to the housing office to get his room number and key code. They also issued him a blanket, sheets, a pillow, two sets of gray clothing, and some toiletries. He opened the door to his place and walked inside. He never felt more alone. He dropped everything on the floor except for his pillow, having no intentions of getting settled in. He laid in bed and sobbed himself to sleep.

_(end of flashback)_

Peeta looked to his right to the empty bunks. His family should be there with him. He wouldn't even care about sharing the small space with 4 other people. At least he would have someone. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He needed to sleep before his day started. He had a few hours before the start of his day in the kitchen. He regretted listing his occupation as baker in the refugee records. If he had known he would be assigned to that duty, he never would have divulged that information. It seemed almost cruel to make him do the thing that would remind him of his family. After all, the life of a baker revolved around the bakery. It's where his family spent most of their time.

Just as Peeta was starting to nod off, his alarm rang out loudly. He thought about turning it off and falling back to sleep but he knew that wouldn't fly there. The people of District 13 took their schedules very serious. He swung his legs over the bed and slid toward the edge until his feet hit the ground. He grabbed his towel and made his way to the communal bathrooms at the end of the hall. He took a shower on the coldest temperature he could stand to help rouse him from his drowsiness. When he was finished, he quickly made his way back to his room where he dressed in an extra set of clothes. He brushed his teeth in his room sink and made his way to the kitchen.

Once inside, he saw a sea of people moving around from station to station, preparing the breakfast for the day. He reported to the supervisor who showed him to the small room off the main kitchen. He was surprised to find the room completely empty.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked the kitchen supervisor.

"No one here knows how to bake. You're the first baker we've had here in years." he said. He showed Peeta the pantry with all of the ingredients and tools he would need before he left Peeta alone to do his work. Peeta made a dozen batches of dough and waited for them to rise. He walked around the main kitchen, observing the cooks. He was impressed with the way they moved around synchronously. It was almost like a dance. An hour later, he returned to his dough, which had already risen, thanks to the quick-rising yeast. He dumped a batch of dough onto the counter and started to knead it. He couldn't help his emotions from taking over as he did this. He seemed so alone. He missed his brothers, working side by side with him, as they did back in District 12. He never really minded getting up early because he always had so much fun with them, laughing and joking.

Before he knew it, he was no longer kneading the dough. He was punching it in frustration as tears rolled down his face. If he had gone back for them, he still could still be with them now, clowning around in the bakery of District 13. Peeta walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down. Then it was back to work. He had a lot of bread to make for the day. He quickly began kneading again, the rhythm coming back to him. He broke off a piece of the dough and rolled in into the perfect loaf shape. He held the scorer in his hand contemplating the marks he was about to make on the top of the dough. He didn't want to use the old way he used to do it. He wasn't in the Mellark bakery in District 12. He never wanted to make those marks again. He started at the top of the loaf and made an S-shaped pattern that crossed diagonally over the top on the loaf. There were 5 curvy lines in all. He quickly shaped another loaf, replicating the previous design in the dough. He continued until he had enough loaves for a tray of bread, which he put into the already preheated oven.

He worked quickly, repeating the same processes over again: dump the dough, knead, shape, score, tray, and bake. He tried to keep his emotions out of it, knowing that the faster he finished his task, the sooner he would be done.

* * *

Katniss made her way back down to the infirmary with Finnick alongside her. They had just spent hours in the Command Center with President Coin and other important rebel officials, discussing her role as the Mockingjay. They talked about her going back to District 12 to shoot propos to use against the Capitol. She didn't like the idea of going back to see the decimation of her home. They briefly touched on the rescue mission that was being organized to bring back Gale, Johanna, and Annie from the Capitol. That was something she would have like to have known more about but they probably knew that it would be best to keep the details from her.

It was also during this time that Katniss made a list of demands. She figured if she was going to let them use her name and face as the leader of the rebels, she might as well get what she wanted. The first thing of her list was to grant immunity to Gale, Johanna, and Annie despite what they might say to the Capitol. She knew they were being tortured and might say things they didn't mean to divulge. She wanted to protect them. Another thing she demanded was to be able to hunt in the woods. She also added that when the rebellion was over, the people of District 12 could return to their home, if they chose to. She had a feeling after a couple on months Coin wouldn't want to see the population of her district dwindle. Perhaps one of the most important on her list, after Gale's safety of course, was that she would be the one to kill President Snow at the end of the rebellion. Coin told her she would think about that one. To Katniss, that was good enough for now.

"So how do you think it went?" Finnick asked once they were on the elevator.

"Good, I guess. Didn't really need to take that long, though." Katniss said. Negotiating in a room for 4 hours wasn't something Katniss enjoyed.

"At least you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, only if I give them my full cooperation." she said rolling her eyes. She still didn't like that condition. It was too broad. Who knows what they would make her do?

"You're lucky they agreed to your terms at all. You know how it is here. I'm sure they don't like being told what to do." Finnick elaborated. He did have a point.

"I wished they could have told us more about the rescue mission. Did you know notice how they swept that under the rug?"

"You think they are going to talk about it in the same room as us? Come on Katniss, they know that the two of us have the most at stake. It's probably best if we don't know the details." Katniss shook her head. She wanted to know everything. "Ok, then." Finnick and her walked silently back to their wing and got in their beds. Katniss closed her eyes, letting herself fall into sleep.

* * *

Katniss woke up to Finnick nudging her shoulder.

"Katniss, Katniss. You awake?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." she said, with sleep still lingering in her voice.

"What did they drug you or something? I've been trying to wake you for the past 3 minutes."

"No, I don't think so. I guess I just really need the sleep."

"We need to get back up to Command." he said handing her a pile of clothes.

"But we were just there."

"Must be important then. At least Haymitch sent us some clothes this time." he said with a wink before closing the curtain behind him as he left to give her more privacy. Katniss carefully climbed out of the bed and dressed herself. She noticed some shoes on the floor beside her and slid them on before joining Finnick. They quickly made their way to the Command Center. Dozens of people were waiting for them, gathered around some couches in front of a large screen.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked Haymitch who was sitting next to the spots reserved for them.

"New footage from the Capitol. Thought you might want to see this." he said. Someone in the room started playing the footage, revealing Caesar Flickerman greeting the citizens of Panem. He said they had a special guest tonight on his show. Katniss nervously guessed who it might be. It had to be _him_. She guessed correctly as the camera cut to a wide shot, showing Gale sitting next to Caesar. She felt Finnick take her hand, squeezing it firmly. She was surprised how good he looked considering the fact that he was probably being tortured. She then thought that he could have well in fact been tortured. The Capitol could easily wipe away the traces with a full body polish. She listened as the interview started.

"Welcome back, Gale." Caesar said raising his chartreuse eyebrows enthusiastically toward the sky.

"Thank you Caesar. I didn't think I would have lived to see another interview with you. It wasn't the plan anyway."

"Ah, yes, the plan; for you to save your wife, Katniss Everdeen, and your unborn child in the Quarter Quell. Am I right?" Caesar asked. Katniss watched as Gale let out a muffled laugh as he shook his head. She wondered what he was thinking. Caesar must have been confused because he had to ask, "What is it?"

"Do you want to know a secret, Caesar?" Gale asked with narrowed eyes as he leaned closer to the host.

"If you're willing to tell it, sure."

"She never was pregnant." he said with a sneaky grin. Katniss could hear the audience members mumbling to each other in shock.

"Is that true?" Caesar asked, making sure he heard Gale right.

"Yes, it was part of the plan, to protect her from the other Victors in the arena. We thought if they believed that, she'd have a better chance of getting out alive."

"Well you certainly were committed to get her to safety. How exact—"

"—there's more." Gale said, cutting him off.

"Oh?" Caesar said, a little surprise that he had been interrupted. He was used to leading the interviews.

"That wasn't the only thing we faked." Gale told him. More whispers flew around off camera in the audience. Katniss had no idea what he was about to divulge to those watching.

"The marriage?" Caesar guessed.

"More than just the marriage." Gale huffed. "It was everything….everything about us. It was all a ploy to get at least one of us out of the Games. It was Haymitch's idea really, to play the star-crossed lovers."

"So the two of you were never in love?" Caesar asked incredulously.

"Not even for a second." he replied. Katniss tightened her grip on Finnick's hand.

"They are making him say that Katniss." Finnick whispered to her. He was most likely right. If it kept the torture away from him, she had to be accepting of it. It still hurt though, hearing him say those words. She listened as the interview progressed.

"But you were friends, before all of this started."

"Not everything we said in the arena was a lie." Gale replied.

"But some of the…_events_ that happened in the Quarter Quell. Wouldn't have that felt a little awkward?" Caesar asked. He was talking about the sex.

"People have done a lot worse for sponsors, Caesar." he said in a boastful manner.

"It just seemed so authentic, everything." Caesar said, still trying to digest the new information that was being fed to him.

"Well she's a good actress." Gale said with a glint in his eye. Suddenly, the boy in front of her on the screen was a stranger. She did not know this person who lied to tarnish the reputation of his friend. She also didn't appreciate his arrogance. Gale had always been stubborn but arrogance had never played into her personality.

"I have one more question for you. Why exactly are you telling us this?" Caesar said leaning closer to Gale. The camera cut to a closer shot of him, as he began his answer.

"Because Katniss Everdeen cannot be trusted. She is a traitor and a liar, and she must be stopped at any cost." he said, his voice stern and his brow furrowed.

Caesar closed the show and the Anthem played before the screen went dark. Katniss could feel her whole body shaking. She had to cover her mouth to prevent the horrible sounds that were escaping from it. Even if Gale was being forced to say those things, it was too much for her to experience. To hear her friend, who hated the Capitol more than anything call her a traitor; it was more than she could tolerate. She felt Finnick's arms wrap around her trying to steady her. She broke free of Finnick's grip and turned to Haymitch.

"You thought I'd want to see that!" Katniss shouted at him.

"Thought you should know what we're up against if we manage to get him out."

"Those things he said…he can't actually mean them." she said

"The Capitol has ways of changing people's minds." Haymitch said. She'd never believe they could convince Gale to switch sides. Any argument would be useless. Gale was too stubborn for that.

"You are the worst Mentor ever!" Katniss said.

"You think that hurts my feelings, sweetheart?" he said laughing. Katniss couldn't believe he was joking at a time like that. She lunged towards him, ready to take her anger out on him. A few of the men surrounding them ripped her away from him before she could do any damage. She felt a needle inject her with more drugs, rendering her useless as she drifted into a haze.

* * *

**What did you think of that interview? Do you think Gale really meant what he said? Anything else you liked/didn't like? Let me know if the reviews!**


	3. The Bad News

**Lots of things happen in this chapter including something major. :o**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Katniss awoke, it was morning. The nurses must have kept her drugged up for the whole night. She hated the hospital wing and the drugs and the machines with their incessant beeping. She wanted to be with her family, who she barely had gotten to see since her arrival in District 13. They were too busy treating the influx of patients from District 12. She wanted to see Prim, the only person who could make her feel even an inkling of happiness after what had happened the night before. She removed herself from her bed, still in the District 13 clothes from the day before, and made her way to the recovery room.

"Is Primrose Everdeen here?" Katniss asked the receptionist. She knew she wasn't minding her manners but she was too desperate to care.

"No, she won't be in for another half hour, but you may want to check the dining hall." the lady said after consulting the employee schedule.

"Thank you." Katniss said before leaving. As she walked the halls, she could feel the cold ground press against the soles of her feet. She didn't care enough to go back to her room to retrieve her shoes. All she wanted right now was her little sister.

Once she was in the dining hall, she scanned the tables, trying to find Prim. This proved to be a difficult task since the room was crowded with people eating breakfast before their work shifts. She walked up and down the aisles, searching until she found her sister eating in the corner with Peeta Mellark. She stopped and watched them for a minute. They were both smiling at each other and at one point Peeta leaned in and whispered something into Prim's ear, causing her to lightly cover her mouth as she let out a laugh. Katniss didn't like this. Not one bit. She quickly walked up behind them and pulled Peeta from his chair before slamming him into wall behind him.

"Katniss!" Prim shrieked.

"She is 13 years old!" Katniss shouted at Peeta as she glared into his eyes.

"Katniss, stop!" Prim cried.

"Katniss, it's not how it looks." he said with fear in his eyes.

"I know what I saw!" Katniss said pulling him forward before slamming his body against the wall once again. "I saw you whispering to her."

"I wasn't trying to put a move on your sister, dammit Katniss." he said as he pushed her off of him.

"I don't believe you." Katniss said.

"Oh, and you really think you have the best judgment right now?" Peeta asked her. Katniss wondered if he made that remark to question her sanity. She felt herself become enraged. Her mind was still sound; she knew she wasn't insane.

"How dare you!" she said closing the space between them as she started hitting and scratching him. Two guards grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. She thrashed around, kicking her legs in the air, trying to make contact with Peeta Mellark.

"You stay away from her or I swear I will hunt you down!" she screamed. By the time she was to the doors of the hall, she could see that all eyes were on her. Great, now everyone thought she was crazy.

* * *

Katniss ended up back in the hospital wing, the one place she was trying to escape from. It would be a lot harder for her to do now that she was restrained to her bed. She could also feel the drugs coursing through her veins, slowing her down. It would take hours for her to try to break free. Instead, she just laid there looking up at the little dots on the ceiling tiles. She tried counting them but lost track after she hit 49. She couldn't figure out number came next. Stupid drugs. She called out Finnick's name, hoping he'd still be there. He didn't come.

She laid like that for hours, waiting for any other sign of human existence. She fell in and out of sleep against her will. The nightmares returned. The drugs they gave her made them even worse than usual. The worst one was when she thought she was being sent in the Capitol to kill Snow but was really sent to kill Gale. She couldn't even control herself. Once she saw him, she moved without thinking, like a trained assassin, until her knife made contact with his throat.

After that, she kept her eyes closed, hoping that the nurses wouldn't come to administer another dose of medication to her IV. It seemed to work, and she could feel the drugs dissipate out of her body. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard a gruff laugh coming from the foot of her bed. Standing with a pleased look on his face was Haymitch Abernathy.

"Looks like you've got yourself in a bind there, sweetheart." he said with a laugh.

"Haymitch, please get me out." she begged. She didn't even care that he was making fun of her or that she was still mad at him. She just wanted to be freed.

"Tell me why they tied you up in the first place." he said folding his arms. She didn't want to tell why. She knew he'd laugh even more at her. She then remembered how desperate she was and how he was her only hope.

"I attacked Peeta Mellark." she said, leaving out the other details. Maybe it was be enough for him to let her go.

"And why would you do that? I thought you liked the boy." he said. Clearly, he wasn't going to let her out of it that easily.

"I attacked Peeta because he was flirting with my sister…I think." she said. A booming laugh escaped Haymitch's mouth, once again.

"Can't decide which Everdeen he wants, can he?" he said as he walked to the side of her bed. He started unbuckling the straps to the restraints on her wrist. "Wouldn't be the worst thing if the two of them ended up together."

"She's too young for him Haymitch…at least right now anyway."

"Yeah maybe you're right. You're parents had about 5 years between them and they seemed to do alright." Haymitch said as he moved over to the other arm.

"My parents? How do you…" she trailed off.

"I was in school with your father." he told her. Katniss realized that Haymitch wasn't as old as she sometimes thought he was.

"Were you friends?" Katniss asked.

"I think we got a little off topic here." Haymitch said, ignoring her question. She should have known he wouldn't have answered that question. "I have to be going anyway."

"Going where?" she asked him.

"Got some news for Finnick." he said lowering his voice. He looked at his watch and shortly after, two male nurses came in the room.

"Right on time." Haymitch said. Katniss watched the scene unfold. The two nurses stood behind the curtain when Haymitch held up his hand. Haymitch went inside to greet Finnick. Katniss sat quietly, listening for the words about to be exchanged.

"Finnick." Haymitch said a few times, waiting from him to wake up, she presumed.

"Haymitch." he said in shock.

"There is no beating around the bush, so I guess I'll just say it." Haymitch said, pausing to take a deep breath.

'_Oh no, bad news._' Katniss thought.

"What's going on?" Finnick asked still confused.

"Annie Cresta is dead." he said. Katniss covered her mouth as she gasped, trying to block out the noise. She was surprised that Finnick hadn't lost it.

"How do you know?" Finnick asked. He must still be in denial.

"They televised it."

"I want to see it. Show me." Finnick insisted.

"I think it's best if you don't." Haymitch advised him.

"Tell me then, why did they do it?" he asked, his voice becoming shakier.

"That's confidential."

"She's my girlfriend, Haymitch. I have a right to know why they killed her." he said raising his voice. Katniss could see Haymitch take a few steps back from him through the curtain before he revealed the answer. It must have been bad.

"Because you didn't turn yourself in." Haymitch said. Katniss could hear Finnick spring from his bed as he started towards Haymitch. The front curtain opened and the two nurses fought to get him back in bed.

"Who did it? Whose idea was it to keep this from me?" he shouted.

"That's confidential." Haymitch replied in a monotone.

"Why won't you tell me! It was you, wasn't it! This is so something you would do!"

"You think I have that kind of power!" Haymitch said advancing towards his bed. "If you had turned yourself in, you'd both be dead."

"It would be better than this!" Finnick shouted. Katniss could hear his bed rattle as he tried to break free. "Stop that. Get that needle away from my arm! Annie!" he said before passing out. Katniss watched as Haymitch walked to the door looking straight ahead with his brow furrowed.

She sat in silence thinking about what transpired. Someone had made sure Finnick hadn't know that the Capitol wanted him. She believed it wasn't Haymitch, but couldn't be sure who it was. She got out of her bed and peeked behind the curtain. Finnick had been drugged into unconsciousness. He probably would be like that for hours.

Katniss' stomach growled, letting her know how hungry she was. She hadn't had any food all day thanks to her morning outburst. She figured she'd go to the dining hall while she waited for Finnick to rouse from his sleep. The hall was not as crowded as the morning because most people still had another hour of work. Down in District 13, it seemed like people were always working, not getting done until 8 o'clock. She grabbed a tray of food from the food line and then went into the dining hall.

Katniss looked over to find Peeta Mellark sitting at a table all by himself. He wore a sad expression as he took slow bites of his dinner. It was strange to see him like this; he was never one to be alone. He was almost always surrounded by his brothers or his friends. He was the most well liked person that she knew. Katniss thought about joining him but she could tell he didn't want company, especially not from her. Instead, she just watched him out of the corner of her eye as she ate small bites of her stew. As the meal progressed, she watched him slip further into melancholy until he finally stood up and left the room. She stood from her seat and walked briskly to catch up with him. She needed to know that he was ok. She followed him down the long hallway that led back to the housing compartments.

"Peeta, wait up!" she called. He ignored her. She caught up to him and took his hand to stop him.

"What do you want Katniss?" he asked letting out a loud sigh.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you." he said with malice.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you destroyed my life. That's why!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the bare concrete hallway.

"How?"

"Everyone I know is dead. All of my family, all of my friends, and it's all your fault!" he said. This took her by surprise. She wondered why he decided to bring it up now.

"My fault? What did I do?" she shouted back at him.

"The moment you released that arrow, you created a death sentence for every person in District 12."

"I didn't even know what I was doing, Peeta. I didn't know what would happen."

"You knew exactly what you were doing. You were trying to break the force field."

"But I didn't know what it would do. Do you think I would have done it if I thought I would have put our District in danger?"

Instead of giving her a response he punched the wall beside him with his fist. He let out a yell as he leaned towards the wall, concealing his eyes with his arm. She looked down to the hand he had used to let out all his aggression. She could see that his hand was starting to swell.

"Peeta, your hand is broken."

"No it's not. I'll be fine." he retorted. She walked closer and lifted his hand in hers. He turned around to face her.

"Try to move your fingers." she said gently. He let out a large gasp as he tried and failed to move them.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." she said placing his hand on his back. He held his broken hand with his good hand as she led him to the elevator.

When they reached the hospital, Prim came running up to them.

"Peeta what happened!" she asked with worry.

"He broke his hand trying to catch his fall." Katniss quickly said. She saw Peeta give her a look of relief for not telling the truth. Katniss waited for him in the lobby while a nurse took him to get X-rayed. He emerged an hour later with a white cast that extended from his fingers to his elbow and a sling around his neck.

"Can we talk now?" she asked him, once they left the hospital.

"Yeah, we can talk in my room." he said. They silently made their way to the 3rd level to his compartment, Number 315. They sat on his bed, leaning against the cinderblock wall. She waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't really mean that. I thought if I put the blame on you, it would make me feel less guilty." he said looking down.

"Why would you feel guilty?" she asked with confusion. It's not like he had a part in this.

"Katniss, the night of the attack, I didn't even go to my family to try to get them out. The first place I could think to go was to your house to save your family. I don't know why."

"Thank you for doing that." she said taking his good hand.

"My brothers, I miss them so much." he said as he choked on his tears. Katniss pulled him closer to her, holding him in her embrace. "I let them die, Katniss. I didn't even try to save them."

"It's not your fault. You would have gone back for them if you could." she said to him. She knew it was the truth. She had seen how much he loved Fen and Carac.

"It hurts so much Katniss."

"I know." she said rubbing his back.

"Edesa, I let her die too."

"Edesa Ferndale?" Katniss questioned, breaking her embrace. She didn't even know he knew her.

"I had just left her house when I saw them starting to evacuate the Seam. I should have gone back for her and taken her to the meadow."

"You did the best you could Peeta." she said. She wished she could have asked him more about him and Edesa, but she knew it would only make her look jealous. Plus, this wasn't about what she wanted right now. It was about helping Peeta get through this.

"I can't stop thinking about them. Every night is another nightmare. I just want to go back." he said with frustration.

"Are you sure they aren't in the intensive care unit? They sent a lot of the burn victims there."

"I checked the list. No one from my family was on it." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"I've never felt so alone, Katniss. I have no one."

"You have me, and my mom, and Prim." she said into the silence.

"You know I wasn't trying to do anything with her, Katniss."

"I know. I was overreacting."

"We were planning a surprise for you. That's why I was whispering…so no one would hear."

"What's the surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said with a weak smile. She looked up at him and saw a scratch running parallel to his eyebrow.

"Did I do that?" she asked lightly tracing over it.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." she said before giving him a hug. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. Maybe it was because her mother always made her hug her sister whenever she apologized after an argument. As she held her arms around him, she couldn't help but notice the smell of flour on him, the scent she always associated with him.

"Hmm." she said.

"What is it?" he asked breaking the embrace.

"You smell like flour…still."

"I've been baking the bread here."

"You have?"

"Yes, I am District 13's lone baker."

"Do you like it?" she asked. It must be hard for him to do without his family.

"No I hate it. I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you told them, they'd let you do something else."

"I don't think this is the type of place where you complain." Peeta said. He was right. They were very militaristic, where they give the commands, and you follow. "It would be nice to have some company every once in a while."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Katniss. And you know about baking bread so you could help."

"One day in the Mellark bakery makes me an expert?"

"I thought the training was very thorough." he teased.

"We'll see if they allow me any free time from being the Mockingjay." she said rolling her eyes.

"You're really going to do it…lead the rebellion?"

"It's not like I really have a choice." she said.

"Just be careful, Katniss." he said with concern. She wasn't really certain if his concern was necessary. She knew she was on the right side. What was the worst that could happen?

"You should get some rest, Peeta. You look horrible."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." she said standing up and heading for the door.

"Katniss, wait." he said, following her. She gave him a confused look. What more could he have to say. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep? I think it might help…with the nightmares."

"Yes, I'll stay with you." she said. He laid down on his bed while Katniss opted to sit on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he said laughing.

"Staying with you."

"There is plenty of room for you too." he said patting on the open space next to her. She wasn't certain if she wanted to cross that line. She wasn't quite sure if he knew that she had no intention of being with him, even though her future with Gale seemed pretty bleak at the moment. "Katniss, come on." he said gently.

"Ok." she said, laying on top of the blanket. She was relieved that he didn't try anything. He didn't wrap his arm around her, he didn't cuddle up to her. Instead he just closed his eyes and drifted towards sleep.

When she was certain he was sleeping, she quietly made her way out of his room and back to Finnick. He was still out from the drugs. She thought about trying to wake him but it was better for him to remain unaware for as long as possible. She sat at the foot on his bed, leaning on the plastic footboard, waiting for him. After what feels like an eternity, Finnick finally started to wake. He immediately covered his eyes as the tears started flowing and his beloved's name escaped her lips repeated.

"Finnick." Katniss whispered as she crawled closer to him. She held him close to her, gently stroking his hair.

"She's dead, Katniss. Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard everything."

"I could have saved her…if they just would have let me."

"I know you could have." she cooed. Katniss didn't really believe they would have let him trade places with her but he didn't need to hear that right now.

"I love her so much…loved her…is that right? Is that how you say it?" he asked unsure. It broke Katniss's heart watching him try to use the correct tense to describe his love for Annie.

"You'll always love her." she said. He nodded his head. That must have been what he meant.

"Katniss, you'll stay with me tonight, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes." she told him. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. What was she suppose to do, leave him by himself? She didn't trust him by himself, not on a night like tonight. She laid beside him and he curled up next to her, resting his head against her shoulder. As she lay there, she wondered how much time they had left before they did something to Johanna or Gale. She could only hope that the rescue mission was almost in place.

* * *

Katniss wasn't sure how he did it but Finnick managed to stay asleep for the whole night. Perhaps a nurse administered more drugs after they had fallen asleep. Katniss slowly tried to move away from him without making him wake. As she made her way out of his bed, she felt herself fall to the ground. She found herself tangled in the tube that connected from her arm to the IV bag on the metal stand. Katniss ripped the needle out of her arm, angry that they had given her medicine as well. She wasn't the one who needed it. Sure, she had attacked Peeta the day before, but she had calmed down since then. She was starting to think this was intentional, like they didn't want her to be fully alert. After standing up, she clung onto the side of Finnick's bed for balance. She felt like she could barely hang on. Panic rushed though her; she clearly didn't like to feel this way.

She tried to make it to her bed but struggled, collapsing to the ground. She felt herself lying in a puddle of…something. She wasn't quite sure what it was. She didn't think that the floor was wet before. She turned over, and noticed the front of her clothing drenched in blood. The IV; she shouldn't have pulled it out so forcefully. She laid on the ground, applying pressure to her arm. She felt herself slipping slowly away, back into sleep. In that moment, she felt at peace.

* * *

**Annie is dead. Poor Finnick :( **

**P.S. still debating if Gale should be hijacked or not. Do you think he should be hijacked? If not, do you have an alternative you would like to see? PM me or let me know in your review.**

**P.P.S. I'm thinking about writing a short story (after this one) about Haymitch and Katniss' parents. When I was writing this, I thought about how they were around the same age and it might make for an interesting Fan Fiction. Let me know what you think ;)**


	4. District 12

**Hello! I decided to post this before the hurricane hits and I lose power (which is probably going to happen at some point!). Enjoy!**

**p.s. Thanks for the feedback about whether or not Gale should be hijacked. I now know what I'm going to do with that. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**p.p.s. KnightFlash, welcome back. I was wondering where you've been...**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Katniss woke up, back in her bed with a sobbing Prim leaning forward on her bed. She looked down to see that she was in a hospital gown, once again restrained to her bed.

"Prim what's wrong?" Katniss asked with concern. She only hoped that nothing bad happened while she was out.

"Katniss." Prim said as she threw herself against her sister, wrapping her in an embrace. Katniss would have hugged her back but she couldn't move.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. She could feel her heartbeat growing faster.

"I was coming to visit you…and I found you on the ground…" she trailed off. Katniss could only imagine what she was feeling. It must have looked horrible.

"I didn't like the medicine." Katniss said.

"The nurses, they said you were trying to…"

"Trying to what?" Katniss asked confused.

"Kkkllll." Prim said through sobs.

"Prim, I can't understand you. You have to calm down."

"Kill yourself." Prim burst out, finishing he sentence. Katniss' eyes went wide with fear at the thought of her sister thinking that she would try to end her own life. She couldn't even imagine doing that, no matter how hopeless her situation.

"Prim, untie me." Katniss said at once.

"But—"

"Prim." she said staring into her sister's eyes. Prim hesitated for a second before working on the buckles. As soon as her hands were freed, she wrapped her arms around her little sister, holding her close. She could feel Prim's tears drip onto the thin fabric of her hospital gown. "I'd never do that Prim. I would never leave you like that." Katniss said, her voice wavering.

"But why did they think that?"

"You know how sad I've been about Gale? That's probably why." she told her sister. "They were wrong to tell you that, Prim." She sat there, stroking Prim's hair as she tried to calm her down.

"I love you Katniss." Prim murmured.

"I love you too, little duck. I'll never leave you. I promise." she told her. She felt Prim let go of her, opting instead to cuddle up next to her. Katniss rubbed her back until her sister had calmed down.

"Katniss, even if something happened to Gale, you still have Peeta." Prim said. It sounded silly the way Prim said it. She clearly had a lot to learn about love.

"I thought _you_ liked Peeta Mellark." Katniss said, looking down at her sister as a smile spread to her face. She could see her sister's cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to know these things." she said.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad." she said with a laugh.

"Oh good." Prim said sighing with relief.

"Prim, you know he's too old for you…for right now."

"Why?"

"You're at different stages in you life right now, that's all. Maybe in 5  
years—"

"Five years!" Prim interrupted her. "How am I suppose to wait that long!"

"There is an alternative. You could always look for someone your own age."

"Like who?" Prim asked.

"What about Rory Hawthorne?" she asked. She immediately regretted saying his name. She still had no idea if any of them had even made it out of District 12.

"Eww, Katniss. He's like a brother." Prim said with a disgusted look on her face. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. If he was alive, maybe his family was too.

"It was worth a shot." she said.

"If only Peeta had a younger brother." she huffed. Katniss couldn't hold in the laughter she had inside of her. "What's so funny?"

"You are little duck." she said grabbing her nose.

"You know I'm not really little anymore." Prim said scrunching up her face.

"You'll always be little to me." Katniss said.

"I have to get back to work. I just wanted to check on you." Prim said before giving her one last hug.

"You'll come back to visit me sometime, right?"

"Right." Prim said with a smile before leaving.

* * *

A few days went by and Katniss found herself once again in the Command Center waiting for another meeting. Although she wasn't really happy to be there, she was relieved to be free of the drugs that had been pumping through her body. The nurses seemed intent of not letting her try to 'end her life again'. They still didn't believe her story. She was also glad to be in regular clothing once again. She sat next to Haymitch in silence as she waited for the rest of the people to join them.

Within minutes, President Coin was sitting in front of her with a team of people that sort of resembled Capitolites. Some had dyed hair, and tattoos but wore the clothing of District 13. They must have been part of the underground rebellion in the Capitol.

"Miss Everdeen, this is your propos team. They will be filming you over the next few weeks to create spots we can use to broadcast across Panem."

"How are you going to do that?" Katniss asked confused. The Capitol controlled everything that was aired. There was no way in hell they would allow it.

"Beetee is working on that. He thinks he can find a way to override the programming." Coin said. Beetee…Katniss had forgotten about him. She didn't even know he was still alive. If anyone could figure out how to do that, it would be him. Coin introduced the crew, starting with Cressida, the Director. Next were the camera crew, Castor and Pollux. Finally, there was Cressida's assistant, Messalla. Coin then got right down to business, telling the team that they would leave today to shoot in District 12. Katniss couldn't believe how sudden it was. She didn't know if she was ready to face whatever was left of her home.

Coin didn't seem to read the emotions that were showing on her face. Either that or she didn't really care. Instead, she handed Katniss a black portfolio to open. Katniss was surprise at what the portfolio contained. Inside were sketches. In the bottom right hand corner was Cinna's signature (another person she almost forgot about). She flipped through as Coin told her that Cinna had already designed and made the outfits for her to wear during the propos. He must have known he would need to have them ready in advanced, before the Mockingjay incident during the interviews for the Quarter Quell. She was rushed into wardrobe where her prep team was waiting for her. Katniss was shocked to see them looking as vibrant as ever.

'_You can take the Capitolites out of the Capitol, but you can't take the Capitol out of the Capitolites_.' she thought with a laugh. They surrounded her in an embrace.

"When did you get so hairy!" Flavius said with a grimace.

"Good to see you too." Katniss said sarcastically.

"No really, I don't think I've ever seen it this bad." he said inspecting her.

"If I looked perfect all the time, you'd be out of a job." Katniss teased. She saw Flavius break into a smile.

"Alright enough joking around, we've got work to do!" Venia said clapping her hands together. By now Katniss knew the drill. She stripped her clothes off, and got into the large bathtub awaiting her. Her team scrubbed her down twice, removing any dead skin. Next, was even more painful…the waxing. She wasn't sure why she had to have that done considering most of her skin would be covered. She guessed they were just used to the natural order of things. Flavius trimmed her hair and then braided it down her back. He then handed her over to Octavia and Venia for the rest.

"Remember, natural. It's what Cinna would have wanted." he said bowing his head in respect. Katniss was surprised at how quickly they worked. When she looked in mirror, she saw that they stuck to Flavius' suggestion. The makeup blended so well that you couldn't even tell it was there.

The last step was to dress in her outfit. Octavia brought it out of the garment bag and hung it from the rack. They helped her into the armored bodysuit. She was surprised at how well she could move in it, despite the fitted nature of the suit. Then, she remembered the magic that Cinna could create. He somehow managed to combine protection and comfort into one. Once the prep team was done, she was taken to the hovercraft where everyone was waiting for her. She was shocked to see a face she was wasn't expecting.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" she asked, sitting next to him. Compared to her, he looked pretty normal. He dressed in a light gray shirt with dark gray pants.

"They wanted to know if I wanted to go back to see District 12."

"And you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I think it might lend some closure to the situation." he told her.

Katniss felt the hovercraft jolt forward as it started down the runway. Soon they were in the air on the way to District 12. The propos team sat together and chatted quietly to each other while Katniss and Peeta sat in silence. Both were trying to prepare for what they were about to see. When they were close to District 12, the windows were blacked out. She guessed they didn't want them to see anything until they were on the ground. They were let down from the hovercraft in the meadow, and Katniss couldn't believe her eyes. There was nothing around apart from the trees of the forest in the distance. The Seam was nowhere to be found. The houses were small piles of rubble and the trees had burned away.

"What do you want me to do?" Katniss asked to Cressida.

"Whatever you feel like." she said. This surprised her. She was the director. Wasn't she supposed to tell her what to do or say?

"We should go to the square." Peeta said.

"You sure you are ready for that?" Katniss asked. He nodded.

"Ok, you lead the way." Cressida said. Peeta and Katniss walked side by side as they made to the square. The only building around was the Justice Building. How convenient that the firebombs missed that. Katniss looked back to see that the crew had their cameras and were already filming. She wasn't sure why. Nothing noteworthy had happened yet. She watched as Peeta turn to the left towards the Merchant side of town. He took quick strides across the square causing Katniss to have to jog to keep up with him. Once he had reached the beginning of the Merchant section, he stopped and Katniss could see why. Stone stairs that led to nowhere lined both sides of the street. Katniss could see the tears well up in Peeta's eyes as he looked around. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Peeta, we don't have to…"

"No, I want to." he said. They walked made their way through the desolate streets. When Katniss saw the damaged brick oven standing on a plot of land, she knew they had reached the Mellark bakery. Peeta dropped her hand as he walked past the stairs, standing in the middle of where his home used to be. She gave him some space, letting him have time to cope with what he was seeing. As soon as she saw him collapse to his knees, she rushed over to him. She helped him up and led him the stairs.

"Peeta." she whispered, standing in front of him as she brushed away his tears.

"How could they do this?" Peeta murmured.

"I'm sorry." she said as she took him in his arms.

"They died here. This where they died." Peeta said as his breathing strained through his tears. She didn't know what say. She tried to think of something. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a camera out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you still filming?" Katniss asked. Cressida nodded. She saw the red light stay illuminated on the camera. Katniss let go of Peeta and walked towards them. "Stop it, he's in pain!" she shouted at them. No one moved.

"We are just getting the shots we are suppose to get." Cressida said.

"At his expense."

"Why do you think we brought him along? It's a great story." Cressida remarked.

"A great story? This is his life!" Katniss said charging towards them. She knew she shouldn't have believed her playing nice in the beginning. They had planned this all along. She grabbed the camera from Castor and held it high in the air.

"You drop that and I promise you will live to regret it." Cressida sputtered. Katniss had no idea what the consequences could possibly be and she didn't want to find out. She returned the camera to Castor and then walked back to Peeta, who was still crying on the steps. "Come on, Peeta. We are going back to the hovercraft."

"You are going nowhere." Cressida said walking towards him. "Remember those conditions you made? They are only valid if we have your full cooperation."

Katniss knew she'd regret that clause in the agreement.

"Now what?" Katniss asked.

"Interviews, starting with the boy."

"Peeta you don't have to do this." she said to him. He wasn't under any contract.

"No, I'll do it…it will help the cause." he said quietly. Katniss moved out of the way. She watched as Cressida asked him question after question, prying for information about his former life. With each question, Peeta seemed to fall further into misery. Katniss wished there was something she could do, but she feared if she intervened, her conditions would be revoked. She had already treaded on shaky ground with her production team. The questions then turned to asking Peeta about what happened the night of the attack and eventually the fate of his family. Cressida said cut when she was done interviewing him and then turned her attention back to Katniss.

"You're up, Mockingjay." she said. They walked back to the square and set Katniss up so you could see the Justice Building and the thick, black smoke from the coalmines in the background. Then it was the same procedures. She asked Katniss questions about District 12, the Games, Gale, and so on. She wasn't sure if there was anything they could use for the propos. She didn't know exactly what they were looking for. There must have been enough to satisfy them because they wrapped up the shoot for the day. As they packed up their equipment, Katniss went to her house in Victor's Village to pick up a few things. Peeta insisted on joining her, telling her it might be unsafe for her to wander off by herself.

They went inside the house into the foyer. The mirror in the hall was broken and the table was overturned. They walked further into the house, to the kitchen and were shocked to find pots, pans, utensil, and glass strewn throughout the floor. All the cabinets were opened and the drawers were pulled out. The house had been ransacked. They crept up the staircase, Peeta first, to go to her bedroom. At that moment, Katniss realized they were unarmed. She wished they had something to protect them in case someone was waiting for them. Peeta turned the doorknob to her door and quietly opened it.

"You wait here." he whispered before disappearing into her room. She wasn't sure the hallway was the best place to be waiting. There could be someone behind any of the doors waiting to snatch her up. She listened to him and stayed in the same spot. A minute later Peeta reappeared. "It's safe." he said.

She went inside her room to find it as disheveled as the downstairs. Her curtains had been ripped off the walls, papers were scattered across the floor, furniture was overturned, pictures were askew and random objects were lying on the ground. Katniss fumbled through the bottom of her closet, sifting through her clothes that had been stripped from the hangers. She eventually located her hunting bag through the mess. She then returned to the pile at the bottom of her closet, throwing clothes behind her as she searched for the book of plants her father's family had made. It took a while to find it but she did at the bottom near the right corner of her closet. She held the book tightly, clutching it against her chest. At least they hadn't bothered to take it. She carefully slid it into her bag, and turned around. She saw Peeta lying on her bed in his usual spot. She climbed over him and laid beside him.

"What do you think they were looking for?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"I don't know." Peeta said. "Maybe they were looking for someone to take hostage…like they did with Annie." he said.

"Well they didn't have to destroy the place."

"What do you care about this place? You never liked it here anyway." he said.

"I know, but it's the only home I have left. I doubt my house in the Seam survived the bombing." They laid in silence while staring at the ceiling. Katniss looked back to Peeta when she heard him emit a loud sigh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We've had a lot of memories in this room."

"Don't remind me." she said as she cringed. Her mind went back to the time when she was wasting away, unable to get out of bed because she was so depressed. It was a time in her life she'd rather forget.

"They weren't all bad Katniss."

"Really like what?" she asked. Nothing came to mind.

"We had some good times in this room. All the conversation and the laughter…this is where we became friends."

"And more than friends." Katniss said quietly. She laid on her side facing Peeta. "That's what you meant at first, right?"

"It happened Katniss…we can't pretend like it wasn't real."

"We can't go back to being that way."

"I know that Katniss, and I don't want to either."

"You don't?" she asked confused. She never thought there would come a time when Peeta Mellark wouldn't want her.

"Nope." he said. They sat in silence for a little longer before Katniss spoke.

"We should probably get back before they start looking for us." she said making her way back to the floor. Before they left her house, Katniss retrieved the wedding photo of her parents from her mother's room and Prim's favorite dress. They walked down the path in front of her house. Katniss suddenly made a sharp left turn.

"Katniss, where are you going?" Peeta asked as he followed her. She walked across the lawn to Haymitch's house, where the interior smelt as putrid as ever. She walked straight to the kitchen to his secret stash and grabbed 3 bottles of white liquor.

"What's that for?" he asked

"Bribery." she said. She had a feeling that she might need to ask favors from Haymitch in the future and she knew that this would help her get her way. He hadn't been doing so well without his precious white liquor to help him escape from the world. He would do anything to have it back in her life. She placed the bottles in her bag, wrapping Prim's dress between them to prevent the clinking of the glass. They then returned to the path to the square.

"I don't want to go back." Peeta said looking at the ground as we walked.

"I know but we can't stay here…there's nothing left. You wouldn't be able to survive here."

"I just hate it there, being underground all the time, the drabness of it all, the way they boss us around."

"It's only for a little while, Peeta. Once this is all over, we can come back here and rebuild." Her saying this seemed to lift his spirits a little. To be honest, staying here might not be the worst thing. They'd never allow it now that she was the Mockingjay. She had responsibilities. She was sure she could do it though. After all those years of hunting and gathering in the woods, she knew she could live off the land.

When she reached the square, the crew was packed up and waiting.

"Find what you were looking for?" Messalla asked.

"No, there wasn't enough time to find it." she said. Peeta looked at her with confusion. He must have known she had recovered everything she had been looking for. Katniss gave him a look, which told him that he should keep his mouth shut.

"Oh well." Messalla said with a sigh.

"Maybe we could stay here longer to find it."

"No we have to get back. They are expecting us before dusk." Cressida said.

"Then maybe Peeta and I could stay here for the night to try to find it and you could come get us tomorrow."

"Absolutely not!" Cressida said.

"But it's important. It might help the rebellion."

"What could you possibly have that could help us."

"That's confidential. I don't think Coin would want me telling just anyone about it." Katniss said. Cressida stared at her, contemplating whether she should allow it. Katniss kept eye contact with her, not allowing her to gain any ground.

"Fine, I'll allow it. We'll have 4 guards stay—"

"No guards." Katniss said.

"We can't leave you unprotected!"

"Unprotected from what? There's no one around." Katniss snapped.

"Ok, fine. No guards. Meet us in the meadow at 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Cressida said before turning to leave. Once the team was gone, Katniss turned to Peeta and smiled.

"I can't believe that worked." he said in disbelief.

"Neither can I."

"Got to keep the Mockingjay happy, I guess." he joked as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Katniss shrugged it off as she started walking back to Victor's Village.

"So what are you going to give them since you obviously don't have what you say you have?"

"Nothing. I'll just tell them that the Capitol confiscated it when they searched my house."

"Coin will at least want to know what it was." Katniss thought for a minute as they walked.

"Blueprints to Snow's mansion." she said with a clever grin.

"And how would you have that?"

"I've been to his mansion before. I could have gotten them."

"You think she'll believe that?"

"She'll have to."

"How?"

"Haymitch will confirm it. That's where the liquor come in."

"Looks like you have it all figured out." Peeta said with a laugh as they entered her house. The first thing Katniss did was to go upstairs to change out of her propos outfit. When she had dressed herself from the piles of clothes on the floor, she went downstairs, and placed her propos outfit into her hunting bag in the foyer. She heard the sound of broken glass shifting around. She followed the sound into the kitchen, where Peeta was sweeping the glass into the dustpan.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought we could clean up the place and then make some dinner."

"What exactly did you plan on making?" she asked. She knew that all the contents in the fridge were spoiled by now.

"We have everything we need to make bread, and there are cans of soup in the pantry."

Katniss cleaned off the island while Peeta continued to sweep up the glass. Once the counter was cleaned, they traded places so Peeta could start the dough. They didn't talk much as they worked. They let the noises of their movements be the soundtrack that filled the air. When Peeta had the bread in the oven, he returned to help Katniss with the cleaning.

"I didn't think it would take this long." she said.

"It was pretty bad. I don't think there are even any dishes for us to use." he remarked.

An hour later, after the bread was baked and the soup heated up, dinner was ready. They had to pour the soup back into the cans they were packaged in because Peeta was correct about there being nothing to put them in. They opted to eat dinner on the front porch since being outdoors wasn't something they got to experience in their new lives.

"I miss the sunsets." Peeta said before take a large spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"I miss it all." she said looking at him.

"How long do you think it will be until we're back?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's their plan though, after the rescue mission?"

"Overtake the Capitol."

"How are they going to do that?" Peeta asked. Katniss shrugged her shoulders.

"Build an army, I guess."

"Do you think they'll make us fight?"

"They'll probably expect us to, after all they did save us." Katniss said annoyed. She didn't know what the plan was for sure but she knew that District 13 had a limited population to train. They would need all the help they could get if they wanted to fare well.

"I don't think I'd do well…in a war. Although I guess it wouldn't really matter if something did end up happening to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't really have anyone left to care about me." he said looking down into his almost empty soup can.

"You have me."

"You don't count." Katniss watched as he stood up and leaned against the pillar, watching the sun set in the sky.

"Why don't I count?" she asked confused.

"As soon as he comes back to you, you'll forget all about me." he said. Katniss stood up and walked to meet him.

"That won't happen."

"It happened last time. As soon as he came back into your life, you disappeared from mine." he said followed by a loud sigh. "And I get it, that you'd want to be him. It would still be nice to see you sometimes."

"I'll make sure that happens." she said.

"We'll see." he muttered back. After the sun was no longer visible, they went inside. Peeta packed the rest of the bread into the now full hunting bag.

"Now what?"

"We could look for those blueprints." Peeta joked.

"I think there are some board games in the office." she said as he followed her down the dark hallway.

"Are there any lights?" Peeta asked.

"What's the matter, are you scared?"

"No I'd just like to see where I'm going."

"You'll be fine. We're almost there anyway." she told him. When they reached the door, she turned the knob and flicked on the light switch. She was surprised to find a black screen on the desk facing toward them. She walked closer to it, wondering how it got here. Did her family get it when she was away in the Quell? Suddenly, the screen clicked on with a video of Snow sitting at his desk working on something.

"Peeta, look." she said with panic as she clutched his wrist. Why was this playing? Was it a message for her? She watched as Snow looked up from his desk with a menacing smile.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. I've been expecting you." he said. Katniss sat in the chair behind her, silently waiting for what he'd have to say next. No words came.

"What's wrong with the tape?"

"Katniss, I don't think it's a tape." Peeta said as his finger pointed to the small image of them in the bottom corner of the screen.

"Smart boy." Snow said back to them causing her to jump. She then realized this was live, that she was actually talking to President Snow who was currently hundreds of miles away from her.

"I had them put this screen here when we searched through your house. Sorry for the mess." Snow said. Katniss decided to get straight to business.

"What are you doing to Gale?" she asked.

"What makes you think we are doing anything to Mr. Hawthorne?"

"I saw the interview. He'd never saw those things."

"He spoke freely." he said evenly.

"I don't believe you."

"People can change, Miss Everdeen. Maybe he just realized who the real enemy was."

"You obviously don't know him too well." she said. She then thought of something. "What would it take to release him?"

"I'll release him when all of this silliness is over with. You don't actually believe the rebels can win, do you?"

"What if I ended it?" Katniss asked. Snow started to laugh. "I could do it, call it off. Tell the rebels to stop."

"You think that you have that kind of control? You may be the face of the rebellion but you are not the one that makes the decision. I know that much."

"Well then I guess we are done talking." Katniss said standing up. She started walking towards the door, when she heard Snow's voice.

"Miss Everdeen, we will find you and when we do—"

"—you'll kill me." she said turning to face the screen.

"Why would I kill you when there is so much I can do with you?" he said with a look of pure evilness.

"Well here's to hoping you never find me."

"But I have found you. I know _exactly_ where you are." he said. Katniss could hear the sound of engines humming in the distance. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she realized what was happening. The Peacekeepers were coming for her. "I'll be seeing you soon, Girl on Fire." he said before the screen went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was already so long! Anyone have any predictions about what will happen next? As always, I love getting reviews from the people who read my stories.**

**East Coasters, good luck with the storm...hopefully it won't be as bad as they say it will be!**


	5. The Woods

**Hope everyone had a great Halloween! I saw a guy that looked just like Seneca Crane so that was pretty awesome!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its character

* * *

Chapter 5

"Peeta, run!" she said as she headed for the hallway. She ripped open the front door to reveal the darkness of the night. She saw Peeta grab her hunting bag before they ran outside her house. "Peeta, this way!" she shouted as she turned down the road towards the fence. She could hear the hovercrafts drawing nearer.

"Katniss, where are we going?" Peeta asked and he ran alongside her.

"To the woods." she said as they ran along the fence. She found the hole in the fence and slid underneath it. Peeta passed the bag before he slid under himself. They ran into the cover of the forest, pausing for a few seconds to catch their breath. "Stay here for a second. I'll be right back."

"I'm not leaving you." Peeta said with determination.

"I'll be right back. I just need to grab my bow."

"Ok, just hurry!" he said. Katniss nimbly wove through the trees until she reached her hiding spot. The bow and quiver were still where she left them. She also grabbed Gale's knife for Peeta to use, should he need it. She turned around and made her way back to Peeta.

"Follow me. Don't stop running for anything." she told him. He nodded his head. Katniss led the way, deeper and deeper into the woods. At one point the hovercraft flew right over them. They remained hidden under the thick cover of the trees as they ran for their lives. Katniss wasn't sure how she was managing to run for as long as she was and she certainly didn't know how Peeta was keeping up with her pace. It have been so long since either of them had any sort of physical activity. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

"Katniss, where are we going?" Peeta huffed.

"There's an abandoned house by a lake. We'll be safe there."

"How much further? I don't think I can go much longer."

"We're almost there." she lied. They still had another two miles to go. When they finally did reach the lake, they quickly made their way into the small stone cabin. Katniss was breathing so heavy that she couldn't even talk. Instead, she just thought about their predicament. They were basically trapped in the woods. She was now starting to understand how Gale felt all those months ago when he was confined to the same woods.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." she said through drawn out breaths.

"It's not like you knew this would happen."

"I don't understand. How did they know we'd be here?"

"They had to be waiting here. They must have known you'd come back."

Katniss covered her face as the tears fell. She had never been this afraid in her life.

"What if they're still here tomorrow? How will we be able to get to the meadow?"

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." he said. She knew it wasn't the best answer he could have given but she was also glad he didn't make up something just to make her feel better.

"I can't think about this anymore or I think I'll go crazy." she said pacing back and forth. She turned when she reached the wall and felt Peeta place his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from moving.

"Slow down, Katniss." he said steadying her.

"Aren't you scared, Peeta?" she asked.

"I'm scared out of my mind." he said.

"Well you sure don't look it." she said.

"You've got to block it out." he said.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can Katniss. You're tough. You've made it out of two Hunger Games. How many people can say that?"

"Five." she said as if it was unimportant.

"Yes, five out of thousands. Even when the odds aren't in your favor, you still manage to survive. You just need to not think about it right now?"

"How can I not think about it?" she asked confused. She watched as Peeta walked away from her, going to the bag sitting by the fireplace. He returned with a bottle of the white liquor.

"Will this help?" he asked her.

"Maybe. I thought you said I shouldn't drink that stuff anymore."

"I think I can make an exception. Just this once." he said sitting on the mattress with his back against the wall. He handed her the bottle after she sat next to him. She took a couple of chugs before parting her lips from the opening. She didn't mind the fact that her throat was on fire. Soon she'd feel the effects and that was worth it. She was surprised when Peeta took the bottle from her and followed suit.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"You shouldn't drink alone." he said taking another sip.

"Will you tell me a story?" Katniss asked him.

"About what?"

"About you." she said.

"Hmm." he said before pausing. She heard him take a deep breath through the silence. "It's not really a story but I think you'll find it amusing, nonetheless."

"Ok."

"While you were away, I went to The Underground."

"In the Seam?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe it?"

"How on Earth did you get there?"

"My brothers took me there…told me I needed to get out of the house." he said before taking another gulp of liquor. He passed it back to Katniss indicating it was her turn to drink.

"I haven't even been there." she said. "What did you think?"

"I mean, I had fun." he said.

"What did you do there?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. She never would have thought that he would enjoy himself there.

"I learned how to dance. Come on, I'll show you." he said taking her hand and pulling her up. She rested the bottle on the mantle before he tugged her to the center of the room.

"Peeta, I don't know how to dance." she told him.

"Then I'll teach you." he said. She about to object but she was curious to see what he could do. She felt him take her hand and place it on his shoulder. He then placed his broken hand on the side of her waist as he took her free hand in his and extended it to the side. It was simple enough at first; all that was required was her moving her right foot straight in front of her and then behind her. It was when they started turning that she couldn't keep up. She couldn't count the times she stepped on his foot.

"I'm not good at this one. Is there another one you could show me?"

"I could but you'd probably end up slapping me in the face." he said with a chuckle.

"What does it involve?" she asked squinting her eyes at him.

"I don't think you're boyfriend would appreciate me dancing that close to you." he said as he made his way back to the mattress. Katniss grabbed the bottle from where it rested and joined him.

"Who taught you how to dance like that?" she asked.

"Edesa Ferndale did." he replied. There it was, that name again. Now that Katniss had the liquor running through her, she didn't feel the need to keep her questions to herself.

"How do you know her?"

"From school." he said.

"I didn't know you were friends."

"We weren't, well not really. I mean, we've talked in class but outside school, well you know how it is."

"Yeah." she said. She knew exactly what he meant. It's not like people from the Seam and the Merchants really intermingled.

"Turns out she had liked me for a while." he said with a smile.

"Lot of girls like you."

"Guess I never really noticed." he said taking another drink. Katniss could see that half the bottle was already gone.

"You should really slow down." Katniss said take the bottle away from him.

"I need to slow down? You've dranken way more than I have." he laughed, grabbing one of wrists as he tried to grab the bottle from her other hand.

"Dranken isn't a word." she said as she tried to keep the bottle away from him.

"I never knew you were so grammatically correct when you are drunk." he teased. He finally pulled the bottle out of her hand and drank some more. She didn't try to retrieve the bottle from his hand. She already had the effects she desired from the alcohol. She was no longer thinking about all the horrible things in her life. No thoughts really came to mind at all. Instead she felt bliss whirling through her, letting her drift through the moments without a care in the world. The dizziness had also kicking in, causing her vision to be slightly blurred.

"I think I need to lay down." she said scooting forward to allow her head to rest on the pillow.

"Too much to drink?" Peeta asked lying on his side. He reached over her, placing the bottle on the ground behind her.

"No just dizzy."

"You're drunk." he said with a smile.

"So are you." she said.

"Yes, I am. " he admitted. She saw his eyes move from her to the window by the mantle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The noise of the engines…it stopped. They must have gone."

"Or they landed." she said. She saw the fear flash in Peeta's eyes for a second before quickly going away.

"No they are gone." he insisted. She sometimes hated how optimistic he could be. Optimism wasn't always the best thing. Sometimes it helps to look at things from a realistic view.

"What if they are here, coming for us?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Then we'll run." he said tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"And if they find us?"

"If they find us, I'll do anything I can to keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because you're the Mockingjay, Katniss. They can't have you." he said now caressing her cheek. Their eyes remained locked on each other as they stared deeply into the other's eyes. Katniss felt Peeta's thumb gently sweep over her cheek in a slow, repeated motion. She liked the way it felt. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the movement. Half a minute later, his hand then moved south, tucking itself behind her neck. She wondered what he planned to do to her next. She quickly found out as she felt his lips touch hers. She surprised herself when she not only failed to pull herself away from him, but also when she felt herself kissing him back. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. She thought that she was over Peeta Mellark, that their book had been closed. Maybe it was liquor fueling her desire to be touched. Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact that it was even him. Perhaps she would have reacted the same way to any guy that had tried to kiss her at that point.

She felt his hand leave her neck, opting instead to wrap his arm around her waist as he brought her body closer, pressing against his. Katniss brought her hand up to his blonde hair and ran her fingers through them freely. He must have enjoyed it because he let out a prolonged moan as he continued to move his lips with hers. She then felt the presence of his lips abandon her, leaving her to believe the kiss was over. He seemed to have other plans as she felt his lips plant brief kisses on her neck. She wasn't really sure what was happening. All she could think about was how she had never seen this side of Peeta Mellark before. The alcohol no doubt had aided in his behavior. He then prolonged each kiss, sucking gently on her skin. It wasn't long before she felt pleasure running through her. Very abruptly, she felt his lips leave hers and his arm unwrapping itself from her waist. He sat up, resting his arms on his knees as he exhaled slowly.

"Why'd you stop?" she murmured, sitting beside him.

"Because it's not right, Katniss."

"Why, because you didn't feel anything?"

"No, I definitely felt something. It's the fact you're not exactly available."

"Gale." she muttered. It seemed as though her moral compass didn't work so well with the liquor running through her veins. There was no way she would have let Peeta go that far if she were sober. She might have let him go even further if he hadn't stopped himself. She felt horrible letting herself get carried away like that.

"Don't beat yourself up it." Peeta said.

"How do you know—"

"—I know you well enough to know what you're thinking right now." he told her.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked, making eye contact with him.

"No, just a crummy girlfriend. Come on Katniss, let's get some sleep." he said lying down. She laid down on her side of the mattress and closed her eyes, falling off into a drunken slumber.

* * *

(Peeta POV)

Peeta woke up with a headache more severe than any he had ever experienced in his life. It was only the second time he had ever consumed the white liquor and last night he probably had double of his first amount. Once he got over the initial shock of his hangover, he realized that Katniss was lying in his arms. He wasn't sure when in the night that had happened. His head was still on his pillow indicating that it was Katniss that had moved closer to him. It's not like it was the first time this happened. When he used to fall asleep beside her in District 12 while he was taking care of her, this often happened.

The previous night seemed like a blur to him. He laid there trying to piece the events sequentially. After they had arrived at the cabin, Katniss was freaking out. He was freaking out too, but she was way worse at hiding it. He offered her the liquor; she took it. They drank together. He taught her to dance. They talked some more. After that he had trouble remembering. By that point he really started to feel the alcohol. He tried to remember whom or what they talked about. Edesa! That's whom they talked about. She seemed awfully interested to find out how he knew her. Then she laid down, and he laid down. He touched her cheek; then he kissed her. She kissed him back. His eyes grew wide as he remembered this detail. They had kissed each other in their drunken haze. He had ended it. He could have gone a lot further than just kissing with her, maybe even further than he had _ever_ been with a girl. He stopped anything else from happening though.

He chucked as he thought about what his brother Carac would say if was here right now. He'd tell him, "You never stop until girl tells you to." That's what he would say. He missed his older brothers and the advice they'd give him, even if he didn't agree with it. Now he wasn't really sure whom he would get advice from. He heard Katniss groan as she stirred in his arm. She looked as confused as he had been when he woke up.

"Morning, sunshine." he said smirk.

"Peeta, how did we get like this?"

"You're the one that moved. How are you feeling there?"

"Worst than last time." she said as she slowly sat up. "I can't even remember what happened last night."

"Really?" he said raising both eyebrows.

"And I think I'm going to be sick." she said. Less than a minute later, he watched as she ran outside the cabin, most likely to throw up. He could hear her heaving loudly as the vomit left her body. He went outside when he felt that she was finished. He found her leaning against the tree with a miserable expression.

"Do you think you're finished?" he asked her gently. There was no use bringing her back inside if she felt more coming. He watched as she nodded her head. "Come on, let's get you inside." he said leading her back inside to the mattress. "Is there any water here?" he asked her.

"You can get some water from the lake and treat it. The drops should be on the shelf." she told him. He took a large empty water bottle and went to the lake, quickly filling it with a few inches of space left at the top. He returned inside, and squeezed in the correct amount of drops and then waited. When the water was finished purifying, he poured each of them a glass. He grabbed the bread as well before joining her on the mattress.

"Here, eat this. It will make you feel better."

"Thanks." she said as she tore off a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"So you really don't remember what happened last night?" he asked her.

"Not after we started drinking." she said.

"Well we mostly just talked, and I taught you how to dance." he said.

"How did I do?"

"You stepped on my foot a lot." he said with a smile.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope, that's it." he said. He didn't tell her about the kiss. He didn't want her to be awkward around him or stop hanging out with him altogether. Plus, he'd never try anything like that ever again. "We should probably leave here in a hour. It's going to take a while to get back to the meadow."

"Do you think the Peacekeepers are still here?" she asked.

"No I think they're gone. We'll want to avoid town, just to be safe." he told her.

When the hour was up, Peeta packed the hunting bag and they made their way through the forest. They had to stop along the way to take breaks. Katniss still wasn't feeling her best. He was relieved when they reached the fence. They were almost there and no Peacekeepers were in sight. They reached the meadow with a half hour to spare. Even though it was good that they were early, he still didn't like the fact that they had to wait. It made him feel like they were sitting ducks. If there was anyone around, they would surely see them.

"Lie down." Peeta told Katniss.

"Why?"

"Just in case. The lower we keep to the ground, the better off we are to stay concealed." he told her. They laid there until the hovercraft came into view. It stayed a considerable distance off the ground and they saw someone being lowered.

"Where's Cressida?" Katniss asked the soldier standing in front of her.

"She got in quite a bit of trouble leaving you here by yourself. Coin is holding her in the barracks. You ready?" he asked.

"Wait. Katniss, do you know this guy?" Peeta asked. The last thing he needed was to fall into a Capitol trap.

"Yes, I've seen him in the meetings."

"The name is Boggs." he said followed by a salute. They followed him to the ladder and were lifted up into the hovercraft.

"Do you have anything for her? She had quite a lot to drink last night." Peeta said as he supported Katniss once they had gotten onto the ship.

"This way." Boggs said, leading them to the back on the craft. There was a small room with a patient table and medical supplies. A nurse was there waiting for them. She gave them each an IV and a metal stand with a bag of electrolytes hanging from it. Peeta and Katniss wheeled their stands to the seats in the main area of the hovercraft.

Peeta could see Boggs walking back to meet them.

"Nothing happened last night." he said under his breath.

"What?" Katniss asked with confusion.

"At your house…nothing happened." he said. Boggs sat down in a chair facing towards them.

"Cressida mentioned that you were looking for something important. Did you find it?" Boggs asked.

"No the Capitol took it when they ransacked my house." Katniss said.

"What exactly did they take?"

"That's for Coin to know." Katniss told him. Peeta was surprised when Boggs didn't press any further.

"Did anything happen last night? There were some reports from nearby districts that they saw Capitol hovercrafts in the air last night." Peeta watched as Katniss looked over at him with uncertainty.

"If they were, we didn't see anything. We stayed inside after the sun went down." Peeta said, speaking for her.

"Has there been any more news about the rescue mission?" Katniss asked with eagerness.

"Yes, in fact, they left last night."

"So soon?" she asked confused.

"It was very spur of the moment but we figured that since the Capitol hovercrafts were heading back there, ours would blend in well with the others. Less suspicion. Don't worry though, the team we sent in is very well-trained."

"And when will they be back?" Katniss asked.

"Could be as soon as tomorrow, depending how successful the mission is."

"Well then let's hope for a speedy arrival." Katniss said.

* * *

**Yeah they kissed...but they were also drunk. Don't worry, nothing else will happen between Peeta and Katniss.**

** Let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**On a positive note, Gale will be back soon and you'll finally see what happened to him. **


	6. Finnick Explains It All

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

After they returned to District 13, Katniss was led straight to the Control Room where Coin was waiting for her. She expected a full explanation from Katniss about how she convinced Cressida to leave her in District 12 followed by her asking what could have been so important that she had to stay the night. She told Coin that she was looking for the blueprints to Snow's mansion but they were taken when her house was ransacked. After she was dismissed, she quickly made her way to Haymitch to tell her the plan so he could confirm it if Coin went to him. He laughed in her face telling her it would never work, until she held up the flask she had filled with liquor. After that, he didn't have any problem cooperating.

Next, she headed to the infirmary since she hadn't really been discharged as a patient. As she entered the room, she could hear Finnick's screams. She moved a little faster, jogging to his side of the curtain.

"No get that needle away from me! Stop!" he shouted.

"It's for your own good Mr. Odair." the nurse pleaded. Katniss rushed to his bedside where another nurse was frantically looking for another needle. Katniss saw Finnick gripping the first nurses' wrists to keep the needle away from his arm.

"What's going on here?" Katniss asked the scurrying nurse.

"He's been like this ever since you know what happened. The only way we can calm him is to sedate him." she explained. Katniss looked over at Finnick and saw that a male nurse had appeared to help hold Finnick down.

"Wait!" Katniss called as she approached them. "Just wait a second. Let me talk to him." Both nurses released Finnick who hunched over as he began to weep.

"Finnick, it's me." she said lightly brushing his damp hair with her fingers. Nothing registered. "Finnick, look at me." He straightened up a bit and looked at her. She could see him trying to hold back the tears for her although his lip still quivered.

"Katniss." he whispered.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked calmly as she took his hand in hers.

"They told me I could go on the rescue mission, they said I could go. I went to every meeting, I did everything I was suppose to do and then they kicked me off the team." he said, blubbering.

"Why did they do that?" she asked.

"Because they said I was crazy." he said with a wounded expression.

"We said you were unstable." the head nurse corrected him.

"It's the same thing, isn't it? Just a more polite way of saying it."

"I'm sure there was a good reason." Katniss told him.

"I just wanted to help save Johanna and help bring Gale back to you." he said.

"And that's very nice of you to want to do that."

"They wouldn't even let me ride on the hovercraft."

"Why not?" Katniss asked, this time to the nurse.

"We could barely control him here. Who knows what he would have done in the air under all that stress." the nurse interjected.

"What kind of things did he do?" Katniss asked.

"For starters he ran up and down the halls. It was very distracting."

"Running is distracting?" Katniss asked.

"He was in his underwear." the nurse said crossing her arms. Katniss couldn't help but break into a smile.

"I could see how that could be distracting." Katniss said with a laugh.

"And that's not all. He managed to sneak into the dining hall during the dinner rush and announced on the stage that…" she said grabbing his file and opening it. "He said, "Dr. Odair is in and I will be able to start setting up appointments with any interested ladies." Can you imagine that! In front of a thousand people."

"What was he wearing?" Katniss asked curiously.

"He was again in his underwear."

"And a stethoscope." Finnick added.

"Hmm. Well, I think he's under control now. You can go." Katniss said.

"What about the medicine?" the younger nurse asked.

"Do you think he needs it?" Katniss asked raising a brow.

"No, no, I don't think that will be necessary." she said bashfully. The three nurses ducked out of the room.

"Looks like I missed a lot." Katniss said leaning against the back of his hospital bed.

"It was a busy day." he said laying beside her.

"I'm sorry I had to miss it." she said. "What did you mean by appointments?"

"You know, the kind doctors give." he said unconvincingly. Katniss could tell he was lying.

"I'm not so sure that's what you meant."

"What other appointments are there, Katniss?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"You tell me." she stated. She had heard about Victors having to go on appointments before, from Haymitch, but she never understood what that meant. He never fully explained it to her. Finnick laid there silently, unwilling to answer. "You can't keep your secrets from me for forever."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." he said sternly.

"Ok."

"Not even Gale."

"Not even Gale." she said nodding her head. She watched him as he searched his brain, contemplating where to start.

"Victors have certain duties they must follow. Duties that are set by the President Snow and the Gamemakers based on each individual Victor's appeal. I'll give you one guess what mine was."

"Your looks." Katniss said.

"Yup, everyone in the Capitol wanted a piece of Finnick Odair so appointments were set."

"What kind of appointments though? What did you have to do?" she asked still unclear.

"Think about what you know about me, the thing you've always criticized me for." he said. She didn't know why he wouldn't just tell her. Maybe it was too difficult for him to admit.

"That you sleep around with the women in the Capitol." she said. He nodded. Katniss then remembered something he told her in the jungle of the arena. "You told me in the Quell that everything I knew about you was a lie. Is that what you are talking about? Was that all a façade?"

"No that part wasn't the lie. That really happened. It's more about the perceptions that people have about me."

"What perceptions?"

"That I actually wanted it."

"Finnick no one would sleep with that many women unless—" Katniss stopped herself short as she came to a realization. Perhaps he didn't want that. What if he didn't have any say? What if someone else had the final say in the matter? The word appointment flashed in her mind, and everything became clear. "That's what you did on your appointments. He made you…" she trailed off, unable to finish the last part. She felt horrible for the way she had judged him during their time in the Capitol and the Quarter Quell.

"Yes, he did. Once Snow realized the appeal I had on the women of the Capitol, he realized he could make a nice profit off of me. It started out innocently enough. At first, it was just me spending the day with admirers. Doing things the Capitolites do. Once I was 18, he met with me and told me about my new arrangements; how women wanted more from me than just my time. He made it very clear that I was to do whatever they asked of me."

"Why didn't you just tell him no?" she asked.

"You don't say no to President Snow, Katniss. You should know that by now."

"But he forced you to have sex!"

"It's not like I wanted to. If I had, I would have ended up like Johanna Mason."

"What does she have anything to do with this?" Katniss asked with annoyance.

"I wasn't the only one he forced this upon. The way Johanna is, she refused. She blew off appointments and did things to piss off her clients. Snow made sure to kill anyone she loved as a repayment for her behavior. I knew who he'd kill first if I acted out of line."

"Annie." Katniss muttered. "Did she ever know…what you did?"

"I kept it from her at first but it started to wear on me, hiding it from her. She didn't like it but she also knew I couldn't refuse President Snow."

"How often did the appointments occur?" she asked.

"I had appointments when I was in the Capitol to mentor the Games. I had appointments regardless, but the years when my tributes didn't last long were the worst. More free time meant more appointments. I also had to spend one weekend a month in the Capitol throughout the year."

"He must have made a fortune off of you." she said in disgust.

"He did. I'd like to think that I have the upper hand though." he said.

"Why is that?" Katniss asked. She couldn't see how he could possibly have an advantage over President Snow. He was the one being sold for sex.

"The Capitolites paid me too. Do you remember how?"

"Yes, you said they paid you with secrets."

"Secrets that could destroy someone."

"Yes, so?" she asked.

"Who do you think I was referring to?" he asked.

"Snow?"

"Yes, Snow and hundreds of others Capitolites as well."

Katniss laid in silence, thinking about all that he had been through. That he had to leave his girlfriend to go the Capitol whenever President Snow saw fit to sleep with other women. How he had more at stake than just keeping his tributes alive in the Games. That's probably why his tributes always lasted to the near end. He had extra incentive to keep them alive. Her thoughts were broken when he started to speak again.

"You're lucky, Katniss." he said.

"Why am I lucky?" she asked confused. Luck wasn't something that was on her side right now.

"That all of this happened before he could do the same to you."

"You think he would have?"

"You should have heard the way they talked about you, the people in the Capitol. They were obsessed with you, the Girl on Fire. I'm sure they would have paid a premium for you." he said.

"Finnick, I'm sorry for everything I said before, at the Opening Ceremony and the Games. I never would have said that if I had known the full story."

"It's ok. I did kind of instigate it at times."

"Like with the sugar cubes." she said smile.

"I'm still a little hurt you didn't want any of my sugar." he said, using his seductive voice, this time as a joke.

"Oh stop!" she said hitting his chest as she let out a laugh.

"You know you're the first girl to ever reject me." he said with a sly smile.

"Well I knew you were just messing around with me."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Oh come on, like you and Johanna weren't in on it together. You were both trying to rile me up."

"Ok, maybe we were. It wasn't my fault though. Haymitch told me how easily bothered you could be. I just wanted to see it for myself."

"What would you have done if I had said yes?" Katniss asked him curiously.

"I guess you'll never know." Finnick said winking at her.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Dinner. You coming?"

"Sure." he said sliding out of bed. Katniss watched as he lifted the hospital gown over his head. Luckily he still had his underwear on.

"Finnick, you can't go to dinner like that." she said wide-eyed.

"I know Katniss, I'm just changing so I'll blend in more. I'm not exactly sure if I'm allowed to go out of here." he said. Then a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Why, does this bother you?" he asked striking a confident pose.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Finnick. It's all the other girls that might be in there. They might not be able to control themselves." she said playfully.

"Clothes it is." he said retrieve an extra set of clothes from his small dresser. He quickly dressed and then followed Katniss to the hallway. They took their time navigating the halls, making sure not to run into any nurses that might prevent him from leaving. They successfully made their way to elevator without being detected. When they were walking towards the hall, they saw some girls from District 13 giggling. As they approached, they all sang together "Girls beware of Finnick Odair…" They continued singing the song as they laughed down the hall past them.

"Sorry about that." Katniss said scrunching up her face. They must have learned it from the footage of the Quarter Quell.

"Almost forgot about that." he said. "You know you still owe me the one about Haymitch."

"I'll tell you later." she said.

* * *

**Looks like that song is following Finnick around. In case you forgot the whole song, here it is:**

"_Girls, beware of Finnick Odair_

_Whose handsome looks cannot compare_

_With sea green eyes and with bronze hair_

_Do not touch or even stare_

_Or else you'll fall into despair_"

**Also, you will be hearing the one about Haymitch at some point in the story. I'm currently working on it so I'll have it ready when the time is right.**

**Also, I know this chapter was kind of short so I will post another chapter on Wednesday or Thursday, so look for that.**

**p.s. don't forget to review!**

**p.p.s. Gale will make an appearance next chapter.**


	7. Gale

**The moment you've all been waiting for...Gale is back. And lots of other stuff happens too ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

It wasn't until during dinner that Katniss had remembered about the rescue mission. The conversation about appointments with Finnick had put it out of her thoughts. It was the sight of the Hawthornes sitting together that made her think of him. She then realized that it was the first time she had seen them since arriving in District 13. She excused herself from the table as she went over to greet them. Her pace quickened and by the end she was running towards them. His mother was first to see her and rose as she approached.

"Hazelle!" Katniss cried as she embraced his mother.

"Hello Katniss." she said wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you are alive…all of you." Katniss said acknowledging Gale's three younger siblings. Katniss pulled up a chair and sat with the Hawthornes. She looked at Rory to see how he was feeling at the moment. She was relieved to see a neutral expression, instead of the one filled with animosity that he had last time she was in his presence. Posy left her seat to come and sit in Katniss' lap. Posy gave her a big hug and told her she glad she was ok. She asked how the Hawthornes were doing. They were happy to be alive but she could tell Gale's siblings did not enjoy living in District 13. She could totally understand. She pulled Hazelle aside after their short conversation.

"They left to rescue him today. He could be home as soon as tomorrow. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you." she said gripping Katniss' hand. "How are you doing?"

"Not good. I just want him back."

"We all do. Things just don't seem the same without him."

"I'll let you know when he gets back…if he gets back." she said correcting herself. She couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed when she realized that just because they went to rescue him didn't mean that he was coming back. "I've got to go."

"We'll see you around. If you need anything Katniss, you can find us in Compartment 323."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne." she said giving her one more hug. She wanted to talk to her more but the setting wasn't ideal. She also didn't want Rory, Vick, or Posy to overhear anything. She returned to Finnick who was still working on his dinner. Katniss had lost her appetite over the course of the last few minutes. Instead of eating, she shifted her food around the plate.

"Katniss, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Finish your dinner and then we'll get an update." he told her. She nodded her head and ate as quickly as she could. She needed to know what was happening. Once they were finished eating, they walked to the Control Room. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed inside. Coin was having an important meeting, which they did not have clearance to attend. Katniss kicked the wall after the voice on the intercom denied their request.

"It's ok Katniss. We'll go to the underground hangar and wait for them there." Finnick said. She wished there was a better option but unfortunately, there wasn't. They went to the large, dimly lit room and waited. Katniss quickly grew impatient and started pacing.

"Can you keep still?" Finnick asked. "You're making me nervous just watching you."

"So don't watch me." she said.

"Sit down." he said patting the concrete beside him. She let out a loud sigh and reluctantly sat next to him.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." he said before standing up. She watched as he went to the wall that shelved the tools and equipment. He calmly searched the drawers until he found what he was looking for. She couldn't tell exactly what it was with the distance between them. She could hear him snip something twice before returning to her.

"Here take this." he said tossing a long piece of twine in her lap.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Knot-tying."

"Why?"

"To take your mind off of everything. Trust me, it helps." he said. She watched him first as he started with a simple knot. She looked at her piece of twine and wondered what to do with it. She started working on it until she finally had something. Her end product was a small noose.

"That's not funny." he said exchange his piece of twine with her. She watched him as he gingerly untied her creation. "See if you can make this one." he said as he began the knot. Katniss followed him, repeating the steps he demonstrated. They kept this up, and she followed him as the knots became more and more difficult.

"Finnick, this is boring." she told him as she tossed her final knot at him.

"It passes the time."

"When are they getting back? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"The Capitol is a while away, even by hovercraft. I'm sure they are taking every precaution so they don't get caught."

"I just need to see him."

"I know you do. You know it isn't easy for me either. Johanna's there too. " he said. Katniss rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "What was that for?"

"You know I don't know like her."

"What has Johanna Mason ever done to you?"

"She flirted with my boyfriend right in front of me several times, and she dug a knife into my arm."

"She was saving your life."

"It still hurt. It's not like she's my biggest fan anyway so what does it matter."

"She's just jealous of you, Katniss."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Katniss asked him.

"You have everything she wished she still had. You have your family and an attractive boyfriend. You are happy."

"Maybe she could be happy if she lost her attitude."

"That whole tough girl image isn't really her. You have to understand where she's coming from Katniss. She has no one apart from me. Even then, we only see each other once a year, twice maybe on the off chance that one of our tributes wins. That isn't enough. She has built a wall that is so solid that even I have a hard time breaking it down. She's not going to let someone she barely knows try to destroy it."

"I guess I never really even tried." Katniss said.

"Well maybe you can once she comes back…if she does."

"What do you think they'll do if the mission is unsuccessful?"

"Let's not worry about that until it happens."

They sat on the ground for another hour, in silence as they practiced their knots again. Katniss could feel the drowsiness starting to settle in. She rested her head against Finnick's shoulder to provide some support.

"Come on, Katniss. We should probably get back."

"No I want to stay here."

"You have to sleep. If you fall asleep here, you're just going to be regretting it tomorrow."

"Just a half hour more." she said yawning.

"Fine." he said. Her head remained on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting away from reality. As much as she tried to hang on, she couldn't.

* * *

When Katniss opened her eyes, she was tucked into her hospital bed. She noticed another IV in her arm. '_Seriously, how many times is this going to happen?_' she thought to herself.

"Finnick?" she called into the air, wondering if he was still on the other side of the curtain. She heard nothing. "Finnick, are you over there?" He must have still been asleep…or knocked out. She still wasn't sure what was in the IV drip that hung to the side or her. At least now it was empty. She waited quietly for Finnick to be roused from his sleep.

"Katniss!" he called to her.

"I'm here. Did they drug us?"

"I think so, you have an IV too?"

"Yeah. How long do you think we've been out?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. I can't even see a clock from here."

"Me either." she said. She heard footsteps approaching them. "Pretend you are asleep." she said. Katniss closed her eyes and made her body go limp in case a nurse was returning. She heard the person come into her side on the curtained off section.

"You can open your eyes. I know you're not sleeping." the voice said. It was Haymitch. She watched as he opened the center curtain so Finnick was in view. "You too Odair." he said.

"What happened?" Katniss asked. She knew he wouldn't be visiting without a reason.

"We got them both." he said with a grin.

"So Gale and Johanna are here?" Finnick asked from confirmation.

"Yes they are here."

"When can we see them?" Katniss asked.

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart. They are still being evaluated. They were tortured pretty badly. We need to assess what condition they are in."

"You'll let us know when we can see them, right?" she asked.

"Yes I will." he said.

Before Haymitch left, she asked him to tell Prim to come down see her. After she told her sister the good news, she then requested for her sister to remove her IV. Her sister looked uncertain if she should be doing it, but after Katniss explained that the nurses were drugging her, she didn't seem to mind. She asked Prim how to properly remove it in case she found herself in need of removing it herself. Prim then moved on to Finnick's IV. Katniss got out of bed and hugged her sister before she left to make her rounds in the infirmary. She then walked over to Finnick's bed and hopped in next to him. She felt her mouth turn upwards in the largest smile she had since arriving in District 13. Gale was alive and out of the hands of the Capitol. There would no more worrying about the types of torture they were inflicting on him or whether or not she would ever see him again. In a few hours, they would be reunited.

Katniss looked over at Finnick, whom she expected to be sharing in her happiness but instead found him looking down at his lap with a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her smile disappeared.

"It's just bittersweet. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Gale and Johanna are safe. I just wish she could have made it back as well."

"I know." she said taking his hand.

"I took care of her for so long…I'm not sure what I should even do now."

"Finnick, I know I didn't know her but I'm sure she would want for you to be happy."

"It's hard."

"I know it's hard, and I know it doesn't count for much, but you have me. Just remember that."

"Maybe you could help me take my mind off of it. Tell me something funny."

"I'm not a funny person."

"Tell me that song about Haymitch then." he said resting back on the pillows propped up behind him.

"It's more mean than funny."

"I'd still like to hear it now."

"Ok, let me see if I can remember all of it." she said before pausing to think. When she felt she could recall it, she started to sing it.

"_Our district drunk, who could it be?_

_Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy_

_He won the second Quarter Quell_

_He used the force field to rebel_

_Now all he does is drink all day_

_To help him take the pain away_

_How many glasses does he drink?_

Then you count up until your foot hits the jump rope." Katniss told him. "See, I told you it wasn't funny."

"I like mine better." he said with a small smile.

"I thought you hated it."

"Not after hearing that. They could have said a lot worse about me."

"Why would anyone say something bad about you? You're Finnick Odair." she said dramatically.

"Oh, stop it." he said bashfully.

"Am I making you blush?" Katniss asked, her smile growing wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finnick said, trying to play it cool.

"Hmm. I made Finnick Odair blush." she said, feeling pleased with herself.

* * *

(Peeta POV)

It was Peeta's first day back in the bakery of District 13. Breaking his hand worked in his favor. He couldn't make the bread with his cast on which gave him some time to cope with the loss of his family. This didn't mean he was over the pain or the fact that he'd never see them again, but he had at least mentally prepared himself to working in the bakery of District 13. His muscle had atrophied quite a bit, slowing the time it took to make the bread. At this rate he'd be lucky if he could get everything done in an hour before the lunch rush started.

He thought about the announcement that was made earlier that day by President Coin. Gale Hawthorne and Johanna Mason had been rescued. It's not that he wasn't happy about their return; he was just a little sad about the effects. Now that Gale was back, he knew that he wouldn't be spending time with Katniss. He knew she said it wouldn't change things between them, even though Peeta had told her it would. Now it was her chance to prove him wrong. He highly doubted that seeing as he hadn't seen her since they returned from District 12.

Peeta suddenly saw Prim burst through door.

"Peeta!" she said, out of breath.

"Katniss?" he asked with concern.

"No she's fine. It's something else. You have to come with me."

"Prim, I'm kind of busy."

"I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important." she told him. Peeta gave her an inquisitive look as he wondered what could be so urgent.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes, after I pull the bread out of the oven." he said. She nodded before she left the bakery. When the timer started to beep, Peeta removed the loaves of bread from the oven and placed them on the cooling racks. He removed his apron and joined Prim outside the dining hall. She was walking so quickly that it was hard even for him to keep up with her.

"Prim what's going on?" he asked once they were on the elevator.

"You know how they rescued some of the victims of the fire bombings the day after we escaped?"

"Yes but I don't see where you are going with this."

"Some of the victims couldn't be identified because they were unconscious or wrapped in gauze."

"And?" Peeta asked in anticipation.

"One of the patients...he started calling out your name today." she said with a grin. Peeta could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Someone he knew was alive.

"Did he say who he was?" Peeta asked her.

"No, all he has done is asked for you over and over. I came to get you as soon as I heard him." When the elevator doors opened, Prim and Peeta rushed down the hall to the burn victim's ward. Prim led him through a sea of patients in hospital beds to the corner of the room. He could hear the faint voice talking into the air. Whoever it was seem more coherent now.

"Where's Peeta? Please someone tell me he's safe. He has to be safe." the voice said through sobs. Peeta immediately recognized it as his older brother's.

"Carac!" Peeta choked as the tears flooded to his eyes. His brother was alive. He leaned over and hugged his brother who was heavily bandaged. Only his face was exposed.

"Peeta." he said with relief.

"Don't worry, I'm here." he said.

"Did anybody else…?" he trailed off.

"No, just us." Peeta said.

"When the fire bombs started, I went looking for you. I went into the Seam. There was fire everywhere and things started to explode. Fire was shooting everywhere. At one point it got on me…it hurt so much. Someone saved me though. I don't know who it was but they saved me."

"Shh, Carac, you need to rest."

"No I want you to know. This man, he put me out and then dragged me to the meadow. For a while, I thought all was lost. I heard someone say that the hovercrafts had already gone, but then they came back. The next day, they came back to rescue us." he said with a smile.

"I'm can't believe you are here." Peeta said.

"How do I look?" he asked. Peeta couldn't help but laugh. Only he brother would worry about something like that.

"It's hard to say."

"My face, though. Does it look alright?"

"Same as ever." Peeta said.

"Good, I need to look good for the girls in District 13."

"I'm not sure they'll be into you." Peeta said laughing again at his brother.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're not really their type. You're too pretty for them."

"Challenged accepted." he said.

"It wasn't a challenge."

"It is now." he said with a wink. "There are some cute nurses here. Maybe I'll start with one of them."

"How are you supposed to do anything? You're wrapped in gauze and can barely move."

"It'll work, trust me."

"Have you seen anyone else around here that we know?" Peeta asked his brother.

"No, I haven't really been conscious before today. They kept knocking me out because the pain was too much to handle. You should go look."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Peeta said unwilling to go.

"Peeta, it's fine. I'll be right here." Carac said. Peeta decided to talk around to see if he could identify any of the other burn victims. It was hard for him walking around seeing the effects of the fire bombings marked on the skin of the patients. He had never seen anyone with scars like that before. Some were worse than others. Suddenly from behind him, came a sunny voice calling his name, which he recognized immediately. He braced himself for whatever he might see.

"Delly." he said putting on a smile as he turned to face her. From where he was standing, she didn't look too bad. Her face had remained untouched by the flames and there were no bandages covering her skin. He rushed towards her and took her in his arms. "I thought you were dead." he said as relief rushed through him.

"I thought I was dead too." she said with a laugh. "I thought about you Peeta. I hoped you had made it out."

"I was lucky." he told her breaking his embrace. He sat down next to her bedside and looked down to take one of her hands. As he held onto her hand, he couldn't help but notice the pink and red scars that covered her arms. She must have noticed his stare because she quickly withdrew her hand from his and hid her arms under the covers.

"They're horrible, aren't they?" she said squirming around.

"No they're not."

"Peeta, you don't have to lie for me. They're ugly."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I've just never seen burns like that before."

"They tried to do some skin grafts but they couldn't find any skin on my body to use. It all looks like that." she said looking down with tears in her eyes. He hated seeing his best friend like that.

"I don't like seeing you this sad." he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know…and I know I shouldn't be complaining. I know I should be happy to be alive. It's just hard, looking down and knowing I'm going to have these scars for the rest of my life."

"What about the rest of your family? Did they make it out?" he asked. Her expression worsened as she shook her head. "Maybe they are around here somewhere. I didn't even know Carac was here until today."

"No I checked Peeta. They're all gone." she said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled closer to him with her head resting on his chest and her hand resting on his side.

"I'm sorry to hear that Delly. You're parents…they were good people."

"They were, weren't they?"

"Of course they were. They couldn't have raised such a sweet girl if they weren't."

"Peeta." she huffed.

"What, you are. What's so wrong with that?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing." she said with a grin. Peeta lightly brush his fingertips across her arm before taking her hand. He felt her whole body shudder.

"I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's just a little sensitive."

"When do you think they'll let you out of here?" Peeta asked her.

"A few days, I think."

"Have they asked you what your occupation is? I know they've been asking all the refugees."

"No, not yet." she told him.

"Tell them you were a baker back in District 12."

"Peeta, my family made shoes. I don't know the first thing about baking."

"So I'll teach you. Please, I'm the only one in the bakery. It would be nice to have someone else to keep me company."

"Ok, I will."

* * *

Katniss and Finnick were discharged the hospital and were shown to their living quarters by Haymitch. He showed Finnick to his room before taking Katniss to the compartment where her mother and Prim are were housed. Katniss was glad that Finnick was just a few compartments over from her. Even though Gale was back, she knew that she would still need to go to Finnick for some things.

"Can I see him now?" she asked Haymitch impatiently.

"You're not scheduled 'til 3." he told her.

"What am I suppose to do for the next 3 hours?"

"Clean yourself up a bit. You're looking a little bit rough." he said.

"I look fine." she snapped back.

"Maybe I'll send the prep team up here. I'm sure they'd love to work their magic."

"You wouldn't!" Katniss said with fear.

"It would be interesting to see that they would do with you." he said with a guffaw. "I'll be back here quarter of three. If you come searching for me, I'll make sure this meeting won't happen." he told her before walking down the hall. Katniss typed the key code written on a piece of paper into the lock. It beeped twice before letting her inside. It was a small room, identical to the layout of Peeta's room. She sat on the edge of the bed to the right of the room and waited.

About 10 minutes in, she could no longer sit still. Haymitch's comments about her appearance played through her head. She left the room for the bathroom across the hall. She retrieved a towel and made her way into one of the shower stalls telling herself that she was doing this for herself, not because of what Haymitch said. She undressed herself in the small changing area before walking closer to the showerhead. Her hand reached for the knob attached to the wall and turned it to the midpoint of the red line above it. Katniss was surprised to find warm water running from it. She let the water run down her body for a full minute before she started washing her hair. When she was finished her shower, she wrapped the towel around her, and grabbed her clothes before making a trail of wet footprints back to her room. She opened one of the drawers and found a set of clothing that was her size. Once she had dressed herself and braided her hair, she laid on her bed and waited. She closed her eyes, deciding that a nap would be the best way to quickly pass the time.

Katniss woke to the sound of Haymitch's obnoxious pounding on the door. She only hoped that he hadn't been waiting too long. She looked at the small clock over the door to find he was right on time. Katniss sprung from her bed and opened the door.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asked her. She nodded her head and followed her down the hall. He stopped in front of Finnick's room and knocked a few times. Finnick appeared and joined them as the walked to the elevator. Once inside, Haymitch pressed the lowest button on the wall. They were going to the lowest level of District 13. As the elevator started descending, Haymitch started to speak.

"Gale and Johanna have been observed for the past four days. They haven't had any visitors making the two of you the first familiar faces they will see. Even though they have been monitored and evaluated, the doctors are still unsure about how they might react to you." he said droning on in a steady voice, like it was a speech he had to memorize.

"What do you mean?" asked Katniss as he paused while they got off the elevator. The three of them walked in unison down the hall.

"The Capitol is known for their unique forms of torture and it seems like they are always inventing new ways to harm their victims. We aren't sure what sort of triggers may be lurking inside their heads. That said, if anything negative should happen, we will have to remove you, for everyone's safety. Do you understand?" he asked. Katniss and Finnick answered, "Yes" in unison. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Katniss thought about the fact that they had been there for four days, indicating that the nurses had definitely drugged them for at least 2 of those days. She pushed that thought to the back of her head. That wasn't important now. She was about to see Gale for the first time in weeks. She could only hope that they would pick up right where they left off.

They were met by a doctor named Halifax, waiting for them at the end of the hall. He explained that his teams would be observing them through a two-way mirror on the wall. They were each given a bracelet with a red button to push if they felt like they were in danger. Katniss started to feel nervous about all the precautions that were being taken. How bad could Gale really be? The doctor keyed in a seven-digit code before the door opened. Katniss slowly made her way inside, unsure about what she would encounter. She saw Gale sitting up in a hospital bed. He looked about 15 pound thinner than the last time she saw him. He had a few visible bruised but there were no serious injuries. She could also see electrodes attached to various parts of his body.

"Hey, Catnip." he said with a straight face.

"Gale!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards him. When she reached him, she placed her hands on the sides of his face as she drew herself closer to him, her lips touching his. She heard him mutter something between her kisses, which she chose to ignore. There would be plenty of time for talking later. She felt his lips move further away from hers before she heard the words he must have been repeating.

"Katniss, stop." he told her. Even though she could hear the words this time, she had no intension of stopping herself. He just needed to be reminded about how good it made him feel. A few seconds later, she felt him push her away from him with force.

"Katniss, I told you to stop!" he shouted at her. She watched as the anger melted from his face, showing the pain lying underneath.

"Gale what's wrong?" she asked bringing her hand towards his face.

"Don't touch me." he said holding his hand in front of him. The door opened as the doctor walked in.

"That's enough for today." Dr. Halifax said to her.

"But I'm not done here."

"I think it would be best if you left." Dr. Halifax said.

"Just a little more time." she said.

"Just get out of here Katniss." Gale said as he clutched the side of the bed with his eyes closed. She wondered what she had triggered.

"Miss Everdeen, this way." the doctor said escorting her out.

"What was that? Why was he doing that?" she asked once the door was closed.

"We can't be certain. Once we take a look at the data we've collected, we'll have a better sense. You may go now, Miss Everdeen." He took her bracelet before walking back into the observation room.

Katniss started walking back to the elevator and could hear a set of hurried footsteps following her. She turned around to find Haymitch walking towards her, clearly unhappy.

"Do you think I like talking just to hear the sound of my own voice?"

"Sometimes." she said.

"Don't get smart with me, sweetheart. I said those things to you for a reason."

"Well I didn't think it would be like that."

"That's the problem. You expected a specific outcome. That you'd be able to fall back into his arms like nothing had happened."

"So what if I did?" Katniss said. "Gale Hawthorne is hard to break."

"Well, guess what, he's broken!" Haymitch shouted at her. She felt her anger take over as she slammed Haymitch into the wall. "Go ahead, take it out on me. It's not like I can do anything to fix him." he said. She backed away from Haymitch and got onto the elevator. She hit the button marked three to go back to her floor. She waited in front of Finnick's door, eager for his return. She had to talk to someone about what just happened. She tried not to think too much into it. Maybe there was an explanation for his behavior. She then wondered how Finnick was doing with Johanna, and what condition she was in.

It was an hour before Finnick returned to his room. Katniss gasped when she saw him holding an icepack to his eye.

"Finnick, what happened?" she asked, scrambling to her feet.

"You're boyfriend attacked me." he said as he typed his key code and entered the room.

"Why?" Katniss said in shock.

"I cannot be sure, but I think he had a flashback to the end of the Quell when Johanna and I were chasing you. As soon as he saw me, he ripped off the electrodes, came at me, and punched me in the face."

"That's horrible." she said.

"That not all. He kept telling me to 'stay away from her'. I'm guessing he meant you." Finnick said. Katniss found this surprising since Gale didn't show any affection toward her during their reunion. "How was he around you?"

"He pushed me away when I tried to kiss him and told me not to touch me. I was kicked out after maybe 2 minutes of being with him."

"He just needs a little time Katniss. He's still dealing with the trauma. Who even knows what they did to him in the Capitol."

"I just thought he'd be strong enough to resist that."

"Everyone has their breaking point Katniss." he said taking her hand. "Time will make it better."

"I hope so. How was Johanna?"

"Same as ever. She didn't take it well when she found out about Annie though. I think she was more concerned about me than she was about herself to be honest." he said. Katniss sat in silence. It didn't seem fair that Johanna was ok and Gale wasn't. It could only mean that Gale got the worst of it. They were trying to break him to get to her.

* * *

**Ok, before you get upset, Gale is not hijacked. You will find out in the upcoming chapters what is wrong with him. I decided to go against hijacking since many of you requested not to have that happen to him. On the other hand, I didn't think he'd come back completely fine...he was tortured after all. Don't worry though, Gale will get better and there will be more Galeniss to come!**

**On another sad note, something is wrong with my computer and it's currently being repaired. Lucky for you I uploaded this chapter onto FanFiction before my computer stopped working. I managed to write two more long chapters that I did not back up and now they might be lost forever :( Some reviews would really brighten my day. **


	8. District 8

**I got my laptop back today and my files are still there! So happy about it that I just had to post another chapter. Hope you like this one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

A whole week had gone by since Katniss' last encounter with Gale. She went down to the lowest level every day for the first half of the week to try to see him again but the doctors denied her every time. Gale was too busy undergoing tests so they could learn more about the types of torture he underwent and their lasting effects.

The last couple days she had been so busy with Mockingjay stuff that she didn't have time to check on him. She met with Coin, Boggs, Haymitch, Finnick, Plutarch, Beetee, the propos team, and some other high officials to discuss the next part of the plan. They were trying to come up with some hard-hitting propos that they could air across Panem. The first one had been good enough to show that she was still alive and well, and to show Panem what happened to District 12. Now they needed more.

Haymitch suggested that they do something live action because he knew how bad she choked on anything that was scripted. Coin approved the move, setting up a visit to District 8 to visit the victims of a recent Capitol attack. When she got there, she couldn't believe the amount of devastation. The makeshift hospital, really just a large warehouse, was overflowing with the wounded and not enough people to take care of them. She somehow managed to hold it together, talking to those around her. The word got out that she was in the room and she could hear people repeating her name over and over. She never realized how much of a symbol she was for the rebellion until that point.

After her time spent with the patients, she met with Commander Paylor who gave them a quick tour of the adjacent defense building. Katniss couldn't help to think it strange when Boggs introduced her as Soldier Katniss Everdeen. She had never considered her to be anything close to that. She was just a girl who happened to get thrown into this mess. What did she know about fighting?

When they were at the front of the building, the sirens started to wail. There was an incoming attack from Capitol bombers. Bombs started falling all around them. She started to go inside the building but Finnick stopped her. He took her to a small alley. They narrowly missed the bomb that hit the front of the building. The impact was enough to knock them down. Finnick quickly laid on top her to shield her as debris fell on top of them. She was afraid to even look to see if Finnick was all right. A few bricks had fallen on top of him but he seemed ok. He then helped her up and led her to another building. Another bomb dropped, this time showering them with debris. They both cried in pain as they were blown off her feet. Katniss quickly inspected herself. She was bleeding in a few places but nothing life threatening. A bloody Finnick helped her up and led her inside. They quickly climbed the stairs to the roof to get picked up from the hovercraft. They had to wait of course for the attack to end. They rest of the team made their way to them, the propos team still rolling the tape.

Katniss watched as the destruction engulfed her. The worst part was when they saw the warehouse that housed the wounded collapse from the impact of the bombs. All that was left was a pile of rubble. Not everyone had died as a result. Katniss could still hear the cries of those trapped under the remnants of the building. It was more than she could take, to see thousands of people be murdered in front of her. She turned to the camera, ready to speak her mind. She could feel the fire in her heart ignite. She didn't care that bombs and gunfire were still being littered from the sky. She had to say it now. The words just seemed to flow from her, quite eloquently. Her last two lines were most poignant of them all. She pointed to a burning Capitol hoverplane on a nearby roof and said "Fire is catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!" A few seconds later, a lone plane flew over them showering them with bullets. She felt Finnick tackle her to the ground, her head hitting the concrete. She felt disoriented from the impact and started to feel herself lull off until Finnick's shouts pierced her ears. He must have been hit. She felt his body weight press down on her as he could no longer hold himself up. She pushed him off her, turning him over on his stomach. All of this was hard to do due to the dizziness that was now setting in. Then the nausea kicked in. Before she even got a good look, she leaned away from him as the vomit escaped her mouth. She felt someone's arm wrap around her when she finished and picked her up before she managed to black out.

* * *

When Katniss regained consciousness, she was back in the hospital of District 13. Her whole body was aching with pain. She was surprised to find her mother tending to her

"Mom?" she said faintly.

"Hello, Katniss." she said gently stroking her hair.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. We were worried about you." she told her. Katniss slid herself up into sitting position and looked around. She was in a private room this time. Her gazed was fixed to the corner, where a sleeping Peeta Mellark sat with his head resting against the wall.

"That boy has been here every spare minute he had. He cares about you a lot." her mother told her.

"Mom you know how I feel about him." she said.

"I'm just saying that it would be the worst thing in the world if you ended up with him."

"Mom, I'm with Gale."

"I know." she said. She didn't understand what was going on. Did her own mother think that Peeta would be a better choice for her than Gale? She decided not to press her for more information. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to be having.

"Should I wake him?" her mother asked.

"No let him sleep. I'll talk to him tomorrow." she said. After her mother ran her through a few exercises to make sure she was unaffected by the concussion she received, she gave her another dose of painkillers. She turned off the room light and told her she'd be back to check on her. Katniss drifted off to sleep once again.

When Katniss woke up the next morning, felt her hand wrapped in someone else's hand. She slowly shifted her body before finally opening her eyes. Peeta was the person that was holding her hand.

"Peeta?" she croaked out.

"Katniss!" he said as he pressed his body against her for a hug. Katniss couldn't help but notice the warmth that radiated from him as he held onto her. She loosely wrapped her arms around his lower back. She didn't see him making any attempt to let go so she started talking.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" she asked. Apparently he had been there a lot over the past few days.

"After they aired the propo, I had to make sure you were alright."

"They already aired it?"

"Yes they've pretty much played it in a loop the first day so everyone had a chance to see it." he said sitting back down on the stool by her bed.

"Did my mom tell you what's wrong with me…why I'm here?"

"You had a bad concussion and shrapnel from the bombs." he told her. That explained was she was so bloody after the bombs went off.

"Where? Where was the shrapnel?" she asked worried. She knew that was serious.

"There was a few pieces in your leg."

"Am I going to be ok?"

"Yes. You know you're lucky to have been wearing that suit Cinna made you. Boggs told me it saved your life." The armor must have deflected most of the shrapnel away from her.

"He always knew what to do." she said. She watched as Peeta looked up at the clock and a disappointed expression loomed on his face.

"I have to go to work." he told her. He stood up, hugging her once again while Katniss took in his warmth once more. He then lowered his lips to her forehead, giving her a brief kiss. She could have let it go, but she didn't.

"Peeta you can't do that."

"Can't do what?" he asked confused.

"You can't kiss me like that. I know what it means."

"What I can't show concern for you? We're friends Katniss."

"That gesture goes a lot further than friendship."

"Gosh, Katniss, can you just stop it! I'm sick of you thinking that I'm trying to tiptoe my way back into your life like that. It meant nothing." he insisted.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked him bluntly. He didn't give a response. Peeta walked out of the room, obviously heated. Katniss immediately regretted it. It was all because of what her mother said last night that made her question what he did in the first place.

* * *

It was another two days before Katniss was allowed to get out of bed. The wound on her leg made it painful to walk but she wanted to go visit Finnick. Her mother told her that he was worse off than she was. It made sense. He had saved her life. She went the room next to hers and saw him lying on his stomach on the flattened bed. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. He was still knocked out, probably from the medication. She gently tucked a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes back in place. She could see him stir from his sleep.

"Katniss?" he asked, still groggy.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I got shot." he said in a haze. Katniss pulled back the covers to reveal four patches of gauze.

"Did it hurt?" she asked. She immediately regretted say it. Of course it hurt.

"Yeah, even worse than the fog." he said. She knew what fog he meant. The one they had experienced in the Quell. She couldn't imagine anything more painful than that.

"Well I'm glad you're ok."

"Lay down." he said patting next to him.

"No, not this time Finnick." she told him. There wasn't much room and the last thing she was wanted was to bump into any painful area he might have.

"Please Katniss." he begged.

"You should get some rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep." she said taking his hand. Finnick closed his eyes and quickly nodded off. Katniss made her way back to her room where a man was waiting for her with a pile of clothes.

"Get dressed, Coin wants to see you." he said handing the pile to her before exiting the room. Once she was dressed, she was wheeled up to the Control Room dreading whatever conversation was to follow. Coin wouldn't have her taken from her hospital bed unless it was serious. The table was full of people, some she knew, and some she didn't know. They were still waiting for Coin to arrive.

"Haymitch, what's going on?" she quickly whispered.

"I know as much as you do." he said. A half hour passed before Coin entered the room. At least she looked happy.

"I'm here to address the latest propos that was aired. I'm happy to say that Beetee was successful in airing it in every district, not once but twenty times!" she beamed. She then went on to individually thank those that contributed to its success, even Boggs and Finnick who were not present. "And to our star, the Mockingjay!" Coin said extending her hand towards Katniss. Katniss nodded her head in acknowledgement as applause surrounded her. Katniss was then dismissed from the meeting, a little confused as to why she even had to be there in the first place. Coin must have wanted to show her off. A nurse appeared and wheeled her back to her room. She didn't want to go back there. It was too empty. At least in the hospital wing she had Finnick to talk to. Once she was left alone, she limped back to Finnick's room. She stopped at the door as she heard both him and her mother's voice in conversation. She wondered what they could possibly be talking about.

"They can't figure out what's wrong with him yet. His family went to see him and everything was fine." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"He tried to hurt me…and Katniss too, I think." Finnick said. They were talking about Gale.

"Have you talked about it with Katniss yet?"

"A little bit. I can tell she's trying to act like she not worried but I know there is more going on there. I saw how they were in the Games. You can tell she loves him."

"Maybe too much." her mother said a sigh.

"I'm afraid about what will happen to her…if he doesn't get better." Finnick admitted. "I know what it's like when you have that realization that the person you love is never going to be how they used to be." he said.

"Well I'm sure you'll be there to help her if she wants it." her mother said. Katniss waited until their conversation changed before she went inside his room. She was surprised to see a naked Finnick Odair lying on his stomach as her mother was cleaning a bullet wound that was on his butt. She tried to leave the room but they had already seen her.

"Something the matter?" Finnick asked coolly.

"No just didn't expect to walk in on this." she said sitting on the stool. She was probably bright red by now. "I thought you just got shot in the back."

"You can look, I don't mind." he murmured flirtatiously. She was shocked that he'd say something like that with her mother in such close vicinity. She looked up at her mother who gave her a discerning look. _Great, she heard that._

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't get shot in the front. Otherwise…" he trailed off when she shot him a cautious look. Everyone in the room was silent while Mrs. Everdeen finished cleaning and dressing his wounds. Once she was gone, Katniss hit him on the side of the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"You can't say things like that in front of my mother."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know you're just joking."

"You're with Gale." he said.

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't help that your reputation is…what it is." she said.

"Is she worried that Finnick Odair is trying to seduce her daughter?"

"Probably." Katniss said annoyed.

"Katniss I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he said as he laughed. She crossed her arms.

"Laughing when you say it doesn't make it an apology."

"I'm sorry." he said with a serious face.

"It's doesn't help, what she saw during the Games."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Just watch what you say next time." she said standing up. She let out a gasp as she put weight on her leg. She grasped the bar on his bed and closed her eyes.

"Come on, get up here." he said as he pulled her up.

"Finnick, what are you doing!"

"You shouldn't be walking on that Katniss."

"And you shouldn't be lifting me into your bed. You'll open your wounds." she said angrily. She couldn't help but notice the blanket was barely covering him. He didn't seem to mind though. He was too busy raising the back on the bed using the remote.

"Lay back." he told her.

"I'm not staying." she said. She felt him press her shoulders back until they touched the bed. He leaned back as well, wincing when his back made contact. "Should you even be resting on your back?"

"It'll be fine Katniss."

"Cover yourself up better." she said still cross. He let out another laugh as he looked down at the blanket that barely covered his groin.

"I guess I'm just not used to women wanting me to cover up. Usually it's just the opposite." he said pulling the blanket up to his navel. Katniss reached over and raised it even higher, to his chest. "You know I don't think Cinna even knew how accurate he was when he made that costume for you. You certainly are a fiery one." Katniss couldn't believe how angry she was at the moment. She had never been this angry at Finnick before. She reached over him and pushed the assistance button, hoping that her mother wouldn't show up. Instead a nurse came in and Katniss told her she needed help getting back to her room. The nurse returned shortly with a wheelchair and helped her back into her room, and then into her bed. She complained about the pain and luckily the nurse gave her some more medicine to knock her out. This time she didn't mind.

* * *

Another week went by and Katniss' leg was doing much better. She was starting to think that District 13's medicine was almost on par with the medicine in the Capitol. After all, her wound was almost healed. Finnick also had made a quick recovery. They had both been discharged from the hospital and living in their compartments. Time had also allowed things between her and Finnick to cool down. To be honest, it was probably the drugs that were making him say those things but she still didn't want her mother to think anything of them.

Katniss heard a knock on her door, indicating that it was time for her to go to the Control Room for yet another meeting. Finnick was there waiting for her. They speculated what it could be about. Maybe Coin wanted to talk about creating more propos, or discuss the next step in their attack on the Capitol.

The meeting ended up lasting several hours as they updated everyone on the condition of their nation. District 8 was destroyed with the remaining population of 300 people coming to District 13 as refugees. Districts 3, 5, 6, and 7 were under turmoil with weekly bombings. District 4's fishermen went on strike leading to physical retaliation from the Peacekeepers. Rebels in District 11 burned down most of the crops, knocking out a large part of the food supply. Districts 9 and 10 were laying low, trying to create as little unrest as possible. Districts 1 and 2 were still siding with the Capitol and providing them with what they needed. The nation was slowly disintegrating. Coin said a plan was being devised and that they would hold another meeting once everything had been set in stone.

By the time Katniss and Finnick made it to lunch, mealtime was almost over. Luckily Coin agreed to extend their lunchtime. Katniss and Finnick sat down at one of the long tables in the dining hall where Peeta, Delly, and some others were finishing their meal. They were talking about how they were adjusting to life in District 13. Some seemed to be doing better than others. Katniss felt Finnick bump his elbow into her arm to get her attention. He nodded his head to the left. She looked over and saw why he wanted her to look. Heading straight towards them was Gale Hawthorne carrying a food tray. She didn't know he was even allowed to be out. At least there were two guards with him. He kept walking until he reached their table. He sat his tray at their table right across from Finnick and Katniss. Before he could sit down, Katniss saw Finnick spring up, placing his hands on the table as he leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked with intensity.

"I'm allowed to be here…ask them." Gale said, referring to the guards.

"Is he?" Finnick asked. They nodded their heads. Finnick slowly sat back down. "Why sit with us?"

"It's part of my rehabilitation. Socialization." he said lifting his soup spoon to his mouth. By this time, Katniss realized that their other dining companions had left the table. They must have known the conversation wouldn't be a pleasant one. "So what were you talking about?"

"Life in District 13." Katniss said.

"What about it?" Gale asked.

"How we're adjusting to it." Finnick said.

"The two of you seem to be adjusting well." Gale said with a smirk.

Katniss looked over and saw Finnick had a confused look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Finnick asked.

"The two of you surely didn't waste any time."

"Waste any time doing what?" Katniss asked as her confusion also grew.

"Come on Katniss I'm not an idiot. I know what's going on with the two of you. They showed me footage from the Games."

"What footage?" she asked. What could the Capitol have shown him?

"Footage of the two of you. All those times when you were alone."

"We never did anything." Finnick said.

"You kissed her!" Gale shouted.

"I had to kiss her. She was going to reveal that she wasn't pregnant." Finnick told him.

"What about all the other times? You getting close to her whenever you were alone, the whispering, you sleeping next to her; I bet you were just waiting to get me out of the way."

"Gale, it was all out of context. They made you see what they wanted you to see." Katniss told him.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Gale said. "What else is there to say?"

"What about the footage of us? Or did they manage to leave that out?"

"No they showed me some things. First off, I saw the conversation you had with Haymitch before the first Games started."

What conversation?" she asked. She couldn't remember what he could possibly be talking about.

"When he told you it would be a good strategy if you pretended to be in love with me in the arena. I'll admit I was a little unsure at first when they told me our relationship was a hoax, but that moment really sealed the deal for me."

"But I did love you." Katniss said. She could feel her heart ache with pain as he laughed in her face. How could they make him think like that?

"You really expect me to believe that crap? That you just so happened to fall in love with me in the arena? How convenient in the 5 years that you had known me to pick that moment."

"It's the truth."

"If it's the truth, how come you almost killed me when we were with the Careers at the end, near the Cornucopia?"

"I never tried to kill you. It was just an act to get Cato to trust me." she replied.

"Katniss, I saw the footage. I saw you slit my throat." he said as he glared at her. "I still don't even know why you would have done that with the rule change."

"Rule change?"

"Yes, the one they announced halfway through the Games…that there could be two Victors if the two remaining tributes were from the same District."

"They never made that rule change."

"Yes they did Katniss. As soon as Cato was dead, they picked us up from the Arena and they had to perform surgery on plane."

"No, that never happened." Katniss said faintly, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Katniss, I talked to the medics who saved my life." he said. That wasn't proof, at least not reliable proof. They were probably paid by the Capitol to make it all up. She couldn't take this anymore, listening to lie after lie escape from his mouth. She stood up without saying a word and left the room.

(Finnick POV)

Finnick looked back at Katniss until she disappeared through the double doors of the dining hall. He turned back around to find Gale Hawthorne with a smug look on his face.

"You look awfully pleased with yourself." Finnick said bitterly.

"Oh come on she deserved that."

"You really believe that what you did was ok?" he asked.

"I'm just telling her what she already knows. She 's just upset I figured it out."

"The two of you were in love." Finnick said, now frustrated. He had seen they way the two of them interacted. He knew it couldn't have been made up.

"She never loved me."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Gale. The way you talked to each other, kissed, touched. It was real."

"I never said I didn't love her." Gale admitted. "She's the one that fooled me."

"Do you love her now?" Finnick asked.

"How could I after that? She knew exactly what she was doing to me by pretending. And that wasn't the worst part. She continued it after we got out of the arena. I don't know why but she did. I just don't know how she could do that to me. She's my best friend." he said as he struggled to cope with his version of reality. Finnick was surprised he was actually having this conversation.

"If it's me you are worried about, you shouldn't be. I would never do anything with her. I'm not sure what they showed you, but it wasn't accurate. You need to forget about it."

"I don't think I can even if I tried. Those images are trapped in my mind. Even when I don't want to see them or think about them, they are there."

"You need to talk to her. She'll tell you the truth."

"It's hard to be around her." Gale said.

"Why? Because it hurts?"

"Something happens when I'm around her." he said before lowering his voice. "I hear a voice in my head saying bad things about her or telling me to hurt her. It's not my own voice. I'm not sure whose it is really. When she touches me, it's even worse."

"That's why you pushed her away." Finnick said, finally understanding why he did what he did that day.

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"Yet you had no problem attacking me."

"You understand why now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I would have done the same if I thought someone had done that to Annie." he said.

"How's she doing by the way?" Gale asked him with interest.

"She's dead. Snow killed her." he said before getting up from the table and walking away. He couldn't bear to talk about it any longer. He muscles tensed up as he thought about how Snow had destroyed two couples, all Victors, within a matter of weeks. He knew there was no hope for him and Annie; that was obvious. She was gone. He was sure as hell that he would let another couple fall because of Snow's actions. He would do everything in his power to make sure Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne made it through this.

* * *

**So you know a little more about Gale's condition. You'll learn even more in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think of the direction I'm going in. Like it, Love it, Can't stand it? I'm curious about your reactions.**

**And I know you are waiting for Galeniss...don't worry, the story will get there soon enough...I don't want to rush it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Katniss walked down the long hallway to the lowest level of District 13 towards Gale's room. She still wasn't sure why she agreed to this meeting. If it weren't for Finnick sitting down with her and convincing her yesterday, she would not be here. She didn't want to talk to this new Gale, filled with anger and arrogance. The one person she could trust with anything would no longer believe anything she had to say. What was she even suppose to say to him?

Dr. Halifax was waiting for her. He explained that they would be observing him to see what was triggered when Gale was with her. He also mentioned not to touch him since that produced negative results last time. His team would be monitoring their conversation and two guards would be inside to ensure her safety. She was given a small earpiece so that the so that the doctor could communicate with her.

He keyed in the code and the door slid open. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the door slid shut. A table had been put in the room since her last time there. Gale sat on one side with an empty chair across from him. That chair was for her. Katniss could feel her heart start to race as she backed into the wall. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. The longer she put it off, the longer she could hope that this wasn't real.

"It's ok Katniss, I won't bite." Gale said flashing her a smile. She didn't believe that was really him. He must be wearing some sort of mask, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Come on, Miss Everdeen, we don't have all day." she heard Dr. Halifax say to her. She slowly made her way to her chair and sat down. She rested her fingers on the edge of the cool, stainless steel table avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you for coming." he said. She could help but think he was tricking her in some way. That Snow had embedded something in his brain that would activate at the right moment. "Katniss, look at me." She looked up holding his gaze. He almost looked normal, minus the electrodes attached to him. "So you're not with Finnick." he said as if he finally understood.

"No, I'm not." she said. "I can't believe you would actually believe it."

"They showed me clips, Katniss. Real clips of the two of you."

"Most of those times Finnick was just messing around with me. You know how he is. He's a flirt."

"Why are you defending him?" he asked with jealousy in his voice. Katniss stood up and started walking towards the door. "Why are you going?"

"Because I didn't come here to talk to you about Finnick Odair, that's why."

"Ok fine we'll talk about something else." he said hurriedly. It almost sounded like he didn't want her to leave. Katniss took a deep breath to collect herself and made her way back to the table. She made up her mind that she was going to take over this conversation.

"Why am I not allowed to touch you? What happens?" she asked with authority. She still couldn't figure out why he had pushed her away from him. Katniss hear Dr. Halifax curse at her through the earpiece.

"I hear things inside my head. They tell me to do bad things to you." he said.

"What do you think would happen if you touched me?" she asked as she placed her hand, palm up on the table.

"No Katniss."

"Gale, take my hand."

"Don't you understand? I could hurt you." he said raising his worried voice.

"If you want to get better, you'll do this." she told him. A torn look grew on his face. He inched his hand closer before pulling it back a little. Eventually his hand met hers at the center of the table. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he kept eye contact with her. About twenty seconds in he let go of her hand. His elbows rested on the table as he held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and took deep, concentrated breaths. Katniss sat and waited from him to finish.

"What was that…what you just did."

"Sometimes if I focus really hard on something else I can control the voices…make them go away."

"What were they saying?"

"That you never loved me. That you are on the wrong side. That I could reach over the table and get rid of you once and for all."

"Do you believe those things?"

"Yes I do, but I don't want to kill you Katniss."

"You think the Capitol is right?"

"If you only knew what was going on."

"I could see how they could trick you about me, but I never thought that they could actually make you switch to their side. You hate the Capitol."

"Katniss, District 13 is ripping Panem apart. If things don't end soon, there will be nothing left." he said. She thought about how treasonous it was to say something like that. She was glad her conditions kept him safe in this moment.

"Gale, think about what the Capitol has done to us. After our fathers died, both our families almost starved to death. What kind of government allows that?" He didn't say anything. "Or what about The Hunger Games? Do you think it's right what they did to us, throwing us into an arena, fighting for our survival?" He still said nothing. Katniss walked to the door, muttering to Dr. Halifax to let her out. The door opened and quickly closed once she was out of the room. He was already waiting for her there.

"I thought I made myself clear. You were not to touch him."

"You never said he couldn't touch me." she retorted.

"It was a real gamble."

"Yes, but you have your data now and I have a little more insight about why he's acting the way he is. Let me know when you figure it out." she said before walking away. She walked straight to her room. When she entered, she was shocked to find Peeta waiting inside the room.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Prim let me in. I told her I needed to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"To apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you on the forehead. I'm sorry."

"Oh that? It's fine, forget about it." she said laying across the bed.

"That's it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, propping herself on her elbows to look at him.

"I guess I just expect a lecture or something."

"It's not important." she said with a sigh and she slid back on her back.

"What's going on now?" he asked looking down at her.

"They did something to Gale."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure." she said closing her eyes to prevent the tears. The few that had already formed fell down the sides of her face.

"How can I help?" he asked her.

"There's nothing you can do Peeta. You can go now."

"The last thing you need right now is to be alone." he said.

"What should we do?" she asked. There wasn't much to do underground in District 13.

"I have about 100 loaves of bread to bake before dinner and Delly can't work today. I could use some help."

"Ok." she said. At least it would help take her mind off her current situation. They walked to the kitchen and began working in the bakery in silence. Katniss didn't have much to say. She just worked on kneading the dough.

"I don't think punching the dough will help much." Peeta said to her with a laugh.

"Does it really matter?" she asked throwing the dough onto the table. The flour rose in the air from the impact. She couldn't help but think of the last time she was in the Mellark bakery and the mess that Peeta and her had made. She took a handful of flour and threw it in the air. The white powder engulfed her in a foggy haze.

"Katniss, we can't do that here." Peeta said.

"Why not?"

"Because you know how they are here. Everything has to be in order."

"It's a bakery. Things are going to get messy." she said.

"Not in District 13."

"We're not allowed to have any fun here." she sulked, going back to her kneading. She then felt a wisp of powder fall on her arm. She looked over at Peeta who had a handful of flour and a mischievous grin. Katniss quickly grabbed a bowl of flour and armed herself. As soon as she saw his hand start to move she ducked and ran to the other side of the counter. She threw a handful at him, hitting him right in the chest. She then ducked and started crawling on the floor along the length of the counter. She then felt a wall of flour come crashing down on her and let out a shriek followed by a laugh. She looked up to find Peeta on top of the counter, holding an empty bowl over her. He jumped down on the other side. She grabbed two handfuls of flour and chased him around the bakery waiting for the right moment to strike. When she caught up with him, she rubbed both handfuls into his hair. They both began to laugh. Katniss looked around and could see the air was thick with flour particles.

"What is going on here!" she heard a voice shout from the entrance. "Come here right this instant!" Katniss and Peeta moved closer towards the voice. Katniss saw a thin man with slick black hair and a mustache standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His nametag identified him as Pierre, the kitchen manager. She stood silently, waiting for him to speak. "Do you have any idea how wasteful this is, not to mention the mess you've created? Follow me." he told him. Katniss walked alongside Peeta across the kitchen. They received looks of shock and disgust as they made their way to a small office that had a desk with two chairs facing it. The man told them to wait there and left with a slamming of the door. He was going to get someone; that was certain. It was whom he was going to bring that Katniss wondered about. It couldn't be Coin. She was too important deal with something so minute. It was unlikely Boggs would come too. He was head of the military. What would he have to say about a flour fight?

A few minutes later, she saw him return with Haymitch in tow. He started cracking up at the sight of them, covered in flour.

"It's not funny. Do you have any idea what they were doing?" Pierre huffed. He then explained what he found them doing and then told Haymitch to straighten them out before exiting the room.

"So how much flour did you manage to throw?" Haymitch asked with a laugh and he sat behind the desk and put his feet on the desk. He reached into his suit pocket and retrieved a flask. He opened it up and took a long swig.

"You still have that?" Katniss asked. She thought by now the liquor would have been gone.

"No I found the bottles in your bag. Thanks for thinking of me." he said raising the flask in the air before taking another chug. There goes her bargaining power.

"Aren't you supposed to discipline us?" Peeta asked him.

"Don't do it again." he said flicking his hand at him as if he could care less. "I am curious as to why _you_ were in the bakery." he said to Katniss.

"Just need to take my mind off things."

"Ah, I thought maybe you decided to go with bread boy instead, given you current predicament.

"What are you trying to say?" Katniss asked, glaring at him.

"I heard you walked out on Gale today and then I see you with him."

"We were just making bread." Peeta said.

"Oh is that what they call it now?" Haymitch said laughing at his own joke. He was clearly drunk.

"Nothing is going on." Katniss said rising from her chair. "He's just helping to take my mind off Gale."

"Isn't that what he did the last time?"

"I'm done here." Katniss said heading towards the door. She made her way back through the kitchen into the bakery. She located a broom and started to sweep the flour. Peeta found her a few minutes later.

"Can you believe him?"

"Katniss, he's drunk. We both know how he gets when he's had to much to drink." Peeta said. Katniss took a deep breath before resuming her task. After a few sweeps, she stopped again.

"That's not why you brought me here…to get closer to me, is it?" she asked him.

"Do I seem like the type of guy that would do that?" he asked as he paused to look at her.

"No."

"Katniss, when I said I've stopped trying, I meant it. Don't let him get into your head." Peeta told her. "I just want to be friends."

Once they had finished cleaning, they resumed their task of baking the bread. They worked quickly and managed to get all 100 loaves ready in time for dinner. Peeta returned with two trays of food. They sat at a small table in the corner and caught each other up on their lives in the past few weeks. Peeta told her the story about how he found out that Carac was alive. He also shared some stories of Carac's attempts to woo the nurses that were taking care of him. Katniss told Peeta about Gale and everything that was happening with him.

When dinner was finished, they said their goodbyes and Katniss returned to her room. Her mother and Prim were still at work. She decided to lie down on the bed and wait for them to arrive back.

Katniss woke to the sound of her sister's giggles. She turned to face Prim who was sitting beside her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Peeta threw flour at me."

"It looks like he did more than just throw it at you. Sounds like fun though."

"It was." Katniss said with a smile.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Yes, the kitchen manager wasn't too pleased."

"Well you should have followed the rules." Prim told her. Prim was always one to follow the rules. She never seemed to get into trouble. Katniss rose from her bed to take a shower to get the remaining flour off of her. When she returned to her room, she spent the evening with her mother and sister before lights out. Prim joined her since there were only two bed in the room. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted from her day. It took longer for Katniss, who couldn't stop thinking about Gale and what his future would be like…what their future would be like.

* * *

**So you know a little more about Gale's condition. Next chapter, everything will be spelled out so you will know what the Capitol did to him and why he's acting the way he is. **

*****BTW, I posted a new story that I had been wanting to start for a while now. I was going to put off writing it until I was done this one but I couldn't wait any longer. It's called The Peacekeeper's Son. Check it out. If you like my writing style, I think you will enjoy this story as well :)*****


	10. The Diagnosis

**Here is the Chapter you've all been waiting for, you will finally find out what is going on with Gale.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning Katniss woke up with her family still in the room. It was nice to see them for a change. Prim made Katniss get her schedule scanned on her arm, telling her it was the rules of living there and they must be followed. Katniss was curious to see what her schedule would look like. She could always skip the unimportant things. Breakfast was the first on the list, followed by a meeting with Dr. Halifax. This interested her. Maybe he finally had an answer for her. Then, there were a few hours of school. She could skip that part. Next was lunch, followed by another meeting with Coin, weapons training (whatever that meant), dinner, family time, and bed. She wondered if she had missed out on anything because she had failed to do this before. It seemed like someone had always tracked her down for all of the important things so she had never bothered before.

She ate breakfast with her family and the Hawthornes. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation. Instead, she thought about the meeting that followed. Once breakfast was finished, she said farewell to both families and made her way down to Dr. Halifax's office. He was sitting at a small conference table with a few other doctors that were working on Gale's case.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen." he said. "So nice of you to join us."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. She didn't care about being cordial. She just wanted to know what was going on with the boy she loves.

"It seems the Capitol employed a variety of torturing techniques on Mr. Hawthorne. First, there is the Memory Modification. They've taken his memories from the Games and shuffled them around to manipulate his reality of what happened."

"That's why he thought Finnick and I were together." she said.

"Yes, precisely. We compiled a video from clips of the Games. This is probably similar to what they showed him." he said pointing a remote to the screen behind them. Images of Finnick and her flashed before her: Finnick pinning her to a tree and whispering into her ear, Finnick and her sleeping beside her with her arm around her waist (they managed to crop Gale out of the shot), Finnick kissing her (with a quick cut before she pushed him off her), and Katniss comforting Finnick after the jabberjay attack. It all looked so real...like they actually had feeling for each other.

"How many times do you think they made him watch that?" Katniss asked.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands. We think there might have been some subliminal messaging attached to it as well."

'_No wonder he attacked Finnick_.' she thought to herself. She now understood why he thought that. It must have torn him apart to have to watch that over and over again. "What about the touching? There has to be a reason why we aren't allowed to touch without him hearing those voices."

"He's been conditioned to respond to Touch Triggers."

"Is there anyone else that effects him like this?"

"No you are the only one. We had him interact with a variety of people he knew before he was captured: his family, your family, Johanna Mason, even Finnick Odair fared well after his initial attack." Dr. Halifax said. Great, the last thing she wanted was Johanna touching him. She could only imagine what she tried with him.

"How did they train him to recognize my touch? I wasn't there when they did this to him."

"We have no idea for sure. The Capitol has far more advance techniques then we do here. We think it's connected to his visual senses. He connects the image of you with the sensation of your touch. Then the voices come, followed by a trigger to harm you."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

"We are still working on a solution. We've never seen anything like this before."

"Can I see him now? I want to talk to him."

"Not now. He's resting." Dr. Halifax said. Katniss questioned this statement. She wouldn't be surprised if they drugged him just so they could use the sleeping excuse. That seemed to be their solution for many things here. Katniss thanked them out of politeness and left the room. She didn't really know what do now. Class could be a nice distraction and she was curious as to what was taught in District 13. She found a floor map by the elevator to help her find where the classroom was located. She arrived with a few minutes to spare. She found an empty seat next to Peeta near the back of the room. She saw someone from District 13 try to sit there but he shook his head as he covered the seat with his hand. Katniss walked up to him.

"This seat taken?" she asked.

"No, I've been saving it for you."

"This whole time?"

"I knew you'd turn up eventually." he said with a smile.

"I just wanted to see what they learn here."

"It's pretty interesting."

"What's America? Is that the name of our teacher?" she asked motioning towards the board.

"No. America was Panem before it was Panem."

"They teach that here?" Katniss said shocked.

"They can teach whatever they want. They don't have the Capitol controlling what they teach."

Shortly after the teacher walked in. She looked like she was in her late 30s. She was about average height with brown eyes and a brown hair that hit her shoulders. She wore the same uniform that everyone else in District 13 wore.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen, how nice of you to join us." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I would have made it here sooner if I wasn't constantly being drugged by the nurses." she said, her voice matching the teacher's. A few of the students from District 13 gasped and whispered at her reaction. Clearly she had crossed the line of respect.

"My name is Mrs. Northgate. Open your books to page 270." she said. Peeta slid his book over to her and got another one off the shelf. She was surprised that they were studying the year 1776. That was thousands of years ago. The textbooks in District 12 didn't go back that far. She watched as Mrs. Northgate wrote "The Declaration of Independence" on the board.

She began to listen to her speak but her mind wandered back to Gale. He could control himself until he made contact with her. He told her he heard the voices even when she was just around him but he managed to suppress them. It was when they touched that triggered the aggression. It's not like he wanted to her hurt her. He didn't have a choice in the matter. She wondered why Snow had decided to go down this path. Why not just train him to eliminate her as soon as she came into visual contact. It would have been a lot quicker.

Katniss then remembered something Snow had said to her when she talked to him from her house. He said that he didn't want her dead. It still didn't make sense to use the Touch Triggers. She thought about it some more. He obviously wanted to destroy what her and Gale had. That's what the Mind Modification did. He tricked Gale into believing that she never loved him. At least now Gale believed that she loved him. At least she thought he did. He still might be battling that internally.

Suddenly a phrase popped into Katniss' head. **Look but don't touch**. She then realized what a genius he was, an evil genius at that. What better way to disconnect two lovers than to take away their ability to touch other another? He gave enough leeway that they could be in the same room together but not much else. She didn't know what Gale was feeling but she knew she could barely stand it. She wanted to do all sorts of things to him: hug him, kiss him, fall asleep in his arms, have sex. She couldn't help but feel a longing for him even when he wasn't in her presence. Just thinking about him dredged up all the feelings she had been trying to suppress.

Katniss' concentration was interrupted when she felt Peeta's foot tap hers under the table, knocking her back to reality. He then muttered "John Hancock" while hiding his mouth with his hand. Katniss wasn't sure what he meant.

"Miss Everdeen, I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Mrs. Northgate said with authority.

"John Hancock." she said, repeating what Peeta muttered to her.

"Yes that is correct, John Hancock's signature was the largest of the document. Although next time it would be nice if she came up with the answer on her own, _Mr. Mellark_."

'_Great, the teacher hates me and I got Peeta in trouble_.' she thought. She turned to Peeta and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to him. He didn't seem to mind much. Katniss made a point to pay more attention and even raised her hand for some of the other questions. It didn't really matter though. Mrs. Northgate wouldn't call on her. Katniss was relieved when the bell rang. She left the room with Peeta at her side as they made their way to the dining hall.

"Well that went well." she said with annoyance.

"She's usually not that hostile."

"She hates me."

"She's not used to having a celebrity in her class…Mockingjay." Peeta said bumping into her. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I hate that name. It's all Madge's fault for giving me that stupid pin." she said. She then realized she didn't even know the fate of friend. "Peeta, did Madge make it out of District 12?"

"No, she didn't." he said quietly.

"I killed her." she said stopping in her tracks.

"Katniss, you didn't kill her."

"You were right. As soon as I released that arrow, I created a death sentence for everyone in District 12."

"I didn't really mean it Katniss. I was angry."

"If I didn't shoot that arrow, District 12 would still be here."

"But you wouldn't." he said, his brow wrinkled with sorrow. With the look he currently had on his face, she could tell he still loved her. Even the thought of her dead was enough to affect him.

"Let's get to lunch." she said, diffusing the situation. She continued to walk with him catching up to her. They quickly picked up their trays of food from the lunch line and sat down at the first available table.

"I wish we had just stayed in District 12." Katniss said with a sigh.

"They would have found us."

"Not if we stayed by the lake. They wouldn't think to look there. They would probably assume that we were captured or dead. Then we could have gone back to my house and just live in peace."

"Together?" he asked. She wasn't sure what he meant by this. Did he mean together as friends or together as a couple.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like it could ever happen now." she said skirting around the answer. Just then, Finnick appeared at their table.

"Ready for that meeting, Mockingjay?" Finnick asked, stealing the apple off her tray and taking a bite. She caught Peeta shaking his head at Finnick to warn him. The confused look on Finnick's face told her he clearly didn't get it. Katniss said goodbye to Peeta and started walking towards the Control Room with Finnick.

"What do you think it's about?" she asked him.

"They will probably tell us the next plan of attack. They should have one by now."

"What do you think it will be?"

"Target the Capitol in some way." he said. They entered the room and sat beside Haymitch.

"How are things with bread boy?" Haymitch asked.

"Fine." she said.

"He still likes you, you know?" he said.

"You'll never stop believing that, will you?" she spouted at him.

"He told me he did the other day, after you left. He asked about Gale too; wanted to know if he would stand a chance with you if he didn't get better. Oops, I forgot, I wasn't suppose to tell you." he snickered. She couldn't help but think that Haymitch intentionally told her this. It took every ounce of self-control to prevent her from hurting Haymitch at that time. Instead, she dragged him to the corner of the room so the others wouldn't hear.

"What did you tell him?" she asked him, with fire in her eyes.

"I told him that he still has a shot."

"You said what!"

"I think he'd be good for you."

"Well it's not going to happen. Finnick Odair has more a chance than he does." she said. Haymitch laughed. "What?" Katniss asked him.

"Funny you should mention _that_ boy."

"Why is that?"

"Coin plans on having a little talk with you two after the meeting about the District's perception of you."

"I'm still not following."

"People are starting to question what you are to each other. Rumors have been flying."

"Rumors?"

"That your relationship goes deeper than friendship."

"But that's not true."

"There more. Some people even think that the two of you are trying to take over Coin's whole operation."

"What!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why do you think they are drugging you all the time? It's not for the pain."

"I knew there was something suspicious about that."

"I'd be very careful when she talks to the two of you. Best not to piss her off." he said before walking back to his seat. Katniss joined him. Minutes later, Coin and Boggs entered the room and took their seats.

"Thank you everyone for joining us." Coin began. "We are holding this meeting to discuss our next steps in our war against the Capitol. After much consideration and planning, we are confident that we have come up with a plan to further our efforts to create a free Panem. I will now turn it over to Boggs to explain the details."

"Thank you President Coin. Our next plan of attack is to raid the Capitol with bombings. Not enough to destroy the city. We will mainly be targeting government buildings. We want to show them what we are capable of doing and give them an opportunity to surrender." he said. He then went into a more detailed explanation of the itinerary. An older man raised his hand and asked when they planned to leave on this mission. Boggs told him 'Tomorrow'. They would reach the Capitol in two days time.

Katniss didn't like this plan. How much good could it really do? It would only make the Capitol retaliate even more. It might also blow their cover that District 13 doesn't exist. While the hovercraft is unmarked, the smaller planes they would be transporting would be a give away. They looked very different from Capitol planes. She didn't say anything to the people in the room. She kept her mouth shut. She was already in enough trouble as it was. She couldn't have Coin thinking she didn't support her decision.

When the meeting concluded, Coin dismissed everyone but Katniss and Finnick.

"Miss Everdeen, Mr. Odair, I'm sure you are wondering why I kept you here so I'll just get right to the point. There are rumors that the two of you are now a couple." Coin said. Katniss looked over at Finnick who was too shocked to speak so she answered for him.

"We are just friends."

"The evidence is rather incriminating." Coin said looking down at a sheet of paper.

"What evidence?" Finnick pressed.

"The nurses have said that they would find you sharing a bed almost nightly." Coin said, her lips pursed in judging grin.

"It helped with the nightmares." Katniss said, defending their actions.

"You had also been seen entering each other's compartments and staying in there for hours at a time."

"So we could talk privately without anyone else hearing."

"For all they know you could have been doing anything in there." Coin said suggestively. "And then there is the fact that the two of you are constantly together."

"So what if we were dating? Why would that matter?" Finnick asked.

"It's bad for the cause. We can't people thinking that the two of you are together."

"I still don't understand why it's a problem." Finnick said. Katniss finally understood it. Everyone knew the two of them. They were the two most popular Victors in recent history. If the two of them were linked together, the District 13 people might look to them as the most important figures. They were already two important faces. People might even want to see them lead it, causing Coin to become obsolete.

"There is also talk about who is really in charge of this rebellion." Coin said. "It seems that the people are connecting the two of you as the leaders."

"That's not our fault. We were thrown into this. It's not like we wanted this." Katniss said, raising her voice slightly. When she realized this, she told herself to remain calm.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time. Let's get something straight, I am the one who makes the decisions and I am the leader here. If I find out you are doing anything to sway the citizens of District 13, I swear I will crush you." Katniss was a little frightened at the intensity in which she said those words. She could tell that Coin genuinely meant it.

"We understand." Katniss said nodding her head.

"Good, and as long as we have that understanding, you will have no need to worry." Coin said now smiling. She dismissed Katniss, saying she had to talk to Finnick for a few minutes in private. When Katniss exited the room, she saw Boggs waiting for her.

"Soldier Everdeen, Beetee is waiting for you in the Arsenal for your Weapons Training. I will accompany you there." he told her. Katniss walked silently behind Boggs until she reached her destination. Boggs left the room, leaving them alone.

"Ah, Katniss!" Beetee said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"What am I doing here?"

"Thought you might want to try out the new bow I made for you." he said retrieving if from a table. Katniss couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. It was unlike most of the other weapons in the room that were made of metal and composite material. It looked like it was wood but with it had a shine to it.

"What's it made out of?" she asked.

"Mahogany. With a few coats of lacquer of course." he said. Mahogany. Katniss laughed as she thought back to the time she drove a knife into a mahogany table on her way to the Capitol. Effie Trinket made such a fuss about it. Her face went serious when she thought about her former escort's fate. She hoped she was safe.

Katniss took the bow from Beetee's hands and plucked at the taut string. It seemed as though there was just the right amount of tension on it. Beetee then showed her arsenal of arrows included in the quiver. There were regular arrows, arrows that ignited with fire when shot, and arrows that exploded when it made contact. She practiced with the regular arrows since the other two were a hazard. It felt so good to use her bow once again.

"Have you seen Finnick today? He was supposed to learn how to use his new trident." Beetee told her.

"He was in a meeting with Snow. He should have been done by now." Katniss said.

"Maybe you could go fetch him for me." Beetee said. Katniss left the room and went on a search for Finnick. She tried his room first. He wasn't there. She then wandered around asking people if they had seen him. She heard from a boy around her age that he had seen him going to the Training Room. Katniss figured he was given the wrong room to meet Beetee in. When she reached the room, she found it dimly lit. She followed the sound of what sounded like punching, over and over again. She finally found him, weeping as the gloves on his hands made contact with the punching bag. She quickly ran over to him.

"Finnick, stop." she said. He ignored her. Katniss swooped in between him in the punching bag, grabbing both his wrists. "What did she say?" She watched as his lip quivered before sending a flood of tears down his face. She let go of his wrists and freed the gloves from his hand. His arms immediately went around her, pulling her closer to him. He buried his face in her shoulder. "Finnick, what was your meeting about?" she asked one more time.

"I have to shoot another propos." he said.

"About what?"

"They want me to tell everyone about what I do…about what Snow made me do." he said distraught.

"How did they…" she trailed off.

"They were listening to us Katniss. Everything we said in the hospital. They have been monitoring every thing we say and do." he whispered in her ear.

"Why?"

"To dig up any information they could use." he said.

"Why is Coin making you do this?"

"When they fly into the Capitol, Beetee is going to overrun the broadcast in the Capitol. She thinks it will distract everyone so the planes won't be detected as easily."

"That won't buy enough time." Katniss said.

"She wants me to tell the secrets too. I could go on for hours talking about that." he said. "I don't want to do it Katniss. I don't want people to know what I really am."

"Then don't do it." she said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"If I don't do it, she'll kick me out of District 13."

"She wouldn't do that." she said. Where would he get an idea like that?

"Yes she would Katniss. In fact she already promised me that if I don't show up for the shoot tomorrow at noon, that I would be gone within the hour." he said. He sighed. "I have to do it. I have nowhere else to go." he said in defeat.

"Do you think they are listening to us now?" she whispered quietly to him.

"Probably."

"We need to go somewhere else to talk." she said, taking his hand and leading him to the highest level of District 13. She walked up to one of the guards. "Soldier Katniss Everdeen requesting permission to go outside. It's written in my conditions." she said.

"Might want to put a jacket on first." the guard said pointing to a wall of coats. She helped Finnick into his before finding one for herself. They were then lifted to the surface of District 13. Katniss was surprised to find that the leaves had already changed from green to vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. She didn't realize how much time had passed since their arrival at District 13. She took Finnick's hand and walked past the outdoor training yard into the woods. She looked around the trees, searching for any sign of cameras. It looked safe. She sat down on the forest floor with him close beside her, leaning on the trunk of a large tree.

"Something's going on here Finnick." she said.

"Yeah." he said. "Turns out Coin isn't that much better than Snow, huh?"

"Yeah, except she seems to get what she wants without having to use any sort of major threat."

"She threatened to kick me out, Katniss. That's pretty major, especially with the cold starting to set in."

"At least she didn't threaten to kill you…or anyone else for that matter." she said.

"She seems awfully worried about us." Finnick said.

"She is. Haymitch told me something, before the meeting started. He said that there was a reason they were drugging us. They wanted to make sure we didn't do anything unreasonable or find out too much about what is going on."

"Shit." Finnick said, like everything was clicking in his brain. "She really thinks we are a threat. Maybe it's time we take some of that power away from her."

"Finnick, how?"

"I'm sure we can work out a plan."

"Maybe we could wait a little, until they fix Gale." she said. She worried any sort of retaliation against Coin would result in her ending their efforts to try to make him better.

"Ok, nothing major until Gale is better. We can start off small anyway. Plan things that Coin won't even detect."

"We should get back. We wouldn't want the guards getting any ideas about what we are doing out here." Katniss said standing up. The walked back to the entrance to District 13. Katniss told him about his new trident Beetee had made him and he insisted that they go down the Arsenal right away. At least something could make Finnick happy. She left Finnick with Beetee and went down to the lowest level, hoping she could be able to see Gale. She needed to speeden up the process to getting him better. Maybe some more data would help them figure out a solution. She went to Dr. Halifax's office and asked if she could visit Gale. This time, he granted her permission. She walked into his room with two guards behind her. She saw Gale in the corner of the room at the table, playing a card game.

"Looks like they are keeping you busy." Katniss said standing across from him.

"I asked them to go hunting but they didn't it would be safe to give me a bow." he said with a smirk. He sounded better, much better than before. Maybe they were making progress. She watched him scoot his chair over. "Want to play with me?"

"Sure." she said bringing the chair to his side of the table. She spaced it so there was about a foot of space between them. He placed the deck of cards between them and explained the rules. They took turns flipping the cards and seeing if they could make a move. She couldn't believe how normal things felt between them.

"Gale, do you love me?" she asked nervously as she waited for her turn. He paused for a few seconds before turning to face her.

"Katniss, I've never stopped loving you." he said. She could tell it was sincere.

"I thought you hated me." she said taking her turn.

"I didn't hate you. I just was angry. I thought that you wanted to be with Finnick." he explained. "What about you? Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do." she said blushing. She turned her body to find him smiling at her. She missed that smile…and those lips. She wanted more than anything to have those lips on hers.

"Gale, kiss me." she whispered, low enough that the guards wouldn't hear.

"Katniss I can't. What if something happens?"

"We'll never know until we try. Plus, that's what the guards are for." she said. She could tell that he was considering it. She silently hoped that he would go through with it. She saw him lean forward as he slightly tilted his head. His lips made contact, gently brushing hers in a brief kiss. He pulled away from her and she could see a smile appear on his face before his lips found hers again. He brought his hands up to her face, caressing her cheeks as he kissed her hungrily. She felt like she was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. She kissed him back with as must passion as he was wielding. She then felt his hand move south, gently grazing the back of her neck. That's when things took a turn for the worst. She felt his fingers wrap tightly around her neck, preventing the air from getting to her lungs. Her vision started to get hazy. The guards moved quickly and pulled him off of her, slamming him again the wall. One guard moved away from him and started to escort her out of the room. She looked behind her to find the other guard trying to console a now weeping Gale. Before she exited, she could see Gale flip the table causing all the cards to fly into the air.

Dr. Halifax met Katniss outside the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I think so." she said, still shaken up from what happened. He took her into an examination room to make sure there wasn't any damage.

"Just some light bruising. You should be fine." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"Miss Everdeen, I thought I was clear about no physical contact."

"I know. It's hard though."

"He could have seriously hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I'll stay away from him from now on. Please let me know when you think of something to cure him." she said. He nodded his head before letting her go.

Katniss made her way back to her room, thinking about how shitty of a day it had been. She had the unfortunate luck of running into Peeta in the process.

"Katniss what happened?" he asked lightly touching her neck. She winced at the pain his touch had cause, which he apologized for.

"Gale did it." she said, her voice drained of any emotion.

"That's a shame." he said.

"You should be happy." she said as she started walking. After all Haymitch had told her how Peeta really felt.

"Wait, why should I be happy?" he asked as he caught up with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Haymitch told me everything you said to him in the kitchen office."

"What stuff?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know what you said. He told me that you hoped that Gale wouldn't get better so that you'd have a shot with me."

"Katniss I never said those words, I swear. In fact, he was telling me that you were the one that wanted to get back together with me but you were afraid that everyone would think you were horrible for leaving Gale for me."

"That asshole!" Katniss said as she charged down the hall to Haymitch's room. She knocked forcefully but there was no answer. Instead, she kicked in the door to find an empty room. She began to search the room.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Taking back the liquor. Help me find it." she said. They searched the room until they found one full bottle left. Peeta insisted on keeping it, afraid that she would drink it herself. She agreed with his decision. She might in fact drink it. She needed it for bargaining power with Haymitch, especially with the possible plans she might make with Finnick. She apologized to Peeta before going down to the hospital. She complained about her neck pain and they had her lie on a bed while they administered the painkillers. Luckily for her, they were the kind that also knocked you out. She felt herself slowly fading into nothingness.

* * *

**So what did you think about my decision with Gale? As you can see he's not hijacked (no tracker jacker venom was used) and he still loves Katniss. There was even a Galeniss kiss even though it didn't end well. Things are looking a little bleak for the pair but things will get better.**

**Also what do you think about Katniss and Finnick's plan? **

**Please review...I like to know what you are thinking, especially after a chapter like this one :)**

**I also posted the second chapter of my new story, The Peacekeeper's Son. If you are looking for something else to read, check it out!**


	11. Visiting

**Just a short little chapter. Happy Sunday!**

Chapter 11

Katniss awoke the next day and was let go from the hospital. That little bit of drugs had been enough to clear her head. She went to Finnick's room looking for him but he had already left for the propos. They were most likely shooting it above ground. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be there or not. She opted not to. She didn't want to distract him at all. It would hard enough for Finnick to keep it together to admit the secret about himself that he had been hiding for years.

She thought about how people perceived him versus how he really was. It was no secret that he made his way around the Capitol, bedding a high number of women. His number had to be well into the hundreds. After this airs, Panem will know the truth that Snow sold his body to wealthy women of the Capitol. She thought it might be better if people knew. He wouldn't be judged too harshly if they knew he had no choice. She had heard the way people talked about him, calling him a man-whore. They had so little an idea of how right they were.

At least if he pretended that he wanted all those sexual conquests, it would make him seem like he was in control. Admitting that Snow made him do it only made him look weak, even though that wasn't the case. He was just trying to protect Annie.

Katniss walked until she reached the hospital. She thought about visiting the patients that were there. It must have been difficult to have been trapped there for months. Prim had told her that District 13 didn't have a lot of experience or medical advances to use on the burn victims. They had to rely on old procedures, nothing like what they could do in the Capitol. She was shocked to see the burn victim ward was still packed with people. The nurses looked so pleased to see her there. One of them told her that they didn't have many visitors; that people were uncomfortable to be around them. This saddened Katniss. She made her way to the front of the room, determined to visit with at least half of the patients today. She could visit the other half tomorrow.

"Katniss, is that you?" she heard a male voice call out weakly. She looked over to find Altee Brook, a boy a year older than her from the Seam. She was surprised that she could tell it was him since half of his face was burned.

"Yes, it's me." she said managing to show a smile. She sat down on a chair and took his hand.

"I don't know if you know me. We had a few classes together at school."

"I remember you, Altee." she said. Their school was so small that she knew or was familiar with everyone.

"I was watching the end of the Games. I hoped you made it out." he said.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I've been better, obviously. I'm ready to get out of the hospital."

"You're not missing much. District 13 is no District 12." she said as a giggle escaped her. "You can't even go outside without special clearance."

"I just wish I could see the leaves change color. Fall was always my favorite season." he said. If she had it her way, she'd take him up to the surface. The nurses would never allow it.

"They just started to. It does look beautiful." she said.

"That's nice. I don't want to keep you from whomever you came here to see."

"There's no one in particular. I just thought I'd come down for a visit."

"Then I won't keep you to myself. Katniss, you'll come back, won't you?" he asked. She could see his yearning for company in his eyes.

"Yes, I will be back." she said brushing his hair out of his face. She leaned down and kissed his burnt cheek. She wasn't sure why she did this. She immediately felt his arms wrap around her. He let go after a few seconds.

"Thank you." he said with tears in your eyes.

"You're welcome." she said. She quickly turned to hide her own tears that were forming. She quickly wiped them away until she made it to the next bed. Her muscles tensed as she saw that it was Bonnie Brixton that was sitting a few feet away from her. The last time Katniss had seen her, Bonnie had slammed her into the lockers, blamed her for breaking up her and Gale, and then threatened her. She wished she could move onto the next person but Bonnie had already seen her.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." she said with a devilish grin.

"Hi Bonnie." Katniss said, staying a considerable distance from her.

"So you and Gale, huh?" she said with a laugh. "Guess I wasn't that off, now was I?"

"I had no interest in him when he was dating you, just so you know."

"But he was mad about you." she said.

"Bonnie, it's not my fault he broke up with you. You need to get over it."

"No girl ever gets over Gale Hawthorne." she said.

"Bye Bonnie, it was nice to see you." Katniss said before leaving. That last thing she needed was to start a fight with her. The next few patients were busy sleeping or maybe just unconscious. Their burns did look pretty severe. She made her was to the corner to find Carac Mellark flirting with one of the nurses. He pulled her onto his lap and she let out a shriek.

"Carac, not here!" she said with a laugh as she leaned into him.

"Why not, it's not like anyone can see us." he whispered seductively.

"You sure about that?" Katniss said as she walked further into his curtained off space. The nurse quickly removed herself from his bed and made an excuse about leaving.

"Well if it isn't the Girl on Fire." he said with a wide smile.

"You look like you're doing well…with the ladies that is." she said sitting on the chair beside him.

"I have no complaints." he said placing his hands behind his head. "So why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd come visit the burn victims." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you might be here about my brother." he said. There was a silence between them. "He still loves you."

"I know." she said. "He's trying very hard be my friend though."

"Katniss, I don't want to sound like the bad guy but if you have no intention of ever being with him, I think it's best if you stop spending time with him."

"He knows we're just friends...that that is all we will ever be."

"You didn't see him after you ended everything with him. I can't bear to see him go through that kind of pain again. He'll always feel a little bit of that if you stay in his life. That kind of love doesn't go away." he said.

"So you are asking me to cut him out of my life completely?" she asked.

"You know how he is. If you're there he won't be able to move on. When you were away, he was so close."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, furrowing brow.

"We took him to a party in the Seam near the end of the Games. He met Edesa Ferndale and things were going well...until the bombing." he said. Katniss remembered Peeta talking about her. She had no idea they were linked romantically. She assumed they were just friends from school.

"Oh." she said.

"Someone's a little jealous." Carac said throwing a smirk her way.

"I am not. I just didn't think..." she said. She didn't know what to think. For as long as she can remember, he had always been interested in her and her alone.

"You can't keep him to yourself forever."

"That's not what I want. I want him to be happy."

"Yeah on your terms."

"No, not on my terms. I want him to be happy. If that means letting him go from my life then so be it...starting today." she said.

"Good." Carac said. "Katniss I really am sorry it has to be like this."

"Me too."

"Katniss, stop looking so sad."

"You just told me I can't be friends with my best friend. What do you expect me to do?"

"This doesn't have to be for forever. Just give him some time." he said.

"I should go." she said standing up. They said their goodbyes and Katniss left. She wished she had never talked to Carac. The worst part is that she knew he was right. Peeta had put her so high up on a pedestal, it was time to knock her off, creating room for someone new. She pushed him out of her head as she met with more burn patients. She concentrated on talking to them and asking about how they were doing and comforting them. They all looked so grateful that she was there.

When she left, she went to dinner. She sat by herself at a table that was the furthest away from the kitchen. This was the start of her making sure she stayed away from Peeta. Dinner was winding down, he was probably getting off work soon. She quickly ate her meal and left to return to her room.

As she passed Finnick's room, she found his door opened a sliver. She opened it to find him asleep in the dimly lit room. As she walked closer, she found an empty needle sitting on his nightstand. They must have had to drug him after the propos shoot. Katniss climbed over him and laid beside him, waiting for the sedatives to wear off. She should have there for him when he got back. She was sure she could have calmed him down. She knew how much he hated being knocked out like that.

She turned to face him to watch him sleep. She studied the angles of his face in the dim light. She traced his high cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and his defined jawline. He really was a beautiful human being. She wasn't attracted to him in any sort of romantic way but she could see his appeal. She slowly saw him become more alert as the drugs wore off.

"How long was I out?" he asked, still groggy.

"I'm not sure. When were you done filming?"

"Around 2."

"Than about 7 hours." she told him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Just an hour."

"They are going to air it tomorrow. Everyone will know what I really am." he said, followed by a long exhale. "That I'm just some Capitol whore."

"That's not what you are Finnick." she said.

"I just wish it didn't have be like this." he told her. Katniss leaned in closer to him so that her mouth was beside his ear. She still had no idea if it was safe to talk in their own rooms without having someone listen in on them.

"I'll make her pay for this. I don't know how, but she will regret the day she made you tell your secret." Katniss whispered. He pulled away from her and gave her a baffled look followed by a smile.

"I never knew you were one for revenge." he whispered in her ear.

"Only when it's deserved." she said.

"What about you? Any updates since I saw you?"

"I went to visit Gale."

"Good or bad?" he asked with concern.

"Bad...very bad." she said. She couldn't fight the tears that managed to escape her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Finnick to see her cry. She quickly turned around with her back facing him.

"Katniss, what happened?" he asked gently as he moved closer to her.

"He tried to..." she said, pausing to take a few breaths before continued. "...to kill me." The words she spoke made her crying more prevalent as she fought for breaths.

"Shh, it's ok." he said as he traced shapes and lines onto her back. She wasn't really sure why he was doing this. He whispered gentle sushes as he continued draw on her back. It seemed to work on her, calming her down to a slight whimper.

"What was that...what you just did?" she asked softly.

"I used to do that to Annie to help get her through the bad times. It helped take her mind off things. Sometimes I'd draw shapes, other times words or messages. Here I'll show you." he said before drawing a lowercase h followed by an i in the center of her back. "What did I write?"

"Hi." Katniss said.

"Here's another one." he said. He spelt out her name, which she correctly guessed. He then wrote Mockingjay, this time a little quicker.

"I don't know...do it again." she said. She closed her eyes, focusing on the movements of his index finger. "Mockingjay."

"Yes that's right." he said, his voice a little lighter.

"What kind of things would you write for her?" Katniss asked. She felt him draw an i followed by a heart shape and ended with the letter u.

"That one was her favorite." he said with a shaky voice. Katniss turned to face Finnick and found him with tears dripping off his face. The last thing she meant to do was do make him upset.

"Finnick, please don't cry." she said.

"I miss her so much, Katniss. She should still be here. She was too young to die." he said.

"I know." she said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Let's try to get some sleep." She felt him wrap his arms around her and drew her closer to him. He wanted to be close to someone and she didn't blame him. She felt the same way too.

"I wish Gale could hold me like this." she said with a sigh.

"He will, one day." he reassured her. "It's a good thing no one's here to see us. Coin would have our heads for this, I'm sure." he said jokingly.

"Goodnight, Finnick." she said with a laugh.

"Goodnight, Katniss." he said before closing his eyes. Katniss followed him as they held onto each other tightly, hoping for a better future.

**Finnick and Katniss are helping each other out again. I like the two of them as friends :) anyway next chapter is going to be a good one so stay tuned!**


	12. Emergency

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. )**

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Katniss woke up to some sort of emergency alarm system, which consisted of an obnoxious buzzing sound and a voice saying 'All residents are required to report to Level 20 immediately.' The message was repeated every 5 seconds. Katniss had no intension of moving from the bed. She was too tired and sad to move. She turned onto her stomach, burying her head into her pillow.

"Katniss, come on. We have to go." Finnick said rubbing her back.

"I'm tired." she said.

"You can sleep afterwards. Come on." he said as he pulled on her arm. She knew he wouldn't quit so she decided to get up. Katniss went to her compartment to find her family, but they had already gone. Katniss and Finnick made their way through the hallway towards the elevators. As they drew near, they saw a sea of people waiting in a crowd. More people walked up behind them. The voice on the system gave them a 10-minute warning mark. Katniss could feel the crowd from behind her pushing forward. She took Finnick's hand so she wouldn't loose him. People started to panic as they continued to push forward. The people from the front pushed back, causing the middle of the crowd to sway back and forth. Shouting started from both sides. She saw Finnick looking around, quickly scanning different areas of the hallway. She then felt him pulling her away from the elevators and to the side of the hallway.

"Finnick what are you doing?" Katniss asked in a panic.

"You'll see." was all he said. They stopped beside a water fountain. "Help me up." he told her. Katniss wasn't sure what his plan was exactly, but she didn't hesitate to help him. She knitted her fingers together to use as a step to reach the top of the fountain. "Excuse me." he shouted. It wasn't enough to hear over the shouts of the people in the crowd. He then put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly into the air. Some of the voices died out but there were still a few that were still booming. "ALL OF YOU, JUST STOP IT!" he shouted even louder than before. Katniss could see that everyone's attention was now turned to him. Now that there was quiet, he started to speak.

"Hello, if you don't already know who I am, I am Finnick Odair. If you all just give me a minute of your time, I can help. I know a lot of you are panicked about why this emergency alert is going off, and I'm sure you want answers. I'm here to give you those answers. District 13 is planning on sending in planes to bomb the Capitol today. This is just a precaution, evacuating us to a lower level. There is no need to panic."

"But if we don't get down in time, they'll lock us out!" a District 13 resident said.

"And I am going to make sure that doesn't happen. There is a stairwell to the left of me that I'm sure no one is bothering to use. Everyone to the left of this water fountain will follow me and Katniss Everdeen down to Level 20 using the stairs." he said.

"The Mockingjay is here?" someone called out. Katniss rolled her eyes at her nickname. She still hated it.

"Yes, she is right below me and she wants to help you too. All I ask is that you stay calm en route to our destination." Finnick said. Finnick reached out his hand to Katniss. She took it and helped him to return to the ground. The crowd cleared a small path to allow them to reach the end of the hallway. Finnick led the end of the line to the stairwell and led them down. Once they had reached Level 20, Katniss and Finnick held open the doors for people to travel though. She couldn't believe the amount of thanks they received from the people, especially those from District 13, for telling them what was really happening and for helping their find their way to where they needed to be. Katniss was starting to wonder how much information Coin shared with the citizens of her district.

Once the stairwell had emptied, Katniss and Finnick made their way to the auditorium, after being told to go there. Katniss was astounded by the size of the place. There were three tiers, all filled with people. She had never realized how many people now occupied District 13. There had to be at least 3,000 people. She stood along the back wall of the main level with Finnick as they waited for someone to address them. The voices in the crowd were buzzing with conversation. As soon as they saw Coin standing behind the podium on the stage, their conversations ceased.

"Hello, I am sure you are all wondering why we have called you here today. With the influx of refugees into our District in the past few months, I thought it important to go over the procedures in the event of an emergency. There has been a lot of unrest and rebellion in the other districts of Panem. While the Capitol is still unaware of our existence, I find it essential that we prepare ourselves for the worst. With that said, we will be going into lockdown for the next few days so we can familiarize ourselves with this new way of life, should be need to use it."

Coin gave a virtual tour of the levels of their emergency floors, followed by where they could get their room assignments and other supplies they might leave. She dismissed the crowd by last initial to get what they needed. When Coin dismissed people with E-H as their last initial, Katniss walked to the exit. She saw Finnick start to follow her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What if I can't find you?" he asked. He had a point. Who knows where they'd even be located in their new space. She wouldn't be surprised if Coin tried to keep them far away from each other given their most recent conversation.

"Ok." she said. Katniss waited by the door until she saw Prim and her mother. She rushed to them, hugging them at the same time. Finnick walked up to them and asked if they were ready. Katniss broke away from her family and they started to walk. She couldn't help but notice her mother's discerning look. Her mother must still be worried that there was something going on with them.

Their room assignments hadn't changed much. Instead of being in compartment 307, they were now in compartment 2307. They had the same neighbors, with Finnick still being a few doors down from her. Finnick joined them to help them set up their room. He helped Katniss make the beds while her mother and sister organized their things into the small dresser in the corner.

When everything was put into place, Finnick asked Katniss if she could come help him.

"I think it's best if Katniss stays here." her mother said. Katniss shot her mother a look.

"I won't be long." Katniss said.

"No, Katniss." her mother said in a knowing tone. Since when did she start making her decisions?

"Excuse me." Katniss said to Finnick before leading her mother out into the hallway. "What was that about?" she asked with anger in her tone.

"It's for your own good." her mother said calmly.

"I don't understand."

"The amount of time the two of you have been spending together...I don't think it's good for either of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me." her mother said. She led her to a little alcove where there were a few chairs lined up against a wall. Katniss sat beside her mother and waited for her to speak. "You know how many accidents there were in the mines in District 12." she started.

"Mom, what does this have to do with anything?" she asked. How on earth was she going to connect coal-mining accidents to her spending time with Finnick?

"Just listen. Lots of people lost loved one in those accidents like the one that took your father. Girls lost their husbands, fiancés, and boyfriends. Guys lost their brothers and best friends. They took comfort in each other, trying to get over the death of their loved ones. Only they never imagined what would grow between them while they helped the other grieve."

"What was it?" Katniss asked. She had an idea of where her mother was going with this but she wasn't certain.

"Love, Katniss. They fell in love. It's not like they had planned it. Most of them thought they'd never love again. It just sort of snuck up on them."

"Why does this concern me?"

"The pair of you have both been through your share of loss. That boy has lost the love of his life, in a tragic way. You are coping with the fact that boy you love may never be the same again. With all the time the two of you have spent together, things may become complicated."

"No, that's not how it is with him. We're just friends."

"Yes, Katniss, but that line might blur. I'm just making sure you don't do anything you end up regretting."

"I haven't done anything with him." Katniss said.

"I know, but you never know what might happen if this continues. I know how this works. I've seen it happen to so many people. It always starts out innocent." she said.

"But that won't happen to us...not Finnick and me. I love Gale. He's the only person I want to be with."

"I know that Katniss, but your emotions aren't the only ones to consider."

"Finnick?" Katniss asked. Her mother nodded her head. She felt a combination of doubt and panic set in. "No, mom…no."

"It's already started Katniss. The things he says to you—"

"—No, he just says them to be funny." she said.

"There is always some truth behind every joke." her mother said. That statement worried Katniss. What if her mother had been right to worry about them?

"Maybe I should talk to him." Katniss said. Her mother said nothing. Katniss rose from her seat and walked back to her room. She opened the door to find Finnick sitting on the floor with Prim, telling her a story. It must have been funny because Prim was laughing hysterically. She waited for him to finish his story before asking him to talk to her. He grabbed his things and they went into his room.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble." he said.

"No, I'm not in trouble. At least I don't think I am." she said. She knew she'd be in a lot of trouble he felt the way her mother thought he did. She decided it would just better to just ask him. "There is something I have to ask you and I need an honest answer." she said sitting on the mattress.

"Ok." he said sitting next to her.

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked. His only response was a laugh. "Finnick, this is not funny. I'm serious."

"Sorry, I just wasn't that expecting that. And the answer is no, I don't." he said.

"Oh, good." Katniss said breathing a sigh of relief. Her mother was wrong.

"What made you ask that in the first place? he asked. She told him what her mother had said to her, about the coalminers' deaths bringing people together. "You don't have to worry about me, Katniss. I don't think I'll ever be able to love again." he said lying down on his unmade bed.

"You'd be surprised." she said. Her mind had gone to the time when she thought that Gale had died in the Games and how she started to feel about Peeta after time. She never expected that either.

"When did it happen for you?" he asked.

"It didn't. I was just saying." she said. The last thing she wanted was to have to tell him about Peeta.

"No, the way you said it, it has happened before."

"Yes, it did." she admitted. "It was after the first Games, after I thought Gale was dead. The guy, whom shall remain nameless, helped me through it. He talked with me when I wanted to talk, sometimes he'd just sit with me and say nothing at all. After I came home from the Victory Tour, he kissed me and then we were together."

"What happened?" Finnick asked.

"I found Gale in the woods shortly after that and I told him that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. I felt bad about it, I really did. I just couldn't tell him the truth. He did find out the truth eventually."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well."

"Did he make it out of District 12?" Finnick asked with curiosity.

"Yes, he is here."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Yes." she said. She couldn't help but think that Finnick was trying to figure out who it was.

"It was that guy you were eating lunch with the other day. The one with the blonde hair, wasn't it?" he guessed.

"How could you tell?" she wondered.

"He cares about you…you can tell just by the way he looks at you." Finnick said.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked. She didn't feel like going into how she was no longer allowed to spend time with him for that reason…that he still cared for her. "I should go anyway. My mother is probably waiting for me."

"Yeah. Katniss, can I eat dinner with you and your family tonight?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Maybe I can prove to your mother that I'm not trying to do anything with you." he said with a wink. She smiled before leaving his room. When she returned to her room, she only found Prim there.

"Where is mother?" she asked.

"Had to go to the hospital." she responded.

"Why aren't you there?" Katniss asked. She knew Prim loved going to help out whenever she could.

"I wanted to stay here with you." she said. As Katniss sat beside her, she noticed a thin piece of rope in her lap.

"Where did you get that?" Katniss asked pointing towards it.

"Oh, Finnick gave it to me. He showed me a story to help me learn how to tie a knot. Do you want to see it?" she asked eagerly. Katniss nodded and then listened to Prim tell the story. As she did so, she moved the rope ends until she reached the end of the story and had an intricate knot.

"Very nice." Katniss said encouragingly.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Prim said in a daze.

"Who?"

"Finnick!" Prim said as if it were obvious.

"I thought you liked Peeta." Katniss said raising an eyebrow.

"I do like Peeta, but Finnick is nice too." she said. Katniss let out a heavy sigh. Her sister was officially a boy crazy teenager.

"I don't know about dreamy, but he is nice." Katniss said.

"Katniss, have you ever kissed him?" Prim asked. Katniss wasn't sure where her little sister was getting these questions.

"No, Prim I haven't."

"But at school, during the Games, one of the girls in my class said he kissed you." she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she said.

"How could you ever forget a kiss from Finnick Odair!"

"It wasn't a real kiss, Prim. He only did it to save me."

"How can a kiss save someone?" she asked skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"I was about to say something I shouldn't have said and he kissed me to stop me from saying it." she explained.

"You're so lucky." she said with a sigh.

"Ok, enough talk about Finnick. What about you? Have you found anyone that's more age appropriate?"

"There is this one guy in my classes. He's from here. He's really nice." she said with a smile.

"Does he like you?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know…maybe. He sits next to me everyday."

"Does he talk to you?"

"Yes." she said, now blushing.

"You'll have to point him out to me, next time you see him."

Katniss and Prim continued talking as the day passed by. Katniss showed her sister a few more knots to practice although she was a little disappointed that there were no stories to accompany them. When dinnertime rolled around, there was a knock on their door. Behind it was Finnick, waiting for them. They invited him in and waited for Katniss' mother to arrive. She looked very surprised to learn that Finnick would be joining them.

Once they had their food trays, Katniss sat next to her mother leaving the two open spaces across from them for Prim and Finnick. Katniss thought it best to separate herself from him, if only to convince her mother that she wasn't that reliant on him. Prim seemed overjoyed at the chance to sit next to him. Finnick behaved himself through dinner, leaving out any sort of jokes or statements that her mother could take the wrong way. That didn't stop her mother from asking him what his intentions were with her daughter. That was really embarrassing, but he gave the perfect answer. Prim thankfully changed the subject, asking Finnick to tell them all about District 4. When they were finished eating and talking, they walked back to the 23rd floor. Katniss was shocked when Prim reached around Finnick's torso to give him a hug goodbye before entering their room. Her mother left the two of them alone in the hallway.

"You're sister seems to like me." he said.

"Well she does like pretty things."

"_I'm_ pretty?" he said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, Finnick. Everyone in Panem thinks so. It shouldn't come as any surprise to you."

"Even you?" he asked. He was doing that thing again where he made her very uncomfortable.

"Yes, but I'm not as easily enticed by pretty things. You should know that by now." she replied as she turned towards her door.

"Wait, before you go inside. There's something I need to talk to you about. Something I've been thinking about all day." he said. Katniss was a little worried about what he was about to say.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Not out here. Someone might hear." he said turning down the hall and leading her to his room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, standing in the center of his room with her arms crossed.

"About what Coin said today about this just being a drill. Why would she say that?"

"She obviously doesn't want people to know about what is happening."

"I told those people in the hallway about what is really going on. What if she finds out about it?" he asked with worry.

"You'll tell her you didn't know it was confidential information. You'll tell her that you helped diffuse what would have been a riot if you hadn't said what you had said."

"What happens if she does something to me? What if she kicks me out?" he asked.

"Then I would go with you." Katniss said without hesitation.

"You would?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We are a team. We could walk back to District 12 and figure out what to do next."

"Walk back to District 12?" he said with a laugh.

"You think we couldn't do it? We survived two Hunger Games. I don't think navigating back to my old district would be that hard."

"What about your family?" he asked.

"I'd bring them too, Finnick! I wouldn't leave them here for Coin to use as bait."

"And what about Gale?" he asked. Katniss hadn't thought about him. There was no way she could break him out too, not in his current condition.

"I hadn't thought about that." she said. "I guess it's not that great of a plan after all."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine." he said with a smile. There was something else Katniss wanted to talk about with him. She still wasn't sure if their room hadn't been bugged before they were transferred down there. If they had, the conversation they had would not go well with Coin. The last thing she needed was her Mockingjay talking about fleeing the district. Katniss motioned with her finger for Finnick to bend down to her level. When he was closer, she brought her mouth to his ear and asked her question.

"Finnick, what's your plan with Coin? What do you ultimately want to do?" she whispered. Overthrowing her was something that was out of the question. She had so many people looking out for her that it would never happen.

"I want to make sure she's not the one running this country once all of this is over." he whispered back.

"You think she would do that?"

"Think about it Katniss. Her district is leading this rebellion. If our side wins, she's the leader. She'll automatically take the role of President of the nation."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I figure it out, you will be the first to know." he promised her. Katniss looked at him and realized he was a lot smarter then she had thought he was. She always assumed that one could either be really beautiful or really smart. Maybe that was true and Finnick just had the good fortune to receive them both. She said her goodbyes to him and then returned to her own compartment. Prim was already asleep on her mother's bed. Her mother gave her another one of those motherly looks that questioned what was really going on. Katniss chose to ignore it and focus on getting ready for bed. She went across the hall to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she returned to her room, she quickly hopped into bed and closed her eyes, hoping she could fall asleep quickly before her mother could ask her more questions.

* * *

**Mrs. Everdeen seems to be awfully worried about Katniss and Finnick, doesn't she? hehe. Don't worry though, this is a Galeniss story ;)**

**BTW today is my birthday and reviews would really brighten my day (it's been a good b-day so far :)). Also feel free to check out my new story The Peacekeeper's Son (last time I'll plug this story, I swear!)**


	13. The Solution

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time...I've had so much schoolwork that I haven't had time to write. I made this chapter a long one to make up for it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

A week went by before they were allowed to return to their original compartments. Mid-week, during their time in the emergency bunkers, Finnick disappeared. Katniss could only think that Coin had punished him for telling the residents the real reason for them going into the emergency shelters. She was relieved when she saw him walking down their hallway on the 3rd floor. The first thing she did was to hug him as tightly as she could. He laughed at her and made a joke about her missing him.

Finnick told her what had happened, that Coin found out about what he said. He told Coin what Katniss told him to say but she didn't seem to care. She told him that he should have known that was confidential information. She held him in a cell for the remainder of their time there to teach him a lesson.

The bombings in the Capitol were successful in the sense that they actually hit their targets. They were unsuccessful in the fact that they didn't cause the Capitol to surrender. Coin wasn't sure if they Capitol knew that is was District 13 that had launched the attack. In the week that had gone by, they had not tried to do anything to District 13. Before the residents were allowed to return, Coin, along with Boggs, made an announcement in the auditorium that more soldiers were needed to join the fight against the Capitol. To strengthen their numbers, they said that anyone between the ages of 16 to 35 were required to join the military ranks. Those still in school would spend the time they would spend in the classroom to train instead.

Katniss was assigned to the morning training since her last initial was between A and M. Afternoon training was held for individuals with the last initial of N-Z. She couldn't help but think how convenient it was for Coin that Finnick was scheduled in a different training session. She must have been pleased to break up the pair. Katniss made her way to the training yard located at ground level. At least training would allow for her to get some time outside. And it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the temperatures were warm enough that no coats were required.

Katniss was shocked when she saw Joanna Mason, already outside learning how to assemble a gun. Didn't they know that she had just been recovering from being tortured? Who would have the audacity to give her a gun, not knowing her current mental condition? Maybe they were letting her catch up since she missed the first few days of training.

"Surprised they let you have that." Katniss said sitting beside her.

"Are you afraid I'm going to kill you?" she said, taking a break from her task.

"You tried it once before."

"I was saving your life." she said before muttering, "brainless."

"You could have warned me."

"Wasn't time for that." Johanna said. "You know what, maybe I should have killed you. Then I could have your boyfriend all to myself." Katniss knew she was only joking but she still didn't like the fact that Johanna Mason was still attracted to Gale.

"I'm not sure you'd want him now." Katniss said digging into the ground with a stick.

"Oh, no, he'd be fine around me. It's only you that he has a problem with." Johanna said. Katniss chose to ignore that statement, knowing that Johanna was just trying to rile her up again.

"Did you see him at all…when you were there?" Katniss asked.

"No, but he was in the room beside me. I could hear him scream though…when they tortured him."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"Yes, loads of stuff. They didn't try to mentally torture me like they did with him. Didn't want to mess with my brain since I had all the information they needed."

"So you're fine now?"

"Fine enough to be out of there. I still have meetings with a therapist. Like that is going to help." she said rolling her eyes. "It didn't hurt that Finnick told them I could stay with him. That he'd make sure to take care of me." Katniss was surprised that Finnick failed to mention that. Not that she had seen him that much since their new schedules were in place. Johanna must have seen this annoyed her.

"Something wrong?" Johanna asked, only she said it with more sarcasm then concern.

"No, he just didn't mention it."

"I heard the two of you had become pretty close." Johanna said.

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I heard that just from conversations I heard in the dining hall. People seem very interested in the pair of you." she said.

"Don't worry, he's all yours." Katniss huffed.

"I don't want him." she said with a laugh. "Jeez, he's like a brother to me, you know that." she told her. She saw someone catch Joanna's eye as soon as she said those words. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Although I wouldn't mind that one over there." Katniss looked up to see none other than Peeta Mellark waiting for instructions.

"The blonde?" Katniss asked, trying to play it cool.

"Yes the blonde. Always loved blondes…don't see them much in District 7."

"He doesn't seem like your type." Katniss said, hoping to discourage Johanna from actually doing anything. She should have known that with her, this would have the opposite effect.

"There's only one way to find out." she said standing up, taking the gun with her. She walked straight up to Peeta and handed the gun to him, probably asking him to check it to make sure she assemble it correctly. It was weird; Johanna actually looked pleasant as she talked to him. He pointed to something and moved a piece. She placed her hand on his chest as she thanked him, followed by a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her before Johanna made her way back to him.

"That went well." she said pleased with herself. Katniss couldn't help but feel anger swell inside her. Anger that Johanna managed to do that and that Peeta had flirted back.

"Stay away from him." she said with a warning tone.

"What do you know him or something?"

"Yes, he's from my District."

"Oh wait, you know what, I do recognize him now. Wasn't he the one that got into a fight with Gale on the day you were reaped?" Katniss nodded. "I knew he looked familiar. I'm not going to lie; I watched that part a lot. Best part of the Reaping that year."

"He's too sweet for you." Katniss said.

"He punched Gale right in the eye. Sweet boys don't do that."

"He did it for me."

"You sure seem to have quite a few boys that will fight for you." Johanna said with a smirk. Katniss continued her glare. "Ok, fine I'll stay away from him. Is there anyone else here that's off-limits?" she asked.

"No, just him and Gale." Katniss said.

Their conversation was interrupted by their instructor who told everyone about the different stations they would be working at that day. They were split up into groups and assigned to different stations that would rotate. Johanna of course was in the same group as Katniss. They trained for an hour before being allowed a water break, which Katniss desperately needed. She was so out of breath that she could barely talk. All those months of lying in a hospital bed had taken a toll on her. After sipping on her water, she stood with her hands on her head to help open her airway. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on getting her breathing back to normal.

"It's just like old times." she heard someone mutter near her ear. She jumped and then turned around to find a smiling Peeta behind her.

"You scared me." she said in alarm.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I was just trying to catch my breath."

"Good to know I'm not the only one that feels out of shape." he said with a laugh. His demeanor then grew serious. "How come you've been avoiding me?" he asked.

"I haven't. I've just been busy." she lied.

"You really are a bad liar." he said pressing his finger to her nose. "What's the real reason?"

"We can't be friends." she told him.

"Says who?"

'_Says your brother_.' she thought. "The only reason I hung out with you in the beginning was because I knew you didn't have anyone else. Now you have Carac and Delly, and you're new friends. You don't need me."

"Is there some sort of friends quota I don't know about?" he asked. She wasn't sure if he is trying to make a joke or if he really was asking it. It didn't sound like he was joking.

"Peeta, nothing good can come out of this. You know that."

"I'm not trying to be anything other than friends with you."

"But you are_ trying_ to just be friends with me. You shouldn't have to try to be that. You shouldn't have to worry about other feeling getting in the way."

"Nothing will happen, I promise." he said with glassy eyes.

"Just find someone else to like and leave me alone." she said before walking away from him. She couldn't bear to turn around to see his reaction. She already knew it wouldn't be good. She returned to her next station and got ready to resume the training. As soon as the instructor blew the whistle, she started on the obstacle course. She made pretty good time with the adrenaline running through her.

Once they were finished, they were taken back underground. Katniss quickly took off and made her way to her room before hitting the showers. She heard someone else turn on the shower next to her as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"You know you really upset that boy after you talked to him." It was Johanna's voice. Katniss ignored her. "In fact, he was so upset, he couldn't finish his training. I guess you were right. He is a sweet boy."

"He started it. You think with the way I had been avoiding him he would have gotten the hint. And you know what, the only reason I haven't been talking to him is because he brother told me to stay away from him." Katniss said, defending herself.

"I'm surprised you listened." Johanna said. They both turned off their water around the same time. Katniss was surprised how quickly she had finished. Maybe they didn't have as much water to use in District 7. Katniss wrapped herself in her towel and grabbed her clothes. She walked outside the stall to find Peeta standing there. She forgot that these were shared bathrooms and that anyone could be in there. She looked to her right to find Joanna giving her a sneaky grin before disappearing. She had planned this the whole time.

"So my brother told you not to see me?"

"Is it ok if I get dressed first…before we have this conversation."

"Of course." He followed her across the hall and waited at her door while she got dressed inside her room. She then opened the door and let him in.

"So this whole time you've been avoiding me because of him?"

"Peeta, he had a point when I was talking to him. You'll never move on if I am always around."

"But I have."

"No, you haven't. The way you look at me sometimes, I just know what you're feeling. You need to move on, and even if that person has to be Johanna Mason, so be it." she said. She heard a laugh escape his mouth and she shot him a confused look.

"Me and Johanna Mason? Gosh that's funny, Katniss."

"I saw you two earlier. I saw you flirting with her."

"Yes, because I knew you were watching."

"You were trying to make me jealous?"

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No it just made me angry."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked. She looked up at Peeta and thought about that. Was she jealous that Johanna was receiving attention from him? Maybe she was jealous. After all, sometimes when they hung out, she did feel things, little bursts of happiness. It didn't matter though. He wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was to be with Gale.

"Peeta you should go."

"Tell me how you really feel." he said lightly touching her cheek. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"I think you already know."

"I want to hear you say it."

"What? That there might still be something there? Why would I ever admit that?" she said with anger.

"You won't. I know you have feelings for me, but your heart is somewhere else. If I can't have your heart, then there's no way this could ever work. I'm sorry…I'll go now." he said letting himself out.

Katniss laid on her bed feeling worse then usual. She hated love. Life had been so much easier without it. It's why she had avoided it altogether. She saw what it did to people, how it tore their hearts apart. It happened to her mother when her father died. She had seen the effects it had had with couples that broke up at her school. Up until the Hunger Games, she was sure she could avoid it forever. But then she had to go and kiss Gale in the cavern so she could get him the medicine.

She then blamed Haymitch. It's his fault her life was in shambles. He was the one that told her that Gale liked her. She never would have kissed him if she hadn't known that. He also seemed to egg her on with Peeta, always encouraging them to be together. She wasn't sure if he was just messing with her or if he actually thought they should be together.

There was a sudden knock on the door that paused her thoughts. She made her way to the entrance of her room and opened it to find one of Dr. Halifax's medical assistants standing there.

"Gale Hawthorne would like to see you." the girl said. Katniss didn't say anything, she just walked out of the room towards the elevator. It must have been important if they sent someone for her. When they were out of the elevator, the assistant took her to Dr. Halifax's office. Katniss figured it was most likely to have another talk about things that were and were not allowed during her visit. As soon as she sat down, Dr. Halifax began.

"We found a way to reverse what the Capitol did to him." he said with a small grin. Katniss sat in silence taking in what he just said. They can fix Gale.

"How?" she asked, wanting more detail. She wouldn't allow herself to celebrate until she knew exactly what their plans were. He then went into a complex explanation mentioning something about a hippocampus and other things. It's too much for a 17-year-old girl to understand but she got the gist of it. They want to erase some of his memories.

"Which ones are you planning to get rid of?" Katniss asked with fear.

"We plan on extracting any memories connected to The Hunger Games or the Capitol."

"So basically the past two years of his life." she said.

"Yes, that is correct."

"No." she whispered in fear. She knows what this means. He'll forget everything about her and him…their whole relationship.

"We have to take every precaution to make sure the triggers don't come back." he told her.

"You obviously haven't told him this plan because he'd never agree to it."

"Actually he has. He's scheduled for surgery in an hour." Dr. Halifax said. That's why Gale wanted to see her, to say goodbye. Katniss asked to see him now and was led to his room. She found him in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on and his head shaved. She ran to him as ran as her legs could manage. She wanted to throw herself on him but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Instead she gripped the bar on the side of the bed as she began to speak.

"Don't do it." she said.

"It's our only chance to be together." Gale said.

"No, we'll figure something out."

"There is no other option Katniss. When this is all over, I'll be cured. I won't have those horrible thoughts or memories anymore."

"But you won't remember us…what we had."

"That's why I needed to see you. I—" he said before she cut him off.

"Gale, this is your brain we are talking about." she shouted. "What if something goes wrong? What if you can't remember anything at all? What if you can't even remember yourself? It's not worth it. Don't do this for me."

"I'm doing it for us, Katniss. I want you so bad. I want to be in a room with you without hearing voices and to touch you without having to worry about me hurting you."

"I want that too, but not like this." she said dropping her head to the floor. She could feel the tears coming.

"Katniss, listen to me. This is very important." he said. He waited until her eyes locked with his. "When I come out of surgery, I won't remember anything about our relationship. I'm going to need you to make the first move. You know I'll never do it."

"But what if you don't want me?" she asked with concern.

"That would be impossible. I was just as mad about you 2 years ago as I am now." he said with a giant smile. He then told her to come closer. She thought it was for him to whisper something to her so it came as a shock when she felt his lips against hers, giving her a brief kiss. "I'll be waiting for you." he whispered shortly after.

"Gale, I love you."

"I love you too, Catnip."

Katniss was escorted out of the room shortly after. By the time she reached the elevator, panic had set in. She was so worried about what he would be like when he came out of surgery. Her breaths became heavy and she soon felt like she was suffocating under the surface of District 13. She pressed the highest button to take her to ground level. She gave her name and was granted access to the outside. Once she was free, she ran past the training yard where the afternoon session was currently being conducting. She found the same path in the woods she took weeks ago and ran at full speed. Leaves now surrounded the forest floor. Katniss could feel her legs give out from under her as she slipped on some leaves. She fell onto her back and just laid there, staring up at the bare treetops.

She just wanted all of this to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and have it be the Reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games. She would say yes when Gale asks her to run away. They could take their families with them and rid themselves of the oppression brought forth by the Capitol. As badly as she yearned for it, she knows that this will never happen. She's very much awake and her hope seems to be slipping away. Gale is undergoing a serious surgery, one that could not end well. Even if it does end well, he'll have no idea what they are. She'll be his best friend again and nothing more. She also thought about how much she hates the second rebellion brought on my Coin. The districts are falling fast. Coin doesn't seem to care. The only thing she cares about is succeeding Snow as President. If Finnick wants to do something to stop her, he'll have to do it fast.

Katniss closed her eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths to calm her. She could hear her name being called from a distant voice. As time passed, it grew closer and closer. She slowly sat up and turned towards the voice. Finnick was running towards her. He was still in his clothes from training.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The guards are getting ready to lock the gates. They told me to come and get you. Katniss are you ok?" he asked when he noticed her tear stained face.

"Gale went into surgery today." she said.

"They found a solution?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Well that's great!" Finnick said. Katniss shook her head before looking upward to fight the tears. "Come on Katniss, let's get inside. You can tell me everything." He led her back to the entrance of District 13 and the guards let them in. They went to Finnick's room where Johanna was laying on her bed with a book in her hands.

"What do we have here?" she asked with a smirk as she lowered her book.

"Be nice to her." Finnick warned before going to the bathroom to wash himself. He returned with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer for some fresh clothes. He grabbed a shirt, a pair of underwear and pants and placed them on top of the dresser. Finnick unfastened the towel and held it against his crotch with his hand. Katniss caught a view of his backside and could see a small scar from where the bullet entered him in District 8.

"Since when were you one for modesty." Johanna asked him with a laugh. He shot her a look. "Mockingjay seems to like it."

"Dammit, Johanna." he said slamming his fist on the metal dresser, creating a booming noise. "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" she shouted as she stood up and met him. "My problem is that the two of you are acting weird as fuck and I don't understand it."

"What that we're friends." Finnick shouted back.

"I hear what they are saying about the two of you. She's not Annie, Finnick. She never will be her so you better start to realize that. She'll never be able to replace what the two of you had!" Katniss watched as Finnick slammed Johanna against the wall as the anger spewed from him. He didn't even care about staying covered up at this point.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Finnick growled. Katniss couldn't get over how calm Johanna remained. She would have been terrified if she had been put in that position. "Nothing is going on."

"Then why are the two of you constantly together?"

"Because we are working on a plan." he said moving away from her. Katniss now had a full view of Finnick Odair. She could feel her cheeks redden at the sight of him. She caught Johanna roll her eyes at her.

"So what sort of plan?" she asked sitting next to Katniss on the bed. Finnick joined them on the bed once he was clothed and sat across from them.

"We're taking down Coin." Finnick murmured.

"And how do you plan on doing that when she's surrounded by all her cronies?" Johanna asked.

"We're still working that out. We need to think of something soon though."

"I might be able to come up with something." Johanna said.

"I'm going to go now." Katniss said breaking the conversation. She didn't feel like being around anyone.

"Katniss, wait. What about Gale?" Finnick asked, now remembering.

"I'll tell you later." she said as she headed for the door.

"No wait. He's my friend too. I want to know." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"They are performing surgery on him. They are erasing any memories from the Games."

"That might not be a bad thing." Finnick said.

"He won't remember any of our relationship. We didn't even admit our feeling until after the Games had started. I'm afraid he won't want me."

"He'll want you, Katniss. There were moments in the Arena when you weren't around or awake and we'd talk. He told me about the two of you. He loved you a long time before the Games started. That love will still be inside of him when he comes out of the surgery."

Katniss thought about what Finnick mentioned earlier; that it might not be a bad thing for him not to remember. On a plus side, he will not remember all the horrible things that happened to them in the Games. He wouldn't have to worry about the scenes replaying nightly in his nightmares. It might actually be nice.

"If you could do it…forget about the Games, would you?" Katniss asked.

"I'd do it." Johanna said. Katniss jumped as she forgot that Johanna was still in the room. She had been so silent. "It would be nice to be how I used to be. I wasn't always like this you know."

"Do you ever wonder what you're life would be like if you hadn't been in the Games? I think about it all the time. I feel like I missed out on so much." Finnick said with a sigh. "It would have been nice to have a normal life. I mean, for heaven's sake, I had my first sexual experience before I even had a girlfriend."

"Lots of people do Finnick." Katniss said.

"Yes, but that's not the type of man I wanted to be."

"Sometime I dream about them, my family…that they are still here." Johanna said wistfully. Katniss was surprised to see this side of Johanna. She had never seen her so vulnerable before. "If I had known that he would have killed them, I never would have done what I done."

"I just want to be back in District 12. Back before all of this happened. That life was so much better than this." she said. The three Victors remained there, sitting on Finnick's bed talking about the things they missed and what they hoped of for the future.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the solution I came up with Gale. I must admit that I really hesitant at first. I'm not one for amnesia or memory loss but I think it is a reasonable solution. You're going to just have to trust me with this one. Don't worry though, Galeniss will return ;).**

**On a positive note, Yay Johanna is back. I like writing scenes with her.**

**Please review. I would really like to know what you are thinking after this chapter.**


	14. Retaliation

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...end of the semester (you know how it is). Only two weeks to go and then I can write more Fanfiction. :) I will still update before then, just not sure when. **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

The next few days were difficult for Katniss. All she wanted was see Gale, but they were still performing tests on him to see if the surgery had worked. She used the training sessions outside to take her mind off of things. As she worked through the obstacle course, she could already feel that her body was getting back into shape. It wasn't as difficult as that first day when she could barely breathe.

She was just getting to the end of the circuit when she heard something in the air. She froze and listened more intently. The noise grew louder until she saw a few planes in the sky, Capitol planes. She heard the instructors blow their whistles and tell everyone to get down. Everyone, including Katniss, immediately obeyed. She wasn't sure why they were doing this, why they weren't running to the entrance of District 13. Maybe they wouldn't see them; their training clothes did blend in with their surroundings after all. Katniss remained still hoping that they would just fly over, that they wouldn't release any bombs or gunfire.

She positioned her face so she could still see the sky. The planes dropped lower in the sky before releasing some sort of mist. Katniss' mind went straight to the Quarter Quell and the fog in the jungle. Panic raged through her. She never wanted to experience that again. She brought her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose, hoping that would help some. The mist slowly settled down and she could feel it make contact with her exposed skin. There was no burning or discomfort. In fact, nothing bad seemed to happen at all. Everyone stood up, looking confused at what just happened. Katniss saw the instructors congregate and it looked like one was on a phone, maybe to tell Coin what had just happened.

The instructors called the trainees over to the entrance of the District 13. They announced that they weren't sure what just happened or what the Capitol's intent was in dropping the mist, but they were to be quarantined on a special floor for the next 48 hours. Katniss thought this ridiculous. They were fine.

They were taken to a separate entrance to reach the quarantined floor, which was only partially underground. Small windows lined the top few inches of the room. Obviously District 13 had prepared for something like this to happen. They were brought into a large hall. Katniss waited there for instructions. She felt someone tugging on her sleeve and looked over to find Johanna Mason.

"Come on, I got our room assignment." she said.

"What?" Katniss asked confused. Had she missed something?

"They told us to find someone to room with and then sign up at the desk."

"Oh."

"You feeling alright, Mockingjay?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katniss said as she walked with her to their room.

* * *

It only took a few hours for Katniss to find out that she wasn't alright. In fact, no one that had been outside was alright. There was something in that mist, something that was making everyone sick, very sick. The symptoms started after a few hours. Katniss laid down in bed as the delirium took over. She felt herself fall in and out of consciousness, waking up covered in sweat. She couldn't do anything about it. She was too weak to move so she just laid there wishing that someone would come and take care of her. She wasn't sure if Coin had planed on having people come to their aid or just leave them there until the sickness wore off. She didn't even see anyone other that Johanna, who was currently passed out.

Katniss sat in the darkened room. The lack of light clearly told her it was nighttime. She wasn't sure about the exact time. It was too dark to see the clock that hung above the door. Suddenly, she saw the door open a sliver letting some light into the room. Someone was there. She watched the figure prop open the door before walking over to the lamp. He turned it on to the dimmest setting and then quickly went back to the door.

"Wait, don't leave." Katniss managed to choke out.

"I'm not." he said returning with large bowl. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Finnick? What are you doing here?" He walked over, sitting the bowl on her nightstand before he sat on the edge of her bed. She noticed he was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"They were looking for volunteers to help take care of the infected, so here I am." he said. He took a washcloth from the bowl of water and ringed it out. He then swept it over Katniss' face, removing the sweat. "I heard what happened…about the planes."

"I thought it was going to be like the fog in the Quell." she told him. She could see him shudder when she mentioned the fog. That must still haunt him as well. "What did they do to us Finnick? Do you know?"

"Some sort of biological warfare." he mutters. "I guess they hoped that you would spread it to the other residents of District 13 and that it would kill us all off."

"But why would they that? Why not just bomb us?" she asked him.

"I thought about that too. Bombing us would be too quick, too easy. President Snow obviously wants us to suffer." he said with anger. He placed the washcloth back and the bowl and then used the back of his hand to feel her forehead. "Katniss you're burning up."

"I am?" she asked confused. If anything she felt a little cold. She felt Finnick remove her covers, bringing on even more coldness.

"You're soaked in sweat. How long have you been like this?"

"Finnick, I don't even know long I've been here." she said through the haze that was setting in. She watched him disappear from view and could hear the drawers open and close. Within a minute, he was back on her bed. He pulled her up off the bed so that she was in sitting position. She felt unsteady sitting up by herself. She braced onto his shoulders with her hands to provide her with support. He quickly peeled the sweat-ridden clothes from her top half until her upper body was naked. She felt so bad that she didn't even care that Finnick could see her exposed breasts. She was just thankful that someone was there to take care of her. He reached over the bowl and wiped the sweat from her body starting with her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Sitting up for so long was making her dizzy. When he was done her back, he then moved to her arms.

"Katniss, I need to do your front." he said. She wasn't sure if he was telling her or asking for her permission so she groaned "Mmm-hmm" to let him know she understood. He dipped the washcloth once more before pulling her away from him as he wiped down her chest and stomach. He then took the clean shirt and carefully helped her into it. She was surprised when she felt him lift her off the bed and slowly eased her onto the ground. He laid her down on a pillow that magically appeared.

"Finnick, what?" she asked confused.

"Your sheets are soaked too. I'll have to change them as well. After I am done with you." he said. Katniss could then feel him removing her pants. He left her underwear on until he was done wiping the sweat from her legs. He nimbly removed her underwear, replacing it with the new pair from the bed. He then put on a pair of shorts. "I'll be right back. I need to get some new bedding." he told her. Katniss waited on the floor for him, hoping he would return soon. Within a matter of minutes, Finnick was back in the room, stripping off her old sheets and pillowcase and replacing them with fresh ones. After her bed was made, he lifted her from the ground and tucked her under the covers.

"Finnick, stay with me." she said placing her hand on his arm. "Just until I fall asleep." Finnick laid beside her on top of the covers. Katniss curled up next to him so that their bodies were touching. It felt nice to have someone there. It brought comfort to her. She closed her eyes and felt herself slowly drifting off.

Katniss woke up the next morning to the sound of an annoyed Johanna.

"Stop it." she shouted at Finnick.

"I'm just trying to help." Finnick protested.

"I don't need your help." she muttered as she turned away from him.

"Fine." Finnick said, giving up. He then walked over to Katniss' bed once he saw she was awake.

"How are you?" he asked brushing the damp strands from her face.

"Still bad." she told him.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"If I get you something, will you eat it?"

"I'll try." she answered. Maybe some food will help with the weakness she was experiencing. It had probably been days since she last ate anything. He left and returned with some crackers, two bowls of soup, and two glasses of water. He rested one bowl on the table by Johanna and told her it was there since she wouldn't let him help her. He then propped Katniss against the wall with the pillow resting against her back. As soon as she took a sip of soup, her face scrunched up.

"I can't." she groaned.

"Here, try a cracker." he said holding a square cracker up to her mouth. She took a small bite and chewed slowly. She didn't like that either. Her appetite was completely gone. "Katniss, please finish this. You need to eat something." he murmured. She could hear the worry in his voice. She did as he said and slowly ate the cracker, pausing for sips of water in between. When she was finished, Finnick helped her lay down and she felt herself slowly drifting off again. Katniss woke up hours later. It was now evening and the sun had already set. Now that winter had set in, the sky was dark by 5 o'clock. She felt even worse then she had before.

"Finnick." she called out, hoping he was still in the room. She wondered how many other people he had to take care of. She called out his name again but there was no answer. She needed him, or someone. She didn't want to be alone. She slowly sat up and turned her body so her feet were on the floor. She tried standing but that proved to be impossible as she fell to the ground. She still was not ready to give up. Katniss pulled her body to the door, and pulled herself up enough to reach the handle. She continued pulling herself in the hall calling out his name. She paused for a few minutes to take a break. She had over exerted herself. She then felt the clanging of metal hitting the floor and footsteps rushing towards her.

"Katniss!" Finnick called out as he wrapped his arms around her. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I had to find you."

"I was just going to get you and Johanna dinner. Never leave your room like that again, do you understand?" She nodded her head. Finnick lifted her from the ground and carried her to her bed. Katniss could see that Johanna was now awake and eating a cracker from earlier.

"Finnick, I don't feel good." Katniss said clutching her stomach. He located a trashcan from the corner of the room and placed it beside her bed.

"Trashcan is here if you need to use it. Maybe if you lie down, you'll feel better." he said. He helped Katniss lie down on her side, just in case. With in minutes, Katniss could feel the vomit traveling up to her mouth. She leaned over just in time hurl into the trashcan. Finnick rushed over to her and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit into the can. When it stopped, Finnick wiped her face clean.

"Gross Mockingjay. I'm trying to eat here." Johanna sputtered. Minutes later, Johanna found herself throwing up, only she didn't have a place for it to go. The throw up ended up covering her bedding and herself. Finnick could not help but laugh causing Johanna to glare at him.

"It's not funny Odair." she said. Finnick pulled back her covers and lifted her out of bed.

"I'll be back, gotta take her to the shower." Finnick told Katniss before leaving the room. Finnick return shirtless and started to carefully roll up her bedding. He left the room with the soiled bedding and returned with a new shirt and new sheets and blankets. He made Johanna's bed, and grabbed some clothes from Johanna's drawers before leaving yet again. He came back with Johanna in his arm, clean and clothed, and tucked her into bed. Katniss could have been mistaken but she could have sworn that she heard Johanna thank him. That was a first.

"I feel like I'm dying." Johanna groaned. Katniss could see Finnick tense up when she said that.

"Finnick…are we dying?" Katniss asked him. He remained silent. "Finnick, what's going on?"

"Katniss…" he trailed off.

"Just tell us." Johanna said.

"Yes you are…kind of. They are trying to work on a cure for whatever this is."

"And if the don't?" Katniss asked. She watched as Finnick held his head in his hands.

"Then you'll die." he choked out.

"Finnick, if I die…" Katniss started.

"—You're not going to die. Neither of you are, do you understand? I won't let that happen." he shouted in frustration. "They _will_ find a cure and you _will_ get better." Once he finished speaking he left the room, slamming the door as he went.

"Well that's reassuring." Johanna said with sarcasm.

Katniss couldn't help but wonder what Coin was doing to fix this, if she even cared. With the way things have been going Coin might actually welcome a quick fix to get rid of her. Then Coin wouldn't have to compete with her. Katniss laid in bed, hoping that there were still people that were on her side, people that would make sure that she and everyone else in her training group would make it through this.

* * *

**So I wrote this chapter because I felt that the Capitol would have to retaliate after the bombings caused by District 13 (they figured out it was District 13). I decided to go in a different route than in Mockingjay by using biological warfare (seems like something the Capitol/Snow would do). What do you think about the change?**

**Also, I know you are all waiting for the Galeniss and I promise it will happen in the next few chapters, so please be patient (don't worry, it will be worth the wait). :)**


	15. Peeta

**Sorry this chapter is short and if there any typos. Typed this up really quick. Even has some Finnick POV. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

When Katniss came to, it was still dark outside. Finnick still hadn't returned, at least to her knowledge. She had that queasy feeling in her stomach again, and she knew the vomiting was going to start again. She didn't know where the trashcan went; maybe Finnick removed it at some point to rinse it out. She knew she had to get to the bathroom, and fast.

She crawled on the floor and opened the door, as she did earlier and made her way across the hall to the bathroom. She found an open stall and lifted the toilet seat, preparing for what was about to come. She noticed a pair of legs sticking into her stall but decided to ignore them. There were more pressing matters to deal with.

Once she felt as if she had nothing left to throw up, she cried into her arm that now rested on the edge of the toilet. She felt worse than she had ever felt in her life. She worried about what was to follow and how close to death she was. She didn't want to die without seeing Gale. She needed to know he was alright. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone in the stall next to her mutter something. She listened for them to repeat it.

"Katniss, is that you?" she heard a barely audible voice say.

"Peeta?" she squeaked.

"Come here." he said in a low voice. She pulled herself over to his stall and found him leaning again the wall. He looked far worse than her, with blisters covering his skin.

"Peeta, what happened?" she asked as touched his face with her hand.

"The medicine…it made me break out in blisters. They don't know why."

"Medicine? What medicine?" she asked confused.

"They gave us medicine. Said it might cure us."

"Does it hurt…the blisters?"

"They itch really bad. Had to cover my hands to stop myself from breaking them open." he said as he held up his hands , which were covered by pillowcases.

"Peeta." she said crying into his chest. The last thing she wanted was to see him in pain.

"Shh, it's fine Katniss. Could be worse. My roommate's already dead. Died from the medicine, I think." he said. She looked up at him with fear. She didn't want to lose him. She'd already lost so many people she cared about. She wasn't ready to let go of the boy with the bread. She felt her stomach begin to churn again and she climbed over him to make it into the toilet. She felt his hand trace circles on her back and she leaned over the toilet.

"Finished?" he murmured.

"Yeah." she said. He helped sit her against the wall. "Peeta, how long do you think we have left?"

"I don't know but I think you have longer than I do. I think that medicine only made it worse." he said. "Katniss, I think this might be it for me."

"Don't say that." she muttered.

"Katniss, I love you."

"I love you too." she said as she leaned against him.

"Yes, but not in the same way." he utters into the silence.

"I know but you still matter to me."

"Katniss, since I don't have much longer, do you think I could get one last kiss?" She couldn't help but laugh when she hearrd this. She wasn't sure if he truly meant it or if the illness has made him delirious. She looked over to him and pursed her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought you'd result to cheap ploys." she told him.

"I had to try." he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Come here." she said motioning him with her index finger. Peeta shifted his body and scooted closer to her, bringing his face closer to hers. She placed her hand behind his neck and gave him a slow, soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed.

"I can die a happy man." he said with a smile.

"You're going to be fine." she reassured him. The silence clung in the air as the sat there. The silence was broken when they heard the screeching sound of sneakers on the bathroom floor.

"Katniss? Katniss?" the voice called out.

"Who's that?" Peeta asked her.

"Finnick Odair." she replied. He raised his eyebrows at her and she can only wonder what he was thinking.

"I'm here, in the last stall." she called out. She saw Finnick's feet appear under the door before he pushed open the stall door. "I couldn't find the trashcan so I had to come here. I'm done now."

"Let's get you back to bed." he said as he scooped her off the floor. She said goodbye to Peeta before the stall door closed. Finnick took her back to her room and tucked her in.

"Finnick, can you help Peeta get back to his room? I don't think there is anyone taking care of him."

"Yeah, I can do that." he said gently before leaving the room. About ten minutes later, Finnick returned now furious.

"Finnick what's going on?" Katniss asked.

"I have to go…take care of something." he growls out. "If I'm not back in an hour then Coin has me." She wasn't sure what he was about to do. Before Katniss could ask him any further questions, he was out of the room, slamming the door as he went. All Katniss could do now is wait.

* * *

(Finnick POV)

Finnick walked to the decontamination chamber and took a special shower before being admitted into the main part of District 13. He marched straight towards the Command Center as his conversation with Peeta Mellark resounded through his brain. He couldn't believe all the things he heard in such a short conversation. When he reached the door, he keyed in the code to enter the room. He approached the door to the door to Coin's office, which was guarded by two men.

"Can we help you?" one of the guards asked.

"I'd like to see President Coin." he said with authority. He saw one of them press a button on their Communicuff and then addressed Coin about the matter at hand. The door to her office slid open a half minute later. Finnick stormed into her office where she was filling out some paperwork.

"Yes, Mr. Odair?" she asked, not even looking up. This infuriated him even more. He walked up to her desk and slammed his hands on her desk.

"I know what you're doing." he said as he grinding his teeth.

"You'll have to be more specific Mr. Odair. I'm doing a lot of things at the moment."

"I know that you are testing drugs on the ill without their consent."

"How else do you expect us to find a cure?" she asked, disaffected.

"You should at least let them know what they are getting into…asking them if it's ok."

"We're doing it to find a cure…to save your _friend_. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Have you ever thought about what she would want, your precious Mockingjay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked baffled.

"One of the guys you gave the medicine to, Peeta Mellark. If you knew anything you'd know what he means to her. How if he dies from this, you won't have anyone to be the face of your revolution. If I were you, I'd figure out a way to fix him and fast." he shouted at Coin. He didn't care about how important she was or what she could do to him. He was disgusted with her actions. He then left the room. He had said all he needed to say. He made his way back to the quarantined floor to check on his friends and make sure that they were alright.

* * *

**Next chapter = Galeniss. Get ready! Also don't forget to review ;)**


	16. Reunited

**Here it is...the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games of any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

About a week after being infected from the mist, the doctors came up with a vaccine to cure those that had been exposed to the horrible illness. Katniss, along with Peeta and Johanna made a quick recovery. She was happy that she didn't lose anyone close to her from this. It seemed like the first time in a long time where everyone she loved or cared about were safe. While most of the people survived, there were casualties, about 50 people in all. It saddened Katniss to know that others lost people that were dear to their hearts—fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters. It only furthered her belief that the Capitol must me stopped.

There was a memorial service held for those that lost their lives, after Finnick Odair pretty much demanded that Coin hold one. She said a few words that lacked any sort of genuine emotions. She probably didn't even write the speech. It was when Finnick Odair took to the podium that people really started to feel something. As Katniss looked up at him, she couldn't help but think that he would be perfect to run the new Panem, even at his young age. People seemed to respect him, mainly because of the respect he showed them. He had also been so affected by the corruption of the Capitol and Snow that he would never let that greed for power find its way into the new government. He lost his youth and the love of his life. He would make sure that no one would have to suffer that type of injustice again.

As for Gale, it seemed as if the surgery was successful. He no longer tried to harm her. In the beginning, she was only allowed to be with him for short periods of time and always with a few guards. As the weeks passed, the time periods extended and eventually, she was allowed to visit him whenever she wanted for however long she wanted. The only bad part about it was the fact that she couldn't tell him anything about their part in the Hunger Games, which meant he couldn't know what they had been. The doctors were still wary about her telling him that they were even a couple, fearing that it would trigger other things.

They have been hunting a few times now, even though winter had settled in. Any chance for them to be outside was welcomed. On their first hunting excursion by themselves, Gale confided in her that the doctors were keeping things from him about the past two years. He asked her to shed some light on what happened but she couldn't. He didn't like her answer. It took her a while to convince him that it was for the best and to just trust her on that. He eventually let it go.

It was difficult for Katniss to revert back to being his friend when she knew how he could make her feel, even with a simple kiss on the lips. He no longer looked at her with that lustful gaze that he once used to give her. There was no sort of wanting there. He only looked at her as a friends looks at another friend. It hurt sometimes and she doubted that he could ever have feelings for her. The way he talked to her and the distance he kept between them when they were together was enough for her to know how he saw her.

Once Gale was released from the hospital, he was given his own room on the third floor, since the room his family shared was already crowded. Rory usually spent the night in his room to allow for more comfortable sleeping conditions in the Hawthorne compartment. Katniss met Gale there one evening, telling him she wanted to show him some place. She snuck him down to the auditorium on the 20th floor. Small sconces on the walls dimly lit the room enough to see the details of the space. It was probably the only part of District 13 that was spectacular, with its red velvet chair and architectural details.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Katniss asked him.

"Yes, Catnip it is." he said looking up at the details on the ceiling. "They ever use it?"

"Not anymore…I think they used to a long time ago." A time before Coin was in charge and sucked away any sort of liveliness in District 13. They walked up closer and took a seat in the front row. She looked over at Gale who was looking up at the stage with a smirk on his face. He stood up and hopped onto the stage and stood behind the podium as he started to imitate Effie Trinket. She couldn't but laugh at the things he said and the ridiculous, but very accurate accent he used. When he was finished, he jumped from the stage and joined her. She took him up to one of the side balconies, where they would be less likely to be caught should someone enter the auditorium. They sat down, leaning against the curved wall.

"Katniss, what do you think our future is going to be like?" he asked. At first she thought he was talking about him and her, but then realized he was probably talking about Panem as a whole.

"I don't know. I can tell you what I would like though. I would like to be back in District 12 and for Snow to be out of power…and for everyone to be free. And we would go hunting because we wanted to, not because it is the only way to get food."

"That sounds nice." he said with a sigh. He then looked down with a pensive expression. He waited a little while before speaking. "There's something I never told you…something I used to think about."

"What is it?" she asked scooting closer to him. He was talking so low she could barely hear him.

"I used to think about us running away together, living in the woods…to be free from the Capitol and the Reapings."

"Just us or our families too?"

"Would it be horrible of me to say that it was only us?" he asked looking over at her. She could feel her heart leap out of her chest. Was this a hint that he had feelings for her?

"No, it would have been hard to bring everyone, especially with our siblings being so young. We probably wouldn't have escaped quick enough." she responded.

"It's not like I would have ever left them. You know how much I love them. It was stupid to even think of that really."

"It's ok to think things, even if you would never do them. That's the most important thing. That you know that you'd never abandon your family." she told him.

"I know, but it makes me feel guilty, even just thinking of them."

"Oh, come on Gale, we all do it. Think about things that we shouldn't."

"What kind of things do you think of?" he asked.

'_How I want to climb on top of you and kiss your right now. How I want to rip off your clothes and have my way with you right here on the balcony floor._' she thought to herself. She often finds thoughts like this floating through her head when she's around him. Things she wished she could do but knows that she shouldn't.

"Catnip, I'm waiting." he said. He was actually waiting for her to say something. Those words triggered a memory of him, one of the last things he told her before the surgery. He said, "I'll be waiting for you." She thought about that for a few seconds. He must still be feeling something for her deep inside of him. He admitted to her that he had kept his feelings for her secret many years before she finally made the first move. Maybe that's all she needed to do, to make the first move so he would know how she felt about him.

"Katniss?" he said, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh…yeah." she said. She then had an idea, which led her to smile. "Close your eyes."

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"I said close your eyes." she said, pausing between the last three words. Once his eyes were closed, she sat up and knelt on front of him, straddling one of his legs. She placed a hand of each of his shoulders to balance herself. Her nervousness for about what was to follow caused her to be a little shaky. She advanced towards him, closing her own eyes once her lips made contact with his. She gave him a long, slow kiss, giving him enough time to register what was going on. Then, the choice was his. He could kiss her back or push her away. She hoped he chose the former. She felt he lips pull upward in a smile—a good sign. His lips then went to work, moving with hers as he let his hidden emotions take over. He ended it way sooner than she would have liked but she realized this was his first kiss with her. He wasn't going to get carried away before talking about what just happened.

"That's what you've thought about?" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it." she admitted as her cheeks began to blush.

"Katniss, have we done this before?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. Admitting that would be admitting they had a past together.

"What makes you think that?" she asked curious as to his reasoning behind that statement.

"Well, last I remember, you had never even kissed a boy before. And that, what you just did, you definitely know what you were doing."

"Yes, we have done that before." she said. There was no point in lying to him.

"Have you had any other _practice_?" he pried, wondering if there were other guys that she had kissed.

"Peeta Mellark…a few times. And Finnick Odair once in the Arena." She covered her mouth after she realized the final words that left her mouth. She wasn't supposed to mention the Games. She saw the blood drain from his face.

"You were in the Games?" he asked quietly, still in shock.

"Twice." she said looking down. She felt him bring her closer to him and she let out a shriek, fearing that he might be having a relapse, but then she felt his arms embrace her and him bury his face into her neck.

"How? What happened?" he asked.

"The first one, they called Prim's name and I volunteered…and I won."

"Who was your district partner?" he asked pulling away from me.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, breaking his gaze. "It's too horrible to talk about."

"And the second time. How did that happen?"

"The Quarter Quell. The tributes were chosen from the pool of existing Victors. During that Hunger Games, the rebels broke us out of the Arena. That's why District 12 was bombed, and why we are here. That's why there is a war going on." she said quietly. "And that's all I want to talk about the Games…for now at least. I don't feel like going back to that time in my life. I'm fine now…or as fine as I can be. I'm safe and everyone that matters is safe with me." she said looking into his eyes. He nodded his head and let out a deep exhale. His brow then furrows.

"So how did you end up kissing Peeta Mellark? You barely knew him." She sat down next to him, her knees tired from kneeling. This also gave her time to think of her answer.

"After I got back from the first Games, I was a wreck. I couldn't eat. I couldn't get out of bed. I had horrible nightmares. He took care of me."

"And where the hell was I?" he said getting angry at himself. "I should been there. I should have been the one taking care of you."

"Gale, when I got back, no one knew where you were. Months later, when I was feeling better, I went out into the woods and found you there."

"I was living in the woods?"

"Yes in the cabin by the lake." she told him. She felt bad telling him only half-truths, having to leave out that he was her district partner and that he wasn't there because he was believe to be dead…that that was the whole reason for her mental breakdown. "Gale, what matters, is you're here now. When they brought me here and I found you were here as well…I couldn't have asked for more."

She then felt his lips connect with hers, overcome by his raw emotions. She felt him kiss her with more fervor than possibly ever before. He pulled her top of him, straddling him as he consumed her with kisses. The fire that they had once had was rekindled. She felt him tug at the end of her braid before his hand skillfully unraveled it. He then ran his fingers through her loose locks. Even this simple movement was enough to emit a small moan from her. She felt the need for him return, wanting to experience his touch. She removed one of his hands from her hair down to his lap. She then placed her hand on top of his, guiding it upwards, beneath her shirt as she slowly guided him to her breast. She felt him begin to touch her over the fabric of her bra, but that wasn't satisfying enough for her. She reached behind her to unfasten the clasp, allowing the bra to move away from her body. Gale quickly swooped both hands under the fabric, allowing for his skin to make contact with hers. He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze before using his able hands to produce two perfect mounds. She moaned out his name when she felt his mouth make contact, brushing his tongue against her nipple. She saw his face resurface in front hers almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, is that not allowed?" he asked apologetically. She found it funny that he mistaken her moan for her reprimanding him. It was understandable though. He had no idea how intimate they had been before and his name did escape from her lips pretty loudly.

"Oh, it's allowed. Encourage, even." she said bringing her lips to his.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Everdeen?" he asked between kisses. She pulled away from him gave him a suggestive smile. He smiled back at her, his eyes filled with lust. She missed the way he was now looking at her, the way he gazed at her while he thought about all of the things he wanted to do to her.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard the door to the auditorium open. Katniss quickly fastened her bra and they quietly made their way out of there. The last thing they wanted was to get into trouble for being there. They made their way to the staircase, hand in hand as they climbed up to the 3rd floor. They burst through the doors, laughing and out of breath. Gale pressed Katniss against the wall as he closed the distance between them for a kiss. He then pressed his forehead against her, giving her another little smile.

"Ugh. Get a room." Johanna said, rolling her eyes as she walked by. She disappeared behind the door to her compartment.

"What was that about?" Gale asked with a raise brow.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's just jealous." Katniss said with a smirk. Gale walked her back to her compartment giving her one last kiss before parting from her. Katniss entered the compartment to find the rest of her family sleeping. She removed her shoes and plopped down on her bed, thinking about that night and how happy she was to finally have him back.

* * *

**Finally, Galeniss is back! YAY! Was it worth the wait? **

**I hope to get many reviews from you telling me your thoughts or favorite parts or favorite lines from the chapter. I really am interested in what you thought about this one. Also, any predictions for the future?**


	17. The Hawthornes

**Finally able to write some more of the story! Hope you enjoy this update!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 17

Gale woke up to the sound of Rory getting ready for school. He heard the door open and close, drawers moving in and out.

"Rory, mind keeping it down. Some of us are trying to sleep." he said in a grouchy tone.

"Sorry if I actually have somewhere to be." Rory teased him.

"It's not my fault that nothing scans on my arm. You think I like sitting around all day while everyone else has things to do."

"You could go to class for me." he joked.

"Eh, I'll pass." Gale said plopping back on his pillow. Rory said goodbye and left.

Gale drifted back to sleep into another dream. This one was a particularly good one. He was in the woods of District 12 with Katniss on another one of their hunts. He checked the snare line while she went not too far away to gather. He then heard her calling his name, saying she wanted to show him something. He followed her voice through the forest until he finally found her, her naked form leaning against a nearby tree. He stood there for a minute taking in the view. She looked beautiful. He then closed the distance between them, pressing her body between the tree and himself. He kissed her, while his hands explored the contours of her body. He thrust his pelvis against hers as she moaned for more. He wasn't sure if she really meant it until he felt her hands slide between them reaching for the front of his pants. She swiftly worked on the button followed by the zipper. She slid them down, freeing his bulge from its confines. Katniss then placed her hands on his hips and slowly glided his underwear down his thighs. He let out a moan as she pressed himself into his erection.

Gale jolted from his sleep, disappointed that his dream ended prematurely. He wasn't ready to let go of the image of Katniss' exposed body and what was in the process of happening. He pulled down his pants and underwear far enough to free himself. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, gently stroking himself as he picked up where the dream left off, letting his fantasy take over. He was back in woods, naked with Katniss. He let his mouth take over, kissing and licking the parts of her body that he knew would elicit moans of pleasure. She murmured his name, revealing her need for him to be inside him. He obliged standing in front of her and guided himself in her until their hips touched. He started his thrusts and Gale could feel his hips move as his stroked his hard length, subconsciously imitating the movements in his thoughts. He could feel himself getting close to the edge. The thought of her moaning his name over and over again was enough to send him over. He quickly tented his shirt over himself, trying his best to prevent himself from messing up his sheets. Once his orgasm passed, he pulled his bottoms up over him and laid in bed.

He smiled slyly, thinking about the dirty images that had just played in his mind. He then thought about last night and Katniss and their tryst in the auditorium. How she finally revealed her feelings for him. Never in a million years did he expect this to happen. He never thought that her feelings for him could ever match what he felt for her. He was in love with her…had been for a long time. It was because of their reliance on each other for survival that made him never reveal what he really felt for his best friend. Last night was a pleasant surprise, especially when she revealed that they had kissed before. He cursed himself for not being able to remember it; how could he ever forget something like that.

He thought about how quickly their session progressed. They did far more than just kiss last night. In fact, he was surprised how far she let him go with her. It made him wonder what else he had done with her. Katniss was never one to comfortable with anything remotely sexual. On the rare occasions when he had mentioned anything along the lines of sex, she'd get quiet and her cheeks would blush a vibrant red. He didn't see any of that last night. She was willing, even encouraged him to go further. He wondered how far they would have gone had that mystery person not have entered the auditorium.

Gale got out of bed, grabbing a towel before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He located an empty stall and turned the water on to let it warm up. He stripped his clothes onto a pile and then stepped into the warm stream of water. He washed his hair and then grabbed the soap and lathered his hands before moving them along the front of his body, washing away the remnants of what he had done to himself. When he finally felt clean, he switched the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking back to his room. He located a new set of clothes and dressed himself.

Gale went to Katniss' compartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He then remembered that she was already at training. To kill some time, he went to the cafeteria for breakfast. He got his tray of food and then scanned the diminishing crowd, seeing if there was anyone he recognized. A smile lit up his face as he saw his mother and Posy at the table. He made his way to the table. Posy almost caused him to drop his tray as she attached herself to his leg.

"Whoa there Pose." he said with a laugh. He set down his tray and picked her up.

"I missed you." she said.

"You saw me yesterday."

"I still missed you." she replied. He sat down with her on his lap as he began to eat breakfast. He knew she was getting a little old to be sitting on his lap but he wanted to hold onto the moments where she still acted like he was the greatest thing on the planet. He looked over at her and saw her holding her mouth open. He smiled and gave her a spoonful of his oatmeal. He always did spoil her, but that's what older brothers were for, right?

"You know we all miss you Gale. Especially Vick." his mother said, resuming the conversation. He felt bad. He knew he hadn't spent much time with them, especially since they weren't living together. He usually saw his mother and Posy during the mornings and hung out with Rory before bed.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I've been busy." he said with guilt. His mother gave him a knowing look, which led to even more guilt. He hadn't been busy per se; he had been busy hanging out with Katniss. That didn't really count as "being busy", not in her book. "I'll hang out with him today…I promise." he said. The last thing he wanted was for his family to think he was neglecting them. They meant the world to him. Keeping them safe was what he lived for. They were the reason he slid under the fence to hunt. He loved them all so much. Posy and his mother left before he was finished breakfast. She had to get Posy to class.

Gale killed time by wandering around District 13 until Vick was done class. He then returned to his family's compartment where the whole Hawthorne clan was gathered. Rory and Posy rushed to him for a hug but Vick remained where he was sitting, his arms crossed and brow furrowed. Gale shot his mother a worrisome look. She raised her eyebrows before telling Rory and Posy that she needed help with something. She escorted them out of the compartment leaving Gale alone with Vick. He sat beside his youngest brother who didn't even flinch. Gale let out sigh, unsure of where to begin. An apology would be a good start.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." he said.

"I was starting to think you forgot about us." Vick sputtered.

"Come on, it hasn't been that long." he said nudging his brother as he let out a small smile.

"It's been 8 days, Gale." he said standing up. Gale hadn't realized it have been that long. He had really screwed up. He had to think of a way to make it up to him. After a few minutes, he had an idea.

"Come on." he said.

"What?" Vick asked in shock.

"Just come on." Gale said placing his hand on his brother's back. He led him to his compartment to get his bag before they took the elevator to the ground level. Gale only hoped that the guards would let them out. He had been hunting many times with Katniss. Hopefully they would recognize him and let him out. He approached the guards and requested to go hunting. Surprisingly, they approved. He gave the name of his brother and they were then given coats to put on. Gale led Vick into the woods. It was actually pretty nice outside. It was still cold but not as bitter as it could be at this time of year.

"Gale what are we doing?" Vick huffed, still annoyed.

"I'm going to teach you how to make snares." he told him. He immediately saw his brother's face light up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." he said with smile. "You know you're lucky. I haven't even taught Rory how to do this yet." Gale sat down on the ground and grabbed wire and cutters from the bag. He cut off a section of wire for each of them and began to instruct his brother. Vick followed him step by step as he showed him a simple but effective snare.

"We need to place them now. Remember Vick, it's just as important where you place the snare as it is to make the snare properly. You can have the best snare in the world but if you are rushed in placement, you'll come up with nothing."

"Ok." his brother said nodding his head. He showed Vick ways to conceal the snare and make it discreet so the animals won't notice it as they moved around the woods.

"You want to learn another one?" Gale asked him. Vick eagerly nodded. He led Vick through the steps and then had him do it on his own. He was surprised by how natural it came to his younger brother. "Looks like you have a knack for this."

"Gale, what was dad like?" he asked through the silence.

"You don't remember?" Gale asked.

"Only a few things. You knew him better." Vick replied. It was true, Gale had more time with his father. Vick was only a small boy when his father passed in the mining accident.

"Well, dad loved to hunt. Not just because it put food on the table. He absolutely enjoyed it. And the snares he could make…I could never replicate them but they were extraordinary."

"I know about the hunting…I meant as a person."

"He was the best and I'm not just say that because he's our dad. Lots of people thought so. And he loved us so much Vick. Everyday when he came home from the mines, he'd give mom a kiss, wash up, and then spent time with all of us until we went to sleep. Even on the days when he looked so exhausted he might collapse, he still spent time reading us stories or playing with us on the living room floor with toys that he carved from wood he brought back from the forest. We were his everything."

"He made those toys?" Vick asked with surprise.

"Every one of them. He just knew how to do so much." Gale said with a sigh as he held back the tears. He missed his father so much. "You look so much like him Vick." Gale said as he tousled his brother's hair.

"Gale we all do—olive skin, dark hair, gray eyes." Vick said brushing off his statement.

"But you've got his nose…and his chin." Gale said. He saw his brother sit up a little straighter and grin. He must have taken pride in looking like his dad. "And it looks like you've got his talent for snares. I couldn't make them half as well as you can when I was your age."

"Really Gale?" Vick said with hope.

"Yes. I think you'd do well in the woods…when you are older." Gale looked up at the sky and saw the sun was already starting to descend from the sky. "Come on, gotta check the snare line before we make our way back." The two Hawthornes followed the snare line already put in place. They found two foxes and three rabbits caught in the snares. He allowed Vick to make new snares to replace the ones that had caught the animals. He couldn't help but notice how seriously Vick took the job. As they walked back, he told Vick stories about their father and them, stories that Vick would have been too young to remember. He could tell his little brother liked that. Once back in 13, Gale and Vick took the game to the kitchen before returning to the Hawthorne compartment where his other three family members were waiting.

"We're back." Gale said placing his arm around Vick shoulders. He saw his mother's face light up, with no doubt that she was pleased to see her oldest and youngest son now getting along.

"Finally, we've been waiting a half hour for you to go to dinner." Rory said.

"Rory!" Mrs. Hawthorne reprimanded him. The Hawthornes made their way to the dining hall and had dinner as a family for the first time in a long time. Gale could feel his heart fill with joy as he looked around the table. It almost felt like old times, when they were back in District 12. They always ate dinner as a family. When dinner was over, Gale went back to his compartment alone. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Katniss waiting for him on the floor by his door. When she spotted him, she stood up and waited for him to meet her. He felt a bit flustered, not sure what he should do when he reached her. Should he kiss her or would that be too forward? Maybe a hug? What if she was disappointed with just a hug? He came up with a happy medium, hugging her then kissing her cheek as he greeted him.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, punching his key code into the number pad.

"Just felt like seeing your face." she admitted. He held the door for her and she immediately went to his bed. He laid next to her and felt her cuddle close to him.

"I miss my father." he said with a sigh, breaking the silence.

"What made you think about that?" she asked.

"Vick asked about him today. Wanted to know more about him. I told him stories and it reminded me of how great of a person he was. It just makes me so angry that he had to die so young. Catnip, do you ever think about your father?"

"Of course I do. I miss him too, Gale." she said.

"Do you think they knew each other?" he asked as he played with her hair.

"Maybe. They were working in the same area during the accident. They could have been in the same mining group."

"Katniss, what was your father like?" he murmured as he stared into her eyes.

"He was kind, lived for his family, and a good hunter…probably just like yours. And he had the most amazing voice. That's how he won over my mother, with serenades of song. That's where I got my musical talent from…from him."

"You can sing?" Gale asked with bewilderment. In all his years of knowing her, how could he have not known this? He saw her nod. "Sing something for me." he whispered. She started to sing and he could not believe his ears. She had the voice on an angel. How could she keep that voice hidden away from him for all those years? After a few lines, she ceased her singing.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Please finish…that was beautiful." he murmured. She started from the beginning and Gale closed and listened to the beauty of her voice. In that moment, he could feel himself falling even deeper in love her. He could only hope that her affections for him matched what he was feeling. She ended the song by gently kissing his lips. He opened his eyes when their lips parted and he could see it. She was in love too.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this little chapter about the Hawthornes...especially the part with Gale and Vick. :)**

**P.S. Still thinking about Finnick's plan to take down or undermine Coin. I'm still not sure what direction to go in yet. Anyone have any suggestions (if I use your idea, you will be credited)? Leave suggestions in a review or PM me.**


	18. Love

**Managed to write some more story today...can't believe I'm on chapter 18 already! **

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 18

Katniss woke up the next morning wrapped in Gale's arms. It was funny, she didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep there. She then remembered pieces of the previous night; that they talked about their fathers and she sang for him. How they kissed for what seemed like forever. She must have drifted off after she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

She pulled herself away from Gale and noticed he was already awake. He looked deep in thought but also worried at the same time. She didn't break his concentration. Instead, she just sat there waiting until he was ready to speak.

"I want to see your Games." he said.

"Gale, I don't really think that's my decision." she said. Dr. Halifax was the one who had the final say in that matter.

"I know but maybe you could talk to them…convince them. You have power here." he told her. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could convince them to let him see the footage. The real question was did she want him to. He didn't have to worry about the Games and his involvement. He didn't have flashbacks or nightmares about what happened in the arena. Getting his memory erased was a blessing. It spared him so much pain. He could live a normal life.

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" she wondered out loud.

"Because I can't stop thinking about what happened to you in there. I have nightmares sometimes about you in the Games, things that happened and me trying to save you. I just think it would be better to just know so my mind wouldn't create all these horrible scenarios."

"Horrible things did happen. Are you really sure you want to see that stuff?"

"Yes, I don't like not knowing."

"I'll see what I can do." Katniss said, not sure if she would really do anything about it. "I've got to go to training. We can talk about this later." she said giving him a kiss goodbye. She made a quick stop to her room to dress in her training uniform before going to the surface. She found Johanna in the crowd as they waited for the drills to begin.

"He wants to see the footage." Katniss said with a sigh.

"He still has no idea he was a part of it?" Johanna asked.

"None. I told him I'd talk to Dr. Halifax but I still don't know what to do."

"I'd say do it. If that's what he wants, then let him."

"But what about the triggers? What if they come back?"

"Maybe he doesn't need to see everything. Just the main parts." Johanna suggested. Before Katniss could say anything else, training had started. They began with a run through the woods before dividing into small groups for the stations that surrounded the training yard. Katniss did alright, but messed up on the few occasions when her thoughts wavered. When training was over, she took a quick shower and then set off to find Haymitch. Perhaps he would know what to do. She knocked on his door. When he answered the door, he appeared a little tipsy.

"Ah, to whom to do I owe the pleasure of your presence, sweetheart?" he slurred.

"Where did you find liquor?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"Bread boy gave me enough for my flask. Good boy that one is. Why are you here?"

"I accidently told Gale I was in the Games and now he won't stop bugging me to see the footage."

"Well we all know he can't."

"I was thinking…maybe he should. He's so confused about everything Haymitch. He's still bringing up the fact that he can't remember the past two years and asks me to fill him in and I don't know what to tell him. Maybe it's time for him to know the truth."

"He'll get over it. I'll let you show your way out. You're killing my buzz with all this serious talk." he said lying down on his bed. Katniss rolled her eyes before leaving. That was helpful.

The next few days passed by without Katniss doing anything to try to allow Gale to see the footage. Gale seemed to have forgotten about it. He hadn't mentioned it since. When Katniss returned from training, she saw some guards waiting for her. They told her she was needed and followed them. At first she thought she was going to the Command Room, so she was surprised when the guard pressed the elevator button to the lowest level. She was going to Dr. Halifax's office. She had no idea what this could be about. The door opened and she saw the doctor behind his desk with Gale sitting in a chair in front of the desk. She took the unoccupied seat next to Gale.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Mr. Hawthrone has requested to view the footage from the 74th Hunger Games…your Hunger Games. After listening to his reasoning, I have decided to let you make the decision as to whether he should see it or not." Katniss could not believe that he was actually allowing for Gale to see it. Or maybe he wanted her to say no. She didn't know what to say really.

"Could I have a word…alone?" Katniss demanded, trying to suppress her anger at the doctor. They left the room and went into an examining room across the hall.

"You really think it would be a good idea to let him see that…to know he was there?" Katniss asked.

"He hasn't had any sort of flashbacks or triggers in the past month. I think it's safe to say that there is a good change they won't return."

"But what if they do?"

"That's why I'm allow for you to make the decision since this affects you the most."

"And what if I don't think he should?"

"Then that is fine."

"Yes, but he'll hate me for it." she shouted.

"Then maybe you should let him."

"I need time…to think about this. It's a big decision."

"I understand."

"I'll let you know when I've made my decision." she said before leaving the room. She walked back towards the elevator, leaving the doctor to tell Gale. She went back to her compartment, slamming the door as she closed it. She didn't want to have to decide whether Gale should see the Games or not. She knew he would be mad if she said no. Things were going so well for them. Allowing him to see the footage could ruin everything. She heard a heavy knock on her door. She knew it had to be Gale. She opened the door to find Gale with a stern look on him face. He moved into the room without permission.

"You have to think about it?" Gale said with annoyance, once the door was closed.

"Gale, if you only knew…"

"That's the problem, Katniss. I don't know anything about what happened. I can't understand why you don't want me to know."

"It's complicated."

"What are you hiding for me?" he asked in defeat as he sat down on her bed with his head in his hands. Katniss crouched down in front of him and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Gale there is a reason why you can't know." she whispered.

"What kind of reason?"

"It's for your own good."

"Tell me the reason." he said, now making eye contact.

"I can't…not without telling you what happened. Gale, I'm sorry." she said as tears began to fall. She collapsed to the ground letting her own frustration out as she hit her fist into the ground. She felt Gale lift her from the ground into his lap, wiping the tears from her face.

"Whatever it is, Catnip, it can't be worse than keeping it inside."

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"I think I can handle it." he said with a smirk.

"It could change everything between you and me."

"Nothing could ever make me change the way I feel about you." he murmured before kissing her forehead. Katniss wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, feeling his warmth spread through her. She didn't want to fight or argue with him anymore. She wanted more moments like this. She knew she couldn't hide the truth from him for forever. It was selfish of her really since the truth really only affected his treatment of her. She thought about how she would feel if their roles were reversed. She'd probably be even harsher to Gale if she knew he was keeping secrets.

"Tomorrow…we can watch it tomorrow." she spoke quietly.

"Thank you." he whispered back.

"Gale, can we spend the rest of the day together?" Katniss asked looking up at him.

"Of course we can. In fact, I don't think I'd like anything more than to have you all to myself." he said pulling her back onto the bed with him. He moved closer to her, starting with a slow, sensual kiss. She felt his passion for her grow as he kisses her deeper letting his tongue slide into her mouth. It almost felt like old times, before he was captured and left broken. He shifted them around so that she was now lying on her back and he was hovering over her. He moved his kisses away from her mouth, sucking gently on her neck. The longer he drew them out, more turned on she felt. She wondered if he was feeling the same. She slid her leg up until it made contact with his crotch. He stopped his kisses as he moaned into her neck. She could already feel that he was starting to get hard. She dropped her leg to the mattress and placed her hands on his sides, pushing him closer to her, producing another moan from Gale's mouth. She was so swept up in the moment that she _almost _didn't hear the beeping noises coming from the keypad on the door. She pushed him off of her and pulled the blanket at the edge of her bed over them before telling Gale to pretend to be asleep. She watched him turn onto his stomach, pressing his head into the pillow. She laid on her side, trying her best to feign sleep. She heard Prim humming as she walked into the room. She let out a gasp when she saw Gale and Katniss but then let out a giggle. She heard a few drawers open and close before Prim opened the door to exit the room.

"The coast is clear." Katniss said, running her finger through Gale's hair.

"Maybe we should stick to my room next time." Gale said turning around.

"You were the one who came here."

"Yeah, well I wasn't expected for things to get so heated…at least not in that way." Gale said. Katniss put her hand over his chest and could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Your heart is racing." she said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting so many surprises." he said

"Oh there were _surprises_?" she said with a coy smile.

"Yes, first you and what you did. And then Prim almost walking in on us."

"What did I do?" Katniss asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what you did." he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against hers. She felt him press his body against her as a reminder.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be doing that here? I mean, someone might catch us." she flirted. She felt his body leave hers as he removed himself from the bed.

"Come on."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Let's go somewhere where we can't be caught." he said taking her hand. She got up and followed him to the hallway.

"Your room?" she asked.

"No, Rory knows the code." he said. He led her to the staircase, taking her to one of the lower floors. They snuck into the dim hallways of an unused floor. Gale tried to turn a few handles but they were all locked. Katniss was growing impatient as he tried door after door. She yanked him away from the door, pulling him into her as she leaned against the wall. Their lips found each other's and this time, Katniss could feel him pulsing his hips against her. Finally, they were getting somewhere. It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes before there was yet another interruption.

"Hey, you two, you're not supposed to be down here!" a guard called out as he approached them.

"We…didn't know?" Katniss said.

"It in the rules, which floors you are and are not allow on. Come with me." he said. Katniss thought about making a run for it but decided it might not look good, especially if another guard tracked them down. She gave in and followed him to a room in the 4th level. Gale and her waiting in separate chairs for whoever was going to reprimand them. Katniss let out a groan as Haymitch walked in the door with a smug look on his face. He sat behind a desk and let out a guffaw as he poured himself a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked.

"This is _my_ office." Haymitch said tapping the gold nameplate on the desk. She hadn't noticed it. "Put me in charge of discipline for District 12 refugees. Make sure everyone is keeping in line. The guard filled me in on the matter. So exactly how far did you get?" he asked swirling the liquor around in his glass.

"That's none of your business." Gale answered.

"I see why you chose this one sweetheart. Has that rugged, dangerous quality to him. Bread boy doesn't stand a chance next to that, does he?" Haymitch said laughing away.

"How did you even get liquor here?" Katniss questioned.

"Ripper's back in business…well unofficially. Not sure how she managed it but I hear she's doing well."

"What do you care about us anyway?" Katniss asked.

"I'm _your_ mentor, remember?" Haymitch said. Katniss could help but think that Haymitch was sneakily referring to both of them, even though Gale didn't pick up on it.

"The Games are over." Katniss said crossing her arms.

"But are they really?" he said raising a brow. "Just cuz you're out of the Arena doesn't mean this is over. The Capitolites are still waiting for their Victor. I bet the Capitol is just waiting to round up the Quell tributes to throw you back into the Arena."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Katniss said as she listened to his drunk ramblings.

"You really think they are going to let it go without a Victor. Someone has to win. There has always been a winner. They're just waiting to scoop up the five of you and have you finish what you started."

"Are you done yet?" Katniss fumed.

"I guess so. Oh wait, I guess I'm suppose to discipline you…don't sneak onto restricted floors, even if you are just trying to mess around. Coin might get the wrong idea about what you are up to." Haymitch said. Katniss wasn't sure what he meant by the last statement but she didn't care. Her and Gale said goodbye to him and left the room.

"What a jerk." Gale said as they walked back to their floor.

"He means well…most of the time." Katniss said. She wasn't sure why she was taking Haymitch's side. Maybe because, as crazy as it may seem, he actually seemed to know what he was doing. They made their way to the dining hall where their families were sure to be waiting for them. Ever since Gale was allowed out of the hospital, the Everdeens and the Hawthornes had eaten together nightly. Katniss and Gale still had not told their families that they were more than just friends although Katniss could tell their mothers suspected something. Katniss and Gale both felt their little sisters pulling them in opposite directions to sit next to them. She watched Gale laugh as little Posy dragged him to the empty seat next to her, where he put down his tray. Throughout dinner, they stole glances at each other as the conversation carried on. When they were cleaning up after dinner, Katniss watched as Gale took Rory to the side to ask him something. Rory looked a little annoyed at first but after some coaxing seemed ok with it.

"What was that about?" Katniss asked as she joined Gale.

"Told Rory he had to spend the night with the rest of the family."

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to spend the rest of the day together." he said wrapping her in his arms. Katniss couldn't help but smile.

"You want me to spend the night?"

"Only if you don't mind." he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No I wouldn't…I promised Prim I'd spend some time with her."

"Ok, so we'll spend time with our families until lights out and then we'll meet at my place."

"Sounds good." Katniss said with a smile. They parted ways to their families. Before Katniss hung out with Prim, she went to take a shower. She had just realized she hadn't showered that day and was starting to look a little grimy. She took a quick shower then changed into her pajamas. Their mother had gone back to the hospital because they were short on nurses for the evening shift. Katniss joined Prim in her bed who already had the book opened to the page the had left off on. Katniss looked over at her sister who looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"What is it?" Katniss asked. Her sister gave a shy smile that she tried to hide by bringing the covers up to her face. "Prim?"

"A boy kissed me today." she said softly.

"Who was it?" Katniss asked with interest.

"Remember the boy I told you about from District 13? It was him."

"Does this boy have a name?"

"Max."

"So how exactly did it happen?" Katniss asked with curiosity.

"We were done class and he wanted to know if it would be ok if he walked me back to my compartment and I said yes. So he carried my books for me. When he was giving them back to me, he got close to me and kissed me on the lips and then we just smiled at each other for a while." Katniss couldn't believe she was hearing this. She still looked at Prim as a child sometimes. It was hard for her to believe that she was now 14. Maybe it was because she had been gone so much, thanks to The Hunger Games and the Victory Tour.

"So what did you think?"

"It was amazing. It just felt so good to have his lips on mine, and the way he makes my heart flutter." Prim said with a sigh. "Is that what it's like between you and Gale?"

"Gale and I?" Katniss asked with confusion.

"Katniss I know you're back together and I know you weren't sleeping. I heard you say something before I opened the door." Looks like there was no hiding from the truth.

"Yes we are back together and yes, it does feel amazing." Katniss with a smile.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, Prim, I do." she said, now smiling like a fool. She can't believe she actually admitted that to her.

"Have you told him?"

"No, not since we've been here."

"I think you should."

"Prim!" Katniss exclaimed at the boldness of her sister's statement.

"What? I think he'd like to hear it. You can tell he loves you too. He couldn't take his eyes off you at dinner." she said.

"Ok, that's enough boy talk for the night. Back to the story." Katniss said lifting the book from her lap. She read from the pages until Prim had fallen asleep. She tucked her little sister in and turned off the light. She felt bad leaving Prim but figured if she was old enough to kiss a boy, she was old enough to sleep by herself. Plus, her mother would be back soon anyway. Katniss made her way to Gale's compartment, knocking on the door. He was already there and dressed for bed. Katniss slipped under the covers and waited for him to join her as he dimmed the light.

"What is it?" Gale asked, noticing the smile on her face.

"Prim had her first kiss today."

"Ah, big day for her."

"You were my first kiss." Katniss divulged to him.

"I was?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah you were."

"What did you think?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well I'm still here with you so it couldn't have been that bad." Katniss teased.

"I wish I could remember it."

"I could show you."

"Show me?" he laughed.

"Yes or recreate it or something. Here, lie on your back." she said pushing his shoulders into the mattress. "You were cold so I tried to warm you up." she said getting closer to him. "And then I just had this moment where I felt something…that I wanted to kiss you so I leaned over and I…" she trailed off as her lips met his. She kissed him for 30 seconds before she pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" Gale whispered. Katniss couldn't help but smile.

"That's exactly what you said the first time."

"And what did you say?"

"I needed to come up for air. And then you asked if this was real, if you were dreaming and I told you that you were not dreaming. And we started kissing again." Gale put his lips against hers, trying to recreate the moment. She gently broke away from him. "Any then you put your tongue in my mouth, which took me by surprise." she said with a light laugh.

"I bet it did. How long ago was that?"

"A year and a half."

"And we've been together ever since?" Gale asked.

"Yes, we've been together ever since." Katniss said with a smile before letting out a yawn.

"Tired Catnip?" Gale asked. She nodded her head. "Let's get some rest."

"Rest?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes, rest. You look like you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Oh I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Thought what?" he asked. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks. She felt embarrassed to come right out and say it. After all, he didn't remember that they had had sex before.

"Nothing."

"We've done more than just kiss, haven't we Katniss?" he murmured seductively in her ear, causing her whole body to tingle.

"Y—yes we have." she said.

"I've touched you before?" he muttered. She nodded. "Show me where I've touched you." She guided his hand under her nightshirt to her bare breast. She felt him stroke the delicate skin with his fingers. "Yes I remember this, from the other night. Is there anywhere else?"

"There is." she whispered. She moved his hand south from her ribcage, down her stomach and underneath the band of her underwear to her central zone of pleasure. She let out a gasp as he ran is index finger along her outer folds, teasing her. He then used two fingers to explore her.

"Wet already?" he said with a smirk. She could feel herself blushing heavily by now. "May I?" he whispered, giving her a light kiss. She nodded her head and then felt his fingers plunge inside of her moving rhythmically within. She moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of his touch. She loved that he knew exactly what to do. This didn't stop him from experimenting though, switching up the number of digits and the motions he used. It wasn't long before she found herself climaxing from the pleasure he provided her. She felt herself clench around his fingers before a wave of calm settled over her.

"How did that feel?" Gale asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Incredible." she breathed. "You're always incredible." She looked down and could see him bulging out of his pajama pants. "Looks like you were enjoying yourself as well." she said stoking him over the fabric of his pants.

"Katniss." he moaned as his breathing grew shallower. She continued this, feeling his shaft getting harder with each stroke. "Katniss you're killing me here." Gale panted.

"Gale, I want you." she whimpered she felt her desire for him growing once again. She felt his hands move to the buttons on the front of her top, working nimbly until the front of her was exposed. He moved his mouth to her breast using his tongue to create a small peak that he then lightly grazed with his teeth.

"Gale!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his head. He let out a small laugh as he pulled away from her. He then worked on removing the rest of her clothing. He then knelt above her, his eyes taking in her naked form.

"You're beautiful, Katniss." he said leaning over her, giving her a kiss. She couldn't help but smile.

"And you are wearing way too many clothes Mr. Hawthorne." she said playing with the hair on the back of his head. He removed her hands as he quickly undressed himself, removing his shirt, followed by his pants and underwear. Katniss feel her leg twitch as his length brushed against her inner thigh.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." she said as she pulled his mouth to hers, devouring him in kisses. She let out a moan as she felt him enter her. She had forgotten how big he was. He rolled his hips into hers as he thrusted deeper into her. Their moans and breathing filled the silence as Gale steadily quickened their rhythm. She could tell he close to edge when she felt him moan her name into air…he always did that. She felt him pause, as his orgasm overtook him, spilling himself inside of her. He then resumed his thrusting not wanting to stop until she felt the same feeling that he experienced. She came moments later, and then felt him remove himself from her before collapsing beside her. They laid in silence for a few minutes, fighting to catch their breaths.

Katniss looked over at Gale who was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Katniss." he whispered gently.

"I love you too, Gale." she whispered back. She closed her eyes and smiled, happy to be falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about parts of this chapter. Let me know what you think (good and/or bad). **

**Also, I finally figured out what I'm going to do with Finnick's rebellion so look out for that! ;)**


	19. The Footage

**Hope everyone had a great holiday! Here's another chapter...enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 19

Katniss reached her arm out only to have the feeling of sheets beneath her. She opened her eyes to find that Gale wasn't there. She was a little disappointed to not wake up in his arms. She remained lying there as she waited for him to return. A few minutes later, she saw him emerge with a towel around his torso. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry I had to leave you. I had something I had to take care of." he said.

"It's ok." she said. She watched him walk over to his dresser, letting his towel drop to the floor. She took in his chiseled body as he rummaged through the drawers. He was so beautiful. She continued to stare as put on his clothing piece by piece.

"Like what you see?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yeah." she admitted.

"I like what I see too. You in my bed…naked." he said crawling towards her until his face was hovering above hers. He lowered his mouth to her neck, his teeth nipping her skin.

"Gale, you're going to leave a mark!" she shrieked as she pushed him away.

"So what if I did?" he asked kissing her softly on the lips.

"How would I explain it to Prim…if she saw that? Or one of your siblings."

"You think too much sometimes." he said kissing her, a little longer this time.

"Gale what time is it?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Almost 8."

"I have training soon."

"Skip it." he said nuzzling his face up to hers.

"I'll get in trouble. We can do this later." she promised.

"Before or after we watch the footage?" he asked. Katniss felt her whole body tense. She thought that last night might have pushed that from his mind. "Katniss, you are going to let me see it right? You promised."

"Yeah…yeah. We'll do it after lunch. I'll let Dr. Halifax know to set it up." She climbed out of bed and quickly dressed herself as she picked the clothes up off the floor. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to him. She was too nervous about what would happen once he saw the footage. Things would definitely be different. She went back to her room, scanning her arm on the way. She noticed training was cancelled due to the foot of snow that had fallen overnight. She went to her room, grabbing a towel, deciding a shower was in order. She returned to her room and got ready for the day. She heard a knock on the door, thinking it might be Gale changing his mind about seeing the footage. She opened it to find Finnick leaning on the doorway with a smile on his face. She advanced toward him wrapping her arms around him.

"Finnick!" she exclaimed.

"Thought you might have forgotten about me." he said moving them inside closing the door behind them.

"I didn't forget about you."

"Katniss, it's been over a week. Don't worry; I get it. You have your boyfriend back. You don't need me." he said with understanding.

"Finnick, it's not like that."

"No, I'm glad he fine, that he can take care you."

"And who's taking care of you?"

"Katniss I'm fine. Besides, I'm not here to talk about our well-being. I'm here to talk about my plan." he whispered in her ear.

"About Coin?" she whispered back. She watched him look around the room with a slightly paranoid look. She knew he was thinking about the bugs that were most likely planted there. He opened the door and led her down a maze of hallways until they were in the laundry room of all places. The sound of all the machines drowned out any sort of conversation.

"Finnick what's going on?" Katniss said close to his ear.

"It's getting worse…what she's trying to do. I overheard her talking about all the things she's going to do once she's President. If that happens, no one will be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to turn our whole country into some sort of militia. Peace is the last thing on her mind."

"What are we going to do?" she asked Finnick.

"We have to get the citizens of District 13 to switch sides…to put their loyalty in others."

"Like who?"

"Us."

"Finnick, you can't be serious."

"Katniss, we're famous. We're strong. Once we get people to trust us, they will listen to us when we tell them what Coin is up to."

"And how to do prepose we do that?"

"Talk to them, get to know them. Get them to know us. We both know that Coin's biggest fault is that she feels she's above everyone else. That's not what the people want. You saw how people responded to us during the emergency drill."

"Responded to you, you mean. You're going to do great things Finnick." she murmured into his ear.

"You really think so?" he said pulling away with a smile. She nodded.

"So when do we start?" she asked.

"I was thinking now. Breakfast is starting to pick up."

"I might need your help…I'm not exactly good at talking with strangers."

"We'll do it together so you can see what to do." he said. They left the laundry room and went into the dining hall, each grabbing a tray of food. They then found a table of District 13 citizens with two empty seats. Finnick asked if they could join them, and they all seemed excited to have them sit with them. Katniss watched as Finnick led the conversation, first introducing himself and Katniss and then asking their names. He then asked about them and what they did in District 13. Katniss was amazed with the ease that Finnick could carry on a conversation. She only hoped that she could do the same without him. When the family was done eating, Finnick and Katniss moved to another table and began a conversation with the people seated there.

When those people were done, Finnick suggested that they split up to cover more ground. Katniss was nervous but decided to give it a shot. She found that even people in District 13 were eager to talk to the Girl on Fire. They must have watched the Games too, because it seemed as if they knew everything about her. She mainly tried to focus the conversation on them, getting to know who they were and what life was like for them. Her and Finnick continued this until the breakfast shift was over.

"That went well." Finnick said as they walked back to their rooms.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said, proud of herself. Katniss looked down on her arm, curious as to what he schedule was like for the rest of the day. She noticed that in a half hour she had a meeting in the Command Room. She grabbed Finnick's arm and pulled up his sleeve.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Look." she said pointing to "10:30 Command Room" written on his skin. She then put the inside of her forearm next to his, showing him that she had that written on her arm as well. "What do you think it's for?"

"Probably just another mundane meeting." Finnick said. They turned for the elevators, making their way to the room. The guards let them inside where the room was filled with people sitting in chairs along the long table. Katniss took her usual seat, seated between Finnick and Haymitch.

"What is this?" Katniss asked Haymitch. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a swig from his flask. Looks like his sobriety was a thing of the past. Coin emerged from her office and called the meeting to order. She announced that she planned on them infiltrating the Capitol soon and that special teams were going to be assembled for specialized missions. She also updated them about the conditions of the Districts. District 2 was the only remaining district with loyalties to the Capitol. Many of the Districts were getting by thanks relief given by District 13. She went on in detail describing the specialized relief packages given to each of the remaining Districts, save District 8 and District 12, which had both been destroyed. Katniss wasn't sure if she really believed this. Where would District 13 even get the resources needed to do this? Things were already tight in the 13th District. Coin ended the meeting and then left for her office.

Katniss and Finnick exchanged worrisome looks. She could tell Finnick didn't believe her either. Katniss excused herself while Finnick stayed behind to talk to Haymitch. She made a quick stop to Dr. Halifax's office to tell him she would be bringing Gale to watch the footage after lunch. He said he would set up the footage in a private viewing room at the end of the hall. She thanked him and then returned to the dining hall for lunch.

"See what I mean?" she heard Finnick murmur from behind her. She jumped, not expecting for him to be there.

"Finnick, you scared me!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Sorry. What do you say we work a little more on that plan?"

"Only if we do it together." she said.

"Sounds good." he said with a smile. They spent the whole lunch shift talking to people, just as they did that morning. It seemed like the people were really taken by them. Most knew who they were and were overjoyed to have a chance to talk to the Victors. There were still a few people that seemed not to care about them but Katniss expected that much. She probably wouldn't care about some Hunger Games Victors if she was in their place. When lunch was finished, Finnick and Katniss parted ways. Katniss nervously made her way to Gale's compartment and knocked on her door. This was it. He opened the door rather quickly, as if he were waiting for her arrival.

"Ready?"

(Gale POV)

"Yes, ready." he replied. He closed his door and walked beside her as they made their way to the lowest level. He couldn't help but notice how nervous she was. He could image why. He knew her Games had to be traumatic…they always were for the Victors. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They met with Dr. Halifax who led them to a private viewing room with dim lighting and a long couch that stood in front of a giant screen. He watched as Katniss' hand shook and she took hold of the remote. Her thumb hovered over the play button. She placed the remote on the table before looking at him.

"Gale, kiss me." she said quietly as she knelt beside him on the couch. He found her request odd. He wasn't sure how a kiss would make what they were about to watch any better but she looked so sad. He pulled her into his lap before his lips went to hers. He could feel her lips quiver as his mouth moved against hers. He couldn't kiss her knowing how upset she was.

"Katniss, it this is too much for you to deal with, I can watch it by myself." he offered.

"No, I want to be here." she said reaching for the remote. "Gale please don't be mad at me." She then hit the play button and the screen opened with a shot of the District 12 square. She fast-forwarded through the introduction and the speeches, starting at the point where Effie reached in the bowl for the girl's name. He heard her say Prim's full name and then watched as Katniss volunteered. He was now confused. Was she afraid of him finding out she volunteered? He could never blame her for that, for her sacrificing herself for her younger sister. He'd do the same for his brothers in a heartbeat.

It was then time for the boy's turn. She called out Peeta Mellark's name. It made no sense. He had seen Peeta Mellark tons of times walking around District 13. It was when his image appeared on the screen that he became tense. What was he doing? He soon found out when he heard him shout the words _I volunteer_. He then watched as Peeta charged towards him, delivering a punch to the face, which led to a full on fight between the two boys. Gale grabbed the remote from the table and paused it. He hunched over with his head in his hands as anger coursed through him. She had lied to him over the past two months. All this time she had known that he was her district partner and lied about it. Then came the hurt. They told each other everything. Why on earth could she not have told him about this?

It took everything in him not to start shouting at her, demanding her for answers. Instead, he used a technique his father had taught him years ago: to close his eyes and count to ten. It seemed stupid but it actually did work. As he reached 10, he felt a slight calm inside him. He turned to speak to her and noticed the frightened look on her face.

"I went into the Games with you?" he asked, wanting her to be the one to confirm it. She nodded. "How are we here Katniss? The both of us. One of us shouldn't be here." he said as he felt his voice waver.

"You'll see…it's in the footage." she said quietly before pressing play. She fast-forwarded again until it was the beginning of the Hunger Games. He watched as she ran into the woods and climbed up into a tree, waiting. He then appeared in framed and they were reunited. The scenes played in front of him: the two of them sharing a sleeping bag while talking to each other, and swimming in a cove they found where they set up camp. He then saw the two of them went back to the Cornucopia to get the bow and quiver that Katniss wanted so badly. On the journey back, he watched as a trap enclosed around his leg. He felt a sharp sensation in his leg as that happened as if his body somehow remembered it. He heard Katniss let out a whimper and out of the corner of his eyes saw her curl into a ball. He would have comforted her but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. He watched as he tried to make her go but Katniss wouldn't leave his side. She tried everything she could to get the trap open but it only seemed to make it worse.

The couch then shifted causing Gale to break his staring at the screen. He watched as Katniss walked to the door, covering her face as she sniffled. He quickly got off the seat and ran to her, pulling her body close to his.

"Katniss." he whispered as he smoothed her hair with his hand.

"I can't watch the next part." she said burying her face into his chest.

"It's ok, you don't have to." he said as he held her. They stood there in silence, holding each other as Gale kept his eyes on the screen from where he stood. He watched Katniss take care of him as his prognosis grew worse. His skin had paled, he was sweating, and he looked like death. He even felt himself flinch when he saw his infected leg. When he looked down to check on Katniss, he found her looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I've never been so scared in my life."

"You saved my life." he said nuzzling his face next to hers.

"No, not really. Haymitch did…with the medicine he sent. They haven't shown that part yet."

"You could have left me there like I told you to."

"I could never leave you." she whispered, bringing her hand to his cheek. Gale placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her touch, the warmth and the gentleness that it evoked. The whispering of his name brought him back to the present.

"Gale, come with me." she murmured as she took his hand and led him back to the couch. He sat down with Katniss joining him after she located the remote. She rewound the part that he missed after making him close his eyes. When given permission, he opened his eyes.

"What are we watching?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Our first kiss." she said with a weak smile as she looked up at him. He smiled back before turning his attention to the screen. He didn't really look like he was in any condition to be kissing her. He could barely move. She had to help him into the sleeping bag. He watched as she cuddled closer to him and moved her lips against his as he laid there. He then saw himself respond to her as he kissed her back. She ended the kiss and Gale listened to the conversation that followed. It was just like she told him. It was nice having a visual to go with it.

They continued watching, as he made his confession to her…that he loved her, and how afraid he had been to tell her. That he knew she didn't feel the same. That he thought there might have even been somewhere else.

"I was talking about Peeta Mellark, wasn't I?" he muttered.

"Yes… you were." she admitted.  
"I was always afraid that he'd get to you before I could." he admitted. He saw the way he used to look at her.

"But he didn't." she said with a soft smile. The events in the montage took a turn for the worst. The cavern collapsed, Katniss had to kill the girl from District 5 that fell into a spiked pit, and a thick fog separated them. When they were finally reunited, the Careers had taken him hostage. He watched as Katniss sacrificed herself to let him go. What happened next was hard to watch. The girl from District Two lit her on fire. He felt his muscles tense as she screamed in agony. He quickly looked over at Katniss who was curled up into a ball with her fingers in her ears. Gale pulled her close and rocked her.

"It's ok, Katniss, it's over. You're ok now." he cooed.

"It hurt so much." she cried as her whole body shook.

"I know, I know. But you're safe now." he said, trying to calm her. He felt her body melt into his as he comforted her. Her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing returned to a controlled pace. She kept her eyes closed as he held her. The next part of the montage consisted of them talking about who should make it out of the arena and a lot of kissing. Then was the final showdown with the Careers, leaving only the two of them remaining. He then watched as he left Katniss by the Cornucopia and went into the forest. He gave a goodbye speech to Katniss and then drank the juice of the nightlock berries.

"I still don't understand how I am here. That was nightlock, Katniss. It's deadly." he said, confused.

"Not the juice. It paralyzed your muscles, even your heart. They thought you were dead."

"Did I know that it did that?"

"Yes, you found out from one of the trainers at the Training Center. When the Games were over, they took you back to the Capitol to the morgue. You escaped and made your way back to District 12."

"That's why I wasn't there…when you got back."

"Yes. It took you a while to get back and even longer for me to go into the woods to find you."

"Why can't I remember any of this Katniss? As I was watching the recap, I didn't feel connected to any of those moments. What happened to me?" he asked.

"Something happened after the Quell."

"Was I there too?" he asked.

"Yes, you were." she said.

"How did I get there if they thought I was dead?"

"They knew you had escaped. They took your family to the Justice Building and kept them there until you turned yourself in. They took you to the Capitol and kept you there until the Reaping for the Quell."

"Did something happen in the Quell that made me forget?"

"No, you chose to forget." she said avoiding his eyes.

"Why would I do that? Katniss, I'm not one to run away from my problems. Why would I want to forget it?" he said with anger in his voice. It seemed like a coward's choice, to want to forget the Games. He saw her hesitate. "What is it?"

"During the Quell, the rebellion tried to get us out of the Arena. Only they didn't get to all of us in time. The Capitol got you and Johanna Mason. They tortured you and did other stuff…turned you against me." she said with sadness in her eyes.

"No, I'd never." he said shaking his head.

"Gale it wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. They programmed you to hurt me. They knew I was important to the rebellion."

"Did I…?" he trailed off. He could feel his body start to shake. He could never imagine trying to hurt her, the girl he loved.

"Nothing too bad." she said. The way she averted her eyes told him she was hiding something.

"Katniss, what did I do?" he murmured.

"One time when you kissed me, you tried to strangle me." she said reluctantly.

"Why?" he said now upset.

"It was the trigger. Gale it wasn't your fault. It was my fault really. I knew what touching you would do and I went ahead with it anyway. You showed so much control, I don't know how you did it."

"I'm sorry for anything that I did to you."

"I know. That wasn't really you, Gale. This is the real you." she said cupping his face with her hands. The way she looked at him told him that he was forgiven. That what happened was in the past and how happy she was that he could be in her life once again. He closed what little distance remained between them and kissed her. He could feel the fire behind her kisses as her lips brushed against his with ferocity. He loved how open she was with her emotions. The old Katniss from District 12 would never have let him in like that. She ended the kiss, leaving him only wanting more.

"Girl of Fire…that's what they called you, right?" he said with a smile as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Yes." she said smiling back.

"I like it." he said nuzzling his face next to hers. "How about we get out of here?"

"Why?" she asked with confusion. A smile spread to her face when she realized what he meant. She stood up and took his hand as they made their way back to his room, smiling and giggling as they went.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's good to have Finnick and Katniss scheming again. Also, I was unsure about how far Katniss should go about telling Gale what happened. Let me know what you thought about my decision with that. Reviews are always appreciated ;)**


	20. The Meeting

**Here it is, my last update of 2012! This chapter is a short one, but a good one. Hope everyone has a fun and safe New Year's Eve!**

**Also, Knight, I will consider requests. Let me know what you want to happen and I'll see if I can fit it into the story ;)**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 20

As Katniss scanned her arm, she saw her normal schedule had been changed. Instead of training she was scheduled to meet in the Command Room. She wasn't sure what it could be about. She sat quietly through breakfast by herself as she thought about what news Coin had to deliver them. Maybe they were going to send the troops into the Capitol. She wished it didn't have to come to that but it's probably the only way to overthrow Snow.

She made her way to Command and walked through the door. She was surprised when she saw Finnick sitting by himself at the long table. She slowly made her way towards him and sat down.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I have no idea." he said equally shocked.

"Do you think…Finnick what if she knows?"

"Keep calm, don't say anything until we are certain about why we are here." Just then the door opened and Coin invited them in her office. She was actually cordial towards them. They sat in the empty seats in front of her desk and she walked around to her chair.

"Soldier Odair, Soldier Everdeen. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"Yes we are." Finnick said with a straight face.

"As I said, we are assembling special teams for missions in the Capitol and we think the two of you would be perfect for the job."

"What kind of missions?" Finnick asked.

"Gathering intelligence in the Capitol. We've reviewed the footage of your Games and saw your stealth and the way you moved through the Arena. We thought you'd want to help directly bring down Snow."

"We do…and I still want to kill him." Katniss said with authority.

"And you will. We will need to train you properly before sending you into the Capitol. We plan on having you infiltrate secure areas within the Capitol to gather information about what they intend to do and their next steps in the war. We hope to gather enough information to help to cease their plan and lead us to victory."

"We'll do it." Finnick said for the both of them. Katniss thought it odd that he would speak for both of them. He must have wanted to make sure that she wouldn't turn down the opportunity. They were dismissed and told to meet back in the Command Room after lunch where they would be briefed about their training and meet with the team that will be training them. Katniss took his hand and led Finnick back to the laundry room.

"What was that about?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Hmm?"

"You just volunteered the both of us."

"She's given us a chance to be on the inside. To see everything that's going on. Do you know the advantage that gives us." he said.

"Oh." Katniss replied. She now saw what Finnick was trying to do.

"If we go in the Capitol and gather that information, we are in control. We get to decide what Coin does or does not know. We might even be able to lead the rebellion if we play our cards right." he said now excited.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Katniss apologized for her earlier behavior.

"It's ok. That's why you've got me." he said with a smile.

After lunch, Katniss and Finnick met Coin back in the Command Room. Inside were 4 people in military garb sitting with her. Katniss had noticed them from some of the other meetings but didn't really know who they were. They talked about the areas of training they would be going through. It seemed pretty intense.

Over the next week, Katniss and Finnick learned so much. They were taught how to override security systems, how to get through laser matrixes, combat, and various things that would help them in their missions. When the week was up, they met with Coin again.

"Congratulations, you passed your training. We are ready for the next phase. You will be given a series of practice missions taking place throughout various places in District 13 at different times of the day. Your first one takes place tonight."

"What do we have to do?" Katniss asked.

"You will be breaking into the vault on level 33 and locating a red box with highly classified documents. Its security system is comparable to the security systems found in the Capitol. There will be guards set up along the way. We are trying to make it as real as possible. I've made a list of supplies you will need for this mission. You can pick the up from the Arsenal later this evening. The code to get into the supply room is 349265." she said handing over the list.

"And if we fail?" Finnick asked.

"Then we'll try again tomorrow." she simply said. She handed Finnick the list of supplies and then dismissed them, telling them the mission will begin at 10pm. Katniss and Finnick went back to her room and reviewed the list and thought up possible things they might encounter. When they were finished devising a plan, they went their separate ways, Finnick back to his room and Katniss to go see Gale.

She keyed in his code, which he had given her last week, and made her way inside to find Gale lying in bed.

"Someone's being lazy today." Katniss said as she joined him.

"I'm not being lazy, I was waiting for you." he said with a smirk as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Finnick and I have a mission tonight…not a real one. Just a practice one." she told him. She had been telling him everything that had been happening. She didn't want to keep any more secrets from him.

"What do you have to do?"

"Break into a vault. Seems pretty complicated."

"You'll be fine." he reassured her.

"I hope so." she said, still a little nervous. There could be a variety of traps lying around to get them.

"I could help you take your mind off of it, if you want." he said, as he nibbled on her ear.

"As good as that sounds, I think I'm going to need all my strength tonight. I don't need you wearing me out." she said with a grin.

"Then we'll rest instead." he said reaching over to turn off the light. She laid in the darkness with him as he held her close. She could feel his heart pounding against her own chest. She let out a low sigh. She loved being with him so much, even during times as simple as this. She then felt his lips on her as he kissed her in the dark. The lack on light made her focus on the movements of his lips, the way his warm breath hit her skin, the movement of his hands tracing her body. She felt a warm sensation in her chest that spread throughout her followed by a tingling in various parts. He then pressed his pelvis closer to hers, revealing his growing erection.

"I thought we were suppose to be resting." she teased.

"I can't help myself." he said pressing more of his weight into her.

"Maybe just once." she said conceding on their original plan.

Katniss jolted from her sleep, still in the darkened room. She quickly looked to the clock but couldn't see it.

"Gale, wake up. What time is it?" she said in a panic.

"Katniss relax, I set my alarm for dinner." he said with a laugh. She let out a deep breath.

"Tonight's important. I can't be late."

"I know." Katniss turned on the light and collected her clothes that were strewn over his bed and floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she dressed.

"I need to see Finnick, go over the plan again." she said. She could see the disappointment on his face. "What?"

"I haven't seen you that much since this special training started. I just thought we could spend more time together."

"I'll meet your for dinner, I promise." she said walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Ok."

Katniss went to Finnick's room and they went over the plan one more time talking about the supplies they needed and how and when to use each one. She then met Gale at his room and went to dinner with him. She had to hide her amusement when she caught his annoyance at the fact that the rest of their families joined them. He must have wanted a private dinner. She leaned over to him promised him some alone time as she stroked him under the table. She saw a wild grin appear on his face, probably impressed with her boldness. She felt herself blush and she slowly moved her hand away from him.

She kept her promise and spent time with him before lights out. She then left him and met up with Finnick outside his door. They quietly made their way down the dimly lit hallways, going to the Arsenal Room. Finnick keyed in the code from memory and they entered.

They changed into the special outfits they had been using all week for training. They were black and formfitting. They then gather their supplies, attaching them to parts of their outfit that were meant to hold them. At ten o'clock, they started their decent to Level 33. They took the stairs instead of the elevator, slowly creeping down each level to avoid detection. When they got the to 33rd level, they found a special keypad needed to gain access to the floor. Finnick took out a device and hooked it up. He turned on the device and watched as the numbers frantically changed until the code was shown. The door clicked opened. He disconnected it and they made their way into the hallway. Just as they were turning the corner, they saw a guard blocking their way. Finnick quickly pulled Katniss back before they could be discovered. Katniss took out a rag and sprayed some chloroform on it. When the guard turned away, she quietly made her way towards him and held the rag over his mouth and nose until he was passed out on the ground.

"What was that for?" Finnick whispered as he joined her.

"We're supposed to act like it's real. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Help me hide him. " She said. She found a storage closet not too far away and they dragged him inside. They traveled further into Level 33, down a maze of hallways, avoiding obstacles as they came. Katniss smiled as she saw the Vault at the end of a short hallway. Right before she started walking, she saw a grid of lasers appear before her eyes.

"You have to get to the other side to deactivate the lasers." Finnick whispered as he gave her the coding device. She attached it securely to herself before she started. She carefully maneuvered through the grid, contorting her body in strange positions to avoid the lasers. There were a few close calls but she managed to succeed. She let out a deep breath, once she was on the other side. She hooked up the coding device to turn off the system, making the lasers disappear.

Finnick ran to her and then they worked on the vault, lining the large circular door with large circular magnets around the vault. Finnick pressed a button on the machine he attached to the middle of the door and they could hear the vault locks clicking open. When the seal of the vault loosened they opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside, they looked around for the red box they were suppose to retrieve. It was located deep inside vault so it took a while to find it, but they did find it. That was the important thing.

"Good job Soldier Everdeen." Finnick murmured while smiling as they made their way back. She smiled back at him, happy they were successful on their first try. Their smiles quickly faded when they stepped out of the vault and were surrounded by about 10 soldiers with some pretty serious looking guns pointed at them.

"Drop the box!" one of them shouted.

"Did we miss an alarm?" Finnick asked confused.

"I said drop the box!" the soldier repeated.

It was at that moment that Katniss realized this was not a practice mission; this was a trap.

* * *

**So, what did you think of that ending? I thought it seemed like something Coin would do, setting them up. Next chapter will reveal why Coin did it and what she is up to. ****Any predictions for what will follow?**

**Also, you know what would make my new year...reviews ;) hehe**


	21. The Decision

**Sorry for the long break in updates. I was sick with the flu but I am better now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not The Hunger Games or any or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 21

Katniss stared at the wall as she sat on a small cot in her prison cell. She had tried sleeping, hoping to escape from the bleak reality but it was too bright. The white walls and the bright white lights above her made it impossible to drift off. Instead, she thought about what had happened that night. Coin had set them up, for some reason. That was evident in the way the soldiers kept their guns pointed at their heads and chests while shouting at them. When the soldiers didn't waver, that's when she knew that the whole mission had been a set up. She wondered what would happen next to her and Finnick. She started to wonder where Finnick even was. The soldiers had escorted them to separate cells. She hoped he was ok.

By the early hours of the morning, she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes felt so heavy. If only she could get some sleep. She banged on her cell door and shouted for them to turn down the light. She repeated this until all the light disappeared from the room. They cut the lights completely. At first the darkness was welcomed, but then flashbacks of the Arena came back to her, particularly the memory of when her and Gale were in the section of the Arena that turned pitch black. She didn't like being in a dark room by herself. She had no idea what else might lurk in the room. Her heartbeat accelerated and panic set in.

"Gale?" she called out. There was nothing. She screamed his name again. Again, nothing. Katniss made her way back to the cot, curling up into a ball in the corner. Tears escaped her eyes as she laid in the darkness. She thought she heard something in the opposite corner and buried her head under the pillow.

"It's not real. There's nothing there." she chanted over and over again. She thought it might help to say this but it had no effect. She was still scared out of her mind. She still continued, hoping she'd believe it.

* * *

Katniss was woken up abruptly. The only light source was coming from the hall. Two guards grabbed her out of bed and led her down a hallway. Before she knew it, she was in the Command Room sitting next to Finnick. He looked horrible, obviously sleep deprived. She could only imagine how horrible she looked. They were sitting across a table with 12 people, including Coin, facing them. Katniss recognized some of the faces. Some of the men had trained them for the mission. Surely they would stick up for them. Coin started the meeting.

"Soldier Katniss Everdeen. Soldier Finnick Odair. You are here for infiltrating a top-secret area to steal highly classified documents. We have eyewitness accounts along with video footage of you doing so. What do you say to these claims?"

"It was a mission. We were doing what we were told." Finnick said, defending them.

"A mission from whom? The Capitol?"

"A mission from you!" Finnick said as he slammed his hands on the table while standing up.

"I authorized no such mission." Coin lied. The other mission trainers didn't even flinch. They must have been in on this too, showing where their loyalties lie. "We brought you here to tell you about your charges. After much discussion, we have decided to charge you with for treason to the government of District 13. A tribunal will meet in a few days to decide what should be done with you."

Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Treason. That was a serious charge. She wondered what the consequences would be…imprisonment? Torture? Death? She felt Finnick intertwine his hand with hers. Coin said a few more words before dismissing the rest of the people, telling Finnick and Katniss she wanted a word in private. She led him into her office and they took a seat in the usual spot. Coin sat behind her desk with a wicked smile on her face.

"You lied back there." Finnick said with anger.

"I had to do what was necessary." she said.

"Was it always going to be a set up?" Katniss asked. It was something she had to know.

"Of course it was. I had to do something about the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, still confused.

"I know what the two of you were up to. I was informed about your mealtime chats with the citizens of District 13. I know what were up to."

"We were just being friendly." Finnick lied.

"Mr. Odair, you really don't think I believe that do you? I know you've been up to something….some sort of plan to turn the citizens of District 13 against me. That's why I set up the fake mission. I knew I had to do something to tarnish your reputation. I must say, it took a lot of nerve for you to try to accomplish such a feat."

"So what happens to us next?" Finnick asked

"You'll find out after we make a decision."

"Are you going to kill us?" Katniss asked.

"No, of course not. I cannot kill the Mockingjay. I still need you." Coin said. Katniss found no relief in this statement. Lots of bad things could happen to her. She watched as Coin pushed a button on her phone. Two sets of guards appeared in the room and escorted them back to their separate cells.

* * *

Days went by as Katniss sat in the bright light of her cell. Eventually exhaustion took over and she went in and out of consciousness. On the fourth day, the cell door opened and Katniss was surprised to find Haymitch entering the room.

"Looking good sweetheart." he said with a chuckle. He must be drunk.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked with bitterness.

"They made a decision about you and your accomplice…or is it the other way around. Were you the accomplice?" This statement swung her. Whose side was he on anyway?

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I'm supposed to bring the two of you up to the Command Room where they will read your charges and their punishment to you. Come on, we can't be late." he said. Katniss stood up and followed him to the hall where Finnick was waiting with two guards. Katniss ran into his arm, burying her head into his chest. His arm quickly went around her.

"Katniss it's going to be ok. Whatever they tell us in there. We are going to be ok." he whispered to her.

"Come on you two." Haymitch said, nudging them forward. The guards remained where they were. Katniss found it odd that Haymitch was allowed to escort them on his own. They got into the elevator and Haymitch pressed a button. He started to speak very low while looking forward.

"I don't have much time to speak. Coin is planning on executing Finnick and keeping you for…for something. We are going to the top level where you are going to escape. There will be guards there so you'll have to fight. Once you make it outside, you'll go into the woods and follow the snare line. Gale Hawthorne and Johanna Mason will be waiting with you with further instructions."

"What about our families?" Katniss murmured, trying to keep an even tone. She can't leave without her mother and Prim. She watched as Haymitch shielded his mouth with a flask before he spoke.

"They are hidden within District 13. They are safe. We will meet you when we can safely get out." Haymitch said. "When this door opens you are going to attack me and throw me out of the elevator, do you understand?" He took a swig of his drink. Katniss did. It had to look like Haymitch was in compliance with Coin. Finnick nodded once. The door opened to the level of the Command Center. Finnick took hold of Haymitch by the lapel of his jacket and slammed his head again the wall. He threw a couple of fake punches (that looked surprisingly real) before connecting his fist to Haymitch's eye. He threw Haymitch out of the elevator and they watched as he collapsed to the ground. Katniss only hoped it was just an act. Finnick hit the button to the top level and the doors closed.

"Whatever happens to me, you keep going ok?" Finnick said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"If I can't get out, you go without me."

"Finnick." she gasped.

"Promise me." he said with vigor. "You have to get out. Coin cannot have you."

"I promise." she said with a shaky voice. She couldn't imagine leaving Finnick behind. He meant too much to her. The door opened and they were met by two guards that were guarding the entrance. Katniss and Finnick used the combat skills they learned to fight and disarm the guards. Katniss couldn't believe they were actually holding their own against them. They _were_ 2 time Hunger Games Victors. That had to count for something. Once the guards were down, they pressed the button to the entrance door, which opened wide. They ran as fast as they could, not stopping for anything.

Winter was in full force. Snow lay on the ground and the cold air went right through their clothing. As they ran, Katniss thought about how they should have grabbed some jackets. They weren't thinking about that though. They were too concerned about just escaping. Katniss and Finnick followed the snare line deep into the forest until they saw their friends. Johanna was sitting on the ground while Gale frantically paced.

"Gale." Katniss choked out as she approached him. His eyes met hers as he ran to meet her. Their bodies collided with force as they held onto each other.

"You're ok. You're ok." Gale whispered.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to District 12." he told her. They stood in silence, holding onto each other.

"Come on, lovebirds. We don't have time to waste." Johanna said as she approached them. Katniss broke the embrace. As soon as she was out of Gale's arm's she watched Gale remove his jacket and hand it to her. She thought about refusing it but she was way to cold in her thin long sleeve shirt. She quickly put on the large coat and zipped it up.

"What about you?" she asked Gale.

"I made sure to bundle up. I'll be fine." he told her. She looked over and saw Johanna handing over a pile of clothing for Finnick that she must have grabbed from his room. There were two long-sleeved shirts and a hat. Katniss hoped it would be enough to keep him warm. The quartet started their journey deep into the woods in the direction of District 12. Gale talked about their route as they walked, estimating that it would take 3 to 5 days to travel. Their food supply was limited but they could hunt if they needed to.

"How did the two of you get out of District 13?" Katniss asked as they jogged.

"Johanna and I have been hunting the past couple of days. The cooks in District 13 have grown accustomed to our deliveries of game so they permitted Johanna and I to take over the hunting. Haymitch came to us and shared his plan to break you out. We made sure to be out hunting at the same time the breakout was planned."

"What about our families. Haymitch said they were hidden." Katniss asked with concern.

"There are lot of secret hiding places in the District, even ones that Coin isn't familiar with. I saw where they were hidden. It's a good place. No one would think to look there. Haymitch told me that Peeta Mellark is going to provide them with bread so they won't starve."

"What if they can't get out?" Katniss asked in a panic.

"They will. Haymitch is going to wait it out, find the best time to get them out. Beetee is working on some sort of spray that will knock out the guards. Once they escape, they will make the same journey we are now."

"And what if the plan doesn't work out?"

"It will." Gale said with finality. Katniss grabbed hold of his arm before stopping.

"What if it doesn't?" she pressed.

"Then they will be taken as hostages." Gale said, giving her the answer she already knew.

"And we will go back right?" Katniss asked. Gale didn't say anything. "Gale, we'd go back for them. Tell me we would."

"Katniss, we'd have no way to know what happened to them, where they were, or even how to get inside District 13. We'd have to carry on."

"Carry on?" Katniss said now outraged. "You knew this the whole time, didn't you? That this could happen?"

"The most important thing was to get you out of there."

"What for?"

"Coin was going to use you for her plan to take over the Capitol. And once she was done with you, she was going to kill you too."

"But she can't kill me. It would cause an outrage." Katniss said. It was true. Citizens of Panem had a special place in their hearts for her. Even after they had their freedom, they would still see her as an important person.

"Accidents happen all the time." he said with fervor.

"And what about your family? And my family? How could you just leave them?" Katniss asked with bitterness. "You're family mean everything to you."

"You think I wanted to leave them there? You think I want something bad to happen to them?"

"Then how could you not go back for them?" Katniss shouted. Gale's expression became serious.

"If they aren't in District 12 in a week, I will go back for them…all of them." he said. Katniss wrapped his arms around.

"I know we can do it Gale. I know we can rescue them. We can—"

"—Katniss I said _I_ would go back."

"And me?"

"You would stay in District 12."

"No I wouldn't."

"You cannot be captured Katniss. They'll kill you. I couldn't let that happen to you." he murmured. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He wouldn't change his mind about that. She started walking in the direction the have been traveling with the rest of their party behind her. Gale caught up with her and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If something bad happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd think about it everyday, things I could have done differently to save you. It's important for me to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself." she said. She had always seen herself as self-reliant. She never needed anyone to take care of her before.

"Katniss, when you love someone, you make sure they are taken care of." he told her. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering 'I love you.' She could feel herself blush while silently cursing him and the hold he had over her.

"I love you too." she said with a sigh. The four made their way through the forest in silence with some random comments added in. They didn't stop walking until evening, where they found a place to rest for the night. Johanna handed them each a thick slice of bread for dinner.

"I feel like I'm back in the Games." Katniss commented out loud.

"At least we don't have to worry about the Gamemakers sending anything our way." Gale said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"No poisonous fog." Finnick said with a shudder.

"We have plenty of other things to worry about though. They are probably out looking for us. And we don't have that many supplies." Katniss said.

"I'd take a parachute right about now." Finnick said trying to lighten the mood. "Or maybe some sugar cubes." he said winking at Katniss. Katniss found a small stone and threw it at him.

"Stop!" she said with a laugh.

"Sugar cubes?" Gale asked with a quizzical brow.

"Yeah something Finnick said to me before the Opening Ceremonies for the Quell. You wouldn't believe how these two treated me before the Games started."

"We were just having a little fun." Johanna said, in a mock innocence.

"And what did you do?" Gale asked Johanna.

"I was completely harmless." she said back to Gale.

"Oh please, you were all over him." Katniss said with a laugh. "During the whole Quell actually."

"I couldn't help myself. It was also rather amusing how mad you were with me. And I eventually stopped."

"I wish I could remember the Quell." Gale said. "I don't like not knowing."

"You're lucky you can't remember. Some really horrible things happened in there." Finnick said.

"Like what?" Gale asked crossing his arms. Finnick looked over to Katniss, as if he was requesting permission to share. She nodded at him, knowing he would be selective with what he shared.

"Well first you ran into a force field and technically died. She as a wreck, I had to save your life. Then the Gamemakers sent some fog away. It blistered our skin and attacked our nerves. Mags died in the fog." he said almost in a trance.

"Who's Mags?" Gale asked.

"My District partner…my mentor from my Games. She saved us."

"I'm sorry. What else happened?" Gale asked.

"You tried to kill me. Bashed my head with a rock…several times." Finnick told Gale. Gale looked over to Katniss to confirm it.

"That's wasn't his fault. I told him to. And to be fair, we though you were trying to kill us."

"I know, but it was still bad."

"After that the alliance was broken and we were by ourselves." Katniss said.

"Did anything bad happen after that? With us?" Gale asked.

"The Careers from District 1 found us…tried to kill us. Gloss sliced your abdomen. I thought you were going to die. Haymitch sent medicine. It saved your life. The Gamemakers didn't give us long after you healed. They sent mutts after us; they chased us into another section, which turned to darkness. We couldn't escape. I was scared out of my mind, but you calmed me down. You told me about that time we fell asleep in the woods and how scared I was."

"You were terrified." Gale said with a smirk. "Then what did I do?"

"You…we…" she trailed off as she blushed deeply.

"Oh, my, gosh, you didn't!" Johanna shouted out with shock. "You had sex in the Arena!" Katniss nodded with embarrassment, mainly with how big of a deal Johanna was making it.

"Seriously?" Finnick added.

"Yes, Finnick we did, alright? And that's all you're hearing about it."

"I'd like to hear more." Gale whispered in her ear.

"Later." Katniss murmured as she gave his a small smile.

"So what happened next?"

"These two found us. Johanna dug a knife into my arm."

"For the last time, I was getting your tracker out." Johanna said in exasperation.

"Still hurt." Katniss teased. "After that, I shot an arrow at a flaw in the force field. A hovercraft appeared and lifted me out of the Arena. The rebels had gotten Beetee, Finnick and me. They couldn't get to you and Johanna in time. The Capitol got to you and took you hostage and you stayed there until the rebels came for you. And that was it."

"What did they do to us there?" he asked Johanna.

"Tortured us. I'm not sure what they did to you, but it was bad on my end. I could hear you sometimes, screaming, calling out her name."

"I guess it's a good thing that I can't remember it."

"You're not missing out on anything, trust me." Johanna said with a shiver.

"As much as I hate to break up all the reminiscing, I think it's time to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Finnick said. The other three agreed. Katniss curled up to Gale. The temperature had already dropped to freezing and she was sure it would get colder during the night.

"You'll be ok?" Katniss asked with concern.

"Of course I will. I've got the Girl on Fire in my arms." he said with a small smile.

"Gale." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be fine." he said. Katniss looked over and found that even Finnick and Johanna were huddled together. She still wondered about them, if they had ever done anything together. Or maybe this was just them trying to survive the cold. She swept the thought from her mind as she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

* * *

**Whew, Katniss and Finnick escaped. Any predictions? Do you think they'll get to District 12? If so, what do you think will happen once they get there? If not, what do you think will happen? I would love to hear your thoughts! You know I like reviews :)**


	22. Back to District 12

**Another update...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22

It ends up taking 3 days to reach District 12. The only reason they made it there so quickly because of the grueling pace they set. Much of the District was in ruins and the coal mine had finally stopped burning. They made their way to Victor's Village and decided to stay in Haymitch's house since Katniss' was most likely bugged. They didn't need the Capitol knowing that four highly sought at Victors were within reach. The first thing the did was open the first floor windows to air out the stench. The four of them worked together to remove any garbage, hoping that would help with the smell. The four also set up so rules to prevent them from being caught, which included: don't go outside during daylight, don't light a fire and don't turn on any lights. A lit up house would be a dead giveaway that it was occupied. The Victors then decided to get some rest after their long, arduous journey.

Finnick and Johanna occupied the couches in the living room while Katniss led Gale upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Gale closed the shades while Katniss climbed into the unused bed. Gale joined her moving closer to her as his lips moved to her neck.

"Gale, I'm tired." she groaned.

"Katniss, it's been the first time we've been alone in three days. You have no idea how patiently I've been waiting." he murmured.

"Later. We need our rest." she said kissing his cheek. She laid down facing away from him and closing her eyes.

When Katniss woke, the room was darker. The sun must have already set. She decided not to disturb Gale; he needed his rest. She went downstairs to find Johanna and Finnick sitting in the living room with a small lantern in the room provided a dim light. Luckily they remembered to draw the curtains. Finnick sat up to make room for her while Johanna stayed sprawled out on the couch.

"Where's lover boy?" Johanna asked.

"Still sleeping." Katniss said.

"Maybe I should go wake him." she said with a devilish grin. Katniss rolled her eyes. Same old Johanna. A few minutes later, Gale appeared. Katniss scooted closer to Finnick to make room for him on the couch.

"Anything to eat here?" Gale asked.

"I think there are some cans of food in the pantry." Katniss said standing up. She took the spare lantern into the kitchen and set it on the counter as she searched the pantry. She grabbed a tray and placed 4 spoons, a can opener and a variety of cans on it. She hooked the lantern around her arm and carried the tray into the living room. Each person took a can and a spoon and took turns using the can opener.

"So what happens next?" Finnick asked.

"We wait here for Haymitch and our families to arrive. Then we figure out if District 12 is where we want to stay."

"Where else would we go?" Johanna asked.

"There's always the woods. It might be safer out there." Gale said.

"So that's it? We're all supposed to live together like one big happy family for the rest of our lives?" Johanna sputtered.

"You could do whatever you wanted. Go back to your District, back to your family. It's your choice." Gale said. Johanna stood up and removed herself from the room. Katniss looked over at him and gave him a look. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Gale, she doesn't have a family. President Snow executed them." Finnick explained.

"Shit." Gale muttered. "I should go apologize."

"Gale she'll be fine." Katniss said.

"I should still go make sure she's alright." he said standing up, leaving only her and Finnick in the room.

"You think they are looking for us?" Katniss asks him in the silence.

"I think they are most definitely looking for us. Coin wouldn't let us get away that easily."

"What do you think she'll do to us if she finds us?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"If we do make it out of here, will you stay with us?" Katniss asked with curiosity.

"Probably. I don't have anywhere else to go. Only if that's ok with you." he said, clearly not wanting to impose.

"Finnick, you're always welcome." she said to him.

"Even with your mother?" he asked.

"I don't think she'll worry now that Gale is back."

"What about Gale? You think he's be ok with it?"

"I don't see why not. And it's not like you'd be the only one around. There would be Haymitch and Johanna too. Speaking of Johanna, where do you think she ran off to?" Katniss asked.

"Let's see if we can find them." Finnick said before they searched the house. They weren't inside, leaving on the front or back porch. Katniss opened the door to the back porch and found Johanna crying into Gale's shoulder as he comforted her. Katniss could feel the fury rage through her. She thought Johanna promised to stay away from him. She stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. She heard the door open and close behind her, turning around to find Gale approaching her. He took her by the arm and pulled her into the closest room. Only the moonlight lit the space.

"What the hell was that Katniss?" he questioned her.

"She was using her own personal tragedy to get close to you." Katniss spewed.

"She was opening up to me." he retorted.

"Johanna Mason doesn't weep or mourn. And she's been after you ever since we arrived in the Capitol for the Quarter Quell."

"Oh so this is all just a part of her grand scheme to put a move on me?" Gale asked, his voice raised.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"We were just talking."

"I don't like it." Katniss admitted.

"Well maybe I don't like you being alone with Finnick Odair." he said. Katniss' mouth dropped. How dare him bring Finnick into this.

"Finnick is my friend." she said, defending him.

"Come on Katniss, you know his reputation."

"He's never done anything like that, Gale."

"Really because people in District 13 couldn't shut up about the two of you."

"They were just speculating."

"I heard them talk about you. They way the two of you were always together. How you and him would sneak off to private rooms."

"It was never like that." she said before leaving the room. She could feel her blood boiling as she thought about how Gale accused her of doing things with Finnick. She would never even think of trying anything with him. She stormed out the back door, past Johanna and Finnick to her own back yard. She swung open the gate and walked straight for her hammock. It was the place she always went when she needed to think. She laid down, as the hammock gently rocked back and forth. Gale and her had just gotten into a fight. It had been so long since they had argued. She looked over and saw Finnick jogging towards her as he called her name.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Have I ever done anything to you that made you question our friendship?"

"No."

"And you ever had thoughts about wanting to be more than my friend?"

"No." he said. "Katniss, why did you storm out of there?"

"Gale thinks there might have been something between us. He heard people talking about us."

"Sometimes people see only what they want to see." he said lying beside me.

"That's what I told him."

"Maybe I could talk to him. Explain what we were going through, me with Annie and you with him. That we were they only ones there for each other." He rose from the hammock and walk back to Haymitch's house. Katniss stay there, looking up into the sky at all the stars. She looked for patterns in the sky, the constellations that her father taught her about all those years ago. Orion's belt…that was always the easiest to find. And Cassiopeia looked like a W. She could also see the Big Dipper, the constellation that would help you find your way north.

Katniss' concentration was broken when she heard her backyard gate open. Gale was there, carrying a folded blanket. He shook it out and placed it over her, then laid underneath it with her.

"I'm sorry." Gale said. It was strange for him to apologize so quickly. He had always been so stubborn.

"Gale I would never do anything with him. The only person I want is you."

"I know, but you can understand why I felt that way couldn't you? I don't think it's any secret that he is a sex symbol. Lot of girls like him."

"Not to me." Katniss added. "When you were away, he kept me sane…or as sane as I could be at that time. We helped each other. We were so scared of losing the people that meant the most to us in our lives. And the worst part is that he did. He lost Annie and he didn't even have a chance to save her. I was there for him, because he had no one else in the world. I know it probably looked suspicious to everyone on the outside. But for the two of us, it was nothing more than friends being there for each other." she said giving a long speech.

"I guess I was just afraid of losing you. That he would take my place." Gale said.

"That will never happen." she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I don't know if he told you this but the two of you used to be friends before you have had your memory erased."

"We were?" Gale asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, when we were in the Quell. We were in an alliance with him and Johanna and Beetee. The two of you quickly became friends. I was worried about what would happen if we had to break the alliance or if we were the only three left. I didn't know what you would do."

"We did break the alliance, right?"

"Yes, it was my idea and it was so wrong. And the worst part is that I made you hurt him so we could get away. You were so angry with me. I could tell how much you liked him."

"But was he going to hurt us?"

"I thought so but I was wrong. They were trying to protect us. All of them." She let out a sigh. "He's a nice guy, Gale. Everything you think you knew about him is a lie. He's just a victim of The Hunger Games. He was taken from his District, forced to sleep with the women of the Capitol. That whole arrogant persona was just an act. He's as normal as you and I."

"Ok, Katniss, you've won your case." he said with a laugh. "I'll give him a chance. Maybe we can be friends."

"I think he'd like that." Katniss said with a smile. The pair walked back to Haymitch's house. The winter air was still cold and harsh. The house was quiet.

"Where are Johanna and Finnick?" Katniss questioned.

"They went to bed. They each found an open room upstairs to sleep in." Gale explained. The pair made their way up the staircase to the room they had napped in earlier. As soon as they were under the covers, Gale's lips were on hers. They brushed against her in a soft sweeping motion. His hand made its way under her shirt and bra, quickly finding her breast. She moaned through her kisses as he gave it a firm squeeze. She was amazed at how quickly he could excite her. His hand left her, traveling down to the button on her pants where an even sweeter prize awaited him. Once he had released the button and unzipped the zipper, he slid her pants and underwear south, exposing her flesh to him.

"Gale we can't. They'll hear us."

"Then I guess we'll have to be quiet." he said.

"Gale." She huffed at him. She knew how loud they could be, especially her when he touched in the right places.

"You sure you don't want this?" he asked as he teased her with his finger. She let out a stifled moan. Of course she wanted him. She just didn't know if they could be discrete. He continued to stroke her, his finger damp with her wetness. She could resist him any longer.

"More." she whimpered softly, her eyes now closed. She felt his fingers enter her, trusting in and out of her. She clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to drown the noises that were trying to escape her. It proved more difficult when he replaced his hand with his tongue, licking and sucking the juices that flowed from her. She grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it to her face as she let out her high-pitched moans. She knew she was close to reaching euphoria. A few moment later she felt her muscles contract and a warmth spread through her as she peaked. She removed the pillow from her face and panted heavily into the air.

Gale laid beside her, kissing her neck as he stroked her side. She could feel his package pressing into her thigh, and it felt like his was already ready for her. Her hand reached over, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. She could hear a low moan in the back of his throat. She turned him onto his back and then worked on the buckle of his belt. She moved quickly until his lower half was exposed. She climbed on top of him and fit herself around him. She let out a gasp as he filled her completely. She had no idea how she was going to be quiet through this. She wondered if he could control himself that much. If he could refrain shouting her name as he came.

She started her thrusts concentrating on keeping her voice off. This proved to be difficult as time wore on. She could feel a moan building in the back of her throat, ready to pierce the air. She grabbed that pillow and placed it by Gale's shoulder, burying her head deep into it just before it escaped. She heard Gale laugh. Clearly he found this amusing.

"Breathe through your mouth…it helps." he said through breaths. She opened her mouth, taking his advice. Now that she wasn't so worried about anyone hearing her, she could concentrate more on the movement of her hips. She quickened her pace, riding him faster and harder than she ever had before. She buried her face into his neck as she came, softly moaning his name. This sent him over the edge, causing him to come inside of her. She lifted herself off of him and collapsed onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"See, I knew you could do it." Gale murmured as he nuzzled his face next to hers. She felt his arm wrap around his waist.

"I guess you proved me wrong." she said kissing his lips. She then pulled back the covers, removing herself from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just going to clean myself up." she said. She walked into the bathroom, testing the sink to see if there was running water. Luckily there was. She turned on the shower, and stepped inside letting the Capitol style shower clean her, first shampoo, then conditioner, then the soap. The shower clicked off and warm air blew around her, drying her skin and hair. She wrapped herself in a towel and collected her clothes from the floor. When she entered the room, she found Gale asleep. She dressed herself and braided her hair before laying on top of the covers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness. It was quickly interrupted as Finnick's shouts filled the air. She quickly got out of bed and ran to his room.

"Annie! Don't kill her." he shouted with fear. Katniss shook him awake. His arms instantly went around her as he cried into her shoulder.

"It was just a dream." she said comforting him.

"I was trying to save her from Snow. I couldn't get to her in time. I miss her so much."

"I know Finnick." she said. Katniss eased him back into the bed and laid beside him. As they laid there she wondered about his family, if they were still alive. He obeyed Snow so they should still be safe. "Finnick is your family still alive?"

"Yes they are."

"And they are living in District 4?" she asked. She waited for an answer but it did not come. She looked over at him and saw tears streaking down his face. She used her sleeve to wipe away his tears.

"Shortly after I turned 18, Snow took my family and separated my father, mother, and younger sister, sending them to different districts. I don't know where they are and I haven't seen them since. My little sister, she'd be around your age now. She was still so young when I last saw her."

"Why would he do that?"

"Just another way to control me."

"Finnick, when all of this is over, we'll find them. We'll search every district if we have to."

"I'm not even sure if they are still alive, Katniss. He could have lied to me all those years ago. As much as I hope we'll be reunited one day, I doubt that it can ever happen. I'm alone, just like every other Victor out there. It happens to all of us, we lose the ones we love the most. You're lucky Katniss, that the rebellion happened when it did. You still have your mother and sister. I'd give anything to see them just one more time." he said, ending with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said. It's the only thing she could think of.

"Go get some sleep Katniss." he said giving her one final hug. She left the room in silence, returning to Gale. She cuddled closely to him causing his to stir.

"Katniss, what time is it?" he asked still half-sleep.

"2 in the morning. Go back to sleep." she cooed. His eyes drooped shut and she closed her eyes as well. As she was falling closer to sleep, she thought she heard something, almost like a humming sound in the distance. She went to the window and lift up the shade but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She returned to Gale and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Katniss woke up the sun was shining brightly through the outline of her window shade. Gale was absent from her bed, probably already downstairs. She stumbled down the stairs, making her way to the living room where the other 3 Victors were waiting for her.

"So what are we going to do today." she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Same thing we do everyday. Stand inside this place and hope we don't get caught." Johanna said. Katniss could tell that she already hated being confined inside the house.

"I heard something last night, I don't know what it was but it was something." Katniss said.

"What did it sound like?" Finnick asked.

"Like a humming sound. It was further away though. I'm sure it was nothing." she said shrugging it off. Almost on cue they four heard something hovering over their house. It was a loud humming noise. Katniss' eyes went wide. That was the sound. Then she heard the sound of a door being kicked in. Something was wrong. Within 10 seconds, they were surrounded by soldiers yelling at them. Katniss looked at their uniforms for any sign of where they were from. The badges on their arms with a large 13 were a dead giveaway. This was it. Coin had found them. Katniss should have known better than to come back to District 12. She should have known that Coin would have looked for them there. The four Victors were handcuffed and taken outside to the hovercraft that was waiting for him. She could only imagine what horrible things awaited them. She knew one thing was for certain: Coin would make them pay.

* * *

**Oh no, Coin has capture our favorite Victors! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews ;)**


	23. Coin

**Hello all. Don't worry, I didn't abandon this story! I've been so busy with schoolwork that I didn't have time to write. Here is another chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Katniss thought they would they would be immediately dragged to the Control Room upon arrival in District 13. Instead, they were taken to holding cells far below the surface. She knew this couldn't be good. Coin was probably planning on what to do with the four traitors. The longer she waited, the more fearful she became. She worried about her family, wondering if Coin had found them. She wouldn't know what she would do if Prim had been captured. She was so young and innocent. She wouldn't deserve that.

It was days before she was removed from her cell, escorted in by two guards to the Control Room. When she arrived to the Control Room, Finnick, Gale, and Johanna were already seated at the table. Coin emerged from her office and sat across from them. An eerie silence hung in the air as they waited for her to begin.

"Aren't you going to start?" Katniss asked, full of spite.

"I'm still waiting for one more person." she said. Katniss wondered who that person could be. It was probably Haymitch. He did help them escape. Maybe her and Finnick's performance wasn't convincing enough. Perhaps they knew that Haymitch was in on it. The door opened behind her. She waited until the person came into view. Her face paled as she saw Peeta Mellark take a seat at the table.

"What is he doing here?" Katniss asked angrily.

"We were informed that he was stealing bread from the kitchen to give to your family. That makes him a criminal."

"Have you found them yet?" Katniss asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will eventually. There are only so many places one can hide here." Coin said with an evil smile. "But back to the five of you. I'm sure you are wondering what I have planned for you. It took me a while to figure it out. I couldn't outright kill you. Our nation needs our Mockingjay. What I have decided to do is to send the five of you into the Capitol. We plan on attacking them in a few days. It's important that you are there. We will be sending other soldiers with you and your camera crew to document the fighting."

"This is a suicide mission, isn't it?" Finnick asked.

"I cannot promise that all of you will remain unscathed. It will be up to you to make it out alive."

"Well that's reassuring." Johanna said with sarcasm.

"That's enough Soldier Mason. There is a hovercraft waiting to transport you. You will leave immediately." Coin stood up and walked back to her office. As she reached the door, she turned around and her lips curled up in a smile before she opened her mouth to say her final words to them. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

Katniss awoke, still unaware of what was going on. The last thing she remembered was trying to attack Coin after she muttered the catchphrase of The Hunger Games. How dare her throw those words into their faces. She must have been drugged after that incident. She was now in the hovercraft, traveling closer to the Capitol.

Coin's final words made her think about Coin's intentions for their trip to the Capitol. She probably has no intention of letting any of them live. Sending soldiers with them was probably for show, to provide a false security to them. Who know, those soldiers might be the very ones to take them out. It wouldn't be hard to make it look like an accident in a war zone.

Katniss looked out the window and saw the wing on the hovercraft disappear. The pilot must have turned on the invisibility shield. They must be close. The plane descended, landing in a part of the Capitol that had been reduced to rubble in previous attacks from District 13. A small camp had been set up, with pale gray tents that blending in the the crumpled stone and concrete. Katniss caught sight of Peeta and walked frantically towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Peeta I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here." she said, her voice quivering. His arms folded around her, providing her with some support.

"Katniss, I knew what the consequences were for helping your family. I didn't care. I couldn't let them starve."

She looked up at him and he brought his hand to her face, gently brushing away the tears. She had never met anyone so selfless before. He had nothing to benefit from it. She knew he loved her, but he also knew his affections would never be returned. Yet he still put his own life on the line to save her family.

"You're a good man." she said briefly kissing his cheek. She removed her arms from him and walk back to the group. She joined in helping them unload supplies from the hovercraft. When they were finished, she snuck inside the tent that had been assigned to her. It was still a few hours early to turn in for bed, but her emotions were running high. She cocooned herself inside her sleeping bag and let her head rest on her pillow. She closed her eyes, taking in steady breaths to calm herself. Not long after, she heard the fabric of the tent shift, informing her that she was no longer alone. She opened her eyes and saw Gale crawling towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. She shook her head and scooted over to make room. He unzipped the side of the sleeping bag and joined her, pressing his body against hers. "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, ok?" he whispered as he played with her hair. She nodded. "Finnick too. We're both going to make sure you make it back to Prim."

"I don't want to lose you." she admitted. "I want you to make it too…and Finnick. Everyone, really."

"It's going to be difficult. Boggs said there are a lot of traps set by the Capitol, called pods. They can be anywhere: behind a door, concealed in a section of the street. Boggs has a device to help us. It has a map of the known pods in the Capitol. There could be more though, new ones we don't know about."

"Do you think Coin will let us live after all of this is over?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm also not sticking around to find out. As soon as we are done here, we'll leave."

"What about our families?" Katniss asked with fear.

"We'll go back for them. And then we will go back to District 12."

"What if she comes looking for us?"

"We'll live in the woods. She'll never find us there." he said kissing her forehead. Their conversation was interrupted by someone clanging on one of the bars of the tent, announcing dinner was ready. Gale and Katniss crawled out of the tent and made their way to a small campfire that people were already sitting around. They were handed a metal cup filled with stew and a spoon. As they ate, Boggs talked about their itinerary for tomorrow and showed them the Holo and how it worked. When he was finished explaining, people broke off into smaller conversations.

Katniss drowned out Gale and Finnick's conversation about possible pods that might be awaiting them on the streets of the Capitol. Instead, she looked around the circle, judging the morale of the group. Most people looked relaxed, perhaps not choosing the think about the upcoming danger. Her eyes stopped wandering when she came across Johanna and Peeta, who were sitting awfully close and whispering into each other's ears. Their conversation far too intimate to just be friendly. She continued to watch them, seeing Peeta's face light up with a wide grin after he whispered something to her, maybe sharing a joke. Whatever it was Johanna must have liked it because she was now laughing. Genuine laughter. Katniss had never seen Johanna Mason laugh once in her life.

This was all so bizarre for her. She knew Johanna had made comments to her about Peeta during that day in training but she never expected for her to actually pursue him. Were they a couple now? Her thoughts were broken when she saw Johanna stand up and walk towards her. She must have been staring for too long. Johanna motioned Katniss to follow her away from the group.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring." she said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"I was surprised. I didn't think…"

"Didn't think he could feel anything for anyone besides you?" Johanna asked.

"I just don't understand. When did this happen?"

"After Gale got back. We started hanging out during training after you stopped showing up and we realized that there was something there."

"But you're so different from each other." Katniss said confused.

"Opposites attract." Johanna said with a wink. "Just because I'm a rebel doesn't mean that's what I look for in a partner. It's nice having someone that wants to take care of me."

"Well that's Peeta." Katniss said giving a small smile.

"Yeah, he's pretty great." she said before narrowing her eyes. "Especially in bed." Katniss eyes went wide.

"Wait, the two of you…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Katniss. I don't know why you so surprised." she said rolling her eyes.

"I just didn't think he had…" she said unable to finish her sentence yet again.

"He hadn't. He's a quick learner though. You'd never be able to tell how inexperienced he was before he met me." she said giving another wink.

"We better get back." Katniss said as she started walking back to the group. Her cheeks were warm from her embarrassment. She only hoped no one else would notice. She approached Gale and told him she was going to bed. He told her he would be in there in a minute. She said goodnight to Finnick and climbed into the tent. It wasn't long before Gale was by her side. She cuddle up next to him, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall when he took a deep breath.

"What is it?" she asked shifting herself so that her face was next to his.

"I'm nervous. I don't like you being here. There are so many people that will be looking for you." he said, the worry showing in his eyes.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." she said in reply.

"What if I can't protect you? What if the Capitol gets a hold of you?"

"I trust you." she whispered. She brought her lips to his, hoping her kiss would provide a nice distraction. She could feel Gale shift his body, hovering over her as his lips moved with hers. This would be a nice little distraction, even for herself. She only hoped that they could keep quiet enough so no one else would hear them. His lips parted from hers, traveling south, down her neck until they reached the collar of her t-shirt. Their passion was interrupted with another clanging on the bar of their tent. Katniss pushed Gale off of her, embarrassed for anyone to see. Of all people, it was Finnick.

"All the other tents are full. I guess Peeta was a last-minute addition...didn't count them in the headcount for supplies."

"We have an extra bed." Katniss said pointing to the empty sleeping bag.

"Katniss." Gale boomed. She shot him a look. He still looked annoyed. Katniss removed herself from the tent and Gale followed. She walked away from the group of tent so as not to cause a scene.

"Why did you let him stay?"

"He had no where else to sleep."

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be alone with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because this could be our last night together." he shouted into the night. He sat on a pile of rubble, placing his head his hands. She walked closer to him, kneeling in front of him. She removed his hands from his face, lacing her fingers between his. "I have this horrible feeling that one of us is not going to make it out of here alive. That there is no way the odds could be that forgiving. I just wanted one more night with you."

Katniss looked around at the decimated buildings. Perhaps there was one that wasn't too badly damaged, a place they could find solace if only for a short time. There was one not too far away that looked somewhat stable. She stood up and pulled his arms, tell him to stand up. She led him to the small building entering inside. There was furniture toppled over and a layer of concrete dust sprinkled over the contents of the room. She led him to a small couch. They shook the rubble off the cushions before she laid down, pulling him on top of her. It didn't take long for their passion to ignite. She let herself become lost in the moment, not worrying about anything that might come their way tomorrow. She savored the way his mouth moved against her skin and the way his hands sent currents of energy against any part of her they came in contact with. He could always make her feel so good. She wanted to make him feel the same. She gently pushed him away, giving her enough room to sit up. She quickly started shedding her clothes and he followed until there was no clothing touching their bodies. They settled back down on the couch and made love to each other, their moans piercing the air. It was better this way, she though. Not having to worry about anyone hearing them. In this small little building they were free to do whatever they wished. It was perfect.

* * *

The next morning Katniss woke up to beams of sunlight dancing on her face. She shifted and felt herself lying naked against Gale, who was still asleep.

"Gale, wake up. We have to go back." she murmured into his ear.

"Not yet." muttered back.

"Come on." she said sitting up and pulling his arm. She stood up and collected her clothes that had been strewn all of the floor. Before she could get dressed, she found herself pressed between the wall and Gale's body.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. She ended the kiss, probably much sooner than he would have liked. "Katniss."

"We have to go." she said as she quickly started to dress. It's not like she didn't want to stay there have another go. It just wasn't the right time. He followed her lead and dressed in his clothes. They made their way back to camp where people were already preparing for the day. They were each issued a uniform that they were told to change into. They were then given weapons. Katniss and Gale received the high-tech bows and arrows that Beetee had designed in addition to a small gun. Katniss could see Finnick had his trident in hand, ready for battle. There was a meeting about their objective for the day and the area they had hoped to cover. After that, it was time to move. The camera crew started rolling to capture key moment to use in propos for Coin.

This was it. This would determine their fate, their future. Katniss only hoped they would live to see the end of this.

* * *

**That Coin is just pure evil, isn't she? Also Peeta and Johanna...bet you didn't see that one coming ;)**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews would really brighten my day!**

**Also, any predictions?**


	24. Night Falls

**Finally, another update! Thanks for patiently waiting for the next chapter. If only I have more spare time to write! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It has some Finnick POV in the last half.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Katniss sat on ground, her back against the plush couch of the abandoned Capitolite apartment that they had claimed as their new home base. She thought about the events that had transpired earlier that day as they made their way through the Capitol streets. She thought about the lives lost.

The most shocking of them all was the death of Boggs. She didn't think he would be one of the first to die. He was their mission leader after all. It didn't stop one wrong step from unlocking a pod that blew his legs right off of him. They tried to save him, dragging his body along the concrete. He told her to leave him, that he knew he wasn't going to make it. He transferred the Holo over to Katniss before telling her not to trust anyone and urged her to break away from the group. Then, he passed.

Other members of the District 13 squad were outraged when they found out that she was in control of the holo. She was nowhere near next in command. In their eyes, she was still a prisoner of District 13. She made up a lie about a secret mission Coin had for her and how she would need the Holo…that was the reason that Boggs gave it to her.

There were other surprises along the way, soldiers from Distict 13 going above and beyond to save the lives of her and her fellow Victors. Mitchell pushed Finnick back saving him from a pod that emitted high flames into the sky. He was incinerated immediately. Even Messalla, from the camera crew, sacrificed himself, drawing away mutts from the group. It seemed as though there was a rebel group within the District 13 squad, keeping them safe despite Coin's plans from them.

Katniss rubbed her eyes and exhaled loudly, overwhelmed and exhausted from the day. She wanted to be out of the Capitol, back in her home in District 12. She felt someone's body press against the side of hers as she rested her head against her bent knees.

"You ok?" she heard Gale ask quietly as he rubbed her back.

"No." she said.

"I know it was a difficult day…for you…for all of us. They did it for a reason, Katniss. They wanted to protect us."

"They didn't deserve to die."

"I know…they were good people. You need to be strong, though. We have a long way to go before this is over."

"What if you're next? Or Finnick or Johanna or Peeta?"

"Then you keep on running. You find Snow, take him out, and then get out of the Capitol as fast as you can."

"Gale if you die…"

"I promise, I'll try my best to make it out of here." he said. "Come on, the rest are waiting for us. Dinner's ready."

They walked into the main living room, taking a seat on the floor. Peeta brought them each a can of soup and a spoon. Katniss peeled back the top and discarded it on a nearby table before taking a bite of the room temperature contents. It wasn't the best thing she had ever tasted but she ate it nonetheless.

All eyes were glued on the television, which was playing a special news bulletin. Their faces appeared on the screen with the words armed and dangerous posted in all caps on the bottom of the screen. The Capitol knew they were there and urged citizens to stay inside their homes. There was also a hotline number on screen that people could call with any information they had about the rogue Victors.

After dinner, Katniss activated the Holo and the group made a plan about what streets they would take to get closer to the President's Mansion. Then, they set up a schedule in which one person would keep watch for any intruders. There were enough people that each person would keep guard for an hour. Finnick took first watch. The rest of the group gathered bedding from the bedrooms and set up a small camp in the living room. Gale and Katniss shared a couch, cuddling close to one another. She felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her body close to his. She could feel his lips plant a kiss on her neck. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back. They were then silently as they quickly drifted off to sleep.

Katniss regained consciousness late into the night. She checked her watch and saw that she still had hours before her own shift. Gale's shift was quickly approaching. She turned her body and looked at her boyfriend, sleeping peacefully. She decided to let him dream; he could always take over her own shift. Katniss quietly scooted off the couch and joined Peeta, who was sitting close to the television, listening with the volume turned down low. She sat down next to him and watched as he took in the information with a furrowed brow.

"What's happening?" she murmured. She saw him jump before turning to face her.

"Katniss, why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. What have they been saying?"

"They are playing back tips from callers in the Capitol, trying to figure out our whereabouts."

"Are they close to figuring it out?"

"No. Most of the information is false…Capitol citizens just want to give their two cents. Bragging about how they saw us, even if they didn't."

"What do you think will happen to us Peeta?" she asked.

"We'll find a way out of here."

"You really believe that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Maybe not all of us…but you will. I'll make sure of it." he said, taking her hand.

"Peeta, you don't have to save me. Especially now that you have Johanna to worry about." she said with a coy smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. If you're happy, I'm happy." she said.

"All this time, I thought I needed you to be happy. It's nice to know that isn't the case." he admitted with a smile showing through.

"I knew it would happen for you eventually. I just never thought it would be with Johanna Mason."

"She's not that bad, you know. Once you get to know her. She has another side to her. One that she doesn't reveal to everybody."

"Well she must really like you to let down that tough exterior."

"Yeah, I think she does."

"Why don't you go get some rest? I'll take over from here." she suggested. He thanked her and gave her a hug before joining Johanna on the floor. Katniss took out the Holo and examined the route they had planned for tomorrow, studying the placement of each pod. There weren't as many as some of the other streets but that still didn't matter. They could contain something more severe than the previous ones they had encountered.

"You worry too much." she heard a voice chuckle from above. She looked up to find Gale wearing a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm just preparing." she retorted. "And why are you up?"

"It's my shift."

"I was going to let you sleep."

"I'd rather spend the time with you. Now put that away." he said nudging her. Katniss shut down the Holo and put it back in her pocket.

"About tomorrow…"she began.

"No, no talking about tomorrow." he said cutting her off.

"Then what are we suppose to talk about?" she asked perturbed.

"We don't have to talk at all." he whispered into her ear. His mouth moved south, kissing her neck.

"Gale, not here." she said squirming away from him.

"Why not?" he murmured.

"Because, there are people."

"Sleeping people."

"They could wake up."

"Then let's find somewhere more private." he said standing up.

"Gale, we have to guard the squad."

"Uuuh, just go, I'll take over." Johanna huffed as she sat up from her spot on the floor.

"You're awake!" Gale said in shock.

"Yes I'm awake. Now go do…whatever you were going to do." she said shooing them away. Gale helped Katniss off the ground and they walk down the hall, searching for a more private setting.

* * *

(Finnick POV)

Finnick sprung to a sitting position, breathing heavily as he frantically looked around. '_It was just a dream._' he thought to himself. He saw Johanna sitting in front of the television. He checked his watch, noting that it wasn't her shift. He stood up and walked toward her with curiosity.

"I thought Hawthorne was suppose to be on watch."

"Katniss and him are probably at it like rabbits. I volunteered to trade shifts."

"Can't sleep either?" he asked.

"I _was_ sleeping just fine until the two of them woke me. Why are you up?"

"Bad dreams."

"About…?"

"Annie." he mumbled as he played with the fibers of the rug beneath them.

"Still?"

"I can't help but think that I should have been there to save her."

"It wasn't your fault. You know that." she said defending him.

"They never should have had her in the first place. The rebels should have taken her with them. They knew what she meant to me." he said, his eyes tearing up. They had discussed protecting the Victors' families at an underground meeting. Why didn't they save her?

"I need some air." he said standing up.

"Stay on this floor. There is a balcony off the bedroom at the end of the hall." Johanna said. He nodded his head before standing and walking away. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Finnick walked across the bedroom to the French doors that led to the balcony. He crumpled to the ground, letting out a cry as he leaned against the concrete slab. Tears streamed down as he thought of his love, the only girl for him. It hurt knowing he would never see her again…that he would never touch her or see her smile. She was yet another person the Capitol took away from him. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind, the way she would giggle at him when he tried to make her laugh, the love he saw in her eyes when she gazed back at him.

"Annie, I need you." he whispered into the air. He laid on the floor of the balcony and stared up the night sky. He looked up at the stars wondering if there was anything after this life; if he would ever get to see her again. He had heard people talk about it before. He was never sure that he believed it, but after the events that happened last year, he was now clinging the hope that that place really existed.

When the coldness of the concrete and the outside air felt too harsh for him, he picked himself off the ground and went inside, walking back through the bedroom to the hall. A door ahead of him opened and Gale emerged.

"Hey, would you mind watching Katniss while I cover her shift?" Gale asked as he approached.

"I…" he trailed. The last thing he wanted to be conscious right now. He wanted sleep to take him away from his thoughts.

"I don't want to leave her by herself."

"There are other people you could ask." he said hoping he'd take his suggestion.

"Well I don't trust most of the people in that room." Gale said.

"Ok, fine, whatever, I'll do it." Finnick said. Gale gave him a pat on the back before leaving. Finnick walked inside the room, sitting with his back against the headboard. Katniss was lying there, fast asleep, the covers drawn up to her neck. Judging from the amount of clothes on the ground, she probably had little to nothing on. He really hoped she didn't wake up. That would be awkward. He kept quiet, looking around the ornate bedroom. His eye caught a family portrait above the mantle of the fireplace, the moonlight illuminating the image. It made him think of his own family and how much he missed them. It had been nearly 10 years since he last saw them. Wherever they were, he hoped they were well.

He then thought about if they ever thought about him and what he had become. He was a public figure ever since he won the Games. He attended swanky parties, was interviewed, and mentored tributes from his district. He appeared on TV on a regular basis. Everyone knew him as the handsome, charming young man that slept around with the girls and women of the Capitol. Would they have been clever enough to see through his act or would they have believed him to really be the way he portrayed himself to Panem? Panic set in. He had never thought about that before. They more than likely thought the latter. He had acted that way for so long, never breaking character. The tears returned as he thought about how disappointed they must be with him. He was raised to be better than that.

Finnick let out a chocking gasp as he thought about his parents and his little sister thinking that that was his true character. He wanted to explain everything to them, tell them that Snow forced him into all of it. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees as he cried into his hands.

"Finnick?" he heard a sleepy voice croak into the air. He looked over to see Katniss awake, sitting up as she clutched the covers to her chest. "Why are you here? Where's Gale?" she asked, confused.

"He took over your shift; asked me to watch over you." he said as he tried to calm his tears.

"Why are you crying?" she asked placing her hand on his back.

"I'll let you get dressed first. Then, I'll tell you." he said standing up. He caught her blush before turning towards the wall. He waited there until she called him back to bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He told her about his family and the thoughts that led him to the tears he had recently shed. "You'll see them again. We'll find them and then you can tell them everything. They'll understand. They know the control the Capitol has over everyone."

"I feel so alone." he said turning on his side to face her.

"You're not alone."

"Everyone I love is dead or so far beyond my reach: Annie, Mags, my family."

"You have Johanna and me." she said.

"But you two have Peeta and Gale. After all of this you'll go back to your districts and I'll be alone…again."

"Come with us, then."

"Come where?"

"Back to District 12. When all of this over, come to District 12 and start a new life there. You can be with your friends. You'll never have to be alone again."

"Katniss, you'll be starting a life with Gale. He wouldn't want me around." he said.

"Yes he would. He was your friend too, when we were in the Games. You could be friends again."

"I'll think about it…moving to District 12."

"Good." she said giving a small smile. "Now let's see what everyone else is up to."

They walked back into the main room and found Johanna and Gale, sitting on the ground by the television, talking and laughing.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked, sitting next to Gale.

"Telling old stories."

"About what?" she pried.

"Mostly about you." Johanna said with a grin. Finnick watched as Katniss shot Gale a look of annoyance. Finnick joined their circle, sitting beside Johanna.

"Have you been crying?" she asked in a protective tone.

"Just a little. I'm fine now." he mumbled.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to be happy." Johanna said to him.

"Johanna." he said, through gritted teeth.

"What? It's not like some big secret you need to hide from them. They know about you and her. They know how hard it's been for you. It's been long enough; you should be able to talk about her by now." Johanna explained. He hated how blunt she could be sometimes…well, most of the time, really.

"You need to find someone to take care of you Finnick. She can't be the only girl in world that you could love. The sooner you realize it, the better off you'll be." she said. It was a bitter pill to swallow, the words that Johanna just spoke. The funny thing was that if anyone else had said those words to him, she would be down that person's throat. But Johanna was different. There was no sugar coating when it came to their relationship. It was always the cold, hard truth that was handed to him.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that." Katniss reprimanded her.

"I know he can handle it." she spit back.

"If he's not ready, then he's not ready."

"Both of you, just stop!" Finnick exclaimed. "I'm right here for heaven's sake. I know she's gone. I know she's dead. I know it isn't healthy to hold onto her like this, but I have no clue what else I should do. She's the only girl I've ever been in love with. She's the only girl that has ever seen me as more than some Capitol playboy. How am I suppose to find anyone else like that?" he shouted.

"There are other girls that could see past that. You would just need to give them a chance." Katniss told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. When we're back in District 12, you can arrange it." he said standing up as he started walking away.

"District 12?" he heard Johanna question. He turned around to face her.

"Yes, District 12. I'm considering it since I won't have anywhere else to go after this."

"But District 4 is your home." Johanna said.

"Not anymore. There is nothing left for me there." he said turning back around. He laid back down on the couch facing towards the back of it. He could hear the trio mutter concern about them. Instead of adding more fuel to the fire, he chose sleep, the one thing he had craved for the past hour. He closed his eyes and blocked their conversation, drifting off into the darkness.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter...you know I love hearing back from my readers! **

**There will probably be 2-3 more chapters in this story. Different things will happen than what happened in Mockingjay and different people may/may not make it out alive. Feel free to make predictions.**


	25. Under Ground

**Had some free time on this snow day to write some more. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

When Katniss woke, the sun was filtering through the drapes. Most of the group was already awake, preparing for the day. She woke Gale up and retrieved breakfast (canned soup, again) from the kitchen, opting to stay away from the group for the time being. They sat on the counter of the island as they ate, a heavy silence remaining in the air. Katniss had things she wanted to say to him but knew that the last thing he'd want would be for them to have such a serious conversation. She let out a sigh, not sure what to say. She couldn't think of one happy thing to talk about.

"Just say it." Gale said.

"You won't want to hear it."

"I know what you're thinking anyway. That's how it is when you've known someone for as long as I've known you."

"I just wanted to say goodbye, just in case something happens to one of us." she said. She could see him shudder at the thought of one of them not surviving.

"Why? We know how we feel about each other. We know what we mean to one another." he said. He placed his can on the counter and took her hand in both of his. "Whatever happens, just know how much I love you. How much I've always loved you, even when you were totally oblivious to the fact. You know I've always thought of you as a part of my family. I just wish I had had the time to do it properly, not all that pretend stuff we did for Quell. I wanted it to be real so badly." Katniss didn't say anything in reply. She still was unsure about marriage, even though she was in love with him. Maybe it's because marriage traditionally leads to other things, one of them being children.

Jackson, who was there to inform them that the squad was getting ready to move, interrupted the two. They joined the remaining members in the living room where they were rearming themselves after a night of rest.

When they were on the street, Katniss activated the Holo to use as a guide. They made it down two streets without activating any of the pods. Just as she started to think that luck was on her side was when things took a turn for the worst. Gunfire started ringing out from all corners. Pods were activated without them even triggering them. She felt herself being pulled to her left. She turned to find the squad running towards an alley between two buildings. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she was protected. They regrouped to account for the missing. Two soldiers had not made it. There were only 9 of them left. Katniss watched as Castor and Pollux communicated through signals, frantically making motions with their hands and arms. Castor then joined the group.

"My brother says there are tunnels under the street. We could use them to avoid gunfire and pods while getting us closer to Snow." He explained how the Avoxes used the tunnel system to travel throughout the Capitol and how Pollux is an expert after navigating them for 5 years before they could buy his way to the surface. They found an entrance tube to the closest tunnel and the group traveled down two at a time until they were all reunited. Pollux then led the way through a complicated maze. It seemed so confusing to Katniss. She couldn't imagine doing this on her own.

Even though they were out of sight from the Capitol, it didn't mean their journey was easy. It involved climbing up and down multiple levels, sometimes using nothing more than a hanging rope to gain access. They walked on a ledge above the sewer line as they neared the Transfer, which was a busy hub full of Avoxes and cameras. It took everything Katniss had not to vomit from the stench.

Once out of the sewers, the group took a short break. Katniss pulled out the Holo to see the progress they made. She was disappointed when she saw that they hadn't gone as far as she thought. It must have been all of the vertical movement they had to do with in levels of the tunnel system. After a half hour, they continued their journey, making their way closer to Snow. They didn't stop traveling until midnight.

Pollux found them a small engine room filled with pipes and machines where they could stay for the night. It was too risky to try to cover any more ground. After a certain hour, the pods underground would be activated. They had to ensure the safety of the group. Katniss took her boots off by the door and leaned against the wall. She felt utterly exhausted. Another guard schedule was put into place before the squad was allowed to rest. Katniss laid down and closed her eyes, passing out almost immediately.

Katniss felt a nudge, waking her from her sleep.

"What happened?" she asked as she shot up.

"It's your watch." Cressida said.

"I'm not on 'til 6." she said.

"It _is_ 6." Cressida replied. Katniss couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. She sat with her back against the wall and watched Cressida lay down on the floor. It was hard to stay awake with such little sleep. The humming of the engines didn't help. They had a nice lull to them. She could feel her eyes drooping. She hit her face with her hands, hoping that would make her more alert. It seemed to help a little. She decided to use her time to study the Holo some more, looking to find routes to the Mansion. They could possibly reach it tomorrow if they covered enough ground. She looked down at her watch and found she was half way through her shift. She spent the next 20 minutes looking around the room at each surviving member of their squad, thinking of all they had lost along the way. She knew most of their stories. When the hour was up, she woke up Finnick who was lying next to her. He had the next watch. She gently rubbed his shoulder, not wanted to surprise him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy grin.

"What is it?" she asked lying next to him.

"Sugar cubes." he said.

"What about them?" she asked with a smile.

"I had a dream about the first night we met." he said.

"How could I forget." she said with sarcasm.

"It was all just an act. It wasn't real." he said.

"I know, but you did play the part rather well."

"That was my job…to play the part."

"And what if I didn't join your alliance? I wasn't too pleased with you in the beginning."

"I had to get your attention somehow. I just chose the way I knew best." he said sitting up.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Katniss asked.

"No, get some rest. You look exhausted." he told her. She slinked down to the ground and closed her eyes. Minutes passed but sleep wouldn't come as easily as it did earlier. Maybe it was all of that thinking she had done during her watch. She continued to lay there, listening to the low sounds of the engines humming along. She heard something else mixed in with the noise, a whispered, hissing sound. Katniss stood up and walked to the door, pressing her ear to it.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked as he walked to her.

"Shh!" she said holding her index finger to her mouth. Finnick mimicked her, putting his ear to the door. She heard it again, this time more clearly. It was a word. She kept listening until the word became coherent. It was her name. Finnick's eyes went wide and he realized what the voices were saying.

"Get everybody up. We have to get out of here!" he said, bringing her back to the present. The two of them quickly made their way around the room, waking the members of their squad.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked.

"We need to get out of here. They know we are here." Finnick quickly explained. The group quickly got dressed and armed themselves. Katniss activated the Holo and they made their way through the tunnels, trying to avoid the pods. The hissing sound of her name grew louder meaning whatever it was it was close. At one point, they started running, not worry about any pods.

"What do you think it is?" Gale asked her as they ran.

"Something bad." she said. She heard a crash from behind them and saw about 5 mutts appear from about 100 feet behind them. They wove through the maze, trying to turn wherever possible to try to lose them. Katniss then thought that this is no good. They are probably tracking their scent. They will find them eventually. The group stopped when they ran into a trio of Avoxes. Katniss quickly drew her bow, pointing it in their direction. The three moved to the side of the tunnel with their hands above their head in surrender. Katniss kept her bow pointed as they passed, making sure they would keep away from her squad. They continued to run down the tunnels. A few minutes later, they heard yelps reverberating in the hollowed tunnel.

"The Avoxes…they got them." Johanna said in a panic. Katniss stopped the group momentarily.

"We have to split up. It's me they're looking for. It's my scent they are tracking."

"No I'm not leaving you." Gale said.

"Me either." Finnick added. Other also voiced how they were a team and a team sticks together even in danger. There is a silence before they heard her name echo in the tunnel behind them as well as above and below them.

"Come on, let's move!" Jackson insisted. They moved once again, traveling through the tunnels. The tunnels became more cramped, slowing them down. At some points, they were on their hands and knees, crawling through the space. Katniss could feel her heart pounding. She knew eventually the mutts would find them. Pollux led them to the right and they were back in a tunnel large enough to stand in. They heard another explosion and saw the mutts come crashing through the wall. This time, they got a good look at them. They are white, reptilian looking creatures, with long tails and sharp claw. Their tongues lunged out of their mouth as they stared them down. Capitol mutts.

"Come on!" Peeta said pushing her away from the creatures. As soon as they began to move, so did the reptiles. The squad was now their prey. They made their way through the tunnels trying to lose the large mutts. The mutts moved fast though, quickly gaining on the group.

"Watch out, we have debris." Castor said, looking up ahead. This provided more of an obstacle as things were scattered all over the ground. One wrong step could mean death. They ran, trying their best to miss the planks of wood and rocks scattered about. Katniss stopped when she heard a gasp. It was Johanna. She had tripped and was lying on the ground.

"I'm stuck!" Johanna said with fear.

Peeta rushed by Katniss, heading toward her. The mutts appeared.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouted as she started to go towards him.

"Stop!" Gale said, holding her back. Within a second, a mutt had stretched out its tongue, hitting Peeta right on the neck. He bellowed in pain, clutching his neck as he fell to the ground.

"Peeta!" she said trying to break free from Gale.

"Katniss it's too late!" Gale shouted. "Look what's happening!" Before her eyes, she could see him transforming from human to mutt.

"No!" she shouted repeated into the air. She then watched as the mutt that was once Peeta shredded Johanna body with its sharp claws. Gale pulled her away as the group tried to escape. The mutts were on the move again. Katniss could feel the tears stream down her face and cries escaped her mouth. She wanted to collapse on the ground and mourn her friend, but that would mean certain death. Instead, she tried her best to remain strong. She thought of Prim and how much she wanted to see her little sister again. That was enough to keep her going.

Pollux found them another engine room to hide in, complete with a deadbolt to keep the mutts out. Once inside the room, Katniss immediately ran to Finnick and clutched onto him. They held onto each other as their bodies trembled from what they had just witnessed. Finnick just lost the last person that he was close to, with the exception of her. She had just lost the boy with the bread; the boy who saved her life more than once. She felt her knees give out and Finnick lowered her to the ground, resting her in his lap. He rubbed circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down. She could feel her breaths grow shallower as she began to hyperventilate.

"Deep breaths, Katniss." Finnick whispered. She took a few slow breaths to control her breathing.

"He's a mutt now." she murmured.

"Yes." he painfully answered back.

"And he killed her…how could he…" she tailed off.

"That wasn't him, Katniss. You know he'd never do anything to hurt her." he said brushing her hair with his fingertips.

"It's all my fault. They were looking for me."

"Don't blame yourself for this." he said. "You can't keep doing this Katniss…you'll lose your sanity if you do." Katniss nodded. She looked around the room to find they had an audience, hearing their every word. She saw Gale leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a wounded expression. Maybe she should have ran to him instead. She slowly stood up and walked towards him, taking his hand and leading him to a small space behind one of the machines. She didn't want anyone else to hear this conversation. They stood there in silence. She didn't know what to say.

"Gale." she whispered as she reached her hand towards his face. He quickly flinched away.

"What was that?" he asked in a low voice.

"What was what?"

"What I just saw." he said. Katniss thought back to what had just happened. She ran to Finnick, not him. Finnick was the one to comfort her, touching her as murmured things to her.

"Gale—"

"I don't like it." he said firmly.

"You're reading the situation totally wrong." she huffed.

"Everyone else saw it too, Katniss! You saw the look on their faces. You ran to _him,_ not _me_." he said, the pain laced in his voice.

"Johanna was the last person he had left, the last part of his family. I thought he might need someone." she explained.

"He'll be fine."

"No he won't. You weren't there after what happened to Annie. He lost it. I had to take care of him. I saw everything he went through. Think about what he just saw. He just saw his best friend get ripped to shreds. I don't want that to happen to him again."

"Why did you take care of him?" Gale asked with annoyance.

"We were in the hospital together after the Quell. Annie was murdered and the Capitol was torturing you. We helped each other, talking to each other, calming each other down. We kept each other sane."

"Did you ever…?" he trailed off. She could see the insecurity in his eyes.

"Ever what?" she asked confused.

"Ever do anything?" he muttered.

"No, never! Gale, is that what you were thinking back there?"

"I heard rumors back in 13 about the two of you. I never believed them until now but after I saw the way he touched you, I thought maybe the rumors had some truth to them."

"He's just a friend. Nothing more. You're the only person I have ever wanted." she said stepping closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. She was relieved that he didn't try to pull away this time. Instead, he nuzzled his face next to hers.

"If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do." he whispered.

"Same." she replied. "We should probably get back."

"Not yet." he said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as his lips met hers. They quietly kissed each other behind the wall of machines separating them from the rest of the group. Their hands groped each other's bodies as their kisses intensified. Katniss jumped when she heard the hissing of her name behind her, bringing her back to reality. They were still looking for her. They walked back around to the rest of the group. The sounds of her name grew closer, coming from every direction.

"We're trapped aren't we?" Katniss said in a panic.

"The voices could be far off, traveling through the pipes." Jackson said. Suddenly, the heard a bumping noise on the metal door. Then the scratching started as the mutts tried to claw their way through the door.

"They're here! They're going to get in!" Katniss said in terror. Then, the door started to move. Jackson and Castor ran to it, putting their body weight against it. Pollux tapped Katniss showing an escape door on the ground in the far corner behind the machines.

"Good work, Pollux." she said giving him a smile. She ran back to the group. "Pollux found a way out. Over here." she said motioning for them to follow. She saw Castor whisper something to Gale before he joined her. Pollux went first, followed by Cressida, then Finnick, then Katniss, and finally Gale. As soon as Gale was on the ladder, he pulled the heavy door closed.

"What are you doing!" Katniss said. "We still have two more."

"They aren't coming, Katniss." he said looking down at her between the space between his body and the ladder. Katniss quickly climbed fitting through the gap. Gale pressed his body against her, preventing her from climbing any further.

"What are you trying to do, get us killed!" he said as he restrained her.

"We have to save them!"

"Katniss they volunteered! They knew the mutts would get us as soon as they stepped away from that door."

"No one else needs to die, not today!" she said, determined to get to them. They heard commotion above them, indicating that the mutts had broken through. Gale swung Katniss over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder to meet the others. He put her down.

"Where are the others?" Finnick asked confused.

"They aren't coming." Katniss said with anger. The anger was replaced with sorrow as she saw the distress on Pollux's face. He let out an agonizing shriek when he realized his brother hadn't made it.

"I'm sorry, it's what he wanted." Gale said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Pollux nodded, as his eyes filmed with tears. He took a deep breath then motioned from them to follow him. They made their way to another pipe system. As they walked, they saw a wall of light blue gas advancing toward them.

"Gas masks on!" Finnick shouted.

"Pollux, we have to get above ground!" Katniss shouted before putting her mask on. They fled to another tunnel where another wall of gas advanced towards them. They knew they had to run through it. It would hit them anyway. Katniss cringed, hoping it wasn't anything like the poisonous fog from the Quell. They ran as quickly as they could through it, not stopping until Pollux led them to another ladder. Katniss climbed up first and opened the hatch, ripping off her gas mask before climbing out. They were in a small utility closet in one of the Capitol buildings. She saw the door swing open, revealing a dolled up Capitol women. Her eyes went wide, indicating she knew exactly who had broken into her apartment. Before a sound leave her lips, Katniss had already drawn her bow, sinking an arrow right into her heart.

* * *

**Intense chapter, wasn't it? Peeta and Johanna are dead. :( Gale confronts Katniss about Finnick (you knew it had to happen at some point). **

**Don't forget to review! I like knowing your thoughts (good and bad).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long time between updates...busy semester. **

* * *

Chapter 26

After carefully searching the whole apartment, the group found no one else there and decided to hide there until nightfall, so they wouldn't be easily picked out on the street. They spent most of the day trying to think of a plan about what to do next. There is conflict among the group as to what their next move should be. They each hash out and then discuss the pros and cons.

In the evening, Pollux cooked them dinner using contents found in the refrigerator and pantry. Katniss offered her help but he refused. She guessed he wanted to be alone, that this would help him take his mind off of his brother's death. The 5 of them then sat at the dining room table and ate. Gale commented on that this was probably their 'last supper' to which Katniss wasn't amused.

When the meal was finished, Katniss went to the window and found the streets to be filled with people bundled up for the cold weather.

"Cressida, where are these people going?" Katniss asked her as she motioned for her to come to the window.

"To the opera, most likely. We must be pretty close to the President's Mansion." she told them.

"Now is our chance to make our move." Finnick said as he joined them. The group agreed and then searched the house for any sort of clothing that would disguise themselves. Luckily the weather afforded them to dress in heavy coats and winter accessories, hiding their weapons and faces from view.

"Whatever you do, stay together. We're not losing anymore people today." Finnick instructed them. He then opened the door and led them to the streets. They blended in with the Capitol citizens, making their way towards the city center. A wall of Peacekeepers scared Katniss, causing to jump.

"Act naturally." Gale whispered to her. She nodded.

When they passed through one of the many squares in the city, a alert siren went off and a news bulletin started playing on one of the video billboards. The crowd stopped moving as they waited for the message. Katniss gripped onto Gale's hand and looked at him with fear. The Capitol knows that they have reached the city center. The faces of the fallen still appear with their own. It's somewhat of a blessing. It will give the citizens more faces to look for in the crowd.

"What do we do?" Katniss asked Cressida as she grabbed onto her arm.

"I might know a place we can stay. A safe house. I think I remember the way." she said. She led the group through a maze of streets until they were standing in front of a small shop that had mannequins covered in fur accessories. Cressida led the group inside the almost empty shop. Only a small, startling woman sits behind the counter.

"Tigris, we need your help." Cressida said as she ripped off her hat, scarf and wig.

"Why should I?" the lady said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Plutarch said we could trust you, that you would protect us."

"Who exactly am I hiding?" she asked as she peered at each member of the group. Katniss quickly removed her disguise and urged the others to do the same. Tigris gave a wide smile.

"Quite a collection." she purred. She walks passed them and Katniss is sure that she is about to wave down the Peacekeepers to come and arrest them. Instead, she moves to a wall and reveals a secret passage behind a large mirror. Katniss moves closer and see a small staircase that leads above the store. She motions at Katniss first. Now Katniss is suspicious that this is surely a trap, with the way this woman is behaving. She felt Gale's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right behind you." he muttered to her. She nodded and started her journey up the staircase revealing a small cellar for them to hide in. It looked like a storage space, with furs lining the floor and piled against the wall. The only light that entered the space is from a small window located near the ceiling. The glass was missing, letting in the soft moonlight and the cold winter air. The group disarmed their selves and claimed a space on the cramped floor. Pollux threw each one of them a fur coat to use to warm them. It didn't help much since the pelts were ice cold. They would have to rely on each other to keep warm. Katniss laid down facing Gale and could feel Finnick's body next to her. She could see the glare in Gale's eyes.

"Stop it!" she warned him.

"No, tell him to go somewhere else." Gale said.

"I can hear you, you know." Finnick said. "You're really that worried?"

"Just find another space." Gale said through gritted teeth as he sat up.

"Where, exactly. We're not exactly rich on space." Finnick said sweeping his arm around the small cellar.

"Both of you, enough! The last thing we need to be worried about is sleeping arrangements. Snow knows we are here and is out looking for us. If you want to thinking about anything right now, I suggest you figure out how we make it to his mansion without getting arrested or killed." Katniss said with authority. The boys laid down and Gale wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"She's mine Odair." he mumbled before closing his eyes.

"By all means." Finnick retorted.

Katniss closed her eyes but couldn't find sleep. Instead, images of those that were lost haunted her. If only she could have save them, they would still be with them. Eventually exhaustion took over and she drifted off. In her unconscious state, she is met with the lizard mutts again, and the horrific scene of them converting Peeta into one of their own and then killing Johanna.

"Peeta!" she shouted into the silence as she jolted from her spot. She pulled her knees in closer to her and cried into the musty fur. She felt a hand rub her back and lifted her face to find Finnick watching her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Bad dream."

"About what?" he asked.

"What happened earlier…with Peeta and Johanna." she told him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Do you think he's still down there, with them?"

"I don't know." he whispered.

"If he is, do you think he knows what's going on, what he has become? Can he still have thoughts?" she said before choking on her tears.

"It's not really him. Not anymore Katniss. Let's try to get some rest." he said easing her down to the ground. He then scooted away from her, creating a few inches of space between them, for Gale's sake. She drifted off again, this time to a dreamless sleep. When she woke again, it was to the sound of a conversation she heard between Gale and Finnick. She kept her eyes closed and listened in.

"The two of you have a _special relationship_, don't you?" Gale asked.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I know what friendship looks like. I was there with her a long time ago. That's not how you are." Gale said.

"I guess you could say it's complicated. You don't have to worry about me though. I know she's yours."

"Yes, she is." Gale said. "Sometimes it's hard to tell with her though."

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked.

"I saw the way she went to you after the attack. I was hoping that she'd run to me."

"She knew what Johanna meant to me. There was nothing more than that." he said. "She's crazy about you. You do know that right?"

"I guess." he said playing with her hair.

"Trust me, I was there when she found out the Capitol had you. I couldn't see her but I could hear her. She tried to hurt Haymitch for not making sure you were with us. And I talked to her afterwards. She was a mess."

"The two of you spent a lot of time together, didn't you?" Gale asked.

"We did. I talked about Annie; she talked about you. It was the only outlet we had." Finnick said, followed by silence. "You know we used to be friends, you and me. Before the Capitol messed with your head. There was none of this competitiveness you have with me over Katniss. She wants us to be friends again. I want us to be friends again." he admitted.

"I can't help but think sometimes that you are trying to take her away from me." Gale admitted.

"That's not you. That's the Capitol's voice. They wanted you to turn on us. Hurt us…kill us even."

"I don't want to hurt either of you." Gale said.

"Well then maybe you're just the jealous type." Finnick said slapping him on the back. "Let's get some rest."

Katniss could feel Gale nestle close to her wrapping her in his arms. She laid there for a good amount of time before shifting, pretending to wake up from her sleep. She found Gale looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you, Catnip." he said.

"I love you too." she said smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he apologized.

"He's a good guy Gale. He'd never try to get between us."

"I know." he answered. "He said we used to be friends, him and I?"

"Yes, during the Quell. To be honest I was worried how well the two of you were getting along. I knew we'd have to break the alliance and I was afraid that you wouldn't want to." she said.

"We did break the alliance though, didn't we?"

"Yes, and it was a huge mistake. I made you attack him so we could get away. You were so upset afterwards."

"You think we could be friends again…even after that?"

"He's already forgiven you for it. Plus, he knows it was really me that made you do it."

"He's not what I expected him to be like."

"I think he surprised all of us." Katniss said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it today." The two of them closed their eyes and dozed off.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I must say that I really enjoyed writing the conversation between Gale and Finnick ;) Get ready...next chapter is going to be an intense one.**


	27. The Capitol is Taken

**Another update...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Katniss was woken up by Cressida who informed her that breakfast was served downstairs, before the shop was open. Katniss figured it was a good idea for them to move around before being trapped in that small space for the hours to come. She walked downstairs and found her group eating canned soup around a television screen. She picked up a can reserved for her and started eating as she joined them. She couldn't believe her eyes. The rebels had actually started to infiltrate the Capitol. The Capitol tried to fight back, setting off pods near the rebel forces. The rebels maneuvering unmanned machines down the streets to disarm any pods that awaited them.

"We could have the city by tonight!" Cressida said with pride.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm sure the Capitol has some tricks up their sleeves." Finnick replied.

"I'm sure the Gamemakers are thinking up some things as they speak. It's like we're in the Arena all over again." Katniss commented.

"Well at least we're safe." Gale said placing his hand on her shoulder. No sooner than he finished his sentence, they heard commotion outside of their shop. They rushed to the storefront and peeked through the curtains. Outside, refugees started down the street, fleeing from the destruction.

"Where are they going?" Gale asked.

"To the city center, probably. That will be the last place that will be captured." Cressida said.

"I'll go find out more information. We need to hide you first." Tigris said. The group of five climbed back up to their hiding space and Tigris repositioned the mirror in front of the secret door. They heard the front door close, indicting they were all alone. They waited for hours on end, waiting for new from Tigris. The tension was high as they wondered what was happening around them. There was no TV to watch and all they could hear was muddled voices coming from the streets outside the small window.

It wasn't until evening that Tigris arrived back to her store. Katniss rushed down the steps, waiting for her to move the mirror. When Tigris removed the obstruction, Katniss went straight for the window.

"What's going on out there?" she asked as she peeked out once more. The streets were more crowded now, indicting that the rebels must be gaining more ground.

"The city is being taken. The rebels are starting on the outskirts and working their way in towards the center. Refugees are being placed in homes and shops." Tigris said.

"Then we need to leave." Gale said. "Now's our best shot. The streets are filled with people. They're too busy worrying about themselves to look for us."

"He's right. The sooner the better." Finnick agreed. The 5 went upstairs and grabbed their possessions. Tigris helped with their disguises to safeguard them from being sought out by the crowd. When she was finished, they thanked her and then disappear into the crowd. The weather is just as tumultuous as the events occurring on the street. The wind is blowing the snow that is falling, creating a whirlwind around the escaping refugees.

"Where are you?" Katniss called out, unable to look up due to the snow that was blowing directly towards her face. She felt a hand take hers and pull her close.

"Stay with me." Gale said in a low voice. She grasped his hand with no intention of letting go.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Not sure. We can't worry about them right now."

"We don't know where we're going!" she rebuked.

"Follow the people." he whispered close to her ear. They walked with their faces aimed towards the ground in front of them as they heading in the direction that the others around them were going. The street was filled with voices, parents trying to comfort their children, people crying and screaming and trying to cope with the cold weather. She looked towards her right and saw a little girl staring up at her as she walked beside her. She looked puzzled as if she was trying to place Katniss. That's not a good sign. She then heard the girl speak.

"Daddy. Daddy." the girl repeated as she pulled on her father's sleeve. He ignored her, trudging forward. She tried again, "Daddy!"

"Enough Delphinia." her father snapped at her, the stress showing in his voice.

"But it's important!" the girl whined. She knew exactly what that girl was about to tell her father. Katniss slowed her pace, putting some space between herself and the girl. She then pretended to collapse to the ground. Gale immediately bent down to check on her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked with worry as he cupped her face with his hands.

"That girl, up ahead. She recognized me. We need to find an alternate route." she said.

"We need to stay with the crowd. We'll be in more trouble if we isolate ourselves."

"Look she's telling her father right now." Katniss said nodding in their direction. The little girl has stopped her father and is pointing towards them. Before the man could react, gunfire broke out, causing more chaos. Katniss felt Gale lift her and ran towards a corner between a wall and some stairs.

"Who's shooting?" Katniss asked with worry as Gale covered her to protect her.

"I'm not sure. Can't see where it's coming from."

"We're trapped." Katniss said in a panic. "They know we're here."

"I'm going to protect you." Gale murmured. He then pulled down the scarves covering their mouths so his lips could make contact with hers. She wanted to tell him he was stupid for possibly compromising their identity but she was desperate for his kisses right now. His love for her seemed to be the only constant in her life at this moment, and she needed that. She needed something to hold onto. Something that was absolute. She gripped onto his coat and brought him closer, moving her lips fervently on his. She jumped and pulled away when a row of bullets pelted against the stone wall above them. Gale covered their faces with their scarves, indicating the moment was over.

"Can you see anything?" she whispered. He lifted his head.

"It's coming from the roof."

"Peacekeepers or rebels?" she asked. Gale squinted as he looked toward the sky. Katniss did the same and saw Peacekeepers rush onto a roof, taking out the rebel forces.

"Let's go." Gale said helping her up. They continued down the street with some other Capitolites who have risen from the ground. Some were fine. Others were not, but they still hobbled down the street toward safety. Further up the avenue, they find more rebels waiting with a line of Peacekeepers quickly approaching. Katniss felt herself being pulled to side street.

"Not safe." Gale said. He led her through some back allies, navigating them with ease, as if he knows where he was going. She knew he didn't though. The only part of the Capitol he's seen is the Training Center, and even that he doesn't remember. Along the way, they encounter some fallen Peacekeepers. They take their guns and arm themselves. Gale and Katniss lead up to another street, bustling with refugee and blend in with the crowd. A pod ahead of them is deactivated causing a lava-like substance to flow down the street. People scream in agony as it makes contact with them. Gale led her down another road following others that appear to know a route to safety. Before they know it, they are on yet another road full of refugees. Katniss never realized how many people actually resided in this city.

"Keep to the sidewalks in case there are more pods." Gale told her. She nodded as they made their way to the white pavement lining the townhomes. A loud ripping sound reverberated into the air. Katniss could see a line cracking down the center of the road. The crack quickly widened into a large canyon in the middle of the road, swallowing people that stood on it once solid ground.

"Run!" Gale said. "We have to get to another street!"

Unfortunately, there wasn't an intersection in sight. The street could go on for miles. She felt the sidewalk start to tilt inwards. She started to lose her footing and quickly grabbed onto a wrought iron gate that was cemented into the concrete. She quickly climbed to the other side so the metal rods supported her body. Others tried to hold onto doorknobs, railings, or anything else that would prevent them from falling into the abyss.

"Gale?" she called out in fear as she realized he wasn't by her side. She waited for his reply.

"Over here." he shouted, clinging onto some decorative iron work attached to an apartment door. It didn't look as sturdy as the fence Katniss was on but there was no way he could move now. It was too dangerous. She then thought that if she could bust the lock on the door, he could swing inside to safety. Before she could get her gun the door swung open and white-gloved hands seized him. She knew what this meant. The Peacekeepers have him. Her shouting his name must have given him away. Her focus turned to Gale's face as he mouthed something to her. She tried to read his lips but he's moving around too much.

"Go! Get out of here!" he then shouted. Katniss moved along the fence until she found a tiny alley, barely large enough to get through. She laid down on the side wall which was now tilted parallel to the ground and crawled through the space, hoping the building above her wouldn't crush her. Tears flowed as she thought about the fact that she had to leave Gale behind. She's never had to leave him behind. They were a team. They always stuck together. She wondered what the Capitol will do with him…kill him, torture him, use him to bribe the rebels. That last one wouldn't matter anyhow. Coin would gladly give him up if it meant victory.

Katniss fell onto the ground on another street that looked unharmed. Voices were growing in the distance. She knows she is close to the President's Mansion now. That's where all the refugees were headed to get new housing assignments. She started walking towards the noise but was then knocked to the ground. Whoever it was that has taken her down was now ripping off her scarf and hood.

"Please don't hurt me." she said in a panic. A hand is pressed over her mouth, silencing her and immobilizing her head so she was forced to look up. Sea-green eyes smiled down at her. She realized she's not being attacked at all. She embraced Finnick, pulling him closer to her.

"Had to be sure it was you." he whispered as he help disguised her.

"You alone?" she asked him.

"Yes. And you?" he asked with a pained expression.

"Yes." she said staring at the ground.

"Pod?" he murmured.

"Peacekeepers." she replied. "They've captured him."

"Katniss, I'm sorry." he said pulling her close.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, her eyes tearing up.

"Come on. We have to get to get to the mansion." he said helping her up. They walked closer to the sound until they were inside City Circle. They wove through the crowds, making their way closer to the Snow's mansion. Gunfire rang out again and people were running and falling to the ground. Katniss could feel herself being jostled about by the panic citizens. Finnick grabbed her hand and led her to a small monument, where he pulled her up to safety. Katniss could now see straight to the Mansion. She saw a low wall barricading the front stairs with a sea of children behind it.

"Why are they there?" Katniss asked Finnick.

"Human shield. They know the rebels won't fire at children. Just when you think Snow couldn't stoop any lower." he said with anger. They hopped off the monument after the crowd had thinned out. Bodies littered the ground with pools of blood staining the cobblestones. A humming noise grew louder and Katniss saw a Capitol plane fly over, with a hundred silver parachutes falling into the area in which the children were barricaded. About ten seconds after they reach the ground, a multitude of packages explode in the children's hands. Cries pierced the air, both from children and the onlookers. Blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. The Peacekeepers pushed a few barricades away to gain access to the children. Then another group of white uniforms appeared, running towards the children. Katniss could tell they weren't from the Capitol. She recognized those uniforms after spending all those months in the hospital wing in District 13. They were rebel medics, bringing in supplies to treat the wounded children. She caught a glimpse of a blonde head of hair as a medic's hood fell from her head. She removed her coat to cover a badly bleeding child, pressing it into his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Katniss saw her profile and knew immediately that it was Prim. She choked on her breath as she realized what that meant. Coin found her.

"Prim." she muttered out.

"What?" Finnick ask, not hearing her.

"Prim." she said pointing ahead and she walked closer. She felt herself being stopped by Finnick not long after she started walking. She looked up at him and saw the fear on his face, like he just realized something important. He pulled her to a pile of crates stacked in the square.

"Stay here Katniss." he said with quickened breath.

"Why?" she asked, now worried."Just stay here, ok? Whatever you do just stay here!" he said. He kissed her cheek before running away from her. She peeked above one the crates and then saw him disappear behind the barricade. She was torn on what to. She knew Finnick told her to stay there but she also couldn't manage being so close yet so far away from her little sister, the only light left in her world. She resolved to abandon her hiding place and go to her sister. Just as she stood up, she saw the rest of the parachute go off in a booming explosion. She was knocked to the ground by the weight of the crates tumbling down on her. It took all her strength to pry herself out from the rubble. She had to find Prim.

She made her way closer to the explosion, with fiery sparks hitting her body, burning her skin. She wouldn't stop though. She carried on, closer to the smoke and flames.

"Prim! Prim!" she called out once inside the barricade. She could not see anything besides the think, black smoke surrounding her. "Prim! Finnick!" she choked out. She removed herself from the area to get some fresh air. Her coughs were uncontrollable and she collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face when she realized they are gone, that she won't be able to find them inside the inferno. Her mind became cloudy, like a fog is infiltrating her thoughts. She tried to fight it but she could feel it winning. She tried to stand up but it proved difficult. She collapsed to the ground, her head hitting the now jagged stone. She reached her hand towards the area it hurts the most. She felt wetness from her scalp, most likely blood. Before she could check her hand, her vision was darkening and her consciousness was fading.

_'This is it_.' she thought. _'Coin wins.'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Who do you think will survive?**

**p.s. review make me smile :) **


	28. Real or Not Real?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed (200 reviews total! Wow, you guys are awesome!). Here is another chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 28

Katniss walked around a lush paradise, filled with exotic plants, bright flowers, and small waterfalls that flowed into streams. It's not that different from the Arena in the Quell, only no perils find her here. She wonders if this is a dream or if this is were you go once you pass. She follows the stream, wondering where it might lead her. She comes to a large meadow and sees Prim dressed in a flowy, white dress that moves with the gentle breeze. She wears a crown of flowers on her head and appears to be making another. She then looks in Katniss' direction and a large smile appeared on her face. Katniss quickly makes her way to her little sister, taking her in her arms when she is in reach.

"I made this for you." she said holding up the wreath of flowers. Katniss knelt down so Prim could place it on her head. "We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Katniss cooed. "Who else is here? I only see you, little duck." she said tapping Prim on the nose.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already." Finnick said sitting up in the tall grasses.

"You're ok." Katniss said hugging him with such a force that he fell back to the ground.

"Of course I'm ok. You can't get rid of Finnick Odair that easily." he said with a laugh.

"Thank you for saving her." she whispered.

"I know how much she means to you. I couldn't let you lose her too." he said caressing her cheek. She thought about how Finnick was looking at her and touching her. It was different than usual.

"Come on you two, we have so much more to see." Prim said hovering over them, the sun creating a halo around her face. Katniss couldn't help but think how angelic she looked in that moment. Finnick helped her up and the trio began to explore.

"Where are we?" Katniss asked.

"I'm not sure. I woke up and I was just here." he said.

"Me too." Prim remarked.

"Have you found anyone else?" Katniss asked.

"No, but we haven't really looked for anyone yet." Finnick said. They continued exploring this new land. She wondered if they had been transported there to keep them safe from Coin and her new regime. Maybe there was a rebel group within the group of District 13 rebels. Maybe they had broken them out of Panem and took them there to protect them.

She took in the environment, touching everything to make sure it was real, that she was really there. She must have lost track of her sister and Finnick because she could hear Prim's voice calling for her. She headed in the direction but could not find her.

"Where are you?" Katniss called out. There was silence. "Prim this isn't funny." she said. When she heard no reply, she started to worry. She ran through the jungle and saw it slowly transform to look like the forest outside of District 12. The broad-leafed plants were now towering pine and oak trees. Mossy beds covered the ground.

"You're late." she heard a voice grumble from behind her. She turned around and saw Gale leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. The smirk on his face told her he wasn't really upset. He looked happy to see her.

"You escaped." she said with relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms snugly around her waist and spun her around, her feet leaving the ground as he did so. After a few rotations, he lowered her to the ground. "I missed you so much." she admitted.

"It hasn't been that long."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." she said.

"Well I'm right here." he said, leaning down to kiss her. She stopped him mid-kiss when she realized what she had been doing earlier.

"Prim's here…and Finnick too. I was with them before I found you."

"I know. I saw them too. They're in the clearing. Come on." he said, waving her along as he started to run. She ran quickly, trying to keep up but he was too fast for her.

"Gale, wait!" she called for him.

"Come on, slowpoke." he said with a wink as he took her hand. The trees became sparse and soon they were in another field. This one had a willow tree near the center, it's branches swaying softly in the wind.

"I don't see them." she said with disappointment.

"They on the other side of that tree." he said leading her closer to the willow. She walked around the trunk but found no one.

"Gale, you lied." she said, now cross with him.

"No, Katniss, they are right there." he said point towards the ground. Her eyes followed to where his finger was pointing, revealing two arched stones, each inscribed with a name, Primrose Everdeen on one and Finnick Odair on the other. She dropped to her knees, kneeling in front of the tombstones.

"No, I just saw them." she protested, not wanting to believe what was right in front of them.

"They didn't make it, Katniss."

"Yes, they did…and I saw them. And Prim made me this." she said reaching on top of her head for the crown of flowers but found nothing. She was confused as to whether it had fallen off during her run or if it was even there in the first place. She leaned forward, covering her eyes as the tears build up.

"Whatever you saw, it wasn't real." Gale said kneeling beside her.

"But it felt so real." she said looking towards him.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"What kind of tricks?"

"Think about this place, Katniss. Doesn't something seem wrong?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"The landscapes all run together. Jungle, then forest, then meadow. Have you ever experienced such a change in such a short distance?" he asked. She shook her head. "This isn't real…any of it."

"But you're real, aren't you?" she was touching his face. He removed her hand from him and ignored the question. A look of sorrow appeared on his face.

"They're waiting for you." he said.

"Who is? Where?" she asked, looking around the meadow. All she saw was him.

"Over there. If you go over there, you'll find them."

"Come with me." she said taking his hand.

"I can't. I have to stay here." he said.

"Gale, I'm not leaving you."

"You have to. I can't come with you."

"Then I'm not going either."

"Katniss you have to." he urged her. She shook her head with stubbornness. Gale stood up and took her hand, pulling her from the ground. He led her in the direction he advised her to go. Everything grew lighter, fading into the brightness. Gale stopped and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"I love you Katniss." he whispered into her ear. Before she could respond, she felt him push her forward into the blinding light. She jumped off the surface she was lying on as the room came into focus. It was a bright white room with bright lights shining down on her. White silhouettes surrounded her, shouting to each other. Machines let out high pitch beeps following close together.

"Stay with us." she heard a voice say. She opened her mouth to call out Gale's name but an oxygen mask covered her mouth. She then noticed that the doctors surrounding her had that Capitol accent to their voices. This wasn't good. The Capitol had captured her too. She wouldn't them have her. They've already done enough to her hurt her. She began ripping tubes and sensors from her body. More shouting ensued and she felt the doctors immobilize her limbs as they reversed what she had done. She heard them mention that she was stabilized then felt eyes become heavy with sleep. They gave her something; she could feel it running from her IV into her veins. Her extremities went numb, rendering her powerless as she felt her slip away.

* * *

**I know this chapter creates more confusion about who has survived, but don't worry, next chapter will clear up everything for you. ****I was a little unsure about whether or not to include this chapter in the story. **** Let me know what you thought about like. Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me in the reviews.**


	29. The Aftermath

**Another chapter to start your week off with. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 29

When Katniss woke, she could hear the sound of clicking machines monitoring her vitals, and pumping oxygen to the tubes leading to her nose. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had that dream filled with her loved ones…at least she thought it was a dream. She still wasn't sure about it. All she knew is that she wanted to find Prim to make sure she was safe. She tried to sit up but she was once again restrained to her hospital bed. She jerked her limbs, seeing if she could free herself. Unfortunately, she was too weak to break free.

"Prim." she called out into the air. The room remained quiet. A sob raised from the back of her throat. "Prim!" she called out again, to no response. The tears rolled down the side of her face onto her pillow. She felt something released in her veins, most likely medicine, and she felt herself fall away from consciousness once again.

* * *

Katniss could feel the pressure on someone's hand squeezing her as the drugs wore off. She opened her eyes to find Prim watching over her with a worried expression. Prim collapsed on top of her whispering her name with relief.

"Prim, you're here; you're really here." she whispered back as she held onto her little sister.

"I missed you. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." Prim said.

"It was that bad?" she asked.

"You hit your head very badly. You lost a lot of blood."

"I was looking for you and Finnick. Finnick." she said repeating his name as panic rushed through her. "What happened to Finnick? Did he make it?"

"He did. He's still in the intensive care unit but he's going to be alright."

"I need to see him." she said sitting up. She wouldn't truly believe he was all right until she saw him with her own eyes.

"You need to rest." Prim said, easing her back down to her bed.

"But I need to talk to him. I need to know what happened after he left me in the square."

"He rescued me…and the little boy I was helping. He carried us away before the second explosion."

"Prim, what were you doing there in the first place?" she asked.

"Coin found us…all of us. Mom and I sign a contract guaranteeing our safety if we served on the medic squad."

"And the Hawthornes?"

"I don't know what happened to them." she said with uncertainty.

"Prim, did Mom make it?" Katniss asked quietly. Prim shook her head as her eyes teared up. Katniss pulled her closer to comfort her sister. They remained silent for a few minutes as they cried and held each other. They were orphans now. Katniss swept that thought from her mind. It was too painful to think of right now. She wanted to know more about Finnick and how he became injured.

"Prim, why is Finnick in the ICU if he got you away from the explosion."

"He couldn't get us far enough away when the explosions went off. He used his body to shield us…took quite a bit of shrapnel to the back on him." Katniss thought back to the time she had shrapnel lodged in her leg after the attack on District 8. She only had a few little pieces and it hurt like hell. She could only imagine the pain Finnick must have felt.

"I need to see him." she insisted.

"He isn't awake. He's still getting a full body polish to erase the scars."

"Body polish?" she asked with confusion. "Rebel doctors don't know how to use that technology."

"It's the Capitol doctors. They were working on him…and you too. Coin granted them immunity if they helped care for the wounded." Katniss looked down to her arms and noticed her flawless skin for the first time since she had woken up. The Capitol had erased the scars and the burn marks once again. If only it could erase the emotional scars as well.

"Prim, have they found Gale?" she asked, playing with the fabric of the blanket that covered her.

"No." Prim said quietly. "At least, he hasn't come here yet. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to show up." Prim was ever the optimist. Katniss on the other hand was sure she'd never see him again.

"What happens after this…after I get to leave here?" Katniss asked her sister.

"I don't know." Prim said with a pensive expression. This must have been the first time she thought about this. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we find out sooner or later. I have to go make my rounds now. You need to rest." she said easing Katniss to the back of the bed. They told each other they loved each other and then Prim left.

The next few days were a haze. Katniss drifted in and out of consciousness, never really feeling like herself. She was convinced she was once again being kept in this distended state for a reason. Perhaps Coin didn't want her too aware of what was occurring around her.

When she was released from the hospital, she was taken to the President's Mansion to a private room. She wasn't given much detail about what was to follow. She hated being in the dark about what was happening in the Capitol. She knew the rebels had won but that was it. Coin was most certainly going to be the new President of Panem…or whatever they were going to call it now.

She walked to the door to see if she could find someone to give her answers, only to find it locked. Great, now she was a prisoner too. Coin was probably still contemplating what to do with her. She then walked to her window to see if she could find some clues from the scene outside. Her room faced out of the front of the building, providing a view from the main square. She was surprised to see it restored to its previous grandeur. You couldn't even tell that bombs and gunfire had rained down just days ago. Banners with Coin's face hung from the buildings and a stage was being constructed in front of the stairs to the Mansion. It seemed as if a celebration was in order.

Katniss then thought about what would become of President Snow. She wondered if Coin would keep her promise and let her to be the one to send an arrow straight through his heart. Perhaps that would happen on the very stage below her. Katniss heard the lock to the door click open. She quickly ran to her bed and assumed her previous position beneath the covers.

"Soldier Everdeen, you are to come with us immediately." the District 13 guard said to her. She laid there motionless, her back turned to the guard.

"That's an order." the guard said. She still refused to move. She heard the stomps of the guard's boots as he made his way to her side of the bed. He took the butt of his machine gun and hit her right in the stomach. "To your feet, now!" he shouted. She rolled off the mattress, rubbing where he hit her. She glared at him as she passed by him, heading towards the door. Another guard was waiting for her. She was led down a hallway, to a boardroom with wood paneling. Only Haymitch occupied the room, at the head of the table. His face looked stern. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed. He was definitely sober. Bad news was sure to follow. She sat in a chair close to him and noticed a small stack of papers sitting in front of him.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"To go over the terms." he said gruffly.

"What terms?"

"The terms of your contract." he said with anger in his eyes.

"What contract?" she asked more confused than ever. He picked up a packet of paper and threw it in front of her. She brought her hand to her mouth as she saw the legal document. She sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"You look a little pale, sweetheart. Maybe some fresh air would help with that." he said looking upward.

'_The roof_.' she thought to herself. She understood what Haymitch was doing. The room was most likely bugged and Coin herself could be listening in. Katniss nodded her head in understanding. The two stood up and walked to the door. Haymitch did the talking, telling the guards that Katniss needed some fresh air and some sunlight after being trapped in that hospital for so long. Permission was granted but the guards stood by the entrance to the roof so they couldn't get away. Katniss picked up a small pebble from the rooftop garden and threw it off the edge of the building. It bounced back after hitting the invisible force field.

"Thinking about jumping?" Haymitch asked, slightly amused.

"Just curious." she replied. "So what are the terms?" Haymitch began reading the contract word for word but she stopped him. "Just tell me. I know you've read it and I can tell by the look on your face it's not good."

"You won't like it." Haymitch admitted.

"You telling me won't change the words on the paper." she replied.

"Ok, first, you are to stay in the Capitol and make public appearances whenever Coin sees fit." he said. Katniss leaned against the concrete ledge gripping on for support. Her freedom was being ripped away from her.

"And when do I get to return to District 12?" she asked.

"No plans have been made." Haymitch said.

"Prim…what happens to her?" she asked turning around to face him.

"I'm sure she can stay with you…seeing that you are now her guardian."

"What else is there?"

"You're required to give an interview at Coin's induction ceremony tomorrow night…talk about the infiltration of the Capitol from your point of view."

"Who's giving the interview?" she asked.

"Not sure."

"Tell her I'll only do it if it's Caesar Flickerman." she insisted. She'd wanted someone on her side, someone that wouldn't attack her or sway the story in a negative light.

"He's been arrested…taken to one of the prisons I'm sure." Haymitch said.

"Well then she better make arrangements soon." she said.

"You'll be happy to know that she's still going to let you kill Snow…as part of your agreement."

"That's a surprise."

"She figured you started this revolution. You might as well be the one to end it as well."

"Haymitch, she can't keep me here forever, can she?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, sweetheart." he said with a grimace.

"I want to go home." she said quietly.

"I'll see what I can do…schedule a visit of something."

"What are you, my handler now?" she asked, her brows knitted close together.

"Could be in a lot worse hands." he said.

"No…I'm glad it's you…if it has to be this way. I know you'll fight for me." she said. He walked closer to her and gripped her shoulder with his hand.

"I'll always have your back, kid. That's what Victors do. We take care of each other." he said with determination. A beep sounded from his watch, indicating an alarm of some sort. "Our time is up. Time for me to meet with Mr. Odair."

"Let me come with you." she begged.

"No, this is supposed to be private."

"He's wouldn't mind if I was there."

"Not your call. These contracts are confidential." he said. "The guards will escort you back."

"At least arrange something afterwards. Send him to my room or something." she pleaded desperately. She needed someone to talk to, someone that would understand.

"I'll see what I can do." Haymitch said.

With that, Katniss left him, the guards making sure she got back to her room. She climbed into bed and just laid there, thinking about how this new information would affect her life. She felt trapped, unable to break free of the hold of the Capitol and those that controlled it. She felt so alone. She then thought about all the people she had lost in the past few days: Peeta, Johanna, her mother, and Gale. Gale. She'd do anything for him to walk through those doors right now.

Guilt spread through her as she thought about their last moments together. She left him in the hands of the Peacekeepers, not even trying to save him.

"This is ridiculous. He told me to run." she whispered, trying to defend her decision. It didn't erase the blame. She knew she was wrong to leave him. The old Katniss would never have left him. What was it about that moment that made her flee the scene? She cupped her hands over her face as the tears came, followed by the labored breaths.

"What have I done?" she gasped, the words barely breaking through the air. Panic spread through her. It was her fault he was not there. Oh, how she wished he was there at that moment. She needed to feel the warmth of his body as he held her. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be ok, that she would fulfill her duties and then be left alone to live the rest of her life in peace. Only he could make her actually believe that. He always took care of her, ever since they met that fateful day almost 6 years ago.

She continued to weep into her pillow, hoping the exhaustion that would come with it would knock her out. Sleep didn't come. Instead her mind raced, thinking of ways she could have saved them…all of them. She should have helped Peeta free Johanna's leg. Or she could have stopped him as he passed her, keeping him from closing the distance between him and the mutts. She could have at least saved him. That was no good though. Johanna still wouldn't have made it out.

She thought about ways to save her mother but there was absolutely nothing she could do. She had no idea her mother was even in the Capitol. She barely knew Prim was there…it could have only been a minute between when she saw Prim and when the second round of parachutes exploded.

She couldn't think of anything she could have done to save Gale…at least nothing practical. Instead, she laid there. She could feel herself shutting down again, just as she had after the first Games when she thought Gale to be dead. It was happening again. She would never see him again. She'd never get to stare into those intense gray eyes. She'll never experience the feeling of his lips on hers or the contours of his body as he lay next to her. She'll never hear him murmur sweet nothings to her before she falls asleep at night. She cried until no more tears would come. Then she just lay there, with an intense sadness taking over.

An hour later, she heard the door to her room click open. She didn't turn her body or even flinch. She was numb now, from everything. She could hear shoes treading on the stone floor, followed by the sound of someone fumbling them off. She felt the covers near her back lift and the bed shift as the person joined her. She didn't even have to look to see who it was. She knew it was Finnick just from the sound of him breathing. It's amazing how well she had gotten to know him in the 10 months since they met. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his chest into her back. He placed his face in the space between her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes and reveled in feeling of being held, the warmth of his body melting away her numbness. He pulled her even closer to him and let out an alarming croaking noise. She could feel the wetness of his tears against her skin. He was holding her too firmly for her to face him so she placed her arm on top of his and wove her fingers with his. She swept her thumb over the back of his hand, hoping the fluid motion would help soothe him.

Whatever it was that was making him so upset must have had to do with the contract. It couldn't have been that long since he had met with Haymitch. She had to know what Coin had said that that would make this strong, young man fall apart. She could tell that he wasn't ready to talk though, and she wasn't going to force it, so she let him hold onto her as she hummed a lullaby from District 12, hoping it would calm him down. Slowly, she could feel his muscles lose their stiffness. His crying ceased and his breathing was at a more even pace. It seemed as if she had calmed him so much that he drifted off, which was the point of a lullaby. It had even worked for her, for she could feel the lethargy creeping up. Sleep might be nice now and the new set of bad dreams that plagued her may stay away now that he was with her. She closed her eyes and let herself surrender to the exhaustion her body was experiencing.

Katniss woke to the whispering of her name. She let out a noise, letting him know her disapproval of him waking her. It took her a few minutes to fully wake herself. She then turned around, figuring his was ready to talk. Her eyes met his, which seemed to have lost that sparkle they most always had. She opened her mouth to start to talk but he placed his finger over his mouth, indicating for her to remain silent. He rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the remote that laid on the side table. He aimed it at the TV on the wall and turned up the volume enough to drown out their conversation so anyone listening wouldn't hear them. He laid down close to her, their faces just inches from each other's.

"What is she making you do?" Finnick asked.

"Stay here…continue to be the Mockingjay since so many people rely on me." she paused. "I just want to go home."

"We'll never go home." he said, his voice hopeless.

"She won't keeps us here…I won't let her." Katniss said refusing to accept his words.

"Will you just stop it? Don't you understand? We're trapped here!" he said shouting at her as he flung back the covers and stood from the bed. He walked over to the window, leaning against the frame. Katniss was baffled by this sudden outburst and also a little frightened. Finnick had never snapped at her like that. She climbed out of bed, quietly making her way to him. She didn't want to set him off again. She didn't like the Finnick she just saw. When she was near to him, she gently swirled her hand in counter clockwise circles on his back. She could hear his shortened breaths as he fought back the tears. She walked around him and nestled herself close to him.

"What is she making you do?" she whispered. Whatever it was, it had to be the reason for his behavior.

"Appointments." he said in a low voice. She pulled away from him and looked up in confusion.

"Why?" she demanded.

"She needs _funding_ to rebuild." he said bluntly.

"There's no way that would put a dent in the budget she would need."

"Wrong. She showed me the projected numbers I could bring in. Turns out I'm more valuable than I thought." he said slipping a folded piece of paper from his pants. He passed it over to her. She quickly unfolded it and examined the paper, which included a lengthy list of sexual acts. Her mouth gaped as she read the list, surprised by available options. Some of the items she wasn't even familiar with but their high cost let her know that it couldn't be a common thing.

"She expects people to actually pay this?" she asked in shock.

"Dates have already been arranged…starting tomorrow night." he said upset.

"There has to be something we could do. No person should have to do this." she said shaking her head.

"I'm not a person…I'm a whore." he choked out.

"You're not." she said gently.

"Yes I am, Katniss. I have sex for money." he said leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

"No you aren't." she said stroking the hair on the back of his neck. He eased closer to her and wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist.

"Let's get some rest." she whispered before leading him towards her bed. She helped him get situated before joining him, laying on her side. He aimlessly stared off to space.

"Try to think of something happy." she said.

"Like what?" he asked, his gaze fixed.

"Sugar cubes." she said smiling weakly at him, hoping she might be able to cheer him up. His expression remained unchanged. "Finnick." she whispered, now worried. He closed his eyes, blocking her out as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"My life wasn't supposed to be like this." he murmured.

"What was it supposed to be like?" she asked, curious to hear more.

"Normal." he said in a comforting tone. She wondered what normal meant for the young man from District 4. After all, normal wasn't a very comforting thought for a girl from District 12. Normal for her was doing anything in your power to keep you and your family alive.

"What is normal like?" she asked.

"It's been so long, it's difficult to remember it all." he said, his eyes still closed. It had been almost 11 years since had won the Games at the young age of 14.

"Well, then tell me what you know." She remained silent as he tried to remember something…anything. She watched as the muscles in his face shift upward as a smile spread on his face.

"My little sister running into my room and waking me up early on Sunday mornings. _Every Sunday_." he said. "Riding the waves into shore using nothing but my body, talking with friends on the beach late at night while a fire kept us warm. I want that again…all of it."

"That does sound nice." Katniss remarked. It seemed like life was easier in District 4…and happier too. "Now let's get some rest."

Finnick turned on his side, moving his body closer to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Maybe he wanted to feel her, to know he wasn't alone. Or maybe he was protecting her, making sure she couldn't be taken away during the night without him being woken to prevent it. She shut her eyes and surrendered to the darkness,

Katniss felt a jolt travel through her body as she woke up, waking her from her nightmare. The room was still dark and Finnick remained asleep. She couldn't help but notice the way their bodies were tangled together. She wondered how that had happened. She blushed when she thought about someone walking in on them like this, even though they were only friends. She then thought back to her mom's accusations about them being more than friends and how much she warned her about what could happen if they spent time together. With Gale now gone, she thought about what might happen between them. She wondered if she could ever feel the way she did about Gale with him and if Finnick would ever feel that way about her. She shook her head at the thought. She loved Gale. She'll always love him, even if he was gone.

Her eyes teared up again, as they always did when she thought about how he wasn't here anymore. She pressed her face into Finnick's chest, letting his shirt soak up her tears. She felt his hand moved down her hair as he held her close. She wasn't sure if she had waken him or if he had never really been sleeping.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Gale." she said. He remained quiet for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. She then felt the warmth of his body leave her as he untangled himself from her.

"Sit up." he instructed her. She did as he said.

"He could still be alive you know."

"Finnick, I saw them take him."

"But he was still alive…the last time you saw him."

"That was days ago. They could have done anything to him by now."

"Don't count him as dead…not yet. You know resilient he is. He could have gotten away." he said. He sounded almost angry with her that she would write Gale off so easily. Maybe he was hoping just as much as she was that Gale was not dead.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about this more in the morning." Finnick said, lying back down. Katniss did the same, wondering what was left to talk about. She guessed she'd find out in the morning.

* * *

**Finnick and Prim are alive! YAY! **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. Also, you will find out Gale's fate next chapter.**


	30. A New Panem

**So, instead of working on a paper, I decided to write another Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30

Katniss woke up to the sound of her bedroom door swinging open and the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Wake up! It's a big, big day!" she heard Effie Trinket sing into the air. The curtains open, letting the early morning light filter in through the windowpanes. She slowly sat up as a colorful Effie approached her, looking as ridiculous as ever. At this time, Finnick was also starting to wake up. She saw Effie jump as Finnick sat up beside her.

"What on Earth!" Effie said with a loud gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"He fell asleep here last night." Katniss stated matter-of-factly.

"You should not be having boys in your bed! And you Mr. Odair, where are your manners?" she asked.

"I thought you told me to leave my manners at the door…at least that's what you told me last time." he said with a cheeky smile. Katniss saw Effie blush in embarrassment from Finnick words and her eyes widened when she realized what Finnick meant by that comment.

"You should be in your own room. Go on…go! We have lots to do before tonight." Effie said shooing him away. Finnick hadn't even reached the door before Effie started listing off the planned schedule to Katniss. She wasn't really listening though.

When Effie was finished blabbering on, her prep team entered the room, dragging in supplies and equipment. They dragged her out of bed and began their work, bringing her up to Capitol standards. They spend hours on her, scrubbing her body, ripping out her body hair with warm wax, and manicuring her nails. They stopped for an hour lunch and then it was back to the madness of trying on dresses to wear during the interview. She could tell by the styles that they must have been Cinna's creation. Her heart yearned for him…wishing he were still here. She missed his sense of calm. Instead she was surrounded by madness as the prep team fought over which dress would be best.

As they argued, Katniss sifted through the dresses in their clear garment bags. Some of them she had never seen before and some she remembered. The ones that were familiar carried a memory with them: the first interview she had in the Capitol, the one where she was pronounced as the Girl on Fire, the dress she wore after she won when she believed Gale to be dead. Even her Mockingjay dress was still there. She went back to the pale yellow dress she wore when she was crowned Victor. Despite it's happy color, she's always associate it as a dress for mourning. It seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"I want to wear this one." she said bringing the dress to her stylists.

"But you've wore that before!" Flavius said, appalled that she'd want to wear something more than once. "There are so many new ones to choose from."

"I don't care. I want this one." she said with more force. She was determined to win this one.

"No." Flavius said shaking his head as he ripped the dress away from her. "Look through that rack, and find a new one." he demanded. She noticed the brief moment of panic flash on his face and wondered what that was about. Why was her whole team on edge? Had Coin threatened them or something? She watched as Flavius removed the dresses she had previously worn from the rack, draping them on her bed. "These are your choices." he said gesturing towards the rack.

"You choose." she said in frusration as she walked to the door. She couldn't stand to be in there any longer. The guards looked curtly at her when she walked into the hallway. "I'm going to the roof."

The guards followed her but remained inside the doors to the roof, just as they did the day before. She found Finnick leaning on the railing, looking down into the square. She stood beside him and leaned on the ledge.

"You can't jump off. I've already looked it that." she said dryly.

"Wasn't going to." he said. He remained quiet before started talking in a low voice. "I'm escaping here tonight after the ceremonies. I want you and Prim to come with me." She turned to face him.

"I don't even know where Prim is. All I know is that they have her working in the hospital."

"I'm sure she'll be in the audience tonight. She _is_ your sister after all."

"How do you plan on getting past the guards?"

"We'll disguise ourselves. Once we're outside of the city center, we will stick to the abandoned areas."

"Where will we go from there? Our Districts aren't exactly next to each other."

"You told me I could come to District 12."

"I didn't think you'd want to. I know how much you want to find your family."

"That will have to wait." he said, putting his dream on the backburner. "What matters the most now is keeping all of us safe."

Their talk was interrupted by Haymitch who had come to get them for lunch. Apparently Coin had arranged a meal for them in one of the smaller dining room for their team, similar to the one held on the final day before the Hunger Games. Katniss mostly kept to herself, speaking only when a question was asked of her. After the plates were removed, she excused herself from the table to return to her room. As she walked the hallway, she heard the sound of running feet hit the floor.

"Where you going?" Finnick asked catching up to her.

"I need to lay down for a little…before tonight."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking a little desperate.

"Yes, fine." she said. To be honest, she wanted to be alone but she could find it in her to tell him no. They walked to her room in silence and walked inside. After removing her shoes, she moved underneath the covers. Finnick closed the curtains and joined her, moving closely to her and wrapping his arm around her. She took his hand a slowly removed it from her body before turning to face him.

"Finnick, we're just friends." she whispered.

"I know that."

"I think we should start acting like friends…for both of our sakes. People are watching us."

"I didn't think you minded." he said, the hurt showing through.

"You're lucky I even let you in here after what happened this morning. You shouldn't even be in here at all."

"Then I'll go." he said slowly removing the covers.

"Finnick, you can stay." she said in an apologetic tone.

"No, it's fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted." he said picking his shoes off the ground and walking towards the door, trying to save face. Katniss laid in bed feeling horrible. She didn't think that it would end that way. Suddenly, the solitude she had wanted before felt unwelcomed. It would have been nice to have someone near her, letting her know she wasn't alone, but she blew her chance. She took a pillow from the other side of the bed, closing her eyes and holding onto it, pretending it was someone. It wasn't ideal but it was all she had. She held on tightly until she finally drifted to sleep.

Katniss was woken up by her prep team and Effie, who were talking loudly as they entered her room. Dusk was falling on them and it was time to get her ready for her interview. Effie left them to their work. She showered and then Flavius worked on her hair, creating soft curls that framed her face. Octavia and Venia then worked together on her make-up, creating a look that Cinna would approve of. The last step was the outfit. She wondered what they had chosen for her. She stormed out before they could make a decision. Venia removed the garment from the bag and raised it over her head, letting it fall gently down her frame. It was a white shift dress with a flowy skirt that reached her knee. There was also some pleated detailing across the bust. She wondered what Cinna had created this look for. She put on the tan heels and walked to the mirror. She looked young and innocent, much younger than she now was. She looked 16 again. She looked pretty too, something she was barely able to admit to herself. Things like that didn't matter to her.

"One last thing." Flavius said as he approached her. He affixed the gold Mockingjay pin above her heart. It's funny how that pin always seemed to make an appearance, even when she thought it had been lost. The three stepped behind her and looked at her in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Octavia asked, waiting for her approval.

"I think it's perfect." Katniss said. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to face them. "Really, thank you." she added. The trio hugged her and beamed their smiles at her as if they knew something she didn't. Effie entered the room once more commenting on how lovely Katniss looked. She walked her down to the main hall where people were organizing. She saw Finnick waiting there.

"I'm sorry. I never should have said those things."

"Whatever…it's fine." he said, slightly ignoring her.

"Finnick, I really am sorry." she said walking around to face him. "You'll still let me come with you tonight, won't you?"

"I'm not leaving tonight…I can't."

"But it's the best chance we have."

"I can't, ok Katniss!" he snapped at her.

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"My appointment." he said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Don't show up."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"It's Coin, Katniss. She's my appointment tonight." he said with anguish. She let out a gasp as she covered her mouth when she heard the news. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug, holding him tight.

"She has people guarding me. I'll never get away."

"Why her?"

"What better way for her to show the power she has over me." he said, disgusted.

"She can't have you." Katniss said.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I'll think of something." she told him.

A guard approached them requesting that 'Ms. Everdeen' come with him. She followed him as he led her through a maze of hallways until she was led into a greenhouse filled with various shades of roses. She was confused why she was dropped off here so she walked around, searching for a reason. That's when the putrid smell of blood and roses pierced her nostrils. She turns the corner and saw Snow sitting on bench, his limbs shackled so he can't make a quick escape.

"Ms. Everdeen." he said with a wide smile, as if he was surprised she would actually show up. "Congratulations on the success of your mission." he said with snake-like grin, letting me know he wasn't really being sincere. "Although I'm sorry for your loses. I heard you lost quite a few important people."

"It was worth it…for the betterment of Panem." she lied to him. She'd give anything to have them back.

"You think it will be better now?"

"You're not in power, so yes, I do." she quickly snipped at him.

"You expect it to be better now, with Coin as President?" he asked. Katniss nodded. "Let me tell you something Ms. Everdeen. There will always be those that hunger for power…and ones that will do anything to keep it. I don't think Coin is much different than I was. Might even be more clever than I was. That idea to bomb those Capitol children was quite brilliant…disguising that hovercraft as a Capitol aircraft. I wasn't expecting that."

"No, that was you." she protested.

"In case you've forgotten, the children of the Capitol are the only ones I don't hurt. It would do well for my reputation if the citizens of this city looked unfavorably at me."

Katniss shook her head, not wanting to accept it. If it was Coin that dropped those bombs, she was targeting her family to get rid of them. That meant Coin was responsible for her mother's death and that Coin tried to take Prim away as well. Her mind then went back to Finnick's face as he the children pick up that second round of parachutes. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Beetee must have shown him his design when he was learning how to use his new trident. She would not let Snow know that he has gotten to her, that they could ever be on the same side.

"I don't believe you." she murmured.

"Ms. Everdeen, I thought we made a deal, that we would never lie to each other." he said with a smile. Before she could respond with a comeback, the guards are back, ready to escort her to the ceremonies.

"Shoot straight." Snow hollers at me as I walk away. He must already know his fate.

She is led to the side of the stage where she awaits her interview. Coin emerges from the balcony above the stage and says a few words to the people who seemed thrilled to see her, judging by the cheering and clapping. She told the people we will start with some interviews first and then announced Caesar Flickerman's name. He walked onto the stage to applause. Katniss could hear some booing thrown in there from people who weren't pleased that someone from the Capitol would be included in this ceremony. He won back the crowd when he offered his condolences to the people. She then heard him give her quite the introduction, which meant it was time to walk out on stage. Katniss walked to meet him and gave him a hug, letting the audience know how she felt about Caesar. After all, he had helped make a name for herself during her first Hunger Games interview, which she surely would have botched without his help. He then turned to the audience.

"Doesn't she look radiant?" he asked the audience to which they all cheered. She nodded her head in thanks and sat down.

"Thank you Caesar." she said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Everdeen. How are you?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm good." she lied to him.

"You've been through quite a lot in the past week. Would you mind sharing what it was like, being amidst the action?"

She nodded and then went on telling the audience the modified story of what happened to her when she fought in the Capitol. She left out the fact she was forced to fight and that Coin was using this to try to rid Panem of her and some of the other Victors. She also left out anything about Gale.

"I know that last day was a painful day for you. You lost so many people you cared about. Would you mind sharing with us your last encounter with Gale Hawthorne?" he asked. She could tell this wasn't his question, that he was forced to say it. Katniss nodded head, complying with his request.

"We stayed together the whole time and he even saved my life a couple of times, making sure we avoided the gunfire and pods. We were on one street, and a pod was activated. The whole street moved in an angle, swallowing up people. We grabbed on for something…anything but we were far away from each other. I was holding onto a railing. He was holding onto a door. The door opened and he Peacekeepers took him…I couldn't do anything to save him." she said lowering her head. "I don't even know what happened to him."

"I know what happened. Would you like to know?" Caesar asked. This seemed like the type of conversation you'd have in private, not in front of a whole nation. She wasn't sure if she was ready to find out or for anyone to see her reaction. Once Caesar told her, there would be no more wishing or hoping for another outcome. Still, her heart was dying to know.

She heard the audience start to cheer, maybe providing her with some strength and encouragement. Her head rose to meet Caesar who was now smiling. She then turned to the audience and saw people pointing behind her. She turned in her chair to see Gale Hawthorne walking towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed in disbelief. He was there…really there. She couldn't wait for him to complete the journey so she sprung from her chair and ran to meet him. They met each other in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead." Katniss said in a breathy voice.

"I'm here." he assured her.

"I'm sorry, I should have tried to save you. I just couldn't think." she said.

"No, you did what you were suppose to. I'm so glad you're safe." he said with relief as he gazed into her eyes. He closed the distance between them, drawing his lips to hers. She felt her heart flutter as he deepened the kiss. She wanted this moment to last forever but realized they had an audience when they heard the crowd cheering. She still had an interview to complete. She gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, taking his hand as he led him back to Caesar, where another chair had magically appeared. They sat next to each other, hand in hand. Caesar resumed the interview, directing questions at both Gale and Katniss now. When the interview concluded, they were escorted to a small box at the base of the stage, reserved for important people. Coin stood at a podium from the balcony she had watched from to give her speech.

"Citizens of Panem, today we celebrate an important day in our history that will be remembered for many years to come, the day our children's children will speak of. Today is the day that ends the Reign of Terror over this nation. Nevermore, will our loved ones have to live in fear of an oppressive government or worry about sacrificing their loved ones to another Reaping. Never again will whole districts be left to fend for themselves, all the while struggling to survive. This is a new Panem, where we will live and work together to thrive." she said. The crowd cheered wildly at her words. Coin waited until the noise died down to continue.

"We have citizens here tonight representing each district." she said before listing off each district. As she said the district names, a number lit up under the stands in which they were sitting, from 1 to 13. "These citizens have been chosen to as a populace for this new city."

Katniss wondered what Coin would do with the current Capitol citizens…maybe banish them to other districts. Coin then went on to talk about the redrawing of the Districts.

"Due to major destruction done to this country during the war, I have worked with my advisors to assess the damage. We have decided to rezone the districts to help better allocate resources. A map appeared on the screens in the square, showing new boundaries for the district. As hard as Katniss searched, there was no District 12 on the map.

"District 12 is gone." she whispered in Gale's ear. He looked closer at the map.

"It's still there, Catnip…just under a different district." Gale responded.

"No it's not. Look closer!" she pressed him. He looked more intently and she could see his expression change when he finally saw what she saw. District 12 was no longer part of a district. Instead, it was an area that divided District 8 from District 10. Coin went on to explain her reasons for rezoning and how they came up with the new borders. Katniss didn't listen. She knew what Coin was doing. She was making Katniss pay by taking away her District, ensuring that she would never return home. Katniss couldn't believe how well the audience was taking this. Weren't they upset their Districts had been changed?

"It will be ok, Katniss." Gale said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She bent her head towards her lap, covering her eyes with her hands. She wanted to open her eyes and be somewhere else…somewhere far in the woods beyond District 12. Who know if she would ever see that place again?

She felt Gale pull her into his lap, holding her close. He positioned his mouth close to her ear.

"We have each other. That's all that matters." he murmured softly to her. She removed her hands from her face and turned her face to meet his. "We'll start over, find somewhere else to call home." he said. She wasn't happy with that answer and she could tell he knew that. "Or we'll go back regardless, live in the woods like we always said we would." he suggested. A small smile found its way to her lips. That idea was much better.

"And Prim too?"

"Yes, of course…and the rest of our family as well." he said. Katniss looked into his eyes with apprehension. "Katniss, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a quizzical stare.

"Coin found them…our families. She made my sister and mother join the medic team that went into the Capitol. My mother didn't make it. I don't know what she did with your family." She saw the rage fill his eyes and his whole body tensed up. Without a word, he slid her back to her chair and stood up, head toward the doors of the mansion. She followed him, thankful that the darkness concealed them from being seen. Four guards guarded the doors to the entrance. Katniss could hear more guards chasing them.

"Stay where you are, Soldier Hawthorne." the guard behind him said.

"I need to find out what she did to my family." Gale said turning to face him.

"Now is not the time." the guard said. Gale pressed onward, ramming to the guards that had blocked his way with their guns. The head guard told the other behind him to seize him. Katniss felt two guards whoosh by her, trying to restrain a livid Gale, who was violently thrashing around.

"I need to know what happened." he shouted. He somehow managed to fight off the guards. Katniss watched the head guard reach into his pocket and pull out a small remote with a red button in the center. He quickly pushed it down, causing Gale to double over in agony, as he yelped into the air. Katniss was took shocked to even move.

"Come back, Soldier Hawthorne." the guard said in a slow, even tone. Gale glared back at him and them crawled away towards the entrance. The man pushed the button again causing to roll backwards down the stairs he tried to climb.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Katniss said, taking the man's arm. He pushed her off of him, causing her to hit the marble ground. He hit the button once again causing a shock to run through Gale's body. "That one is for your friend getting in the way. Are you ready, Soldier Hawthorne?" the man asked for a final time. Gale feebly nodded his head.

"No don't take him." Katniss said quickly scattering to Gale. She threw herself over him, desperate to protect him. The man pushed the button once more, this time sending a shock through both their bodies. Katniss cried out loudly in the air, overcome by the pure agony to of the volts of electricity traveling thought her body. She then saw a group of guards running toward them to separate the pair.

"No!" she shouted as she felt the guards remove her from him. "Stop, please don't take him!" she pleaded.

"Katniss!" Gale shouted as he tried to break their grip.

"Gale." she cried, in a barely audible voice. They took her backstage where Effie was anxiously pacing.

"Oh, there you are! We have to get you changed!" she said taking her hand and dragging her to a small room on the main floor of the mansion. Her prep team was there, ready for her. They quickly changed her from her dress to the special Mockingjay suit that she shot some propos in earlier that year. Venia added some smoky eye shadow to her eyelids for a more intense look while Octivia laced up her boots. She was then led down a long hallway. The guards opened the double door to reveal the remaining Victors sitting at a table with Coin.

"Good, everyone's here now!" Coin said cheerfully. Katniss wondered what Coin could possible want from them. Coin then explains to them that she and her administration have had talked about a final Hunger Games, a sort of reparation for what the other Districts went through. This time, the Capitol children would be reaped. Her team could not come to a consensus so she decided to let the Victors decide. She explained how the voting would work then opened the floor. Beetee spoke first, saying that this would only bring more harm. Gale quickly agreed with Beetee, explaining that the Capitol children weren't at fault. Next was Haymitch, who was the first to vote yes. She was shocked by his response. Maybe he voted that way to save his own back. He was smart like that. Coin's eyes went to Katniss, waiting for her vote. Katniss stared straight ahead contemplating which she should choose. She looked to Finnick, hoping that he would speak before she did. She watched him discretely nod his head at her. Her brow furrowed. Did he want her to vote yes? He then mouthed 'vote yes'. Clearly he had thought this through.

"Yes." she said, looking directly at Coin. Coin's smile grew wider.

"I'm with the Mockingjay." Finnick interjected.

"Good. That settles it. I'll announce it after the execution." she said beaming with happiness. She rose from her chair and left the room.

"Are you serious?!" Gale shouted at her as he strided to meet her. "After all those years of you protecting your sister and fearing the Reapings, you let _her_ do that to someone else."

"Calm down." Finnick said holding him back.

"No I won't calm down. They are children, Katniss. Innocent children!" he shouted. "How would you feel if that was your child…forced to defend their life for sport?"

"Lay off of her!" Haymitch said, pushing him away. "She knows what she's doing. Go on, you've got a President to kill." Haymitch said, pushing her out of the room. She was escorted to the side of the stage and waited for instructions. Shortly after, Finnick was approaching her.

"Beetee was too upset so he sent me instead." he said handing her the bow. He took the quiver off his shoulder and held it in front of her.

"Final shot of the war." he said rolling the staff of the arrow between his fingers.

"What if I miss." she asked as he helped put the quiver around her shoulder.

"You won't miss. You never miss." he reassured her. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a knowing smile like he knew something she didn't. "This is your chance…what you've been waiting for. Shoot straight, Mockingjay." he said bumping her chin up with his finger before walking away.

She then heard Coin announcing that the execution was about to begin. She called Snow to the stage and then Katniss was given her cue to walk onstage. The crowd was silent as she stepped into view. She could hear each step of her boot hit the ground. She stopped on the small piece of tape that marked her place. She pulled the arrow out of her quiver and placed it along her bow. Katniss took a deep breath as she lined up her shot, aiming right at his heart. As she stood there and thought about the way Finnick had smiled at her and his words that seemed to had held a secret meaning. She also thought about what Haymitch said about having a President to kill. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Snow bend to his knee, blood flowing from his mouth.

She looked up at Coin who was now leaning over the balcony, looking down on the scene. She looked back at Snow, who was now kneeling in front of a small pool of blood. In a swift movement, Katniss pulled back on her arrow as she aimed her bow at the balcony. The arrow soared, hitting Coin square in the heart. Coin's body fell over the railing of the balcony fall on top of Snow's, leaving two dead Presidents lying on the floor of the stage with all eyes staring at Katniss, wondering what she would do next.

* * *

**Gale is alive! Snow and Coin are dead...everything is right in the world. But what will happen next :0**

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	31. The Consequence

**Thank you for all the reviews! Love hearing from you! **

* * *

Chapter 31

Katniss was immediately seized by the guards and escorted off stage. She tried to break free but the sheer amount of them was too much. She could hear the crowd buzzing in conversation, most likely talking about how their beloved Mockingjay just murdered the President. They must all hate her now; after all, they didn't know about Coin's true intentions. The guards seemed confused about what to do with her since there was no one of power there to give them further instructions. They take her into the hall of the mansion, where they cuff her wrists and ankles, making escape impossible. She waits there for 10 minutes before the guards finally figure out where to put her. She is taken back to the room she had been held in, surprised to find it completely stripped of anything that could be used as a weapon. She is unbound from the cuffs and her Mockingjay outfit is stripped from her. They probably suspect that there might be some concealed weapons, which there are. She thought of one that might be useful now…the nightlock. It would provide a quick escape from all of this. She lunged towards guard and managed to pull the outfit from his hands. She fumbled for the shoulder area, where the pill was concealed. Before she could reach it, the guard ripped it away from her and then proceeded to throw her forcefully onto the ground. Her head pounded against the marble, disorienting her. She made out the guards words, telling her she'll stay here until they figure out what to do with her.

Katniss pulled herself up, clutching her head as she made her way to the stripped mattress that awaited her. She laid her naked body down on the bed, resting on her stomach. She looked towards the windows, where the bright light flooded in from the square. She wondered what was happening down there but could not move. She thought about what she had just done. She accomplished the thing she wanted most in the past few months. Katniss overthrew Coin. She was no longer a threat to the well-being of the people of Panem. She wondered if they would ever know that, if they would ever know of Coin true character. The world was safer now. This thought caused her to grin. Finnick was safe from appointments. The children of the Capitol were safe from the Games Coin wanted to reinstate. "They are safe." she repeated until she finally drifted to sleep.

The next morning Katniss woke up in a panic, fully realizing what she had done the night before and what that might mean.

"They aren't safe." she said to herself in an unsteady voice. The ones she loved are not safe now. What would they to do with Prim, the sister of an assassin. Would they punish her too? And Gale? What would become of him? Haymitch and Finnick's names also entered her mind. Would the soldiers think they conspired with her to kill Coin? She ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet as she thought about their fate. Tears followed as she cursed herself for being so impulsive on that stage. She didn't have time to think though. That was the only opportunity she had to get rid of Coin. She crawled into the shower and hit the hottest water setting available. The water scalded her skin. Her external pain now matched her internal pain. When the shower clicked off she peeled herself from the ground and left before the air could dry her. She looked at herself in the mirror, her skin now splotched with shades of pink and red from the hot water.

When she returned to her room, she found breakfast and a pile of clothes waiting for her on the table. She dressed first then ate her meal before walking to the window. The square had groups of people below conversing as the looked at the screens. She looked up and saw Haymitch on the screen talking with vigor to a room of people. The words on the bottom indicated that it was a hearing for her. She was on trial. She tried to open the window, to hear the words that were being said but it wouldn't budge. In fact, she tried all of the windows but they have been sealed shut. She'd just have to trust that Haymitch was giving a convincing argument. She wondered if she would get a chance to plead her case.

The next few days were a certain hell for Katniss. The isolation was getting to her. All that there is to do was think about all the horrible things that could come from this. The nightmares have also returned, reliving the death of Peeta and Johanna, as well as new ones where her friends and family were tortured. She then thought that they might be safer if she were to die. A new plan begins. She will sacrifice her own life for them. Then, the new leaders of Panem will get what they wanted. She'll be out of the picture.

She spent the next two weeks starving herself, seeing as that was her only option. It was hard at first, resisting the food. She had to flush it down the toilet just to make sure she didn't give in. She is now so weak that the idea of getting out of bed is exhausting. The temptation is gone. The guards must have caught on to her master plan because they end up sending her an Avox to feed her. The first day, she smacked the bowl of food onto the floor, successfully avoiding the food. The next day, they sent in more provisions, meaning two guards were sent to hold her down. Katniss pursed together her lips as the spoons reached her mouth.

"Eat it." a third guards said with a stern voice. She shook her head. She watched as he pulled out his gun and put it to the temple of the Avox's head. "Eat it." he repeated. A horrified Katniss quickly opened her mouth, unable to bear the thought of someone dying from her stubbornness. She ate the whole bowl full of oatmeal. That guard showed up to every meal, making sure Katniss complied. Her plan was foiled.

A few days later, on a sunny afternoon, Haymitch walked into her room. He walked over to the window, where she was sitting on the wide ledge taking in the warmth of the sun.

"Come on, we're going home." he said.

"To District 12?" she croaked out, making sure they were on the same page. She startled by the sound of her own voice. It sounded so foreign to her since she had been a mute for almost a month. He nodded.

"Unless you have some other home I don't know about." he added with sarcasm. She stumbled off the ledge and followed Haymitch to the roof of the building where a hovercraft was waiting to take them home. She felt herself panic when she saw an empty cabin.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Relax, sweetheart. They're already there…went home weeks ago." he told her. Her body relaxed as it melted into the chair. She sat in silence as the hovercraft began to move. Haymitch broke the silence. "You know, I'm surprised you're not more interested to hear about your trial. Offing a President is no small matter." he said with a slight laugh.

"So tell me." she replied. He told her about how he had to sway the officials to believe that she was doing them a favor, and about Coin's true intentions. He managed to convince them to go out to District 13, telling them there were documents to support his claims. They ransacked Coin quarters and vaults, looking for any information that supported it…and they found it. The files were brought back to the Capitol and analyzed. Then they pardoned Katniss for her crime, arranging for her to return to her district. She thanked him for helping her. He was the reason she wasn't locked away in some Capitol prison. He awkwardly accepted it and then went over to the bar cart to pour himself a tall drink. She smiled. '_I guess some things never change_.' she thought to herself. She let out a big yawn. She had never felt more worn out in her life. Haymitch extended his leg, hitting a button on the side of her chair, which caused it to recline. He set his drink down to retrieve a blanket from the compartment next to him and tossed it to her.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. We be in District 12 by morning." he said. She couldn't help but notice tone of his voice when he said those words. Even the word 'sweetheart' didn't have that normal sarcastic ring to it. It sounded sincere. She liked it better that way.

Katniss spread the blanket over her and laid back, smiling with her last thoughts. She was safe. Prim was safe. Gale was safe. Tomorrow they will be reunited. They'll be left alone now. Gale and her are no longer Victors. They can go on to lead a normal life. The comfort of these thoughts allowed her to drift away without any bad dreams following her.

* * *

**We're nearing the end! **

**IMPORTANT:****I have been contemplating whether I should include one more chapter about Katniss returning to District 12 and the events to follow or skip straight to the epilogue (which will take place in the future). Let me know what you think: ONE MORE CHAPTER or EPILOGUE? Let me know in your review which should come next!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Back in District 12

**Hello! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It was so great to hear from you. Sorry for the lapse between chapter. Schoolwork has totally consumed my life! Anyway, here is another chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 32

After the hovercraft landed, Katniss took a train into the station of District 12. A small crowd awaited her but Haymitch managed to shield her, making their way to a getaway car.

"Why were people there?" she asked quietly. The war was over. She was no longer a symbol to the people of Panem.

"They respect you. You saved their lives in a way…from another dictator controlling them."

"It won't be like that all the time, will it?" she asked.

"Nah, they'll forget about you eventually." Haymitch assured her. The driver pulled the car in front of her house in Victor's Village, parking it before rushing out to over the door for Katniss. Katniss wasn't halfway up the stairs when she saw the door open, revealing Dr. Halifax, the doctor from District 13. She nervously made her way towards him, knowing it couldn't be good that he was here. Her mind went straight to Gale. What if the Capitol had done something to him again…shifted his memories around. She rushed towards him to find out information.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a panic.

"Him?" he asked confused.

"Gale Hawthorne." she clarified.

"I'm not here for him Miss Everdeen. He is fine. I am here for you." he stated. Katniss whipped around to find Haymitch standing silently behind her. She stared at him, while he deflected his eyes away from her. She could feel the betrayal wrenching in her chest.

"What is he here for?" she demanded of him. Haymitch still remained silent. She turned her whole body and stepped closer. "What is he here for!" she asked, this time with more force.

"You've been through a lot." was all he said. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything."

She decided to comply with him. Besides, it would be best to have this conversation inside, away from the public. She followed Dr. Halifax to the living room with Haymitch staying close to her, as if he feared she was a flight risk or something. She noticed the stillness of the house. It was way too quiet.

"Where's Prim?" she asked with worry. She couldn't help but think bad news was to follow. Had Haymitch lied to her to get her to come back to District 12?

"She's with Gale. He's looking after her." Haymitch replied.

"Why aren't there here?" she asked with annoyance.

"We thought it would be better for you to get acclimated before she starts staying here."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked confused.

"We thought you'd might benefit from some counseling."

"Therapy?" she asked, the anger growing with in. "I'm not crazy."

"Never said you were sweetheart, but you are not ok."

"Yes I am." she insisted as she tried to keep an even tone.

"You're not." he persisted. "I know what you've been through…might have even been worse than anything I've ever experienced."

"She'd be fine here with me. I'd take care of her." Katniss said. Haymitch let out a loud guffaw in response.

"Take care of her! You can barely take car of yourself. Look at you, nothing but skin and bones! There are the nightmares as well. You'd scare that girl half to death with the noises you make in the night."

"She'd be there for me. She'd get me through."

"It's not fair for her and you know it." he said through gritted teeth. "You need to learn to take care of yourself before you worry about taking care of anyone else."

Katniss wanted to oppose what he just said but she knew he was right. She was a mess. Anyone would be after what she experienced in the Capitol. She lost so many that were near to her.

"What would I have to do…to get her back?" she asked, this time to Dr. Halifax.

"We'd schedule meetings to help you deal with your loss. As much as you may not believe it, talk does help."

"How many meetings?"

"As long as it takes." he said, giving a blurred answer.

"I'd like to start now." she said, sitting in an armchair close to the one he was sitting in.

"You can start tomorrow. You need your rest." Haymitch said. Katniss glared back at him. Dr. Halifax must have sensed the tension.

"We can start now. I don't mind." he interjected. Haymitch gave a nod, then left the room.

"Where do we start first?" Katniss asked. She had never done anything quite like this before.

"Anywhere you'd like."

"I don't know where to begin." she said, although it was a lie. The thoughts swirled through her head. The ones that affected her the most…the ones about Peeta. Those were the thoughts that plagued her dreams as well as her waking moments. He was the one person that she wished she could have saved. She sat in silence for what seemed like forever as the doctor waited for her patiently to open up. Her eyes teared up just thinking about him. How on Earth was she supposed to use words to describe what she was feeling at the moment? Dr. Halifax sat there not saying a word. She wasn't sure what strategy he was using, but she didn't like it. Wasn't he supposed to help her? She sat there for hours, hoping he'd give her some sort of push but it never happened.

"Maybe he was right…I'm not ready yet." she said dejected.

"It's ok. There is always tomorrow." he replied. She stood up from her chair and went upstairs to her room. She was surprised to see it in immaculate condition. The last time she had seen in it, she had been there with Peeta after it had been ransacked by the Peacekeepers. She walked over to her bed, running her fingers along the fabric of her comforter before lying underneath the covers. He had laid on this bed, so close to her that they bodies touched. Now he was gone or at least not himself. She still couldn't be certain that he wasn't still crawling around the pipes under the Capitol. The thought made her gasp with anguish and the tears finally managed to escape her eyes.

"Peeta." she whispered as she cried into her pillow. She wasn't sure if it was real or not real but she could have sworn she still smelt his scent on her pillowcase. Or maybe her brain had triggered some sort of stimuli that made her remember how he always seemed to smell of flour. She cried until she reached exhaustion and allowed herself to slip away from reality, hoping her dreams could provide her with some comfort.

Katniss woke up to an almost dark room being restrained by two pairs of hands. The last thing she remembered was mutt Peeta tracking her through the tunnel system. He had found her and pounced on her, about ready to convert her.

"Get off of me!" she scream still unsure if truly safe.

"It's not real!" Haymitch shouted as he pinned her body under his. His grip on her wrists tightened as he finally gained control over her. She felt a prick in her arm followed by cool liquid shooting through her veins. She was injected with something.

"Turn the light on!" he urged when she still struggled under him. The room illuminated to reveal that Dr Halifax was there too, with a needle in his hand. "It's not real. You're back in District 12."

"He tried to turn me." she said as her mind started to haze.

"He's not here." Haymitch insisted.

"But I saw him." she said more confused. Why was everything getting so blurry. "I think he got me. I feel funny." she said with worry.

"That's the medicine. It will keep you asleep without the threat of seeing him. You're safe now."

"Where'd he go, Haymitch?" she asked as she felt herself starting to fall away from reality.

"He's right where they left him...wherever that is."

"He's still down there. We need to get him."

"We can't." he said.

"We have to save him. We have to turn him back."

"Sleep." he said pressing his finger over his mouth. The world went black around her as he whispered that final word.

It wasn't until morning that Katniss stirred from her drug-induced sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out. It seemed longer than just one night. With the record that doctors had in District 13, she wouldn't have been surprised if Dr. Halifax had kept her unconscious for days. It had happened before. At least it worked, the medicine he administered. She had nothing keep her from getting rest. It was a dreamless, nightmare-less sleep. She finally felt well-rested.

The house was quiet now. Haymitch and Dr. Halifax must have still been sleeping. She slid out of bed, quickly dressing and grabbed her boots from the floor. She kept quiet as she turned the knob to her door and tiptoed down the stairs, choosing to escape through the back of the house. She paused only to put on her boots before she ran away from Victor's Village. She needed to get away, to go to her only solace left in this world. She moved as fast as her feet would carry her, to the woods. She ran through the now barren Seam, which looked almost unrecognizable. The tall trees had been turned to ash and very few houses remained…she only counted about a dozen and she was sure those had been ones that been rebuilt.

She neared the fence to find a section removed, most likely from when the citizens of District 12 had to take to the woods turning the firebombing. She continued on her journey, passing her hunting equipment as she found her way to the clearing she had always traveled to when she needed to think. She sat on her rock, the place she'd sit when she waiting for Gale to meet her. She wondered what day it was…if it was Sunday. That was the day they'd hunt together. It was the day she always looked forward to. Even if it was Sunday, she was unsure if Gale would even come here. She didn't know if Gale even hunted since he was back in District 12. Maybe he was staying inside the boundaries of the District looking after Prim. He was her temporary guardian, after all. She shook her head. Prim is now 14 years old. She could take care of herself without having constant supervision. Gale could surely venture into the woods for a few hours without her caring.

She wished he would come here. She wanted to see him. She knew that Haymitch was doing everything in his power to keep him away until she got the therapy she so desperately needed. Tracking Gale down wouldn't be an easy feat either. She wasn't even sure where he was staying. He wasn't in Victor's Village; the houses looked vacant as she passed by them that morning, with the curtains closed and no lights turned on.

She abandoned her rock when she realized that he wasn't coming. She hate the empty space beside her, the gap that should be occupied by her best friend. She settled down into the grasses, closing her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the nature. The gently breeze wove through the trees, rustling the leaves as it passed it. She could even hear the calls of the mockingjays. Katniss sang out a melody and heard the forest come to a silence. She stopped her song and was then greeted with a chorus of mockingjays recreating the tune. She sang something else, this one a little more complicated of a melody. They were able to replicate it perfectly. She continued this, enjoying her little competition with the songbirds until she finally found a melody that they had a hard time matching. A smile spread to her face.

"I think you won." she heard a voice murmur, causing her to jump. She opened her eyes as she sat up to see who had made that comment. She heart leapt as she saw Peeta sitting in the grass beside her.

"You look surprised to see me."

"Because you can't be here." she said. It was impossible for him to be there. He was dead. How could he be there?

"I needed to see you. I had to tell you something." he said scooting closer to her.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked slightly backing away. To this, he chuckled.

"I'm not a ghost." he said. "If I was ghost, could I do this?" He then placed his hand behind her neck and gently kissed her cheek. His eyes met hers as he pulled away.

"I still don't understand how you are here." she admitted.

"I already told you. I have to tell you something."

"And you're allowed to do that?" she asked, still confused. If he was truly dead, how on Earth could he be sitting next to her in the clearing? He ignored her question. "I've missed you." she then told him, deciding not to waste her time.

"I've missed you too." he said. He then pressed his forehead to the side of her head so that his mouth was beside her ear. "Katniss you need to stop blaming yourself." he whispered. This was why he came here, what he needed to tell her.

"I should have done more. If I hadn't hesitated, I could have saved you."

"It's not your job to save me. I knew what I was doing when I ran to Johanna. I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't make it out of there."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place. Coin put you there because of me. She knew what you meant to me." she said turning towards him, his face now close to hers. He brushed away the tears that had trickled down her cheeks. She placed her face next to his.

"I have these nightmares about what happened to you. They won't seem to go away. Haymitch won't let Prim come live with me until I figure out a way to control them. To be honest, I don't think they'll ever go away." she admitted, scared of the thought.

"You need to let go of the blame. You need to erase that from your mind. Think of the good times we had together, Katniss. We did have some good times." he said nuzzling his face against hers. "Remember that time we covered the whole bakery with flour." he said with a laugh.

"Which one?" she said with a smirk, causing his smile to grow.

"Ah, that's right, it happened twice. I was thinking of the first time. I'll never forget the look on my brothers' faces when they walked in."

"You always knew how to cheer me up." she said.

"Well it was my job or it seemed like it. I didn't mind though. It was actually kind of nice." he murmured.

"You've always had a way with words." she said.

"You know, Katniss, I'm lucky we had even met at all. If someone had told me years ago that we would have grown this close, I never would have believed them. I couldn't even talk to you." he said, laughing at his own patheticness.

"I'm glad we did." she whispered. She then did something rather brash on her part. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. She felt him reciprocate her affection as he swept his lips against hers, letting it last for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I just wanted to. One last time." she answered meekly. He nodded. She expected for him to draw close to her once again, she knew he couldn't resist her, but surprisingly he put more space between them. His face grew serious.

"I have to go now." he said standing up.

"No, stay just a little longer." she said rising to meet him. Worry was written on his face.

"I wish I could." he said playing with her braid. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist thinking that this would prevent him from leaving. He let out another chuckle. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you here." she said. She felt him remove her arms from him.

"I'll stay a little longer, if you'll sing for me." he said. He laid down in the grass, patting a spot next to him. She laid on her back and closed her eyes as she let the song flow from her mouth. She didn't stop when she reached the end of the song; she let another song flow into it, thinking that if she didn't stop, he'd remain with her. She was about halfway through her third song when she felt as though she couldn't sense his presence. She opened her eyes to find him gone.

"Peeta?" she called out. She repeated his name but there was no response. She quickly stood up and took to the woods, wondering if he was close enough that she could catch him. In her haste, she didn't see the gnarled root that stuck up from the ground. She tripped over it causing her to tumble downhill, slamming into the sides of the trees as she whirled downward. The impact of her body hitting a large trunk was enough to stop her.

Katniss was even more shocked when she opened her eyes to find the forest floor had been replaced with the soft fabric of her sheets. She was back in her room…or maybe she had never left. Maybe it was the drugs that cause her to dream of Peeta Mellark. She shifted herself on her side and was surprised to see Gale sitting on a chair, reading a book. When had he come in? He must have sensed her eyes on him because he marked his page, closed the book, and set it on the side table. She sat up and he sat beside her with a curt expression on his face.

"Never do that again." he said in all seriousness. This wasn't the reunion she had expected. She expected lots of hugging and kissing and groping. Not this.

"Do what again?" she asked unsure of what he could possible be talking about.

"Run off like that. Haymitch wasn't sure where you went, so he came and found me. Lucky for him, I knew where you would be."

'_Oh, that was real.'_ she thought to herself. So she did go into the woods. "I just needed to think."

"I've already lost so much, Katniss. The last thing I need is to lose you too." he murmured. She looked up at him confused. "She killed my family….all of them. They're gone." he said before walking to the window. She followed him, and could see tears falling from his eyes.

"You're positive?" she asked him in doubt, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." he said in a low voice. She sank to the floor with a nauseous feeling hitting her. His little brothers and sister were gone. "Posy." she cried out thinking about how unfair it was for that little girl to die. She did nothing wrong. She was so innocent.

"Katniss." Gale said low as he collapsed beside her and took her in his arms.

"How could she!" Katniss gasped. She felt him squeeze her tightly to his chest as he tried to steady her. She worked on controlling her breathing until she was able to shut of her emotions. They sat there quietly, holding onto each other.

"It still hard to believe…or maybe I just don't want to believe it. I've spent most of my days at the train station, waiting to see if one of them will step onto the platform. I want to believe that Haymitch is lying. That he was wrong about them." he admitted. He then changed the subject. "I stopped by here the day you came back. Haymitch said you were unstable. I talked to Dr. Halifax and he said you just sat for hours, unable to express one thought. And they told me about the nightmares, how they had to sedate you to keep you from hurting yourself. When Haymitch told me you were gone, I thought I might never find you, or worse, I thought I might find you but I'd be too late." he murmured into her ear.

"I'd never hurt myself." she told him.

"It took me hours to find you. I went to the cabin first. The clearing was the last place I checked."

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I thought if I went out there, I could clear my head…forget about everything. There is just so much I want to forget. There are so many things I know I'll never be able to forget."

"Which one are you having the hardest time with?"

"Peeta." she whispered.

"Well maybe I can help you to forget him." he said bringing his lips to hers. She quickly pushed him away, irritated by his statement.

"I don't want to forget about him." she stated.

"Katniss, I meant take your mind off him." he said correcting him.

"No you didn't." she said removing herself from his proximity. "You've always been jealous of him."

"So what if was. I had every right to be. I saw the way you looked at him sometimes."

"I didn't." she said now furious.

"You did, Katniss. I saw it with my own eyes." He then lowered his voice as he said the next line. "Maybe it's better that he's gone."

"Better for whom?" Katniss said confronting him.

"All of us." he said glaring into her eyes. Katniss walked to her door, opening it wide.

"Get out!" Katniss shouted at him while pointing to the hall. He didn't move. "I said leave!" She could see the regret in his eyes. He walked toward her.

"Catnip…"

"Keep walking, Hawthorne." she said. As soon as he was out of the room, she closed the door and locked it. She stayed in her room until she was sure he was gone. She hurried down to the kitchen, her stomach begging for food. She found Greasy Sae stirring a pot a stew and Haymitch sitting at the table with a bottle of liquor. They both gave her judging looks.

"You really did a number on that boy." Haymitch sputtered.

"He deserved it." she said sitting across from him. Sae brought her over a bowl of stew with a spoon.

"Never seen that boy so upset." Sae said shaking her head as she sat beside her. "Stayed in Dr. Halifax's office for hours."

"He said it was better that Peeta was gone."

"Less competition." Haymitch said gruffly.

"He knows I love him." Katniss said.

"You loved bread boy too."

"I did not." she interjected. "I love Gale."

"Not saying you didn't love him. I think you were in love with both of them."

"You can't be in love with two people…not at the same time."

"Don't think about that too much. The main thing is that you have something special with that boy. Saw it all the time when the two of you would come to the Hob. Don't let him slip away." Sae said.

"Could I go see him now?" she asked Haymitch.

"Best if you wait til tomorrow. I'm sure he'll stop by. And it will give you some time to think about what you're going to say to him." She nodded her head. It was probably better that way. After dinner, she watched some television. The news channel was already on. She kept it on, interested in the state of her country. She learned that the government was going to destroy the arenas and erect memorials for the fallen tributes at each one. She liked that idea. She also learned that the government was being totally restructured, borrowing ideas from world governments of long ago. From what she heard, it sounded much better than the dictatorship that had been in place for all of her life. She sat in front of the TV until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She used the remote to turn it off then ventured to her room to sleep.

She laid in bed, wondering what she would say to Gale tomorrow. She wondered what he would say to her. Would he apologize for what he said about Peeta or did he actually mean it? Either way, he'd have to accept that this was going to be a difficult thing to overcome. No matter how you labeled it, it was certain that she cared for Peeta Mellark. He had helped her so much throughout the years. He saved her life when she was younger. He saved her family from starving when she was away at the Games. He comforted her when her world fell apart in this very room. He helped her to smile again. He showed her how to love again.

"Peeta." she quietly called out as cried into her pillow, wishing for nothing more than for him to rush to her side. That wish didn't happen and she cried herself to sleep.

Katniss was jostled from her nightmare, once again. It was the same one as usual. The light to her room was on and Haymitch was holding her down. Dr. Halifax stood to the side with another needle.

"No! Stop! I don't want the drugs!" she pleaded. She tried to break away but Haymitch was too strong.

"It's for you own good." he said through gritted teeth.

"Please, I'll try to keep the bad dreams away, I promise!" she continued. It didn't work. She was given another injection and then left to drift alone into the unconsciousness.

When Katniss woke, she could see the setting sun shining a dim light on her walls. She wondered how long she had been put under this time. She didn't like it…not one bit. If they felt this was necessary every time she had a nightmare then she'd had to do something that. She thought about what Peeta had said in her dream or whatever that was. It still felt real to her.

She thought back to all the times she had spent with him in the bakery in District 13. She thought about how those times had helped her deal with the pain and sadness she felt when Gale had been in the hospital. He managed to take her mind off of everything when they baked together. He even made her smile. The process of making the bread seemed to clear her mind of anything that was worrying her. Maybe that's what she needed…a nice distraction.

Not too long after that, a thought surfaced in her brain. District 12 was without a baker. Peeta's parents and brother perished in the firebombing in District 12 nearly a year ago. She wasn't sure what had become of his other brother but he had not returned to his home district. Maybe that is how she could honor him, by carrying on his legacy. She could open a bakery in town and use his family's bread recipe to make loaves to sell to the residents.

She had the sudden urge to tell someone about her plan, perhaps Dr. Halifax, so he could see the progress she had made on her own. She climbed out of her bed and walked across the darkened room. She descended down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen. Much to her surprise, she found Gale sitting with the Doctor, talking. They turned to face her as she walked further into the room, wearing serious expressions. She felt her mouth become dry as she nervously stood there. She wasn't sure if she wanted Gale to hear this. She summoned a bit of courage to say what she had intended to say.

"I want to open a bakery….for him." she said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Katniss!" the Doctor said with encouragement. She glanced at Gale who looked contemplative.

"That's all I wanted to say." she said before awkwardly leaving the room. She stood on the other side on the wall, wondering what they would say without her in the room.

"You really think that's good idea?" Gale huffed in disbelief.

"She wants to do something. It's more than she had done before. This could give her purpose again."

"It will just make her think of him." Gale disagreed.

"Give her a chance. This might be just what she needs." he said. Katniss left for her room after she heard Dr. Halifax convincing Gale. Maybe he would make him see the benefits. She returned to her room and climbed under the covers and waited for him. She knew he'd come up eventually. She turned toward her side table and watched the clock change each minute. It took 10 minutes before she saw the door open, letting in a silver of light, only to be replaced by the moonlight as the only light source. She watched Gale's outline move towards her and eventually he joined her in bed. They remained quiet as they looked at each other. Perhaps he wanted her to speak first.

"You don't think it's a good idea." she said in a low voice.

"I think it will just constantly remind you that he isn't here." he murmured.

"Someone needs to bake the bread."

"I think the District would manage to get by without it." he said with a small laugh.

"No one else knows how."

"And you do?" he questioned her.

"I used to help him in District 13 before you got better."

"You really want to do this?" he asked, moving closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She nodded.

"I think it might help with the nightmares, doing something that reminds me of him in a good way."

"It's worth a try." he whispered. She let out a sigh of relief at his acceptance of her plan. She felt him scoot closer to her, nestling right beside her. "How often do the nightmares come?" he asked softly.

"Almost every night." she whispered back. "They need to go away so Prim can stay here. They won't let her until the nightmares calm down."

"About that. I talked to the Doctor and Haymitch today and they agreed to let her stay here if I moved it too. That is, if you'll still have me."

Katniss pulled away from him, enough to see his face, his eyes questioning her.

"Of course I will." she said with a smile, which reflected back on his face. He closed the space between them, allowing his lips to move effortlessly against hers. It felt so good to have him back.

"Thank you for coming back." she whispered. Earlier, she wasn't even sure if he'd be back. Not after the argument they had.

"You think I could stay away from you." he murmured lovingly to her.

"I shouldn't have said that." she said.

"You weren't the only one. I said some pretty awful things as well. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." she apologized back.

"Oh, by the way you'll never guess whom I talked to today." he said with a grin as he changed the subject.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Finnick Odair. Said he was coming out here soon."

"To visit?" she asked. As happy as she was to have him here, the last thing she wanted was a pity visit.

"No to stay…said it was your idea."

"Yeah." she replied.

"He just has a few things to tie up and then he'll move into Victor's Village." Gale said happily.

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"Not sure. You'll have to ask him." Gale said shrugging his shoulders. Gale then mentioned something about getting some rest. Katniss felt her body tense up.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you. I'm not going anywhere." he said. Those words were enough to let her relax and she fell asleep in his arms, just like she used to. She only hoped that he could protect her as well in her dreams as he could when she was awake.

* * *

**You'll be happy to know that there will be one more chapter than the epilogue. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in one chapter so I am breaking it up.**

**Let me know what you think about what I did with this chapter (good or bad). Next chapter will be even better, I promise!**


	33. Back to Normal

**Last chapter before the epilogue! I have found that I could easily write a whole other story about the rebuilding of District 12 but I think it's time to move on. This chapter is a long one (over 9,000 words!). Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 33

Katniss woke up to Gale gently rubbing her shoulder. Judging by the natural light in the room, it had to be early morning…way too early to be awake.

"Nightmare?" she asked him.

"No, it's time to get up." he said softly. She leaned on her arm as she looked towards the clock.

"It's five in the morning." she huffed, plopping down on the mattress.

"Bakers have to get up early." he said. She gave him an annoyed look. "What, you wanted to do this. It's not like I'm forcing you." he said.

"Just a little more sleep." she said cuddling close to him, hoping her proximity would entice him to give in.

"The bread's not going to bake itself." he said with a smirk as he pulled the cover away from her.

"Hey, you're hogging all the covers!" she said as she tried to them to cover her body. She was unsuccessful.

"Cuz you're not staying in bed." he said playfully.

"Fine." she said giving up. She climbed out of bed and ventured down to the kitchen where she saw baking supplies lined up on the counter, as if they appeared by magic. She wondered how they got there. She pulled what she needed and grabbed a large bowl to mix the ingredients. She concentrated on remembering the measurements for the ingredients. It was harder then she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Peeta making the bread. That helped a little. She added ingredients together, hoping she was using the correct amounts. She wouldn't know until the bread was baked.

Her baking efforts were not panning out. Her first batch didn't rise because she forgot to add the yeast. Her second batch rose but the consistency of the bread was off. She spent hours working with the ingredients, trying to find the perfect combination. With each failed attempt, she grew more frustrated. She needed to figure this out. Her latest loaf of bread came out of the oven feeling as hard as a rock. She couldn't even cut it with a knife. She shouted with aggravation as she picked up the loaf and threw it across the room, breaking a plate that hung on the wall.

She left the mess as she started over, combining the ingredients. She pounded the dough as tears from her face. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to figure it out. She needed to figure it out. It was the only way she could think to honor his memory. Her exhaustion and frustration of working through the morning overtook her. She abandoned the dough and sat down, pressing her forehead on her arm, which rested on the flour dusted table. She let out a loud scream, hoping it might help. It didn't. It only made her feel worse.

She lifted her head when she heard footsteps approaching her. She saw Prim walking towards her with a stack of papers clutched to her chest. Katniss wiped away her tears and tried to pull herself together. Prim sat in the chair next to her and placed the stack of papers in front of her sister.

"When he'd come over here, during the Quell, he'd bake stuff. Whenever I tried something I'd like, I'd ask him to write down the recipe. After a while, he just did without me having to ask. He was nice like that." Prim said quietly. Katniss leafed through the paper, reading the names of the breads and pastries written on the top of each page.

"Gale told me your plan. I think it's good…he would be happy that you're doing this." Prim said with encouragement.

"Thank you." she murmured as her eyes made contact with her sister's. Next Prim lunged out of her chair towards her sister.

"I miss him so much." Prim said as she wrapped her arms around Katniss.

"I know little, duck. I do too."

"Why did he have to die?" she asked.

"It was a war, Prim. Not everyone can make it out alive. He died helping someone."

"That sounds like something he would do."

"Yeah, he was a good person." Katniss said. She hated seeing her sister so sad. She then decided to use the same information that Gale had told her to cheer her up. "Did Gale tell you that Finnick is moving her?" she asked.

"He is?" she said with interest.

"Yes very soon. He's moving into Victor's Village…right near us." Katniss said forcing a smile. A smile spread to Prim's face followed by her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"He's _way_ too old for you." Katniss said with a laugh.

"Why can't boys my age be like him." she said plopping down into her own seat.

"Because they are boys. One day they will grow up to be men, just like him. You just need to wait."

"But I don't want to wait."

"I can't help you there." she said. Katniss then decided to get back to work, now that she had a recipe to go by. She let Prim stay in the kitchen, letting her help her. It was nice having someone else with her. It made her feel like she was not alone. They decided on making two different recipes that day. They started with the bread. Katniss quickly saw her errors when she looked at the recipe. She had added too much flour and not enough yeast. No wonder the loaf had been so hard. When that was in the oven, they started worked on a batch of cookies. They baked the cookies in a separate oven. When they were ready, Katniss put them on a plate and poured two glasses of milk. Prim and her sat on the porch as they ate their creation and reminisced about the good times they could remember. When they were finished, they returned inside. Prim suggested that she take a cookie up to Gale. She was always thinking of others. Katniss placed a cookie on a plate and went upstairs to find Gale still in bed.

"I brought you something." she said laying next to him, offering him the cookie. He removed it from the plate and took a large bite out of it.

"Mmm. You made this?" he asked, as he took another bite.

"Prim helped too." she added. She watched as she saw him climb out from under the covers. "Where are you going? she asked grabbing onto his sleeve

"To get some more." he said freeing his shirt from her grip.

"No, stay." she said patting the space beside her. He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating his decision. He then walked closer to door. She expected him to open it, but saw him turn the lock instead. He made his way back to toward the bed.

"I thought you were going to leave." she said. He smiled.

"I think you forgot the fact that we aren't alone. I wouldn't want your little sister to walk in on us."

"Walk in on us doing what?" she asked coyly.

"You know." he said before lightly pressing his lips against hers.

"I do know." she said kissing him back.

"Good." he whispered in her ear. She then felt his mouth slowly suck on her earlobe, eliciting a loud moan from her. "Shh!" he reprimanded her.

"I wasn't suspecting that!" she whispered shrilly at him, which caused him to chuckle. She reached down and rubbed her hand against his crotch producing as moan that was just as vocal as hers.

"I see how it is." he said with a smirk. He got out of bed and adjusted himself before telling her that he'd be right back. She wasn't sure why he had left the room. Maybe it was his own way of teasing her. He returned a few minutes later and locked the door behind him.

"Where did you go?" she asked curiously as he joined her.

"I sent Prim to the market to get some things for dinner so we would have the whole house to ourselves. That way, we won't have to worry about being loud."

"Smart." she said with a smile.

"I like it when you are loud." he said, with a lustful gaze. She took him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her until their lips crashed upon one another's. She could feel his hand work her shirt slowly up her body. She arched her back, hoping it would help, which it did. She lifted herself from the mattress for long enough for him to remove her shirt. He left a trail of kisses down her neck to her cleavage.

"How long do we have?" she asked.

"Half hour." he replied.

"Then I guess we have no time to waste." she said. She felt him unhook the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. His mouth made contact as he gently sucked on his nipple. She pushed his head south, to a place where she had a greater desire to feel his presence. He quickly removed her pants and kissed the wet spot that had already formed on her panties.

"Gale." she moaned, voicing her own impatience.

"I'm getting there." he said before removing them. He ran his tongue against her, causing a shudder to go up her body. He continued to lick her and suck on the places he knew drove her wild. She didn't refrain from letting him know the effect he had on her now that they were completely alone. He didn't relent until she reached her climax, shouting his name loudly into the air. He then climbed on top on her, rubbing his hard dick against her thigh as he kissed her. She broke the kiss and shifted him onto his back.

"Too many clothes, Mr. Hawthorne." she said as she realized he was still fully dressed. His shirt was the first to go and she then planted a trail of kisses down his chest, until she reached his belt buckle. She didn't let that stop her. She traveled down a few inches and kissed him again. She could feel his erection quiver underneath the taut fabric of his pants and his moan echoed through the room.

"See how it feels." she said as she worked on freeing him from the constraints of his pants.

"Feels good." he said with heavy breaths.

"Still feels good?" she asked stroking him through the thin layer of his underwear.

"Yeah, I mean what else were you planning on doing." he asked. She gave him a devilish smile and removed the last bit of fabric that was covering him. His erection stood up to greet her. She eased him back into the pillows behind him. He still looked confused as to what was going to happen next. She was a little nervous about the next part. She had never done this before and only hoped she was doing it right. She placed her hand at the base of his shaft and lowered her mouth until she was gently sucking on his tip, which elicited a positive reaction. She continued to explore him, this time with her tongue.

"Katniss." he moaned loudly.

_'Enough teasing.'_ she thought to herself as she took him into his mouth, moving up and down his hard shaft, increasing the friction as she went.

"I want to be in you." he murmured as he neared the edge. She removed herself from him and looked towards him, his eyes now dark with lust. She straddled him as he guided himself inside of her. She grinded on him, setting the pace and he kissed her deeply. She increased the rhythm of her thrusts, until she was riding him harder than she ever had before as they both reached that euphoric moment together. She collapsed against him as she worked on controlling her breaths.

"That was so hot." Gale said as he too tried to gain control.

"Your welcome." she said, climbing off of him and leading him to the shower to remove any evidence of their naughty deeds.

* * *

(One week later…)

It never ceased to amaze Katniss, what money could get you. In her case, it was a fully functioning bakery in about a week's time. With Gale's help, she hired a bunch of his friends from the mine to build a new bakery where the old one once stood. Since none of the Mellarks claimed the land, it was eligible to be bought. She kept the design of the bakery the same, even adding a second floor with lodging in case she was too tired to walk home.

The first week of business had been a success. With the reparations received from the Capitol for the fire bombings, the residents of District 12 had enough money to afford bread. It made her happy that she could provide something to the citizens of the district she loved so much. Sure, she thought about Peeta on a daily basis, as Gale said she would, but she found herself thinking of the good times more than the bad times. This was her way of paying tribute to him. She would make sure his family's legacy would never be forgotten by using the recipes they had used for hundreds of years.

She mostly ran the bakery by herself. That's how she liked it. On occasion she would let Prim or Gale help, but she was mostly on her own, consuming herself in her work. As she was working one evening, she came to the realization that this couldn't go on for much longer. With the popularity of the bakery growing, she knew she would need to enlist in the help of others to complete the quantities needed to sell to the locals. She let out a long breath as she finished cleaning up the bakery. She heard the front door swing open, triggering the bell to chime. She wondered who it could be. It was much too late for customers. She then heard a male voice saying the same thing repeatedly.

"Peeta! Peeta!" the voice bellowed. She ran to the front of the store and stood frozen in her tracks as she saw Carac Mellark standing 10 feet in front of her. She wasn't sure what she should say or what his reaction would be to her opening a bakery where his family's bakery once stood. Katniss nervously waited for him to speak.

"When I saw the bakery, I thought he might have made it out alive." Carac said in disbelief. Katniss shook her head. Carac took swift step towards her. Her body shook when she thought about what was to come. He'll probably lash out at her, telling her it's her fault that Peeta's dead. The yelling didn't come, though. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and cried into the side of her neck. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she whispered.

"What happened to him?" he asked, still clinging onto her.

"Enemy fire. He took a bullet to save someone's life." she lied. There was no way she would tell him that his brother was turned into a Capitol mutt. She wouldn't let the horror of that plague his dreams as it did hers.

"Sounds like something he would do." he said.

"Let's have a seat." she said, leading him over to a table in the small seating area at the back of the shop. "You stay here, I'll make us some tea."

"Got anything stronger?" he asked.

She nodded and she left for the kitchen. She located a bottle of white liquor and filled two glasses until they were almost full. She lifted them off the counter and started her journey back to the front of the shop. She wasn't sure what she would say next to him. Carac stared off into the distance. She could only imagine what he was thinking about but she knew it had to be something about his brother. She sat down the glasses and took one of his hands in hers. He jumped as he was brought back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she said.

"I'm all alone now." he said through labored breaths. "I've felt this way once before, when I was in the hospital after the fire bombings. Empty. Then he showed up at my bedside. That's not going to happen again, is it?" he asked.

"No." she said quietly. She slid the glass closer to him and told him to drink it. Maybe it would help ease his pain. "Did you just get in this evening?" she asked. He nodded. "I thought I'd be the last one back." she said.

"My skin graphs weren't healing properly. They flew me out to the Capitol after the war was over to have the medical doctors heal me. The doctors wouldn't let me leave until I was up to their standards. I'm not sure how they did it but managed to erase every little scar." he said, lifting up his shirt to reveal smooth, tan skin.

"They've done that to me before, after I won the Games." she said.

"Even the scars I had before are gone. It's weird. It's almost as if they erase a part of your history."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Our scars tell stories. I had this one on my calf from when I was younger. Peeta and I were climbing that tree behind our house, even though our mother told us not to. I slipped and a tree branch was lodged right in my leg. I'll never forget his calmness as he help me down and snuck me inside so our mother wouldn't catch us. We probably spent a whole hour disinfecting my wound."

"And you were ok?"

"Yeah, just had a limp for a few days."

"Well, you may not have the scar, but at least you still have the memory."

"That's true."

"You still with Gale?" he asked. She was surprised by the abruptness in which he changed the topic. Maybe it was the liquor.

"Yes." she said.

"You could have made him so happy." Carac said, referring to his late brother.

"I know." she said looking down at the table. She pried her eyes upward to meet his. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you can love more than one person at the same time?"

"Romantic love?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't know. I've never experienced that."

"Haymitch thinks that you can. I'm starting to think that maybe he was right."

"You take relationship advice from the town drunk?" he said with a laugh.

"He was my mentor too. And he's smart. He outlasted 47 other people in his Games."

"I don't think that warrants him to give love advice." he said with a smirk.

"But he's been in love before. He knows what it feels like. He know what it looks like." she said.

"And he thinks you loved my brother." he huffed. "You sure had a funny way of showing it."

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"We're brothers. He told me everything about the two of you. You didn't love him. He was nothing more than an emotional crutch for you to lean on."

"That's not true." she spouted.

"The only times you showed Peeta anything close to affection were the times when Gale Hawthorne was out of the picture. As soon as he was back, you placed him to the side." Carac said, his words cutting like a knife. The thing that was horrible was the fact that those words were true. She wondered how long Carac had been waiting to say that to her.

"Did he ever tell you about the time we went back to District 12…after the bombings?" He thought for a minute.

"The night you kissed in the woods…" he trailed.

"I told him in the morning that I couldn't remember anything from the night before, but I lied. I remembered every single detail, every feeling he made me feel. It was just easier to lie about it."

"That time doesn't prove you loved him." he said. "Besides, you were drunk."

"Liquor allows us to act in ways we never would when we are sober. You never would have started this conversation if we had been drinking tea."

"Touché." he said with a nod.

"That night, when he was doing what he was doing…I didn't want him to stop." she reluctantly admitted.

"Where was Gale Hawthorne?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Where was Gale Hawthorne when this happened?" he asked more slowly this time. A knot formed in her chest when she realized the answer. She didn't want to divulge that, but knew she had to.

"Being held in the Capitol." she said quietly.

"My point exactly." he said crossing his arms. She felt the tears fall as she realized that the only honest moment they had together was really just another way to escape.

"I'd better go. There are rooms upstairs." she said standing up and heading for the door as she wiped her tears. She could hear Carac's chair slide against the floor and the shuffling of his feet as he jogged toward her.

"Katniss, wait. Don't go." he said pulling her close.

"Why should I stay? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you." he said.

"I know you think that I just used your brother but I really did love him. I just loved Gale more." she said, weeping into his chest. She felt his hand move in circles on her back, trying to calm her.

"I know." he said, as if now he finally understood.

"I really do have to get going though. Gale is expecting me home."

"Please stay with me Katniss. I really don't want to be alone tonight." he said. He must have realized how wrong that sounded so he explained. "Not _with_ me. I mean you'd be in one room and I'd be in another room."

"I'll give him a call." Katniss said with a laugh. She gave Gale a call and explained her situation. He was a little confused on why she had to stay but told her he'd see her in the morning. She hung up the phone and walked around the counter.

"You want a tour?" she asked.

"Sure." he said. She showed him the ground floor and then they went upstairs.

"It looks how it used to…but newer." he said. "My room still in the back?" he asked.

"Yes…if that's the room you want."

"Which room did you take?"

"I think you already know." she said. "That's where I'll be if you need me."

"Thank you." he said. He turned away and started walking.

"Carac." she said.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I just wanted to let you know that." she said before heading to her room.

She closed the door behind her and let out a deep breath. What happened today was not what she expected. What she expected was another normal day at the bakery, not her dead friend's brother returning to lay everything out on the table. She went into the bathroom that attached to her room and washed her face to remove the sweat and tears. She unpinned her braid, letting it fall down her back. She returned to her room and changed into her nightgown before climbing beneath her sheets and turning off the light. The room was pitch black, too dark for her. She stumbled towards the window and opened the blinds, letting the moonlight shine in. She returned to bed, finally ready for sleep.

* * *

Katniss felt as if she was crashing to the ground, jolting awake from her sleep. In front of her was the face of a ghost, watching down on her. An impossible face.

"Peeta." she whispered in a panic.

"No Katniss, it's Carac." he said bracing her shoulders. He looked just like him in the dim light.

"Carac, what are you doing here?" she gasped, clutch the covers to her chest.

"You said if I needed you…"

"I meant knock on my door, not sneak in my room in the middle of the night!" she exclaimed. "You're lucky I didn't try anything."

"What kinds of things?" he asked.

"Self-defense." was all she said. "Why did you come here?"

"Couldn't stay asleep. I kept seeing him in my dreams and my nightmares."

"At least you get some good ones."

"Can I stay here tonight?" he whispered.

"No." she said.

"Katniss please."

"We can talk in the morning." she said as she pushed him away.

"Ok." he said, his lip quivering. She hated making him feel that way but she didn't think it was appropriate for him to stay. Still, something tugged at her tell that she didn't do the right thing. She hurried to the door, hoping he wasn't too far down the hall.

"Carac." she called out. He turned around. "Come on." she said motioning him back. He smiled at her with gratitude. Katniss pulled back the covers and placed a row of pillows down the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a raised brow.

"This is my side, that is your side."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"And I'm not going to try anything."

"Just making sure you stay on your side."

"Ok." he said getting under the covers.

"Plus, I know your reputation." she added after a brief silence.

"My reputation!" he said with a laugh.

"That you were the most flirtatious of the Mellark boys."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I saw it for myself in District 13." she said.

"I promise I won't try anything." he said lying down.

"Good." she said turning the light off, yet again.

Katniss woke up with the early morning light. She didn't even need an alarm anymore. She turned over to find Carac cuddling the pillows between them. She let out a small giggle because of how silly he looked. She knew if she hadn't put them there, she would be the one he would be snuggled next to. Katniss went downstairs to prepare the dough. She quickly mixed the ingredients and divided it into bowls to rise. She then left the store to run an errand and arranged for her order to be delivered later in the day. When she returned to the bakery, she could smell something delicious baking. She walked back to the kitchen to find Carac mixing some batter.

"I hope you don't mind. It's sort of a habit."

"No, by all means. What are you making?"

"Blueberry muffins. Already have a tray in the oven."

"Where did you get blueberries?" she asked.

"Stopped by the market in the square. Blueberries looked good so I decided to make muffins."

"This stuff comes naturally to you, doesn't it?"

"Well, I have been doing this my whole life."

"It just seems like so much work for me." she said.

"You have any help?"

"No, just me mostly."

"That's the problem. You need help. It took our whole family to keep this bakery in order."

"I'm not good at asking for help." she said as she dumped a bowl of dough onto the floured counter.

"Well I could help you, now that I'm back." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." she said. She worked on the loaves of bread while he continued making different pastries and cookies. Katniss stole one of the muffins as soon as they had cooled.

"Mmm." she said as she chewed the bite of muffin.

"Good?"

"Mmm-hmm." she said, her mouth still full.

"Good." he said. They quietly worked filling the baskets and trays behind the counter as the baked goods were ready. Katniss opened the door to the front of the store and saw her first customer already waiting for her.

"I missed you last night." Gale said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"I missed you too. Come in." she said taking his hand, bringing him inside. She watched as both of the guys nodded their heads, silently greeting each other. Katniss skipped to the other side of the counter and grabbed a muffin from the glass case.

"You have to try this." she said breaking off a piece of the muffin and holding it in front of her. Gale leaned on the opposite side of the counter as he ate the muffin from her fingers.

"Mmm. You make this?"

"No, he did. Here take a few home for Prim." she said placing a few in a bag.

"You know you can't keep giving things away. And I have money. I can pay." he said sweetly as he pulled out his wallet. He gave her a $10 bill and told her to pack an assortment.

"You'll be home tonight?" he asked as she walked with him outside.

"Yes."

"I'll have dinner waiting for you." he said followed by a peck on the cheek. She said good-bye and then resumed her work.

The day passed quickly with Carac by her side. She found it was nice to have someone there, even during the silent times. It was also less stressful to someone to divide the workload with. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she had managed before.

At 4:30, Katniss' delivery arrived right on time. She removed her order from the brown wrapping and inspected the work, paying the craftsman upon approval. She then went to the back to the kitchen to get Carac and brought him to the front of the shop to the sign that rested on the counter.

"This place is yours, if you want it. All we need to do is switch the signs." she said as his hand traced over the carved letters that read "MELLARK BAKERY".

"I can't afford it." he said shaking his head.

"I'm not asking for anything. You want it, then it's yours."

"I couldn't. It's too much." he said shaking his head.

"Listen, your brother threw me bread, right back there 7 years ago." she said pointing towards the backyard. "Without him, I wouldn't even be here today. The only reason I opened this bakery was to let his legacy live on and now that I know you are here, I know you can do that. I want you to have this."

"Thank you." he said as he hugged her tightly. He held her in an embrace for what seemed like a few minutes as he continued to thank her. He let her go and took her hands.

"Any time you need bread or muffins or cakes, whatever it is, it's yours." he said.

"Thank you." she said. "Oh, almost forgot. You'll be needing these." she said placing the keys to the building in his hand.

"Maybe you could help me. Not everyday…just some days until I find help." he said. She nodded. She watched as he looked up at the clock with worry in his eyes. "You better go. I wouldn't want you to be late."

Despite his words, his eyes begged her to stay. She could tell he wasn't ready to be alone.

"Come to dinner."

"Katniss, I don't want to intrude."

"I'm inviting you." she said, refusing to take no for an answer.

"Ok." he said. He grabbed a few leftover loaves of bread and locked up the store before they headed home to Victor's Village. When she stepped inside the house, the aroma of food wafted in the air. It smelled delicious. She walked into the kitchen and found Sae stirring a pot with Gale standing beside her.

"I thought you were making dinner." she said walking to meet him.

"Sae's teaching me. I swear I actually did contribute to this dinner." he said. Katniss looked over to Sae, looking for confirmation.

"He did a wonderful job." she said patting him on the back. Gale's attention went towards the entrance of the kitchen, where Carac stood with a bag of bread. Sae walked over to Carac to welcome him.

"Since when did you start bringing home strays." he joked in a hushed voice.

"Stop it!" she said hitting his chest. "He has no one, remember? You don't even need to worry about him. I'm sure Prim will be happy to have someone new to talk to."

"This isn't going to be an every night sort of thing, is it?"

"No, but he will probably be back. This is what grown ups do. They have dinner guests."

"Oh, we're grown up now?"

"Yes. You get everything ready and I'll get Prim. And _be nice_." she said.

"I'm always nice." he said.

"Be nice." she repeated before walking away from him. She quickly told her two guests that she'd be back with Prim. Sae told her they would help get everything ready. She went to Prim's room and told her that dinner was waiting. The sisters went downstairs together and Katniss mentioned there was someone she wanted Prim to meet. When they entered the kitchen, Katniss called Carac over.

"Hi Prim, I'm…" Carac started as he extended his hand towards her. He didn't get to finish that statement as Prim let out an upset shriek. Her eyes teared up and she ran out of the room crying. Katniss was torn on what to do: comfort her sister or explain to Carac what that was about.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back. Stay here." she said to Carac as she ran to her sister. She opened her sister's door to find her crying into her pillow.

"Prim." she said, hugging her sister.

"He looks like him." she said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Katniss said.

"I want him back."

"I know you do. I want him back too. I think you'll like his brother though. He's a nice guy." Katniss said. "And probably has some funny stories too. You remember how Peeta always talked about his brother, the one that was the jokester. That was Carac." she said trying to say anything to get her sister to come back downstairs.

"It was?" she said looking up at her sister.

"Yes." she said. "Come on, before dinner get cold." she said taking Prim's hand. Prim kept her grip on her hand as the descended the stairs. Confusion struck Katniss as she saw Carac waiting in the hall.

"Go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'd better go." Carac said.

"No, stay. She's fine now. She was just a little spooked, that's all. He was her favorite."

"Peeta?" he murmured. She nodded.

"She had the biggest crush on him. And he was so nice to her. He took care of her while I was away."

"I remember that." he said. "Katniss, if seeing me is too much for her, I can go home."

"And what will you eat?" she said crossing her arms as she leaned on the front door.

"I'll think of something."

"I'm not going to let you eat cookies for dinner. You're staying." she said pushing him towards the kitchen. She introduced Carac to Prim and then took her seat next to Gale. The five of them had an enjoyable dinner filled with conversation. Carac tried to stay to wash the dishes but Katniss protested since he was the guest.

"I really don't mind." he said as she walked him to the door.

"We've got it under control, I promise." she said. She then realized that this wasn't about dishes. It was the same thing as earlier. He didn't want be left alone. "I'll walk you home." she said opening the front door.

"Don't be silly. How will you get home?"

"One foot in front of the other." she said, trying to make a joke.

"I'm not going to let you walk by yourself."

"Then let's sit on the porch for a little." she said walking to the top step and sat down. He joined her. "She likes you."

"Katniss, she ran away from me screaming."

"She couldn't help it. Your face is pretty scary." she joked.

"It's that Mellark charm. All the girls run away." he joked back.

"I know that looks she gets when she likes someone. She likes you." she said before letting out a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"You'll do just fine."

"I was never like this. I didn't have schoolgirl crushes on the boys at school."

"You could never afford that, could you?" he said.

"No. What do I do if she falls for the wrong type of guy?"

"I could always scare him away." he said with a wink.

"There's just so much stuff."

"You're her sister, not her mother." he reminded her.

"But I'm all she has."

"I'm sure she'll make good decisions." he said, trying to put her at ease.

"I guess time will tell."

"I should get going. It's going to be an early day." he said standing up

"I'll be there at 6." she said. "I can't stay all day, but can help for a few hours."

"Any help is good. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he made his way down the stairs. Katniss went inside found the lower level of the house dark. She went upstairs and found Gale waiting for her in bed. She walked over to him and sat of the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." she said kissing his lips.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not getting jealous." she said kissing him once again. She knew he was the jealous type. He didn't like the threat of any other guy taking her away.

"You coming to bed?" he asked pulling her on top of him.

"I need a shower first." she said with a grin as she climbed off of him. She went into the bathroom and pushed the quickest setting available. She then changed and joined Gale under the covers.

"I gave him the bakery." she said.

"You what?"

"I gave it to him. It's his anyway. I told him I'd help him part-time until he finds more help. Besides, I miss hunting with you. I feel like we never do that anymore."

"I'll take you out this Sunday."

"Sounds good." she said snuggling closer to him. She let out a yawn and then closed her eyes. It was too late for a baker to be awake.

* * *

Katniss arrived promptly at the bakery the following morning to find the new sign already hung by the door. She used her spare key to let herself in.

"Carac, it's me." she said as she walked back into the kitchen. She found him in a white apron, mixing some dough by hand. "The sign looks good."

"Couldn't sleep last night so I put it up." he said with a smile.

"You do look sleepy. I'll make some coffee." she said passing by him. She loaded the coffee pot with coffee grounds and water and let it brew. She called him over when it was ready since she didn't know how he took it. She made herself a cup, adding a little cream and sugar to hers. After that, it was back to work, preparing the different types of bread that would be sold that day. As they finished timer beeped, confusing Katniss.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Breakfast." he said. She was delighted to find a pan of cinnamon buns waiting in the oven. She brought them to the cooling rack where Carac was ready with a large bowl of icing to glaze them with. They sat outside at a table outside of the bakery as they ate their breakfast.

"It's hard to believe all of this was destroyed." he said as he looked around.

"Everyone is starting to rebuild thanks to the money from the Capitol. Some of the Seam residents have even planned to open new shops in town."

"That's good. I always thought it was wrong that they couldn't own any space in town."

"Just another way to keep us divided." Katniss said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Katniss, who is that over there?" he asked looking across the street. There was a girl with sad expression sweeping in front of her store.

"That's Delly Cartwright." she said.

"Peeta's friend. I remember her. She looks different." he said. She was slimmer now, with long blonde curls flowing down her back.

"She lost everything too. All her family. Her best friend."

"I know how she feels." he mumbled.

"Let's go say hi. She looks like she could use a friend." Katniss said standing up.

"Wait one second." Carac said disappearing into the bakery. She wondered if he was really coming back. He returned with a cinnamon bun wrapped in paper. Katniss smiled. They crossed the street together and walked up to Delly.

"Delly?" Katniss said to the girl sitting on the steps, clutching the handle of her broom. She looked up and sprung to her feet.

"Katniss!" Delly exclaimed as she clung onto her. "It's so nice to see a familiar face."

"It's good to see you too." she said breaking away from her. "This is Carac…Peeta's brother."

"I know. I mean I remember you from District 13 and here."

"Is this your shop?" Katniss asked her.

"Yes. It's the first day it's open. I thought it would be a good idea, to try to get back to normal. Now I'm not so sure if I can do it." she said sinking down to the steps once again. She placed her hand over her face to hide the tears.

"Talk to her." Katniss whispered to Carac before going back to the bakery. She cleaned up the plates and cups outside and then went inside. She peeked out the store window and watch Carac put his arm around her as he whispered in her ear. She thought about how good they could be for each other. Katniss went back to the kitchen to work on the bread. She filled each of the oven racks with trays of bread and waited for Carac to return. He came back with a smile on his face.

"How is she?"

"Better, I think. I invited her over here for dinner tonight."

"What are you making?" she asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea." he said.

"So is it a date?" she asked leaning toward him.

"I don't know." he said walking away from her towards the oven.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Maybe." he said.

"No straight answers today, are there?" she said with her arms crossed.

"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know." he told her. While they waited for the bread, Carac show her how to make cupcake batter. They scooped the batter into cupcake liners and put them into the other oven. He then showed her how to make the icing.

"I'm not going to be able to remember all of this." she said.

"I'll write it down for you." he said.

"Or I can just stick to making the bread."

"A baker needs to know how to make more than just bread." he said.

"I'm not a baker."

"Yes you are."

"Carac, I'm as much of a baker as you are a hunter."

"Yet you managed to open a successful bakery."

"Using your brother's recipes." she remarked.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." he said.

"I said I'm not a baker, ok?" she huffed.

"Really because you're covered in flour." he said throwing two fistfuls of flour at her. The flour rose in the air creating a cloudy filter between them.

"I better go." she said, removing her apron. She brushed the residual flour from her clothes.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." he said chasing after her.

"You taught him that move, didn't you?" she said standing near the back door.

"I might have." he admitted.

"So that's what the Mellark boys do, throw flour at the girls they like." she said leaning against the wall.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"I just do." she said.

"You make me feel whole again." he said moving closer to her. "I know I've only been back for three days but I know what I feel."

"I have a boyfriend." she warned him as she removed his hands from her hips.

"I know. That's the part that hurts the most." he said backing away from her, resting his back on the opposite wall.

"I can't come back here anymore." she told him.

"I know." he said with regret.

"Bye Carac." she said exiting through the back door to the path behind his house. She wished that there was something she could kick or throw to let out her frustration. The only thing she had was words.

"Shit!" she whispered. She repeated the word, this time louder. She started walking away from town. She wasn't ready to go home yet. Instead she crossed the edge of District 12, into the woods. She grabbed her bow and quiver before heading to the clearing.

She should have known better than to interact with him. Her mother had told her about things like this happening. How after tragedies caused affections to form with those that had lost a loved one. Not that she felt anything for Carac. She loved Gale and only him. Why did Carac have to fall for her of all people, and so fast? It wasn't like they were total strangers. She had hung out with him in District 13 in a large group, usually Peeta's friends. Still, it had only been three days…not even 3 whole days. They had spent most of that time together, but still.

She abandoned the clearing for the woods, needing to hunt to take her mind off things. She quietly trekked into the woods, looking for any sort of game to take out. After a few hours, she located a turkey and landed an arrow right in its chest. She collected her prize and carried it home by the neck. At least they would have something for dinner.

She reached home just after noon. She went inside and found Sae busy in the kitchen. She plopped the turkey on the counter.

"What's this…back in the woods again?" Sae said with a grin. Katniss didn't say a word. She wasn't in the mood for speaking. Instead, she trudged upstairs and peeled her clothes from her body as she walked into the shower. She hit the deep scrub button and let the brushes vigorously scrub her skin after she had washed her hair. She dressed herself and then climbed into bed, opting to take a nap. Perhaps that would make her feel better.

She woke up to Gale nudging his face close to hers. She didn't let on that she was awake just yet. Instead she took in the feeling of him being close to her.

"I know you're awake." he murmured.

"How?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"You were smiling."

"You can smile in your sleep." she said opening her eyes to find his beautiful gray eyes staring back at her.

"Grin, maybe." he said before kissing her. She then felt his body leave hers and heard the side table drawer open and shut. "Before I forget, Happy Birthday Katniss." he said placing a small box on top of her chest.

"It can't be." she said taking hold of the box and sitting up.

"Last time I checked May 8 was your birthday. Unless you've been lying to me the whole time."

"No, it is. I guess I just lost track of time." she said. She then looked down the box in her hand and then back to him.

"It's not a ring, if that's what you're worried about." he said as if reading her mind. They had talked about the 'M' word since they gotten back. She had changed her mind about the possibility of getting married but she didn't want it to happen anytime soon. She opened the box and found necklace with a silver heart hanging from a thin chain. She smiled.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect." she said.

"Not too cheesy, because if it is, you can exchange it." he said.

"I love it." she said wrapping his arms around his shoulders and moving her lips against his. "Will you help me with it?" she asked handing him the box.

"Of course." he said. He removed it from the box and fastened it behind her neck. "Perfect."

"Now what?" she asked.

"There's more surprises but the are waiting downstairs."

"What kind of surprises?"

"You'll have to wait and find out for yourself." he said helping her out of bed. "But first you'll need to put this on so you won't peek." he said as he held up a blindfold.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded? What are you planning on doing to me?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing like that, you dirty girl." he said with a laugh. He put it over her eyes and then opened the door, guiding her down the hall and staircase. She felt as though she was in the main hall. "Stay right here while I get your surprise."

"Ok." she said. Minutes must have passed without him returning. What on earth could he have gotten her that would have taken that long to get? She heard the back door open and footsteps leading closer to her. Fingers gripped the side of the blindfold and her vision was slowly restored. Standing in front of her was Finnick Odair, smiling with his sea-green eyes lit up.

"Finnick!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Happy Birthday Katniss." he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Surprised?"

"So surprised. When did you get here!" she said looking up at him.

"Last night." he said.

"And Gale knew!" she said.

"He wanted it to be special. 18 is a big deal. You're a woman now." he said.

"So he kept you away until my birthday?"

"No I was doing stuff in the Capitol. Actually, I wanted to tell you about that." he said taking her to the stairs. They sat down on a step and she waited for him to speak. "After the war, I ran a taskforce to remove the pods in the Capitol so they couldn't activated again."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It was. I also made sure they fumigated the tunnel underground to get rid of the mutts."

"You did?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, used gas to put them to sleep. I knew it worried you that he might still be down there." he said.

"Thank you Finnick." she said hugging him once more.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He is at rest." he said rubbing her back. She nodded with a small smile. She was still sad he was gone but at least she knew he wasn't still crawling in that maze of tunnels under the Capitol street.

"Where did Gale go?" she asked standing up.

"He's in the backyard. That is where your last surprise is." Finnick said.

"What's back there?"

"The point of a surprise is that it's suppose to be a surprise." he said leading her towards the back of the house. He opened the door and she was met with a booming "Surprise!" being shouted at her. She took in the scene. There were white lights hung between the two large trees in the back yard with a picnic table. Standing in front of the table was Gale, Prim, Sae, and Haymitch. She ran to them and gave each one of them a hug while thanking them. She walked closer to the table and saw six place settings with dishes of food in the middle, all of which were her favorites. They each took a seat and began their meal.

As she looked around she could help but feel sentimental about the group that had gathered for her special day. There was a representation of faces from her life before the Games and those she met along the way. Seeing them here, safe, gave her hope. Hope that things would be better now and that they would no longer have to live in a world that was filled with fear. Hope that they would spend the rest of their days happy and safe. She now understood what she had fought for, what they had all fought so hard for. This is what they had gained. It was freedom and she knew that she'd do anything to make sure this feeling would never go away.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I'm really interested in what you thought about this last chapter (lots of things happened). There were some twists and turns that even I didn't really anticipate as I was writing but overall I'm happy with the outcome. Let me know if you felt the same ;)**

**Epilogue is coming soon! As mentioned before, it will take place _in the future..._**


	34. Epilogue

**Here it is...the Epilogue! I cannot believe the trilogy is actually over! :'(**

* * *

Epilogue

(10 years later)

Sunshine greeted Katniss as she opened her eyes, still wrapped in Gale's arms. Last night had been a rough night filled with nightmares that her daughter was in the Games. Gale woke her every time, telling her it wasn't real, that the Games were over. There was also the fact that they didn't have a daughter, or a son for that matter…at least not yet. She slowly removed herself from the bed being careful not to wake him. He needed his rest. She quietly got herself ready and then made her way downstairs, her boots and hunting bag in hand. She needed to go to her thinking place, one of the few places that calmed her. After putting on her boots and placing a bottle of water in his satchel, she was ready for her excursion. She made a quiet exit and walked to the sidewalk that lined Victor's Village.

As she made her way down the street, she saw a shirtless Finnick replacing roof shingles on top of the porch roof. She could see a few girls hiding behind a tree taking in the view. She laughed. Even after all those years he still had admirers. Finnick must have noticed her because he was now off roof, jogging towards her.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, jumping the fence.

"The woods." she said innocently.

"Gale know you're going there? he asked.

"No, he's sleeping."

"You really think it's a good idea for you to be going there by yourself?"

"I'll be fine _dad_." she said pushing his shoulders.

"I'm not your dad." he said.

"Well you sure are asking a lot of questions."

"Yeah, well things are different now."

"I'll be _fine_." she assured him.

"Just make wise decisions, ok?" he said giving her a hug.

"Eww, you're sweaty." she said squirming around.

"Working outside will do that to you."

"You better get back to it. Looks like your fan base is loosing interest."

"About that. Yesterday I had a girl bring me a box of sugar cubes. I wonder where she got that idea." he said crossing his arms.

"I might have told her the way to Finnick Odair's heart is through sugar cubes."

"Katniss…"

"What's the matter, you don't want her sugar?" she asked mocking his seductive voice he used on her all those years ago.

"She was way too young for me and you know it." he said.

"I'm sorry. No more of that, I promise. I could rid of those girls if you want." she said nodding toward the tree.

"It's fine. I'm used to an audience by now."

"You know you love it." she said walking away from him.

"Be safe." he added as he walked back to his work.

Katniss took the path towards the Seam, where the entrance to the woods stood. A lot had changed since she made her first visit down this path when she returned from the Capitol. Homes lined the path now, just as they once had and the trees that were planted now reached the roofs, providing a little shade. She still missed those towering oak trees that seemed to reach the sky. One day, it would like that. She finally reached the fence and opened the gate they had installed where the gap used to be. People were free to come and go as they pleased. She walked past her bow, with no intention of hunting. Today was a day to reflect and relax. It took her a little longer to reach the clearing than usual, after avoiding her usual shortcut, which wasn't the safest of routes. She sat on her rock and looked out into the valley below.

She ate ripe blackberries from the bush behind her and thought about all of the happiness in her life. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She was a Hawthorne now…had been for three years. She remembered how weird it was getting used to having a ring constantly on her finger. One memory in particular came to mind.

_(flashback)_

"It feels weird." she said taking it off and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"I'm wearing mine." Gale said flashing his hand in front of her face.

"Why do I even have to wear it? Our parents never wore rings. No one in District 12 did." she huffed.

"Because maybe I want everyone to know you're off the market." he said wrapping his arms around her. This wasn't enough to cool her down.

"Everybody knows I'm yours."

"Come on, it's a nice ring." he said. She walked over to the counter and grabbed the ring.

"If you like it so much, then you wear it." she said tossing the ring toward him before walking away. She stopped when she heard metal clink metal. She turned and saw Gale hovering over the sink.

"What was that?" she asked walking closer.

"It went down the drain." he said with a sigh.

"Can you get it back?" she asked with worry.

"Maybe." he said before leaving. He returned with his toolbox and located the wrench. He opened the doors under the sink and worked on pipes below. It took him hours to retrieve the ring, which fell into some high tech garbage disposal machine that was located under the sink. As soon as he located it, she washed it off and placed it back on her finger.

"I'm sorry, I'll never take it off again. I promise!" she said as she peppered his face with kisses.

"You better not." he murmured in her ear.

_(end of flashback)_

She let out a giggle. Looking back on it, it was funny. What were the chances that her ring happened to fall into that 3-inch opening at the bottom of the sink? Even Gale could see humor in it after years passed.

She then thought of Prim and how proud she was of her little sister. After the war, she studied medicine at the Capitol and was now starting her residency in District 4. She was married too, just last year to the boy she met years ago in District 13…the boy who gave Prim her first kiss. It was a sweet story really. He managed to find her years after the war ended, after the government posted the residence of each person living in Panem. Katniss could still remember the surprise of see him on her doorstep as he explained who he was. Prim was thrilled to see him and convinced him to stay in District 12 where their romance began.

She heard a noise come from the edge of the woods and then saw Gale emerge, walking towards her. She stood up and waited for him.

"Finnick told you, didn't he?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." he said with a light laugh. "I'm glad he did."

"I was safe…even took the longer way to get here." she told him, rubbing his shoulders. He wasn't tense, so that was good.

"You know you won't be able to come here much longer." he said placing his hands on her swollen belly and resting his forehead against hers.

"But I like it out here." she said, trying to convince him.

"No more sneaking off, ok?"

"I told Finnick."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't think it was a good idea. I don't know why _he's _so worried."

"His little godbaby is in there…of course he's going to worry about you running off into the woods." he said rubbing her tummy.

"So I'm not allowed out here anymore?" she asked.

"You are, just not by yourself." he told her.

"But I'm not by myself." she said holding onto her protruding belly.

"Baby Hawthorne doesn't count. I mean an adult."

"Ok." she agreed. "Can we stay a little longer?"

"Yes." he said, sitting down, leaning against the side on the rock. She sat in his lap and rested her back against Gale's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth beside her ear.

"If anything happened to the two of you, my world would end." he whispered softly. They sat in silence, taking in the sounds of the woods.

"Gale, are you scared about being a father?" she asked him.

"Not at all. Why, are you scared?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I won't be good at it. What if I don't know what to do?"

"You practically raised your sister. I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

"Yes, but not a baby. What if I hurt it?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"You are not going to hurt our baby." he said with smile. "You need to stop worrying. It will come to you. You're great at everything you do." he said, causing her to blush.

"You know they learn about the Games in school, in history class." she said to him.

"Of course they do. It's part of our nation's past."

"There are pictures of us in the textbooks, Gale. " she said turn to face him. "Delly Cartwright showed me her son's text book and he's in first grade. What happens when our child sees that and learns about what we've done?"

"First of you, you mean Delly Mellark." he said with smirk.

"You know what I mean." she huffed.

"And second of all, we'll tell our child the truth. Not everything but just the important parts."

"What are the important parts?" Katniss questioned him.

"We will tell him or her about the way Panem used to be, and the mean man who tried to take away all the happiness in our district. We'll we tell about how we stood up for what was right and how we fought for the freedom we now enjoy. And last but most importantly, we will tell about how that scary time in the Arena brought us together…how we fell in love." he said closing the distance between them to give her a gentle kiss.

"And what about the nightmares? How will I explain those?"

"Everyone has nightmares, Katniss." he whispered in her ear.

"Not like mine."

"So we might have to soundproof our room. We might need that anyway…for other things." he told her before nibbling on her earlobe. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her.

"You are so great." she lovingly told him.

"So are you. Come on, let's get back." Gale said helping her up. They started their walk through the woods, hand in hand. She noticed him slow his pace and eventually tugged her towards him, resting her back against the tree. She looked up at him and could see the love in his eyes as he stared back at her. She expected him to draw closer to her but he stood there admiring her.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked.

"I want to a lot more than kiss you right now, Mrs. Hawthorne." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Here?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Wouldn't be the first time." he answered.

"I also wasn't 4 months pregnant." she added. She slipped out from under him and took his hand. "Besides, there are plenty of exciting places we have yet explored _inside_ the fence." She could tell with his wide smile that he liked her suggestion. They continued their journey, this time with Gale hurring their pace. She told him to slow down. She wanted to enjoy what could be her last time in the woods until the baby was born. While Gale told her they would come back here, she was certain that he would soon rescind his offer. It didn't madden her to think this. She was happy that he cared so much about the well being of their child and her. She took in the woods, remembering every detail she could.

With every minute that passed, she could see how impatient Gale was growing. One inside the fence, she picked up the pace to brisk walk but apparently it wasn't quick enough for Gale. She let out a gasp as Gale scooped her up and started jogging with her in his arms. She clung onto him as he made his way back to their house thinking about how different her life was now. She no longer lived day-to-day thinking about her survival. She was now free, everyone she loved was free, and life was suddenly more exciting. She smiled to herself, looking forward to the journey that was to come. For the first time in her life she truly felt alive.

* * *

**I have to say that I really enjoyed writing the epilogue, especially the part with Finnick :)**

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this trilogy. It has meant a lot getting such positive feedback!**

**QUESTION: What was your favorite part(s) of this series? I'm very curious to know.**

**I'm not sure what my next project will be (I'm thinking maybe a Finnick and Katniss story). I'm open to ideas though. PM if you have a story line you'd like to see.**

**Also, while you are waiting for my next story, check out The Peacekeeper's Son (a story I am currently writing). It's not a Galeniss story but Gale is part of the love triangle ;)**

**Thanks again for your support! It has been fun!**


	35. NEW STORY ALERT!

Hi everyone!

Just wanted to let you know I have started a totally new Galeniss story. Please check it out and let me know what you think of it. It's called **Into the Great Unknown**. It is told from Gale's POV.

Thank you and keep reading!

Nonchalant Confession :)


End file.
